


Of Myths and Men

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Canonical Character Death, Canonical relationships, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Like sooooo slooooowwwww, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Triggers, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 99,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will follow an Original Female Character and her dog through to TWD world from the beginning of the turn.<br/>She will meet the rest of the group, around mid season four.<br/>There is no Beth in my story, Beth fans. I'm sorry. </p><p>Artemis. Greek Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth and virginity. Though many Gods vied for her affections only her hunting companion, Orion, could win her heart.</p><p>She'd heard them all, been asked if she was a virgin, asked if she had a twin brother, Apollo, asked if she was raped and attacked by her friends and family, asked if she had killed anyone... She was just a girl from a small town with a stupid name.</p><p>Artemis had never wanted an Orion, and now the world was falling apart she gathered the chances of meeting one were slim to none. Right? She has Diablo, her best friend and protector.<br/>Who needed the Greek giant Orion when you had the Devil on your side anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from John Steinbeck's book, of Mice and Men, in turn inspired by a wonderful poem called 'to a mouse' by Robert Burns.
> 
> If at all interested, look it up, it's quite interesting to parallel the themes.
> 
> I do not own anything walking dead.  
> I am, however, owned by a beautiful (Female) Rottweiler :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue  
> The Infection begins.
> 
> On spending a lot of free time scouring the internet, and specifically news and conspiracies, surrounding the recent outbreak of a virus turning its hosts into cannibals, our girl appears best armed against the fall of the world - With a truck full of weapons and a head full of knowledge

She sat at her kitchen table, laptop in front of her casting a glow upon her face in the darkness. She'd barely noticed the light change, engrossed as she had been all evening. A cool breeze ruffled the curtain at the window before her, and finally she looked up from the screen.

 

 

A small low grumble came from under the table. She put her leg out towards the dog and stroked its face with her socked foot.

"Hush baby, I know" she whispered. The grumbling stopped, the dog apparently sated.

The brunette turned her attention back to the screen and let out a deep long sigh. The breeze fluttered again and the dog beneath the table padded out emitting the growl once more. 

"Diablo, enough" the woman whispered "they'll hear you" she stood herself and shut the window softly. She turned and faced the muscly rottweiler, who stood looking at her, bemused. "I know they stink but you have to learn to ignore that"  It won't be long, she thought to herself, until it's you me and them, Diablo. She'd never say this out loud to the dog.

 She sat in front of the computer once more as the gun shots outside started again. The evening ritual now. 

How long until the electricity and running water were gone? She should leave, grab her stuff and Diablo and just go. She'd packed a week ago, so what was stopping her? 

Nothing she thought, slamming the laptop shut and hiding the news network website from her sight. She'd been watching closely for days, and it wasn't getting better.

 

She knew more than most outside.

She knew the dead were the ones walking around. She knew the curfew the government had put in place was crap because these... Creatures, these cannibals weren't nocturnal they were diurnal, crepuscular, matutinal and every thing in between.

Lifeless, sleepless, beasts. Monsters.

She knew that the town she was in was no place to be, that the population was too high. Knew that if each one of these creatures each bit one human that the whole world would be gone in no time. 

She needed to leave. 

She walked lightly, swiftly, and silently through to her bedroom, Diablo padding closely behind. She knelt beside the bed and reached underneath, pulling out a prepacked bag of essentials. Clothes, food, water, torches, batteries, first aid, a couple of hand guns, boxes of ammo. Everything she needed for a couple of weeks.

And then?

She looked at Diablo lying beside her and smiled ruffling his head "And then we just have to see" she said.

Throwing the pack over her shoulder she stood and threw a glance over the small room, at her meagre possessions, looking to find anything she may have missed. Green eyes wide and observing, brain ticking away a list in her head. 

She'd decided to run for the woods. Less people, more hunting opportunities. The composite bow was in the warrior already. She smirked at herself. A bow. From when she was obsessed with the Lord of the rings and wanted to be an elf.

Still, the 'fad' had ended up sticking and she could hit a target from a fair enough distance, even if it moved. She wondered idly if her cowhide quiver was in the truck.

She chewed her lip, eager now to leave, but if she was seen she'd be sent home again, and that would be a waste of her time. She looked at Diablo, again by her side, and winked at him "bedtime buddy, then tomorrow, we say goodbye to this place" 

 

They drove out in the early morning. There were fewer people around than she expected, even then. 

She was stopped at a soldier flanked barrier just on the outskirts of town asked for her id, and if Diablo was going to be any trouble.

Diablo, ever dutiful, gave the soldier who leaned too far in the truck's window a big kiss and a rottie smile. She said she was going hunting and of course she'd be home before dark.

She got the usual raised eyebrows at her name and laughed them off, though it got tiring. 

The camo clad soldiers let her go, requesting that she have a good day. 

 

Her first stop was a hunting store in the next town. She was very familiar with the place, and was distraught to find it almost empty.

"Artie!" She heard as she walked in, Diablo by her side as always. 

 "Hi Joe." She said without looking up, her eye instead scanning the room. Rack upon rack of empty shelves, "Business been good?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, a sarcastic tone to her voice. The short chubby man, with small piggy eyes and a greasy ponytail behind the counter shrugged 

 "Everyone thinks the end of the world is coming" he drawled "that why you here?" She turned to him, a smile toying with the corner of her mouth.

 "Nah, I don't think so" she lied "wouldn't hurt to have some protection though" she looked around again "Jesus, do you have anything left?" The man behind the counter smiled, a sneaky look on his eye.

 "Wait here" he said, clearly excited, and disappeared out the back. The brunette looked at her canine companion and pulled a face.

 "He still insists on calling me Artie!" She whispered. Diablo waggled a ginger eyebrow at her as if he understood her displeasure. Joe reappeared and lay a large heavy looking case on the empty glass showcase counter.

 "Saving the best shit for my regulars" he whispered, stroking the case as though awe struck. He opened it gently and Artemis almost expected the contents to light his face in an ethereal glow. It didn't, of course. He gently span the open case to show her the contents, and it was quite breathtaking.

A hunters knife kit, everything the hunter would need to skin, carve, de bone and all with stunning stag horn handles. Even the shears. 

 "Nice" Artemis breathed. She looked up at the store owner "not quite what I'm after though my man." She screwed her mouth up "I need a Bowie knife or something similar, and a tomahawk." Joe's mouth dropped, but the corner of Artemis's went up in a slight smirk. "C'mon Joe" she teased "I am your favourite customer" she was practically winking at him, without batting an eyelash. Joe nodded and disappeared again. 

It was then that something caught Diablo's attention, and he growled low in his throat. Knowing him so well Artemis scanned the shop, the door, for any threat but saw none. Either way she was now on edge. Diablo emitted a high whine and that should have been her cue to get out, but she needed these tools before she felt 100% ok with being out there, alone.

She tapped her fingers on the counter, a high fast rhythm of nails on glass. She looked at her watch, feeling antsy. Diablo suddenly ran around the counter and barked at the door Joe had disappeared through. 

Shit.

Grabbing a knife from the hunters kit in front of her Artemis approached the door. Diablo grunted and she called him off "Go and sit, dammit" she hissed at him. He stepped back and sat down with another whine. Something was definitely wrong. "You stay, Diablo" she whispered, reaching a shaky hand for the doorknob and twisting slowly. She pushed it open and was faced with a deep intense darkness and an unidentifiable sound. Chuffing, snuffling, and wet. Like Diablo getting over excited with his water, or a steak. Then the smell hit her. Instantly her left arm came up and she cradled her nose in the crook of her elbow. Dark, dank, and sweet, overbearing and it hit the back of her throat like ammonia. She fought a gag as she stepped in closer, placing the sound and the smell in one.

Them.

She backed away and let the door swing shut in her wake, eyes wide and scared. She almost tripped over Diablo, still sitting where she told him too, and cursed as she did so "Shit." Diablo whined and she had to agree with him. This was crazy, scary, stuff going on right here. 

But she really wanted a ranger hawk axe. She stood where she was, not sure whether to move forward or backward, to run or to fight. She looked toward the exit and noted her truck was very, very close. She took a deep breath and scanned the room quickly. She could easily jump the counter if needed, as could Diablo. She contemplated sending him to the truck, but if there was one monster there may be more. If there were more they may be out front.

She breathed deep again and kicked out at the door in front of her. It swung into the wall with a loud crack and she drew the knife still in her hand up to her cheek, bending her knees and ready to strike or move as needed. The noise stopped and a low mumbling groan reached her ears from her left. She turned that way as her eyes adjusted to the dark and she was shocked to see what lumbered out at her. Not a monster, not a strange freaky creature, no falling apart features or hanging skin.

_Just a man, with dull eyes and pale flesh._

If he didn't have blood all over his shirt and his face Artemis wouldn't have thought anything of it. But he did, and she did, and fucked up as the world was becoming she had to do something. 

The thing crept towards her, murmuring low and unintelligible, it's arms raised from its sides in a reaching gesture, though it didn't look as if it had the motor skills to grab. She dodged its hands with ease, but the dingy non light in the room, and the fact she'd never been in it before, were off putting.

She span and was now behind the creature who took a while to turn. As it did she stabbed at it, the knife slicing into the flesh of its shoulder, a sickening feel under her palm. She drew the knife out, feeling victorious, but the thing didn't falter, and continued to move towards her.  Shocked, confused, she stepped backwards away from it until her back crashed against a freestanding shelf which threatened to fall behind her. Panicked she raised her knife, yelling for Diablo to run to the truck as the creature closed in, and she had nowhere to turn. 

Trapped she raised the knife and stabbed up through the creatures jaw, and when she felt resistance, and the hands at the ends of the slowly flailing arms reaching for her face, she pushed harder, until she heard/felt the crack of bone, and the knife blade protruded from the things skull.

Instantly it stopped moving, stopped groaning. She pulled at the knife but it was caught on something inside,

So she let go, and the creature crumbled to the ground with a soft wet thud, knife and all.

She looked down on it a moment before turning and bringing up her light breakfast. 

* * *

 

Despite every bone in her body telling her not to, Artemis' next stop was a large supermarket a few miles from the hunting store.

She grabbed the Hatchet she wanted, and a real nice Bowie which sat in her hand as if it had been specifically made for her grip, and left the store without ceremony. She couldn't mourn this man she barely knew, she was mourning enough for the loss of the souls of the world into those... those... Things like the one which wanted to claw her face. 

She'd checked herself over for scratches, and left the building in double quick time. Shit was really going down, she should have left so much earlier.

Diablo sat in the back of the truck, panting a little, but looking generally relaxed. She ordered him into the passenger seat next to her and he obliged without a fuss. 

"Going superstore now buddy" she said, and he looked at her with big round chocolate brown eyes, mouth open in a toothy grin that she knew from experience only seemed to scare the mothers of small children. She started the Warrior, patting Diablo's rump as she reversed away from the store front.

 

She should have trusted her gut.

She pulled up short of the supermarket and watched as black smoke rose from the building's roof in the distance.

"What the hell?" she breathed, leaning forward and watching the smoke rise a hundred feet in the air. So the local superstore was on fire. What else could go wrong today. She thought about throwing the vehicle in reverse, but instead shifted the gearbox into first and crept forward, little by little, still leaning forward and watching the smoke rise out of view above her. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and looked over to Diablo who let out a little deep 'huff', his cheeks and jowls blowing out.

As they rounded into the parking lot Artemis realised she REALLY should have listened to her gut.

The army were there in force, barricaded areas, enclosing army issue marquees, medical teams, people wrapped in silver blankets and wearing pained expressions. People screaming and crying, and those dead bastards too.

Hidden from the chaos behind a line of bushes and the conjoined gas station she watched in horror as for reasons unknown panic took hold of the civilians, then took hold of the soldiers, and soon after guns were firing, she heard the ratatat of an automatic weapon and watched in disgust as the living LIVING people were shot down cold dead. 

She should leave

But something glued her there to the spot, watching the scene unfold, hidden, curious. The soldiers were firing without aim, literally just gunning whoever they thought was the threat. A child fell to the ground, head cleaved in two from a close shot. His mother's screaming cut short by another to her chest. She fell to the floor, fitting a little, before she slowly became still. A sob escaped Artemis, and despite herself she realised there were tears on her cheeks, and Diablo was whining softly, agitated. She took a shaky breath and patted his soft fur.

Needless, pointless deaths. Surely the government had some idea of how to quarantine the living? She snorted at her own foolishness. If they did, that would be where THEY were. The fat cats and the greedy thieving... She blew air out of her mouth in a gesture to calm herself. No need to get stressed about that now, we can worry about the government later. Now we need to get away from this mental scene.

She put the truck in reverse, but hesitated. The mother of the little boy whose head was cleaved in two got up and started ambling with a hitching gait towards the officers before her. 

The boy did not.

Why didn't the boy get up again?

She was thinking about that when Diablo barked suddenly, making her jump from her daydream, she saw a soldier coming towards them, gun raised, face stern. She gulped comically and lifter her foot from the clutch, and the soldier started yelling, raising the rifle to his eye. In a technique she had no idea she new, she span the car in reverse, a semi J turn, and wheel span away, kicking dust and stones into the face of the soldier so he couldn't see to shoot. She patted Diablo beside her, and wiped her brow, the sweat there cold against her skin. 

_This is it_ she thought, _it's you and me now, Diablo, you and me against the crazies. Just like I knew it would be._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Artemis lay on her back on the floor of a shack designed for hunting parties. Diablo snored softly beside her. His weight and warmth providing a comfort she needed more now than she ever realised she would. She watched his back rise and fall as he grumbled in his dreams, toes twitching. She rolled onto her side, sighing. They'd been alone for a while again. She wondered how long it would just be the two of them this time.

She always knew it would come down to her and Diablo vs the world, she knew, even if she didn't want to believe it.

The previous group had been a band of misfits and fools, but they welcomed her and allowed her to take part, safety in numbers and so on. They'd found a large house to call home for a while just outside of Atlanta, and for a while they were doing well, until on a run they had stumbled across a one handed redneck, almost bled out and clearly suffering delusions. The others wanted to leave him, and Artemis was horrified. She and Diablo had disbanded and followed the redneck for a while, until he was picked up by others, and driven off.

She didn't bother heading back to find her 'group'. She and Diablo headed back to her truck and drove away without a second thought.  Diablo especially seemed pleased about the decision. Though they never left each other's side there was something happening between some of the group and her best friend she couldn't work out, but he hated most of them. She trusted his judgement over any human's, so she was constantly wary.

They were better alone. 

She had no way of counting the days, knowing where in the calendar they now sat, though it had been several weeks since the weird one handed redneck, and possibly months she left her home for the last time. The days were still longer than the nights. The leaves in the trees still green, but the irises were dying off. Spring was over, then, and Summer was rolling.

She wondered if it mattered when in the calendar they were, when in time. Did time exist anymore? Certainly not like it did before, not in the 'not having enough' way, the 'life is short' way. Time now was liierally the rotation of the earth, the orbit of the planets around the sun. 

Knowing when winter was to be expected would be incredibly handy, She'd need winter clothes if she didn't find somewhere more permenant to stay. They moved on every few days, maybe once a week. It was not safe to hang around too long, she knew that before but now it was more pronounced. Her first herd walked through while she resided with 'the group', moving definitely had its pros.

It had it's cons, too. She'd learnt now that there were more others than she expected, and being out meant more chance of facing both the living and the dead.

Diablo made things easier. He was her protector, through and through, and would warn her of anything he heard or smelled before she did. She had no doubt he had kept her alive this long. He'd certainly helped.

She ruffled his fur and was again saddened to feel his ribs without much effort.

"Next kill is for you boy" she said, and his ears twitched at her voice "Whether its a rabbit, a squirrel, or a buck, I'll let you have the king's share" She bent and kissed the top of his head. Rather than turning to lick her cheek in return, as she expected, Diablo jumped up onto all fours and bristled, growling at the door.

Looked like it was time to move on again.

"Diablo, behind" she stage whispered, and the dog, still bristling, stood directly behind her, and they both watched the door. His growling ceased as the tension mounted, knowing now that quiet was needed in such situations. The scratching came soon after, the dead clawing at the thin wood panelled door, all that seperated them from a potential meal.

Listening hard Artemis thought it was maybe only one, but the only way to be sure was to open the door and face them. Not an option she wanted to explore. She wriggled her fingers on the grip of the Bowie, knowing she needed to keep movements fluid, relaxed, to stand the best chance. Stiffening up might not stop her killing the monsters, but she'd pay for it the next day in aches and pains.

Galloping broke her from her own thoughts, Diablo stopped bristling as the hoof steps got closer and closer, He looked at the door as confused as she did. The sound was steady, comforting. A steady rhythm in a world full of chaos, A familiar noise among the strange.

Barely daring to breath Artimis moved closer to the door and lay her ear against it. As the galloping began to recede past the hut, so the clawing at the door stopped, feet shuffled, moans and groans were moving away from the stoop. Artemis smiled and turned to her dog

"The horse is drawing them away" she smiled at him, "We don't have to move yet, We'll be fine a little longer" She always knew there was a reason she loved horses, animals in general. Life saving, smart, creatures she'd happily surround herself with them and not people.


	3. Chapter 3

After a swift hunting expedition, Artemis and Diablo were enjoying their spoils, late in the evening.

The night was dark and cool, a million stars unable to penetrate through the thickness of leaves below. The pair sat amiably on the small veranda of the shack they had not yet left, a small fire on the forest floor before them, munching on squirrel and rabbit as though they were ravenous. The hunt had been good, traps that Artemis had set had worked and caught them a few rabbits, and she'd shot a couple squirrels with her bow and arrow for variety. 

They'd found a lake a few days before, and had a swim, before walkers came and made it unsafe, and as they left a man arrived on horseback. They swiftly, silently, dodged him as the horse startled and bucked the man off. Artemis didn't feel bad, as such, but she wondered if, maybe, the horse had seen Diablo, striking in black and gold against the undergrowth. She shrugged to herself and stirred the bowl of rabbit and squirrel meat, with beans she'd picked up some time before in Atlanta. Diablo was happily chewing on a raw rabbit.

That man had had a funny look about him, dark, brooding, and a bit pissed off. She was pretty sure she and Diablo had gone unseen, but they'd soon have to leave, just in case. Still; she'd been tempted to return to the lake, if only for the softness of water on her skin, the clean feeling she was left with, after so long. 

She'd gone off the rabbit, suddenly, and placed the half empty bowl in front of Diablo, who stuck his snout in without hesitation. She'd pay for giving him beans later, but no worry, any smell was better than the smell of rotting, decaying flesh.

She stretched her arms and hands above her head and yawned audibly, Diablo, having finished his seconds, copied her and then rolled onto his back on the floor, wriggling side to side as though he had an itch he couldn't reach any other way. He had his clownish moments. She was happy to see them when they came, but recently they were few and far between. He clearly felt the gravity of the situation they were in now.

 

He stopped acting daft just before the gunshot rang through the night, loud, deep, and sharp. There was no echo, as there was nothing to for the sound to bounce from. The worst part was that _it was close_  .

Artemis jumped up, kicked dirt over the fir pit she'd dug, and called Diablo into the hut.

"We should have left already, boyo" she whispered to him, shutting the door and putting her back against it, breathing hard. Calculating the distance of a shot like that, in this much space, was near on impossible. If it was high up, low down, it all made a huge difference.

Diablo whined and lay down, Sphinx style, facing her, She frowned at him, and edged the door open a crack, just enough to see a herd of walkers heading for the shack. Softly, carefully, and trying not to panic, she shut the door and put her back against it again. She put her finger to her lips at Diablo, who shook his head, ears flapping noisily. Artemis rolled her eyes and Diablo's mouth fell open, tongue lolling in his big grin. 

Frustrated Artemis put her finger to her lips again "Shush you" she whispered. His mood was not going to be conducive in keeping them alive tonight. She turned to the door and opened it a crack again, the smell hit her before the she could even see anything, there must be a lot, she thought, edging the door outwards ever so slightly. The Monsters were heading south, from Atlanta, straight past the shack, and farther into the woods. She'd never seen so many, and it was scary to observe. Artemis shut the door and turned to Diablo, still grinning like a fool.

This was different to the shots she'd heard in the day, those didn't worry her. Those fast paced shots sounded like people bringing down these creatures. But one single shot in the nighttime had brought all these monsters out of nowhere to converge on the noise. One single shot. Who fired one round anymore? Who fired in the stillness and quiet, not even thinking of what could happen after?

she grabbed the small armchair from the corner of the room and pushed it against the door, not wanting to think anymore about it. She encouraged Diablo to come and sit on the floor with her and he promptly climbed into her lap. 

She hugged him close, ignoring the numbness already growing in her thighs from the weight of him, and stared coldly at the door.

 

* * *

 

She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she heard Diablo snuffling around her ear. How much time had past?  She looked at her watch, an hour, maybe. She edged to the door and pushed it open a fraction, delighted to see the herd had fully passed through now. However, the smell had changed, from rotten flesh to... She tried to place it, burning hair? And burning wood. She wrinkled her face and closed the door softly, sighing deeply.

Then suddenly and apropos of nothing she heard a motorbike fly past the shack, loud and uncaring in the dead of night. Diablo began to bark like a maniac, motorbikes being the one thing to send him crazy. Artemis cursed under her breath and grabbed her pack. With Diablo going nuts, and the herd no doubt not far, they were doomed here. They had to leave. 

"Shut up, Doofus, come on, we're off." She checked the door again and saw nothing to worry her, Diablo's tail wagging fast, so he knew of no danger either.  As she got in the truck, after Diablo had scrabbled across the seats, she cursed their luck. The Fuel cans were in the truck bed, and she didn't want to hang around. She checked the Fuel gauge, a quarter tank would get them 100 miles, maybe, if they didn't have to stop or drive too fast. 

She thanked the little shack, in her head for being there when they needed it, she silently cursed the monsters, and berated the human's who had made them run, again.  

Out of habit, pulling away, she checked the rear view, and saw the most horrific thing, a Monster, aflame. 

As if these living dead nightmares weren't enough, now they were on fire? She dragged her eyes away and swerved just in time before hitting a tree. Diablo let out an annoyed little huff and she couldn't help but laugh, he sounded like he might have been saying 'Hey, Watch it, I wanna live to see another sunrise!' she scratched him behind the ear and smiled

"Me too, Buddy"

 

She had no idea where they were headed, though for now they were aimed roughly at the Highway, though she knew it would be blocked with abandoned cars, and no doubt the dead, too. But all she knew was Georgia, and now there was no one alive it seemed to be twice as large. She sighed heavily as the road loomed into view. 

 

she pulled up beside an abandoned vehicle and put her hands to her face, not knowing where to turn, or how to stay safe. The sun was rising in front of her, orange and yellow pastels against the deep blue of the sky and all she could see for miles were abandoned cars and the odd plume of smoke in the far distance.

Looking in the rear view, Artemis noticed the circles under her eyes, the faded colour of her irises, and the heavy, tired look her face had in general. She used to be revered. Long black lashes against pale white skin was apparently the order of the day in her town, she had no end of admirers. She screwed up her nose, wondering vaguely if she really should have knocked them all back as she did. Her looks were on their way out. Her hair was lank, her eyes puffy, her naturally light skin now a permanent bronze. It no longer mattered who you were or how you looked. It no longer mattered if your Instagram pictures were just so with #nofilter. How many facebook friends you had or re-tweets you received. It never mattered to Artemis before, but now all that mattered was surviving. 

Seeing another sunrise.

She laughed, loud and harsh in the truck cab, Diablo raising his head from his curled position on the seat.

"we got our sunrise, dee"

 She got out of the Warrior, ordering Diablo to stay put, and went in search of food or water, maybe a map or something. 

She noticed the car she had parked next to had writing on the window, 'Sophia, wait here' and food on the trunk. Her fingers itched, a need to grab and run apparently now second nature, but she resisted, turning away. If Sophia did turn up she might be hungry, and she and Diablo had eaten today. They were the lucky ones, she supposed. 

She turned back to the truck's bed and lifted the gas cans, all three were holding out well, but finding another might be useful, and there were cars everywhere...

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard from the distance the unmistakable sound of a motorbike again. She cursed her luck and reached for the driver's door of her truck. 

"nothing here for us bud, we gotta go" she said to Diablo, starting the car and heading back the way they had come. Diablo was already starting to whine. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Diablo stood and stared out of the windscreen, fur on end, the ruff around his neck bristling. He didn't move, just glared at the creature in front of them.

Artemis sat still, too, trying to even out her breathing and pay the monster walking to the car no mind. They'd slept in the truck. She hadn't done that since she was a teenage dirtbag, too drunk to drive home from a friends party, but having had enough of her shallow friends for the night. Her back ached, and she'd woken to the sound of scratches on the window. She watched as a monster's fingernails pinged off its decayed and putrid fingers. It had soon moved on, though she didn't think they got bored, she was pretty sure they saw badly, only noticing movement and smells. Something farther along must have smelled better. Some easier catch, perhaps.

Out the corner of her eye she noticed more movement. Not a monster. She flicked her eyes without moving her head and noticed a blonde woman, still very much living, flitting from tree to tree.

Shit.

Diablo, still as motionless as a statue, flicked his eyes also, but made no sound. They needed to start the truck and leave, but blondie would hear them. Would she want help? Would she even expect help? Artemis couldn't worry about that now, she watched the monster at the bonnet suddenly realise he could walk around the truck, and move to the passenger window. Diablo turned his head to follow and Artemis knew the game was up. She started the engine and drove away, watching as they past as the blonde woman fall to the floor under one Of the undead beasts.

Diablo made an odd noise in the back of his throat, not quite a whine, and Artemis shook her head at him.

"I can't Dee. I can't just pick up a random" he barked at her and she shrugged "yeah, I know, but she was a liability, couldn't look after herself, You saw that much surely" but guilt was making her heart pound. She'd just killed a woman by proxy. She grabbed the steering wheel and turned hard, speeding back to where she'd seen the blond.

She was gone, and in her place were two monsters, both with their heads on the ground behind them, jaws still snapping weakly.

"Next time we help" she whispered in awe, bending to swiftly knife each of the creatures through the eye "we could maybe do with a ninja on our side" Appearances being deceiving was not something she'd only learnt after the end of the world. She should have known the blond may have been more than met the eye, especially since her parents happy marriage was a farce, and despite their matching hair and eyes, her dad was not her biological father. That was a turn up for the books considering it turned out he was such a dick. She sighed to herself, torn between wanting her life to just be her and Diablo, as it had for so long, and wanting to help others. This morning should have clinched it, guilt still tore at her guts, but a lifelong dislike of others was hard to shake off, especially when a lot of 'others' now wanted to eat you for lunch.

She thought back to the start, the very start, before the nightly gunfire and government enforced curfews, before anyone really knew what was happening and that poor man from next door had been eaten alive. The woman at the store who had punched her own friend in the face over the last of the bottled water, the man from a few blocks away who had supposedly beaten his own son to death over the end of the world.

She swallowed, feeling suddenly sick. She needed somewhere to go, she needed to get over her irrational fear of people, and she needed it now. She sat a few more seconds, having got back in the vehicle, the engine idling and vibrating, then she suddenly nodded.

"We'll go west, bud, only direction we haven't been so far" she looked at Diablo, grinning at her, "let's see what we find"

* * *

 

 What they found, was Disturbing, and shattered Artemis' hope for her growing faith in humans.

 

* * *

 

A few days into their expedition west they came upon a large rectangular hole in the ground, a hole full of the living dead.

"What the hell" Artemis breathed, confused and disgusted. It was a clever trap, but something about it... They were peeking over the edge when Diablo started whimpering and reversing away from the hole, alerting Artemis to the truck before she heard it herself. She turned and swiftly headed for the bushes where she'd left the warrior, Diablo leading the way. She opened the passenger door and grabbed her binoculars, then left the door open to avoid unnecessary noise, leaning on the roof of the vehicle. She peered through the goggles and watched as the truck, complete with lifting and towing apparatus, backed right up to the hole, so close she thought it might fall in. Diablo, by her side, whined quietly and shuffled his feet, feeling the atmosphere change as Artemis watched the newcomers get out of the truck.

The first was unexpectedly familiar, only now, he had a new appendage, a large knife welded to a sleeve he wore in place of his missing hand. The redneck from Atlanta. She was so stunned she barely noticed the Latin guy get out of the vehicle, The one who was driving that day. The one who thought to stop the truck and pick up the delirious one handed man. She couldn't hear them talking, she was too far away, but she could see them in deep conversation. It was their actions though, that interested her the most.

These men, these living, breathing human beings, lowered the hook on the back of their truck into the hole. There was some fiddling, and then the hook was lifted again, holding a net full of those monsters. Artemis gasped loudly, then held her breath in fear as the grey haired, one handed red neck looked around. His gaze was vague, more like he was thinking than that he had heard her, but she'd taken enough risks. What in Hell were they doing with those things? She looked at Diablo, who didn't have any ideas either, but her interest was piqued, and she'd decided already that they would be following them, if only to find out what on earth they wanted the beasts for. The hick got in the passenger side of the truck, whooping loudly, and they made off with the net of creatures swinging behind them. She watched them out of sight, wanting the strangers gone before she and Diablo made a sound.

She lowered her binoculars as the truck faded in the distance and heard a mumbling behind her. Diablo growled and she knew it was one of them. She couldn't kill it. This was clearly a trap set by these men, perhaps they came back every day. If they saw a dead monster they'd know someone had been there. She could do without them knowing about her just yet. Instead, she kicked out backwards and caught the creature in the stomach, hard enough to send it backwards, giving her time to climb into the truck, Diablo, ever faithful, diving over her legs to the passenger seat. She slammed the door as the monster reached for them, and gunned the engine in her haste to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited about the fact this got bookmarked, thank you so much for the loves! 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome. I hope you are enjoying my writing


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. I've been working on this fic a while and have skipped ahead as ideas hit me over time, and almost forgot where I Was. I am also refurbing my house, so, sorry! 
> 
> Please enjoy chapter five

“…We interrupt this broadcast with a breaking news story from Atlanta…”

“…Seven men were found with bite marks covering their bodies…”

“…Increase in levels of panic among residents…”

“…The pictures are too gruesome to show on daytime TV…”

“…The CDC Currently refuse to comment on the situation…”

Artemis woke with a start, curled and cramped in the driver’s seat of her truck. Her head pounded with the rhythm of words from her dream, which were already fading. Something about the CDC?

It was gone. All of it.

Those moments of waking, softly, slowly, into a room filled with light, were gone. Now she always seemed to wake up with a bang, a crash, a jump. It wasn’t always in the morning, either.

She took a moment to gather her senses. Diablo snoring heavily beside her, the truck parked in a wooded area, surrounded by trees, the leaves now slowly turning ready for fall. Soon there would be nowhere to hide here. Soon the woods would be as exposed as anywhere else. They needed to find real shelter again. A house, a shack, a garage. She was running low on supplies and needed to get to a Walmart or something, a hardware store too. She stretched her arms as much as she could in the seemingly cramped cab and sat upright. It was cold. Maybe a clothes store would be a good idea as summer turned to fall before fall became winter and the truck became a ball of ice overnight.

She shuddered. How long could they continue like this? Sure she was resourceful, always had to be, but now, exposed and with the world turning to Hell around her, she needed more than just her own resources. She pondered people again, not for the first time in the last few days.

But people suck. She sighed, and turned to the window.

* * *

 

They had followed the truck slowly, stopping every few miles. Not wanting the trail to go cold, but hoping they wouldn't catch up with the strangers too quickly. Being seen, by anyone, before she could study them worried her. 

They had headed farther West, sticking to dirt roads and swerving herds of monsters well enough for Artemis to wonder how long they'd been at this, and what kind of people she was really dealing with.

It was a day and a night before she came upon Woodbury, the name of the town obvious from the names of the old stores inside. Emblazoned on store fronts, an advert into the past.

Fallen lorries served as a barricade on one side, walls of tyres and a crude gate served at the East. She circled this strange walled community twice, from afar, before trying to decide on a best way in. She did so on foot, as men with guns patrolled the top of the walls. She decided they had a set routine, and not enough of these Henchmen to guard all the walls at once. It would need more than her foot patrol to work it out exactly.

She and Diablo had headed back to the truck for some rest, a safe distance away from the main gate, but close enough to see through her binoculars. She had a bad feeling about the place, and the whining from Diablo told her he felt it too.

* * *

 

Diablo had woken up and refused to settle, getting up and turning a small circle on the passenger seat several times as Artemis now struggled to see what was happening at the wall. Rocking the truck despite his wight loss in recent months.

"Diablo, Seriously" She hissed at him as he stood on the seat next to her again. He stopped mid turn and whined softly, before plonking himself down where he stood, huffing a sigh as he did so. Artemis reached her hand out to him behind her, turned as she was to the window, and patted his neck "I know you're hating this" She whispered "but I need to know what the Hell this is" she pulled her hand back to the binoculars and put them back to her eyes, but it was pointless. She couldn't see a thing in the dark. She carefully placed the goggles in their case and contemplated what to do next. Diablo was clearly uncomfortable, and though they were out of the direct sight of this... Camp, she didn't feel too safe here, either. 

She was about to turn the key in the ignition when Diablo started to growl low and deep. Shit, what now?

The growling grew in volume and intensity until, moments later, a 'tap tap tap' on the window. Artemis froze. Diablo continued to bare his teeth and grumble. She turned and hushed him with a simple hand motion, and eyed the man who stood looking in the window.

Tall, dark eyes and coiffed hair. A long jacket with a high neck swung open around him. 

"I'm not going to hurt you" he called through, his voice sounded vaguely familiar. It was the voice of a senator or Mayor, authoritative but nonthreatening. Instantly, Artemis didn't buy it, and agreed with Diablo that this man could well be a danger. "Could we talk? You can stay in the car, just open the window a crack" Artemis didn't move a moment. She looked around her and saw at least one other man, armed with a rifle. Inwardly she sighed, if she didn't comply she might die, if she did comply she might die. 

She lowered the window a tiny bit, enough to make shouting unneeded.

 

 "Looks like a lose lose situation" she said to the man before her. He chuckled at that. 

 "No, they're here for biters, not people." She doubted that. This man was clearly a leader, leaders needed protecting, especially now, from any and all possible threats. That included her and Diablo. "I don't blame you for being cautious" the man was saying "can you blame me for being the same? I have more than a dog to protect, I have people. You've seen our home from the outside. We saw you. Why don't you come in and see it from the inside?" Artemis just looked at him. "We're trying to rebuild a community. Please. Come in, and see for yourself," she chewed her bottom lip, Diablo was still grumbling on and off, it was unlike him to disobey. The man started talking again. "We have solar power, and we're working on running water. Out here, there are monsters, inside, you're safe. Both of you will be safe."

 The options, as she saw them, were not many. Go with this man she didn't know, or run from him and risk being hunted down. She had been so careful, how had she been spotted?

 "You're cautious, I like that. You have to be careful now days. Tell you what" he hunkered down as if bestowing a big secret "If you don't like what you see, you can leave." She didn't think that was true, but what could she do? 

 "I'm free to leave?" She asked carefully. The man laughed, tinkling like broken glass, his eyes shining despite the dark. He was good at this, how convinced would she be if she were a weaker person? She didn't want to think about that. 

 "You're not being taken hostage, you'll be my guest, you and the dog." He smiled, perfect white teeth gleaming at her. She nodded slowly

 "Ok. Why not?" She flashed her own winning smile at him, I can play a part too, buddy, she thought to herself. "My name's Artemis and he is Diablo" The man smiled that chilling smile at her and nodded

"Interesting combination. I'm Philip, Philip Blake"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Merle had led them in. The one handed redneck she had wanted to save, but had missed her chance back in Atlanta. He drove the large truck easily despite his obvious disability. It was admirable, it was just a shame that he, himself, was not.

He looked at Artemis like a piece of meat, licked his lips and made kissy faces at her. Ignoring Diablo's protests he approached her, legs spread in a mock saunter and pointing at his crotch. Eyeing her up and down from her booted feet, up her long legs, over her shallow torso, resting far too long on her chest. He seemed to skip her eyes completely, taking in only her lips and face in general. He was disgusting.

They'd only been in five minutes before she decided she wasn't staying. Merle took a little longer to show his true colours, half hour or so.

They were shown to an apartment in a building which had probably been a house before the world fell. There was power, but she was instructed to use as little as she could get away with. Then she was left, with instructions on a curfew and a promise that someone would see her in the morning. Diablo had done nothing but whine, Merle had done nothing but eye her up, she had a bad feeling.

"They've not taken our weapons" Artemis said as she sat in the little cot in the corner of the room. Diablo was observing the surroundings. A dresser, the bed, a small stove. It was more than enough when she'd lived in her truck for days. "I wonder if they'll be so forward in talking about the monsters they brought here" she mused to herself.

Diablo jumped on the bed and turned a small circle before lying down with a sigh. Artemis ruffled his head and lay beside him. There was nothing else they could do tonight, but she'd want answers in the morning.

* * *

 

It took a few moments for her to remember what had happened the next morning. She opened her eyes and dived off the bed with a shock.

Where was Diablo, the truck, her stuff? It was just getting light out, and the shadows in her room disoriented her, but when Diablo stretched, with the usual squeak, behind her she relaxed a little.

"This is woodbury" she said to herself "the man in charge is Philip Blake and they take those cannibal monsters hostage, and I'm going to find out why"

Diablo hopped off the bed and sat at the door with a little cry, just before a knock at her door made her jump, old habits of 'home' had died long ago with her.

The knock came again, Artemis still standing in the centre of the room, unsure what to do. She edged slowly to the door and opened it a crack, finding Philip smiling warmly.

"It's difficult to revert back to the old normal, isn't it" he said. "May I come in?" Artemis looked him up and down before standing back and swinging the door open for him.

"Please" she said politely "be my guest" Philip stepped in. He filled the room with his presence. Diablo felt it, and was suddenly very awake, curling around Artemis' legs like a cat, weaving, pacing.

"I want to show you around myself" Philip was saying. "I like to show off what we have so far managed to achieve" Artemis emitted a strangled half laugh, she'd tried so hard to keep it in. She wanted to question him, but tried to remember she was playing a game here, a game she wanted to win.

"Your men brought those hideous monsters back here. Monsters among your people" To her surprise the man before her laughed heartily.

"Ah the biters! Is that how you found us?" She just glared at him, waiting for an answer "They have two purposes. One is an experiment, the other is entertainment. We'll discuss that later. My friend Milton, my advisor, he's interested in the 'monsters' in a scientific way. He's running tests." Artemis' mouth dropped open and Diablo stopped pacing. Stood between her legs he looked up at Philip and grumbled.

"Tests?" Artemis managed finally. "Experiments?" Philip nodded

"Come with me, we'll have a look around and I'll take you to Milton. I think you'll get on." Artemis sighed inwardly and looked at Diablo between her feet. "Do you have a lead for him?" Philip asked, and Artemis balked

"A lead? He doesn't need a lead" Philip nodded

"Oh I'm sure, he seems a fine and well behaved specimen, but we have women and children, and" he spread his hands, Palm up, in front of him "I don't want my people to be worried" Artemis took a deep breath, then smiled at Philip.

"I don't have a lead, I don't have so much as a collar anymore" she looked at Diablo again and patted his head "you gonna stay here, boy? Watch the house for me?" He whined and sat before pawing at her leg. "I'll be quick, Dee, ok?" She ruffled his head and stepped away from him.

"Thank you" Philip said as she shut the apartment door. "I'm sorry but people panic." Artemis shrugged

"You'd think they'd have more to worry about now" He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder

"You'd think so, but they feel safe here. I want it to stay that way" Artemis fought the urge to shrug his hand off, and won, just, smiling sweetly at Philip as he guided her into the street.

"Good morning governor"

"Good day sir"

"What a beautiful morning we're having, governor" Artemis looked at him sideways with every resident that referred to him.

"Governor?" She asked. "They seem to think so highly of you" he laughed, this charming man, and stopped, turning to her.

"I don't like it, but it's a name they gave me. I think communities like to have a leader, and I lead them here. Hell, I'd be nothing without them, but they like it this way so it suits me fine" Artemis didn't answer, just looked at him as he spoke, then beyond him as the little community came to life.

Children ran and played in the street, women gossiped. It was almost normal, and she thought it was hideous.

"So, how many are you?" She asked,

"Oh about 30 just now including the children, and yourself. We hope to grow, we'll start looking for more once we're really settled. We've only been here a few months and the walls aren't quite perfect." Artemis nodded

"You don't want over crowd, I see." She looked around her again "you've done very well to keep 30 people together and find them a home"

"Well we wouldn't be here, any of us, if we weren't all in it together" Artemis smiled. Worried she might get drawn in to his charms she asked after Milton, and The Governor led the way to his lab.

* * *

 

"Alive?" She asked, after Milton, a mouse of man with a bad haircut and slacks, explained his reasoning. "Like, human?" Milton nodded

"Oh, yes. It's very possible that this is just a virus, and therefore the human is still in there. We just have to coax it out. We have a man who sadly has cancer, and may very well perish. He's hoping to help us"

"But the 'people' die, and this comes back" Artemis was aghast, looking at the half rotted corpse on a table "once the heart and brain are dead for so long... You can't bring them back" Milton just looked at her, a small smile on his lips

"We'll see" he said eventually, poking his glasses up his nose with a single finger, and turning back to his tasks. He took an electric hand held saw to the creatures chest cavity. It didn't pass by Artemis that the monster was still wriggling it's toes, trying to snap it's wired together jaw. Sure these were true 'in the closet under your bed' monsters... But they were essentially partly alive. This was a form of torture and she was entirely uncomfortable with it.

 

"I have to get back to Diablo" she said pointedly as they thankfully reached fresh air once more. "I never leave him. Least of all in a strange place" The Governor nodded.

"Fine that's fine. But what do you think of our town? Not too bad right?" He pulled a new facial expression out of his bag. Cheekiness, a glint in his eye and a smirk playing on his lips.

"It's truly amazing" Artemis managed. "Really, I'm impressed"

"Join me tonight" he said suddenly "we have an evening of entertainment planned and I'd like you to be my guest" Artemis bit her tongue but smiled at him.

"I'd love to" she said, fluttering her lashes slightly. It appeared to work, and he bid her farewell at her door.


	7. Chapter 7

As she entered the room Artemis was met by a most disgruntled Diablo. He refused to greet her as she had expected and rather just glared at her from the bed, where he had taken up residence.

"Don't be so dramatic" she said to him "It's just for now, for a few days." She sat next to him on the bed and contemplated her tour. "They take those monsters and experiment on them, Dee, like, to find out if they could still be a bit human." she shook her head sadly and curled her fingers in his soft fur, if he were a lesser dog, he'd have run from the grip, but he was Diablo, and he stayed to be her comfort "They... They think they might still be human yet they do these tests on their corpses, with no sedation" She let Diablo's fur go and stroked him all the way from forehead to tail.

"I don't understand. If they think they're alive why do they torture them?!" she cried in to the room. Diablo looked up at her, mouth closed, face concerned, little gold eyebrows raised in question.

'I don't know babe' those eyes said 'I wish I did, too, but I don't' 

Artemis sighed sadly and looked down at Diablo's expressive face. She stroked his head softly and exhaled another watery sigh.

"There is enough pain in this world now without that nonsense. " She shrugged "Oh Dee, I _know_ they're not human, that the spirit in them is gone, but... it's needless pain. A swift single stab to the head, put them out of their incessant hungry misery" her shoulders slumped, suddenly she was exhausted, emotionally drained. Diablo stood and turned to her, licking her cheek softly. She smiled at him "I knew you'd understand boy. I knew"

* * *

 

She had known she was a bit different for a long time.

On hunting trips with her supposed father as a kid, she didn't mind the killing, as long as it was with reason. If her dad used the whole animal she would go to bed happy, but if he threw away skins or fatty bits of meat, if the single kill shot didn't work, she'd scream, almost as if she were in pain herself. 

And it did hurt, to know a beautiful creature had died without fulfilling some kind of purpose. without being utilized as much and as fully as possible.

 

She stopped hunting so much as she came into her teenage years, when she found out her 'dad' had adopted her, and all those visits to her room late at night were not fatherly. When sex ed class assured her with videos and text books that actually, you don't do that with your family. 

 

Still, She stopped hunting with him, she stood up to him. She left home and ran away from him. She hadn't seen him since.

She told herself she didn't care, and eventually, the lie became true. 

 

Later, when the Lord Of The Rings captured her imagination she took up archery, she re found her love of the hunt. But now she could do it her way. If it was going to good use, then by all means make the kill, but not for sport, never for sport. 

 

When she purchased Diablo, as a tiny puppy from a homeless man who had found himself with seven of the little critters after an accidental mating of his malnourished and far too old for babies female Rottweiler, she had to teach him.

Hunt for food by all means, but you make damn sure you eat it all.

* * *

 

She sat for quite some time contemplating the fate of the monsters, how it made her feel, how it made seemingly no sense that she was upset by their use as experiments. 

"They're not 'alive'" she told herself, over and over. but still, they were a bit, they were 'animated' at least. "They should just be shot, humanely" she said to Diablo, who was not listening and fast asleep on the foot of the bed. " I know the human isn't in there, can't be, but... but what If we're wrong and there is some semblance..." she stopped, shaking her head and standing. "They should just be put down"  Diablo jumped up from his position on the bed rather suddenly and sat in front of the door to the little apartment they shared.

As if by magic, the knock came not a few seconds later. Artemis opened it to find Merle there. Diablo began to snarl and froth at the mouth as soon as he realised what stood before him. Artemis stepped out the door and pulled it almost closed behind her.

"May I help you?" she asked, trying not to sound too threatening. Merle pursed his lips and drawled 

"The governer requests your compny tonight. Asked me to fetch you for him." Artemis raised a stunned eyebrow

"Are you chaperoning, or what?" Merle laughed, looking her up and down and licking his lips. Artemis wondered if he even knew he was doing it half the time. She also noticed his knife was missing from his arm appendage. Interesting.

"No pretty lady, think he's old 'nuff and ugly 'nuff to look after hisself. You, on the other hand" he looked her up and down and made an odd sound in the back of his throat "You I wouldn't mind watchin' from afar" Artemis took a step towards him then, got in his space and in his face.

"Then why don't you go ahead and take yourself 'afar'?" Merle stretch his arms out to his sides and took a small step backwards 

"Hey now, come on, I ain't nuffin to be scared of sweetheart," Artemis laughed bitterly "Ain't gonna do no harm just lettin' me watch, now is it?" He licked his lips again and looked her up and down as she glared silently at him. "Yeah, that's right. You just let ol' Merle watch your sweet ass, ain't hurtin' nobody." he reached forward with his intact hand as if to stroke her face and she jerked her head away from him, kicking the door to the apartment shut and moving away from it. Merle laughed, but Artemis got in his face again.

"Don't be stupid Merle." He just looked at her questioning. Artemis pointed to the apartment door and hissed at him "I have a 100lb dog behind that door with a bite pressure of 328lbs. If you so much as look at me sideways in his presence he is naturally inclined to go straight for the balls or the throat. With only one hand and no knife on your stump which are you going to protect first?" She stepped back and opened the door a fraction, Diablo, who had thrown himself at the door when it closed unexpectedly, could be heard whining and snarling and agitated. Merle almost hesitantly stepped away. Artemis smiled at him, satisfied she had made her point. 

"Tell 'The Governer' I will be down on the street in 5" she shook her head and entered the apartment. 

* * *

 

She stood outside the building with her arms wrapped around her. Diablo had started to howl a moment before and she could hear him down here, though her room was on the top floor. 

It was starting to get cold. around her, dotted about the street, paraffin burners were lit. They gave the whole place a warm glow, but it didn't reach her. She shivered as Diablo took a breath, then howled again, trying to pull his pack of two back together. He clearly had a bad feeling, and frankly, so did she. She didn't need Diablo to warn her this time. 

Philip turned up a moment later, wrapped in that long coat of his, a shirt collar poking over his sensible sweater. It just made her feel colder. Winter was definitely not far away. He smiled warmly at her and she returned the gesture falsely as he approached, one arm already outstretched for her shoulder. How she hated him touching her. He was a slimeball, a liar, and a charmer. She knew this from the off and she cursed herself every moment she was here for agreeing to come in the first place. 

He was nattering away, asking questions she answered without thought, without hearing what he asked. He talked a lot. An awful lot. They turned a corner and entered what looked to be set up as an outdoor arena. tied to blocks with ropes were the monsters, four of them. One in each corner of the 'ring'. Artemis stared in horror at them, snapping, snarling, moaning. Unable to move, but wanting so desperately to get free and get food. 

There was a crowd slowly gathering, standing to one side of this ring about 15 people so far, children included. Children, in a room with these things. Artemis was dumbfounded, so shocked and horrified that Philip had to call her several times before she acknowledged him. She turned slowly, eyes wide and glassy. He was grinning, proudly.

"This is a great way to let off steam after a hard, busy week" he smiled, steering her to the crowd of people, now 20 or more, and they parted for them. She turned and faced this ring, terrified of what might happen next. 

"What...?" she managed only milliseconds before loud and heavy music filled the sand floored arena. As it did, Merle came jumping and dancing out of some backstage area, into the ring with the creatures. The crowd stamped its feet as one and began to chant his name. Artemis felt sick, her gut flipped as the creatures on their ropes stretched and became more active at the noise and Merle's approach. She looked away, toward Philip standing beside her, he was grinning manically, clapping and joining in the fun and games.

He noticed her looking, saw the pallor of her face and grew concerned

"No need to be frightened" he said "They're fully under our control" Artemis shook her head, still stunned and dared a look back at the scene before them. Merle was taunting the creature, and now she noticed that men stood at each corner of the ring too, and they let the ropes out a little, shrinking the area in which Merle danced and span and fought.  AS they did so, another man entered the ring, the one who she had seen the night before, the one with the rifle. 

Suddenly she knew exactly what this was, and her heart ached. This was stupid and dangerous and altogether pointless. She stepped back into a man behind her who appeared to barely notice.

Without excusing herself she left the arena, hurrying to the street, hurrying to get back to Diablo.

"Hey," she heard, breathless and worried beside her "Hey now, slow down" she turned and saw Philip, The Governor, the owner of this atrocity. "It's OK, you don't have to be scared" Her eyes widened as she glared at him. It was a struggle not to drop her jaw

"Scared? I'm not scared. I'm disgusted!" Philip eyed her carefully, then nodded.

"I thought you might be, Artemis" She shook her head, astounded

"Then why bring me here?" Philip shrugged. 

"It's a release, These people are petrified, or at least they were, by these awful biters." He went to continue, but Artemis stopped him

"I don't care about how the people here feel, I don't care what they need, how you release your pent up stress. Those creatures, those BITERS, are things that earlier today your 'adviser' tried to convince me were still human. and you have them tied up like bait." Artemis shrugged "are they human or not? what do you really believe, Governor?" He stood silent, looking at her a moment before he opened his mouth to answer, Artemis pressed her lips in a thin line and turned from him, continuing to walk home. 

She didn't turn back, she knew the Governor was not following. She needed to get out of here.

She followed the sound of Diablo's howls, so lonely and forlorn. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like the liberry at Woodbury, oh I See you're surprised, the boy can read! A'course I can read, ain't nothin' butta accent an' an attitude the difference of us, sugartits, accent and a at-tit-tood"
> 
> Desperate to leave Woodbury after the evenings insane events, Artemis finds herself with an unwanted passenger.  
> Will she get rid of him with her and Diablo's lives still intact?

Diablo was pacing, anguished, when she got back to her apartment. She shuddered, tears stinging her eyes, this was not 'her' anything.

"We need to get out of here Dee, We need to leave." his pacing instantly stopped and his mouth opened in a wide toothy grin. Artemis nodded and gathered some things together, before exiting the apartment with Diablo hot on her heels.

 

The streets were pretty much deserted. The late hour, the darkness, the silence, it felt better here at night, more real. Diablo trotted amiably beside Artemis as she headed for her truck, sat across the street. She was about to get in when she heard a call. She turned to see the Governor's advisor, Milton. She dropped her hand from the truck's door handle and watched as he rushed over.

"What are you doing out? where's the dog's leash?" He sounded panicked, anxious, his small blue eyes darting here there and everywhere. Artemis shrugged

" _Diablo"_ She emphasized "Doesn't have a leash, we need to hop out for a bit" she lied "With him unleashed and needing the bathroom I thought we'd head outside the walls. We wont be long." She shrugged again "Phillip doesn't want him out without his leash, hence the after dark, I thought it'd be ok" she looked at Milton questioning, and he peered at her solemnly over his glasses which had, again, slipped down his nose.

"I can't let you do that" Aghast, Artemis reached for the handle of her truck again. She felt the smooth coolness of the black handle and instantly felt a taste of her freedom again. It was almost a tangible thing.

"Er, you can, and you will, I am free to come and go when I please"  Milton was about to say something else, even got as far as opening his odd mouth, when Diablo let out a sharp deep bark and began to growl, then another shout was heard from across the street. Both the human's looked over, to see Merle and the Governor crossing towards them. The governor had lost his coat since Artemis had last seen him, and Merle looked no worse for his fight earlier in the evening.

"Artemis, what are you doing out after dark?" Milton's face dropped then as the governor spoke, completely and suddenly, Artemis looked at him, then at the Governor, whose face was stern, Merle beside him grinning like an idiot. unshaven compared to the Governor's clean cut look, leering slimeball eyes everywhere, as the governor took in Artemis' face.

"I need to take Diablo out, he hasn't been out all day due to your leash law, so I thought a, after dark would be better, and b, to take him outside the walls and not mess up your dear little town" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, and she knew it, regretting it the instant the Governors face changed. Gone was the concern, the false sympathy for the little girl trying to go out into a world she didn't know, and here, instead, an anger burned behind his eyes

"No one leaves after curfew" Artemis shook her head

"I'm not a prisoner, that's what you said" The governor laughed then, his face flitting back to the charming man once more, his laugh not bitter, not mocking, but almost genuine.

"Sweetheart, no one leaves after dark, it's dangerous." Diablo was still growling, standing slightly in front of Artemis. Everyone appeared to be ignoring him, and his lip curled up slightly as he seemed to realize he was not being taken seriously.

"Don't sweetheart me," Artemis retaliated, "Don't act so concerned, I need out, my dog needs the bathroom, and I am going" Artemis folded her arms and stared the governor down, wanting to invade his space but she had noticed that Merle had his knife back on his artificial sleeve, and he was playing henchman tonight.

There was silence a moment, barely a beat of it, and all that could be heard was Diablo's unfailing grumble, rolling and rumbling from deep within him. 

"SHUT THAT DAMNED DOG UP"  The governor roared suddenly, and Artemis was taken aback, so unexpected was the outburst. It effected Diablo greatly, and he stood taller, growled louder, edging further in front of Artemis as the Governor yelled at her. Artemis looked down at him and back up to the governor again. Milton had edged back behind Merle, out of the way of the Governors wrath, and Merle was grinning wider than ever. His eyes never once touched upon the dog, no ones did. Artemis didn't so much as think of asking Diablo to calm down. She was being threatened, and if ever she needed him on guard it was now. 

"Philip" she said quietly, opening her stance, easing her body language into a more friendly position. "Let me get him out for the bathroom, it's better for everyone if you just let me go. I can look after myself" He was smiling at her, but it was entirely unfriendly, a grimace of clenched teeth, a crazy look in his eyes. He turned to Merle, nodded almost imperceptibly, and Merle licked his lips. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the exchange.

"Merle will go with you" Philip said, and stormed off before anyone could complain or answer. Artemis looked at Merle and wanted to wipe the smug look off his face, but dared not to, not just now. Milton was following the governor, jittery, sharp confused movements as he tried to keep up with his master's easy stomping glide. Artemis could hear him babbling, stuttering. The governor appeared to take no notice. 

She looked at Merle again and finally thought to hush the dog before her.

"Diablo, please" she said quietly, still watching Merle. His grin was as wide as his whole face, remarkably neat teeth, for a hick, glistened at her in the darkness. He cocked his head and made that odd noise he was so fond of in the back of his throat again. 

"Oooh girl. You done been told now! Guess you was right all along, Little lady. Li'l ol' Merle gone be yer chaperone for the evening" Artemis rolled her eyes at him. He was harmless, surely? Diablo shifted uncomfortably, watching the interchange between them from his position at her feet. 

"Get in the bed" she said to Merle "Diablo rides up with me, and you can get in the truck bed" Merle laughed heartily and hopped in one movement into the back of the truck, not even damaging the paintwork with his knife-hand. Artemis watched him carefully before opening the drivers door, Diablo instantly scrabbling up in to the truck and sitting upright on the passenger seat. Artemis chucked her pack in the passenger foot well, and tucked her bow and quiver between them, still so certain she wouldn't be coming back, and trying to work out how she could convince the redneck to return without her.

As she hopped in herself Diablo gave her a look. It was very pointed, and almost human in it's expression 'Watch yourself,' that look said 'there's only so much I can do for you.'

* * *

 They drove a few miles out, and stopped in the middle of the road. Artemis sat with the engine running a moment before sighing and shutting down. It was worth a shot, but Merle wasn't stupid. He was unlikely to jump straight out of the truck while it idled.

She scanned the area before them, the night so dark and atmosphere so heavy, dripping with the ever present threat of the undead, oozing and melting around the vehicle, viscous and sticky. If the temperature was even a degree milder it would have been far too much to cope with the suffocating toxicity of it all.

Artemis sighed again and Diablo let out a small whine, a scared and telling sound. He felt it too, perhaps more than she did, perhaps in different ways. She wondered briefly, and not for the first time, if he could smell or even see the atmosphere around them, hanging so heavy. so advanced were his instincts.

She patted him on the rump and got out of the vehicle. grabbing her weapons and pack as she did so, Diablo followed her out quickly enough. As Merle hopped out of the bed, again so agile for a man so disabled, Diablo bristled and growled.

"That dog needs to learn how to respect his Alpha" Merle drawled. Diablo bared his teeth as Merle hunkered down, beckoning the dog towards him. Diablo didn't fall for the gesture, and instead backed away from the grinning grey haired red neck.

"Diablo respects me just fine" Artemis retorted, not watching the exchange. "You need to watch yourself around us both" Merle laughed and straightened.

"Girl, _you_ wanna watch _yo'self_. I don't think you realize what you're dealing with here. What ya got yo'self into." Artemis snorted, not bothering with a retaliation. After a moments silent standing she moved off towards the trees, Merle close behind, Diablo on her heel.  

It was ten minutes later when Merle began to babble.

"Just a little walk, huh? Draggin' me inta the woods to get rid of me? Think you can out smart ol' Merle, do ya?" Artemis stopped walking, and turned to the redneck. 

"You think too much. I'm just walking my dog. He needs at least 2 hours a day and in the last 24 hours he's had none at all. If you must chaperon can you do it quietly? You'll wake the monsters" Merle laughed, loudly and heartily.

"Girl, I Think to much? I ain't never been tol' that before" He chuckled away to himself.  Diablo huffed and grumbled, annoyed as Artemis was at the noise. 

"I like the liberry at Woodbury," Merle continued, Artemis snorted softly  "oh I See you're surprised, the boy can read! A'course I can read, ain't nothin' butta accent an' an attitude the difference of us, sugartits, accent and a at-tit-tood" Artemis turned to him then, surrounded by the darkness, surrounded by the close atmosphere, the only eyes to cover her back her dog's. She didn't trust Merle would ever safe her life. 

"Accent and an attitude?" she repeated "I think that's enough to make us very different" but she was intrigued. He read for pleasure? 

"Ain't nothin else to do" he said, as if he'd read her mind. "You ever read of mice and men? John Steinbeck, that was, about a man and his friend, George and Lennie, and Lennie ain't right in the head. You read that one?"Artemis nodded a shallow nod and looked at Merle with interest. It was a bloody good book.  "The title was stolen, you believe that? big ol' writer man had to steal the title of his book from a poem by some Scottish jack off. I read the poem, and it makes me think of us, here." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Us, you and me, or us, the world these days?" Still intrigued, despite her self she stepped forward, closer to the driveling man.  Diablo made a warning noise in the back of his throat.Though she would regret it severely, Artemis ignored him for now.

 

"But little Mouse, you are not alone,  
In proving foresight may be vain:  
The best laid schemes of mice and men  
Go often askew,  
And leave us nothing but grief and pain,  
For promised joy!

Still you are blessed, compared with me!  
The present only touches you:  
But oh! I backward cast my eye,  
On prospects dreary!  
And forward, though I cannot see,  
I guess and fear!"

 

Artemis laughed as he finished. Shocked at his memory, astounded by his knowledge of a poem he had clearly read as it was the inspiration for a novels title.

"I'm not a mouse." She said then, laughter dying on her lips as it barely reached their ears

"No, sweetheart, you ain't. I'm the mouse. I don't look forward or backward, I live in the now. and your boy there, he the mouse, no foresight or hindsight in 'im. Oh, you can make him as human as you want to, but he a mouse, jus' like the poem says. 

You, Yer a man, a hugh-man. You look back and cry, look forward with fear. There's nuff goin' on in the now to be worryin' about, you gotta be a mouse. Gots to be." Merle moved forward, Artemis thought this over, it was a damned good point he made. "So no, Sweetheart, I ain't the one thinkin' too much" He rushed forward then, reaching into his back pocket as he did so and removing a coil of rope.

Somewhere in the distance Artemis heard Diablo barking as her mind tried to catch up with what her eyes were seeing.  Merle had stormed past her and looped the rope around Diablo's neck, pulling the slipknot tight as Diablo went to lunge, but then cowered, whimpering. 

Merle was laughing as Artemis drew her bow and had an arrow pointed at his head. 

"Let him go and I'll let you live" she spat at him "Just drop the rope" Merle shook his head and pulled on the rope again, as Diablo emitted a cough.

"Ain't gonna work like that, sweetheart. You ain't gone shoot me with no arra while I got ya mutt by the neck" Diablo growled a high and choked growl, then tried to shake his head, as if to remove the noose. Artemis watched in horror, unable to help, heart breaking.

"What do you want?" she asked, then, words coming out fast, panicked. Merle just grinned at her "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she cried, then, shaking, and shocked. Behind her she heard the rumbling groans of the undead, but she didn't care. Diablo was all that filled her thoughts, and how to get him off this asshole. As she glared in their direction, Diablo turned and lunged for Merle, who was grinning stupidly at Artemis still, and caught him off guard. He dropped the rope and Diablo instantly ran to Artemis side having pulled a bluff, coughing, and trying to alert her to the danger behind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I have no idea what's going to happen next but I Am excited!!   
> How about you?
> 
> "To A mouse", Copyright Robert Burns, and yes I did borrow it without asking... eeep.  
> "Of Mice and Men", Copyright John Steinbeck. 
> 
> I won't tell if you won't


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis reached down and ruffled the fur on Diablo's head briefly with her finger tips, as he pawed and whined at her.

"Son of a bitch BIT me" she heard Merle growling as he moved forward "Ya God damned, flea bitten, mangy mutt _BIT ME"_  Artemis ignored him, danger now surrounded them in the form of the un-dead, and the atmosphere was making it difficult to breathe. She thought she'd become used to the smell, but now it attacked her senses likea physical presence. She worked not to heave as the smell hit the back of her throat. Good God, how many were there?

Merle took another stumbling step and Artemis noted that he was bleeding from the leg, Diablo had indeed given him a swift bite before running to her. Now Diablo whimpered and snapped at the air as all around them the undead moved out of the trees.

"We have to move" she said to Diablo, then looked at Merle who appeared to realize suddenly they were no longer alone. His face changed, and she saw a flicker of fear cross his eyes for the first time. Inside she screamed at herself to stop even as her feet moved toward him, even as she reached out to grab his arm and pull him, with her and Diablo, to safety. 

"The fuck offa me" he retaliated, pulling his arm away from Artemis grip. She let go and and pulled her bow up, arrow poised, instead. As she moved through the night back to the car she could hear them all behind her, Diablo by her side, Merle cursing, running, stabbing, the sickening thud of the undead - finally really dead - all too familiar, and the undead themselves, lumbering to follow their faster moving targets.

Arrows flew without her thinking about it, and before her one or two biters late to the party fell like concertinas to the cold damp forest floor.

There was no ceremony in it. Artemis, Diablo and Merle just ran, the dead stumbled after them, some succumbing to sharp blades, some not.  

She yanked the door to the truck open as she approached, gunning the engine instantly. Diablo scrabbled over her lap to the passenger seat, and she thought, not even for a millisecond, of just going, and leaving Merle behind. But then he was there, launching himself over the side of the truck bed, and banging on the roof of the cab to get her to go.

* * *

She drove aimlessly for a while, not sure what to do or where to go. Not wanting Merle with her after the way he had treated Diablo, not knowing how to get rid of him. She wasn't going back to Woodbury, that much she knew.

She wished she hadn't gone to him, pulled him out of his stupor, but she felt compelled, and it was out of her hands. She stopped the car suddenly, and felt a smirk on her lips as Merle slid back into the cab's window.

"Hey, Watchit" He cried, before settling and calling out "We gotta go back to Woodbury, ain't nothin' else for it. You ain't gonna survive out here, not with an unpredictable mutt and a ol' fashioned composite bow" Artemis turned to face the rear window, Merle looking in at her almost sincerely.  "Gotta go back" he said again, and Artemis sighed. 

"No"

"Huh?"

"NO!" she yelled, "I can't go back there, what The Governor was doing, it's inhumane" Merle screwed his face up in incomprehension, but Artemis was resigned, she was not going back there, not willingly, not otherwise if she could help it. Merle jumped out of the truck's cab and circled around to the drivers window. Artemis opened it a crack and looked at him stern faced.  "I can't, You think I'm going to go back after what you did to D? after what that man did to those creatures? No, You're lucky you're even here in the truck after what you did. You wanna go back, be my guest." She threw the truck into gear and slipped the clutch as she drove away from him, whirling him on the spot. 

She watched through rearview as he stood, astounded, arms raised at his sides completely dumbstruck. 

Shouldnt have got out of the truck-bed, Artemis thought to herself, adrenaline rushing through body, feeling herself thrum with it. Diablo's face was a laughing, tongue-lolling picture, and she took a moment to enjoy it. 

A moment was all she got. She looked back out of the windscreen, and she felt a smile widen on her face. Diablo growled in the same instant, and Artemis had to slam on the anchors before she crashed straight into Merle, standing before her with his arms outstretched. A stupidly proud smirk on his face.

As the car stopped he rolled around to the driver's door and yanked it open. Artemis pulled her hands up over her head as Merle grabbed her. Diablo launched himself forward but Merle side stepped him, and he landed on the floor, sliding a few feet before getting up and rushing Merle again.

but Merle had Artemis, and he dragged her from the truck, spinning to Diablo, his stumped hand complete with knife, at her throat. The dog stopped in his tracks and Merle's grin widened.

"yeah. I get it now" he said, and Artemis struggled in his grip "you so much as touch me, mutt, ya woman here gets it in the neck" he pushed the stump forward and a tiny droplet of blood formed on Artemis' skin. Diablo whined, nodding his head a little, and sat where he stood.

"we're going back" Merle said, no longer smiling. He dragged Artemis to the passenger side of the car and roughly pushed her in. "So much as think'a touchin' those weapons, n ya mutt gets it" he hissed, slamming the door and heading for the driver's side. 

"You" he said to Diablo, opening the door "in the bed" Doablo obliged, hopping in the truck-bed without hesitation, though he whined softly, and circled before settling in. 

Artemis watched Merle out the corner of her eye, trying to hatch some sort of plan of escape, but she was so taken back by his ability  to get in front of her, so shocked, that not a single thought in her head was clear. 

Merle turned them back toward Woodbury. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Of only one or two things Artemis was completely sure. Before the world went black she was dragged from her truck back at Woodbury. Diablo had jumped from the flat bed, growling and fussing, but Merle had quieted him somehow. She didn't want to think exactly how. Philip was there, face a picture of rage, fist up by his ear, and then nothing.

She didn't know how long ago that was, hours? Days? She didn't care, all she knew was that now she was waking up in a small dark place that smelled of vomit and urine. Her head pounded with the rhythm of her heart and a small shift in the way she lie confirmed the urine was hers. She wrinkled her nose at that, embarrassed even though there was no one to see it. She wondered where Diablo was, if he was ok.   
He was bound to be ok, he wouldn't dream of giving up on her.

Light flooded the small dark room, and as she looked up a shadow fell over her in the shape of a person, light glimmering like a halo all around the figure at the doorway.

"Ah, you're awake. Excellent" the voice boomed in her head and she knew at once it was the governor. Her stomach twisted and she felt she might vomit again, through the pain, the thought of him, or something else, she wasn't sure. As her eyes adjusted she could make out his snarling face.

"Got a job for you" he said, reaching out. But she backed away from his hand, glared at him

"Where's Diablo" she croaked, her voice not sounding like her own and weaker than she hoped it would be. Philip laughed, much to her dismay.

"The dog's fine, don't you worry about him. Merle's ok too, you must be wondering, after you almost left him out there to die" she sneered and looked away. "Come on sweetheart, you can't do something like that without having to pay a price." The governor swept into the room and grabbed her by the upper arm, dragging her to her feet and shoving her out the door in front of him, into a room filled with that unreal light that had haloed him before. She established she'd been in a closet, been made to sit in her own mess in a fucking closet.

Her legs were weak, and though she wanted to run she couldn't, leaving her only option to be led by this despicable man wherever he wanted her to go.   
It turned out he wanted her in the monster wrestling ring.

* * *

 

The crowd was loud, the music booming, and Artemis was still feeling weak and disoriented. She was allowed a single weapon from her own stash, the Bowie she'd stolen at the beginning of this mess, which one of the governor's henchmen gave her with a cocky smile.

"I don't..." She said, confused, but Philip cut her off.

"You have survived perfectly well on your own, I want to see how" he grimaced and pushed her in to the arena and the crowd roared all around her. The monsters were on their ropes, jaws snapping at the noise and smells and no doubt the scent of Artemis' sweat, standing out on her body with her fear. Philip grabbed her upper arm and dragged her forward, spinning her to face the people.

"This, is Artemis. She is a worthy warrior, surviving out there with the biters on her own since the beginning." The crowd cheered, excited by his tone and the music. Artemis shuddered. How was she going to survive without Diablo, who always had her back? She'd never been alone, Philip was lying. She hated lying. The biters snapped and growled, and Artemis felt sick and scared. The governor was still talking and the crowd let out an almost comical 'boo-hiss' at whatever he had said, then he dropped her arm and walked away.

She held the knife in a death grip, unable to calm her breathing and relax her hand. Panic isn't going to help, she thought. The monsters are on chains, this whole thing is fully controlled. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop shaking. If she could do this, she could escape, find Diablo, and get them both as far away from this freak show as possible.

But it wasn't going to be that simple. As she opened her eyes she heard Philip, loud and clear even over the rumbling noise.

"Release the biters!" She turned and watched as in all four corners the dead were released completely from their chains and hobbled, freely, toward her.   
The crowd quieted as they watched her ducking and diving, slashing and stabbing. As two reached her she took one of them out by the legs, so it stumbled, and she had time to put the other down.   
And so it went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality lasted only minutes.

Panting, bloody and about ready to kill anyone who came near her, Artemis caught her breath, vowing that this Philip, this 'governor', would rue the day he laid eyes on her and her faithful companion.   
He jogged into the ring as the biters were removed by his henchman. The crowd were going nuts for her, and as he lifted her arm like a champion boxer, they got impossibly louder.

* * *

 

She was there for weeks, if not months. They let her have her dog, her bow and her Bowie, provided she kept up the entertainment side of things and didn't try to escape again.   
Though it was the last thing she wanted she didn't argue. Too worn out and heartbroken by these awful people to have energy for anger and argument.   
But she slowly made her plan, she was revered by the people there, and she would make her way out.

One day.

It was when she was summoned to the governors office that she realised she needed to up the ante.

She knew about the newcomers, the two women brought in from the woods, one who was deathly sick now his live in lover, the other a samarai who appeared to feel the way that she did. So when Philip offered her his bed she was more than a little surprised.

She'd gone in with Diablo, her popularity meaning the dog was fully accepted now. The only thing she enjoyed about this place was her freedom to walk about with him loyally at her side.   
As Philip looked up when she walked in Diablo instantly put his hackles up and growled a slow low growl.

"Sweetheart" the governor said with a smile, and tried to bargain her freedom against a night in his bed.   
Diablo was on tenter hooks, his teeth bared and his growls getting noisier. Artemis politely refused and turned to leave, Diablo now settled that she wasn't that stupid, and then she noticed the other men in room. She balked and Diablo felt it, he went to pounce at one of the henchmen but he wasn't quite quick enough, and the guard had thrown a blanket over him before he landed on Diablo himself

"What the hell!" Artemis turned, enraged, to Philip behind his pretentious oak desk. She went to launch herself forward but strong arms gripped her from behind, she couldn't even reach for her knife.

"You can do what you want with me" she said, panicked eyes wide and jaw set tight "but if you so much as think about hurting my dog I will kill you" Philip laughed at her, and she snarled at him, bearing her own teeth in a growl.

"It's not the dog I want, Artemis. I've seen how you move in the ring. I like it. I want to know if you move that well on your back. And I get what I want. Always." The henchman holding on to her took her knife, the only weapon she had with her, and pushed her into the governors desk, laughing as he did so.

"Go" the governor said. "But you heard her, don't hurt the little doggy"   
The henchmen left. And she stood face to face with the person, the thing, she hated most in this new world.  
"We can make this easy, or we can make this hard. Don't fight me, Artemis. You won't win" she snarled at him again, his smarmy irritating face inches from hers as he had rounded the desk to her.

"I'll take my chances" she spat, putting a leg behind her and crouching ready to move if he so much as tried anything.

And she fought as long and hard as she could, but he outweighed her and was taller too. He had an advantage, and in the end, he won the bloody battle, and fucked her on his large and arrogant desk.  
She lay still, she closed her eyes, and when he was done he simply told her to leave, that she could pick Diablo up on the way.

"He raped me dee" she said to Diablo later that night. Diablo was behaving oddly, perhaps because of the smell of that awful man on her, even though she'd showered and scrubbed him and half her skin away. She petted Diablo's fur and looked at him solemnly. She stretched, her insides felt battered by the Philips rough and loveless use of her as a masturbatory aid.

"He'll pay" she whispered "whether I do it or someone else does, karma's gonna bite that son of a bitch in the ass"

* * *

 

She slept fitfully, amongst dreams of violence and unnecessary death, dreams that faded to nothing the moment she awoke to a cacophony of noise from Diablo, who stood square on the floor facing the window howling his head off. As she watched he turned to her and launched himself on the bed, circling behind her and pushing her back with his head.

"What are you doing you crazy pooch?" She asked him, getting up as his paw came up to batter her hip. He barked and pounced off the bed, circling in front of her again and sitting at the window.   
Stretching, yawning, still feeling bruised and violated, Artemis approached the window, feeling annoyed with Diablo and no doubt some phantom noise or smell at this time of night.

"What?!?" She snapped, still surrounded with a blanket of sleep.   
But then she heard it, an almighty racket of automatic guns, and smelled the chemical metal smell of spent gunpowder. Someone, some people, were attacking the community. No doubt someone after what the governor had, or maybe even someone else the asshole had wronged.

"Oh god" she whispered, edging as close as she dare to the window, but it was foggy, smoky, and she couldn't see anything.  
She snapped awake. "Good dog Diablo. You clever little thing!" She darted around the room in the dark collecting her things. She hadn't seen the truck for days, but she had all she needed, a change of clothes her knife and her bow, her ever faithful best friend.

"Let's see if the confusion out there can cover us bud" she said to him, still facing the window. She inched the door open and looked out. The hallway was dark and quiet, all the effort being spent outside instead.  
"Come close, stay close and be quiet" she whispered to Diablo, already standing on her right side.

The chaos outside was perfect, Artemis pulled the zip of her hooded sweater up and the hood down low on her face. She moved her right leg as people approached, one of them apparently wearing a hood over his head and face, and Diablo shifted behind her out of sight. Though the fog, she knew now from smoke bombs, created more than enough cover, she knew she couldn't be too careful here. The hooded man, led by an unfamiliar henchman, bumped her arm but said nothing. She noticed his hands were tied somehow behind him.   
Torn between leaving and helping she paused for a moment, but Diablo nudged her hand at her side and she kept moving in the shadows until she found her way out into the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

Getting away was the easy part

Artemis walked quickly and quietly away from the war scene at Woodbury. Rather than padding along amiably beside her, Diablo was hunched, whinging and restless.

"I know how you feel, Dee" She said, reaching her fingers in to the deep fur of his neck. He jumped a little at her touch, and she could barely blame him. What the hell now? Where could they go in the dark with no truck and no shelter? She had few weapons compared to her armoury when she entered this strange new world and barely enough rations in her pack to survive a few days. She guessed the first port of call was shelter for the night, though she had no idea where they were or even what direction they were heading in. The night was cloudy, the sky a complete blank canvass over their heads, though she never could read the starts, so it wasn't helpful.

Diablo let out a high pitched and quiet noise as they walked aimlessly and Artemis stopped.

  
"I know" She said, sitting against the trunk of a large tree, facing the way they had come "We really need a destination, huh?" She petted the ground beside her but Diablo climbed into her lap, seeking comfort. She petted his rump and leaned back "It's ok, I think that is as bad as things are going to get buddy" She kissed his head and he licked her ear in return, sitting upright in her lap like the world's most inconvenient teddy bear. She thanked her lucky stars they'd at least had a decent meal earlier that night, and could survive at least one day without eating. That would save on rations.

  
she looked around her listening hard. No one was following, and there was no sign of life or life after death where they sat. She needed a plan, and right now nothing at all was coming to her.

  
When the rain started to fall Diablo was snoring uneasily on her, her legs numb from the sheer weight of him. It was time to move. The last thing she wanted was to get soaked through and get sick.

  
"Dee" she whispered, and he cocked an ear at her voice "Come on, big lad. We gotta move, get out of the rain" she wiggled her legs as best she could beneath him, and he got up, stretching. She shook herself, pulling her hood low on her head again, and they headed once more into the night.

* * *

Artemis crawled out of the hole they had found to hid in. Nothing but a dug out in the ground, but it suited, found over an hour into their search for shelter.

As the sun began to rise Artemis at last got her bearings. they were heading roughly east, though they'd seen nothing but trees and shrubbery on their travels.

She stretched and took some water from her pack, drinking slowly, deeply, she then looked for something to put water in for Diablo. She found nothing of any real use, and ended up wasting a huge amount cupping her hand and pouring water in for him. He drank greedily, and Artemis was heartbroken that she had to stop him.

"Maybe we'll find a stream or a puddle, bud, but that's enough for now." She stood again as he pawed at her for more water, looking around dejectedly. she tapped the half empty bottle against her thigh and span a slow 360, she chewed her lip, worrying it in time to the tap tap tap on her leg.

"This way" she said suddenly, heading off to the north slightly, and downhill. Diablo followed, more bounce in his stride now than there had been all through the night. She wondered if it was the dark that did it, though he could see much better than she could in the dim light. She'd tried to keep her own spirits up in order to shield him from the tension, but dog's knew. They always knew, and to Diablo she had always been an open book. To her, so had he.

* * *

 

They found themselves in a small 'wide part of the road' town, with a car or two parked quite politely outside a row of shops.

"Huh" she mused, standing back within the tree line "must've been shopping when it happened" they watched a while, not moving, waiting for something to ruin the serene and still view. When nothing did Artemis moved forward, Diablo, as ever, right by her side.

The first thing she wanted to ascertain was that the shops were empty. The last thing she wanted was to be battling a Car monster and have others descend on her while she was busy.

She edged slowly forward, noting the stores were a hardware and general, a grocery and what looked like a thrift store. She couldn't be happier to have found three things she would need in one place, though you wouldn't know it to see her face.

She pulled the Bowie from her belt and measured the weight of it in her hand as she approached the hardware store first, thinking herself crazy to even try doing this alone. She'd not been in a store since the hunting supply and that felt a Thousand years ago to her now.

She took a deep breath, no idea what she would find, and rapped on the door swiftly. She watched Diablo, who sniffed at the shut, but appeared to find nothing of interest. That was a good sign, but still she waited, bouncing her weight in her knees, readying herself to fly forward in attack mode.

But nothing happened.

She pushed the door open and stepped back, watching dust roll and swirl in the sunlight she'd let in. Diablo just sat patiently waiting, and she deemed it must be safe.  
Rather than dash in and find whatever they could use, she moved on to the next store. At the door of the grocery Diablo was incensed, growling and snarling at the door before them, so she moved on to the thrift type store, a junk shop with a wedding dress in one window and knick knacks gathering dust in the other. She gathered there would be clothes, blankets, maybe even some second hand tools inside.

She took another deep breath and tapped on the door. Diablo was very interested in the door, but there was no snarling. His tail was up and stiff, his ears forward and interested. Artemis narrowed her eyes and placed her ear against the door, Diablo still snuffling around the frame, sounding like an excited little piggy. She pulled the door, breathing hard, and stepped back, but Diablo instantly ran in and her heart felt it might explode from her chest.

"Diablo!" She hissed, running after him without a thought for what could be inside.

It was dark, and smelled old inside. She heard Diablo snarling and snuffling at something and stopped herself, breathing as deeply as she could despite the overwhelming sensation that she should be breathing fast. Hyperventilating in this situation wold not surprise her.

"Dee?" She called him again, his snarling had grown in volume and threat, another noise, an animal like hiss joined him and she realised as she slowly moved forward that he was still.

She crunched over spilled chips and cringed as she did so.  
Then Diablo stopped growling and her heart stopped.

"Diablo?" Her voice shook with worry, and then an almighty squeal rang in her ears. She darted forward in the dark and Diablo trotted up to her, proud as could be, with a small fox in his jaws.  
Artemis sagged where she stood, tension falling out of her. She knelt down and Diablo dropped his kill and sat, a big grin on his face, Tongue out, lips drawn back. Artemis held out her arms and he crawled forward into them, and she hugged him tight.

"Don't you ever run off again you beautiful fool" she said into his fur, and pulled back, grabbing the fox by the scruff and standing.

She grabbed a tshirt from the pack on her back and carefully wrapped he animal up before replacing the lot in the bag and moving on to the hardware store.

This is where it would get hairy, this is where she was sure the monsters were, and she was petrified that Diablo would lose his mind and hurtle in again.  
She placed her pack, her bow and her quiver on the floor, holding just her knife now.  
She tapped the handle of it on the hardware store door and the reply of groans was almost instant. Diablo whined, but she sent him back behind her with a quiet word.  
She put her hand on the door handle, and wondered how much shit she'd really need from a hardware store anyway, and pulled it open.

* * *

 

She looked at the monster on the floor with a heavy heart. She'd not seen a child in this way before. She wasn't interested in the adult lying almost on top of him.

Diablo sat next to her, still and quiet, as she tried to manage her sorrow.

He wore one tiny little trainer and what looked like cartoon character socks. Artemis sighed heavily and turned away.

The cars were empty, the kid's mom and dad had obviously changed and moved on long before.

She wiped the wetness from her face, feeling sad and stupid all at once. It wasn't her fault the creature was a kid, and he still wanted to taste her flesh, child or not.

She checked the cars for keys and hit the jackpot with a Toyota. She grabbed what she needed from the stores she had raided and sped her and Diablo away, leaving the horror she'd found as far behind as she possibly could.


	12. Chapter 12

Artemis and Diablo were going out hunting more often than they weren't, it felt. They'd been lucky enough to find a house and had a way to secure it, they were safe at night. If they got home before dark with food for the evening, Artemis called it a good day. They'd survived for weeks without having to move on, Artemis no longer felt the need to keep moving, she and Diablo were all that mattered, and unless something awful happened, she couldn't see them going anywhere. They didn't need people. So far people had brought nothing but trouble. They did find themselves venturing farther and farther out to hunt, though. It was slim pickings, and Artemis knew she couldn't survive on rabbit alone. She wanted a deer, a small doe would do, and would last them a few days without having to keep coming out here, now a few miles from home.

She held the bow up in her arms as she waded through long grasses, worried about the damp on its sinew. Diablo only visible by the top of his head and tip of his tail, a black and gold stripe a few feet ahead. He was quiet, stalking, even the usual piggy sound of his excited sniffing had quieted. Perhaps he was on to something. Artemis could see no tracks in the cover which came to her thighs, and hoped Diablo wasn't playing some silly game and following the track of a long gone tennis ball. But the grasses were coming to an end, and ahead she could see both the ground and a gap in the trees.  
They didn't do gaps in the trees. Recently Diablo had noticed that they kept undercover and would surely, soon, take a sharp turn left or right to keep them that way.  
But he moved forward, emerging from the grasses one Black and Tan leg at a time, Artemis almost called out, but something stopped the words in her throat.

The ground beneath her feet shook with a force she'd never felt. She imagined it was what an earthquake might feel like, but the noise that came with it... An almighty crack, like gunfire but somehow bigger. Perhaps a bomb. She'd never experienced an actual bomb before.

As she reached his side, Diablo began to pace and whine. She'd heard animals could sense shifts in the atmosphere before earthquakes and storms, but he hadn't felt this coming until it had happened, so it wasn't natural. Her brow furrowed as if of its own volition and she edged towards the noise. Diablo, unshaken but clearly affected crept along beside her, his whining almost constant, his hackles up in a lump at his shoulders. The smell struck her nose, Somehow familiar and new all at once. Burning, rough, and bitter the smell hit the back of her throat just moments before she saw the smoke above the trees. Without thinking she darted forward, Diablo right beside her, matching her pace. His whining had stopped, though his shoulders still bristled.

As they reached the edge of the wood the smell got stronger, and she could hear people screaming and crying amongst the sound of gunfire, and shouting. Before she saw a single body she knew that people were dead, and she knew the cause was humans. Monsters didn't fire weapons, they couldn't make bombs. She closed her eyes as she slowed to a halt, took a deep breath to steady herself, steel herself against the horror she may see, and stepped out of the trees.

The first thing her eyes landed on was not the flames, the monsters, or even the people, but a huge green tank. Her mouth opened in a soundless oh and she slowly blinked as if to clear her vision. Diablo sat and waited for her next move as gunfire rang around the fences of a prison.

This was war.

Her heart hurt at the sight of it, this aimless and pointless killing. It was worse than the biters, they were diseased, these men, and women, they were human beings.  
She set her jaw and was about to turn away when she saw him, HIM. Philip Blake in all his glory. The look on his face that of a man gone mad, though he wasn't far from that when they last met. Her stomach somersaulted and she fought the urge to heave. No doubt that treacherous man had started this, no doubt he attacked this place with little reasoning. She turned away, knowing nothing she could do would help anyone there. It pained her, and it physically hurt to do so, but she clicked her tongue at Diablo, and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

 

They had stayed home for a good 24 hours, heading out only for Diablo to go to the bathroom in the small Unfenced yard of the house they had acquired, being careful to lock the doors, and keep her eyes and ears open. But they were still no better off with food, and eventually they had to go on a hunt again.

Sighing, Artemis Locked the door and pocketed the keys. Diablo, picking up on the tension, whined softly and curled around her feet, pacing uncomfortably.

"Come on, Dee" Artemis sighed again "enough, can we just get out there an back without the amateur dramatics?" Diablo stopped pacing and instead stood by her side facing the way they were going to be headed. Not the way of the tank, and the explosions. Not the way where monsters undoubtedly crawled across the land, killed by the governor but no where near out of their misery.  
No. They headed away from that, and into a section of the woods Artemis didn't know, and she had to trust both her and Diablo's instincts. They'd been right this far.

They followed dead end trails for hours, nothing but half eaten, rotten carcasses on their chosen path. No doubt picked at by the biters before they moved on for more interesting things. They hadn't seen any monsters, she assumed they were all back at the compound where she'd spied the tank. Artemis pulled up her bow and tested the string, it was beginning to frazzle and she could almost guarantee she'd not spear anything anyway. Sighing a heavy sigh from her boots she decided it was time to go back. They still had a few tins, they'd have to make do for now.

She drank some of the water from a hip flask she'd found and managed to fill, and as she put it in her pocket Diablo shot forward.

"No!" She hissed, edging forward herself, wary in the dimming light of dusk. She heard him bristling and growling.

Shit.

She emerged from the brambles he'd shot through, bow raised, arrow poised to fly. A dark haired man had a crossbow pointed at her dog, and as she emerged he swung the bow to her without hesitation.  
The night was drawing in, and though her eyes had adjusted to the changing light, this man was difficult to make out. His gaze shifted between her and Diablo.

"Psst" she hissed quietly "come close" Diablo circled behind her and pressed himself into her left side. "You alone?" She asked quietly. The man didn't move, bow still raised to his face. He looked both worried and fierce. Artemis guessed he'd been alone a long time. He looked a mess, greasy, brooding. She went to ask again, but he threw the question back at her

"You 'lone?" His voice was gravelly, quiet, and purposeful. A man who would only say what needed to be said and nothing more.

"Apart from the obvious" she replied, looking down at Diablo "it's just me." They both looked at each other, weapons still raised, neither moving nor giving in.

"He gonna be a problem?" The man asked suddenly, clearly feeling the need to fill the silence. He gestured to Diablo with his bow slightly and instantly artemis stiffened, ready and eager to strike. The stranger straightened, eyes narrowed in her direction, clearly sensing her displeasure at having Diablo in danger.

"He's highly trained and well behaved for the most part. I take full responsibility for him. I will put his life before my own, though he's extremely protective of me, too" She narrowed her own eyes, fingers on her bow string flexing, challenging the stranger to try something, anything. Not letting on that her bow was in need of restringing.

Instead of trying anything the man dropped his crossbow to his side, almost resignedly.

"'M alone." He finally answered her question. "I thought yer dog were a possum or somethin'." Artemis slowly lowered her bow, relaxed her fingers on the string and took the arrow in her right hand. She didn't put it away, not yet. She had no idea what she was dealing with. If history had taught her anything it was that strangers were dangerous, and every muscle in her body was screaming at her to run.

"S'alright" she offered, sensing the apology he hadn't actually given. "I... We have some cans, nothin fancy, if Ya hungry" she stopped. Why was she offering this stranger food? He looked hungry, alone, he clearly had no shelter, but he was a stranger. He looked at her but offered no reply "we were looking for meat, that's why he was out here..." She felt compelled to continue as the stranger looked at her in narrow eyed silence. She was at risk of rambling. She'd been alone a long time herself, so used to confiding in Diablo. "There's a house" She said suddenly, then cursed herself. She had no idea who this person was, but couldn't leave him looking so forlorn and hungry. Old habits... It was a motto for the now. Old habits that despite her recent past, she couldn't shake. "Not far, got a camping gas stove with a bit of gas left." She shrugged "s'warm, dry, and there's food" the stranger looked at her for a moment before answering

"Ya don't know who I am, I don't know who you are. Why?" Artemis shrugged again, and shook her head.

"You lowered your weapon. My name is Artemis." She gestured with a nod of her head at Diablo "he's Diablo. The offer's there. If you want to be a fool and stay out here on your own, that's your choice" she put the arrow in the pouch on her back and turned sharply away from the stranger, walking back towards the house she and Diablo occupied.

Diablo followed her without her having to say a word. She was grateful for that. She didn't realise talking to a living breathing person would be so hard after all this time.

"How many walkers you killed?"  
He asked and she stopped, turning slowly back to him.

"Walkers?" She questioned.

"The living dead" he countered "how many?" She shrugged at him

"Too many, not enough"

"How many people?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Does it matter?" He stared back. He hadn't moved from the spot she and Diablo had found him. "None" she replied eventually.

"Why" he followed, barely a pause. She shook her head, looked to the sky and then back at him

"Just lucky, I guess" he held her gaze for a moment before nodding once, shallowly, and stepped forward to follow.

"Daryl" he offered, as they walked in silence, Diablo trotting by Artemis side, Daryl the other side of him. "You really called Artemis?" It was too dark now to see his face, but she sensed the smirk he was wearing clear as day. She didn't answer at first, wondering if there was a new way to answer the question she'd heard all her life.

"Is your name really Daryl?" She countered after a few more yards. She heard a half laugh, or maybe a 'Hmph' in reply. It was hard to tell without seeing his face.

"Just seems kinda coincidence. Runnin' with the animals, carryin' a bow" his voice was quiet, deep, edged with a barely there bitterness. An edge that may have been stronger before the end of the world. She wondered how the world going to shit could soften a person, rather than harden them. The atmosphere got heavier, like he was waiting for an answer. She let the air bristle around them, she owed this man no answers.

It was 10 minutes of weighted silence later that she heard him gasp and jump. Knowing exactly what had happened, she laughed, almost to her self.

"It means he likes you" she said smiling. Diablo had licked Daryl's palm as they walked together. "If he really really likes you, you get nibbled fingers"she whispered, watching as Daryl looked at the dog beside him, a smile threatening to spread on his face, lips twitching, just a little.

It was enough to show Artemis that he was indeed human, and if Diablo liked him then she had no problem. "We'll be there in five, come on. The dark freaks me out these days"


	13. Chapter 13

They approached the house, small and unobtrusive to the landscape. She pulled a small selection of keys from her jeans pocket and flipped through them, finally selecting one and undoing the hefty padlock on the hasp and clasp latch screwed crookedly on the door. Daryl appreciated the sense she had. If anyone was inside the padlock would be gone, and she'd know. But still she waited a breath before entering, turning to face him, looking into his dark, narrowed eyes with her large green ones, and giving a single nod, before pushing the door open and ushering him in.

"It's safe" she whispered "but, old habits..." She shut the door as Diablo trotted past them, fumbling with the lock and chain on the inside, also screwed in haphazardly. Daryl shone his torch over her shoulder, and she succeeded in locking them in. "Thank you" she said, over the opposite shoulder. "It seems stupid, I know" she turned to him "makes it a little more difficult to get out, but nothing can get in, so it's safer, you know?" Daryl nodded, just once, and turned his back to the door. Artemis ran her eyes over the angel wings on his vest curiously before brushing by him and leading the way in to the lounge. Diablo had stretched out on the couch, taking most of the room up with his back "we've been sleeping on the three seater together." Artemis turned to face Daryl "there's a two seater, and beds upstairs, but sleeping in someone else's bed," She shivered involuntarily "it didn't feel right" she watched as Daryl put his meagre pack on the floor and looked around the room.

"'M fine on the floor" he uttered huskily, finally, after taking in the room. His voice a low whisper, despite knowing there was nothing here to hear them. Artemis smiled at him, then walked around the room lighting candles and lighting the room up like Christmas.

"The curtains are thick. We'll be ok with a little light" she countered Daryl's look. "You hungry?" He shook his head.

"Tired. Not slept right for a couple days" Artemis nodded at him. She watched as he lay his crossbow down gently, like it was a delicate flower more than a weapon, looking at the floor for the perfect spot. He seemed to decide putting his head by the three seater, facing the door, was best. She admired that. She lay her head that side, too. Just in case. He sat on the floor, back against the couch, and picked the 'bow up again, fiddling, cleaning with a dirty rag. She wanted to offer a decidedly cleaner cloth, but he was so drawn into his task that she didn't want to disturb him. Watching him work, mechanically, was hypnotic, and she felt her eyes drifting closed when Diablo pounced off the couch and nudged her legs, just in time before she dropped off completely.

"The boy's hungry" she said, her voice choked with sleep, so used to rising and retiring with the sun. "So, I'm cooking anyway..." This was awkward. More awkward than it should be, two strangers in the night, making small talk, it wasn't like it would have been. She'd offered him room and board to save his damn life, why did she feel so ungainly? He didn't reply, not directly, a shrug and a _hmm_ was all she got from him, so she set up the small cooker from her pack in the corner right there in the lounge, and went through the few tins she had left.

Talking directly to Diablo she read out the labels. "Tomatoes, new potatoes, spaghettiohs, Ooh Dee, look, we still have meatballs!" At that Diablo whined and nodded his head at her, Daryl, having finished the routine of cleaning his weapon, watched with a little interest. Artemis continued going through the tins, and as she finished, Diablo apparently made the choice,

"You always let him choose?" He said, and Artemis looked up, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah. Makes no odds." Diablo knocked over the meatballs, and then the potatoes, with his paw, tongue lolling out of his mouth, a grin on his face. "You in on this or not, meat and taters, can't imagine when we'll get to eat that again..." She looked up at him, noted the small smirk again threatening to show on his soft lips.  
That took her aback. Soft lips? Hell, they were probably as dry and cracked as her own.  She looked at him again, dark blue eyes creased at the corners with that ghost of a smirk, the humour reaching his eyes, clearly betraying this hard exterior he was putting on for her. She couldn't stop the smile that spread on her own mouth, even as she felt heat rise in her face from her own stupid thoughts.

They ate in silence, and Daryl watched with interest as Artemis sloshed the cooking water from the potatoes into an empty plastic bottle.

"Saves wasting drinking water to cook tomorrow" she explained. He looked away, "how long have you been alone?" She asked, surprising herself with the rudeness of her question. Daryl looked back at her with eyes wide. "Well," she fumbled "you seem like a lone wolf, but... I don't know." She looked at him in the silence. Suddenly he seemed to relax and began talking about his group.

"We were at a prison not too far away, but, this guy, called himself the governor, wanted the prison for himself, and we wouldn't let him. So he blew it up. Killed the people we had there" Artemis nodded cautiously, deciding not to mention that she had seen anything.

"How awful" she rummaged in her bag to his her guilty face and pulled out a toothbrush, then sat back on her haunches "do you think there are other survivors from the prison?" Daryl shrugged

"I wanna think so. There's gotta be" he said quietly "but, I dunno" Artemis watched him, now deep in thought, for a moment.

"I could help you" she said, standing. He looked up at her questioning. In truth she was feeling guilty as sin for not helping when she really could have, at the prison, when she saw the tank, or even killing the damn governor while she had half a chance at Woodbury, but she wasn't about to tell this stranger that. "Help you to look for them" she clarified. "I'm just surviving, day by day, and it'll give me something else to think about. If they're out there, we should look for them" Daryl shrugged, but offered no answer. Artemis patted her thigh and Diablo walked over to her. "Well, old habits" she said and waved the toothbrush at Daryl, leaving the room with Diablo close behind.

Daryl watched the door a moment chewing his lip in thought before getting up and following.

"He's from the prison" He followed the sound of her voice, wondering who she could be talking to, who else she had in this house. He'd left his crossbow in the other room and cursed himself, but he had a knife, and that could be enough.  
"I know I know! Don't look at me like that! After all we've been through how could we have just jumped in against that man and his tank? Don't you remember Woodbury?" He stood behind a door ajar to the room she was in having this seemingly one sided conversation. He listened a little more, torn between storming out and storming in.

She'd chained the doors. She'd trapped him. Shit

"Right, fine! I'll tell him, and then he'll leave and it'll just be us again. That what you want?" Artemis dropped her toothbrush in the sink with a clatter as Daryl burst in the room with his knife raised.

"The hell's goin' on?" he yelled, but stopped short when he was faced with only Artemis and Diablo, in a bathroom. Artemis stood at a dirty basin, a torch lighting the mirror in front of her and toothpaste around her mouth, Diablo standing in the bathtub, his tail raised and his hackles up. He bared his teeth at Daryl and started to growl. Then, he started to bark, spittle flying.

"Diablo stop" Artemis said, and he sat, stopped growling and snarling, but continued to bare his teeth. "If you lower your weapon he'll chill out" she said calmly to Daryl's reflection. But Daryl was confused, his narrow eyes didn't falter but he put his knife in his belt and eased into a regular standing position. "We chat" she continued. "It may seem stupid but I value his opinion over any persons." She took a sip of water from the bottle by the sink and spat out her tooth paste. Wiping her mouth she turned from the mirror and looked at Daryl directly.

"I'm sorry. I should have said. I think we need to talk before we decide if you want me to help you." She went to pass him, to leave the room, but Daryl put a firm hand on her shoulder holding her back easily.

As he did so Diablo launched out of the tub and knocked Daryl from in front of Artemis. He faltered and stumbled, and as he fell so Diablo stood on him growling in his face with his paws on Daryl's shoulders.

"For god's sake, Diablo, get off" Artemis mumbled, coming to Daryl's aid and grabbing Diablo by the scruff of the neck. The dog looked between the two humans and whined, clearly confused. "It's ok, dee, go on, go to bed" he whined again, then trotted out of the room.

"Wanna teach yer mutt some fuckin manners" Daryl grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

" _You_ want to think about your actions when you're dealing with someone who has a guard dog." Artemis looked Daryl up and down "I told you, he's protective" she shrugged, trying not to think that Daryl could have easily sliced Diablo's throat open with that knife of his. "he has to build trust. You've just knocked that back a good few"

"You were at Woodbury" Daryl accused, cutting her off. "You with the governor? One a his merry fuckin' men?" Artemis sighed and slumped down on the closed toilet seat. "They blew out our watch towers, then came back and unleashed a herd a walkers. When that weren't enough they came back and blew the whole damn place to shit." Daryl shook his head "they killed my brother, Merle" it was Artemis' turn to be confused. She fought not to look relieved at Daryl's revelation.

"Merle's dead?" Daryl nodded and Artemis leant back against the cistern sighing. She was glad, in a way, that merle couldn't hurt anyone else, but she was sorry, too. "Can I explain?"

"Kinda what'm waitin' for" Daryl growled. Artemis steeled her self, sat up straight, picked at a fleck of dirt on the thigh of her jeans.

"I found Woodbury months and months ago." She started finally "I'm not sure how long but a long time ago. It was new, small, they could never have blown up a prison when they took me in." She looked out the window beside her into the dark night, relaying her story to Daryl, avoiding his face completely. The hurt, the destruction, the pain. Her voice was flat, Matter of fact.

"I wish I'd never met those people" she hissed, full of hatred. "And your God damned brother..." She shook her head, a single tear on her cheek. Daryl shuffled slightly, and she looked up at him. He was looking at the floor.

"My brother was always an ass." He barely whispered, voice somehow softening. He looked up "I think at least a few others survived the prison. We could find 'em. They'll let you in, if you can contain the mutt." Artemis shrugged, and shook her head slightly. She didn't need his charity because of his guilt about his damned brother.

"I just want to help you find them." She stood up and wiped at her eyes, walking successfully past Daryl and out of the room.

He watched her go, before following a few steps behind. He noted the shape she was in, the cleanliness of her clothes, how she walked with conviction and confidence. He narrowed his eyes at her back as they reached the lounge again.

"How long you been alone?" He asked as she blew out half the candles and perched herself on the couch, looking around in a daze. Diablo, who was lying over all the cushions on the couch had sat up when he entered the room, and though he wasn't growling, his eyes never left Daryl's face. Daryl moved forward a step, and Diablo stood. Artemis reached out her hand and patted the dogs deep chest and he sat again with a grumble.

"Stand down" she hissed, and Daryl wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the pooch. But Diablo shook his head, and lay where he had stood, without another sound.  
Artemis looked up then, her eyes still slightly glazed. "Months. Months on months on months. I've been alone longer than I haven't. I don't think I could integrate anymore. I'll help you find your people" her eyes focused then, on Daryl's own narrow stare "just because I feel somehow compelled to help you. But then," she shrugged, and that was enough, their last words for the evening. He watched her a few moments more as she busied herself getting comfortable, then moved to his spot on the floor.

* * *

 

Daryl woke up to Artemis moving around the room. She was doing her best to be quiet, but his hunter's mind had snapped awake the minute she had, even if he hadn't opened his eyes. It was almost light out, she'd opened the curtains that hung heavy at the window. Diablo sat on the couch watching her every single move.

"Oh, hey" she said quietly, smiling, when she noticed he was awake. "I was going to go hunting this morning. Did you think about how we move forward to look for your people?" He nodded, a small dip of his head.

"Don't want the trail to get cold. Need to be on 'em pretty much now" Artemis knelt on the floor and began packing her bag.

"Ok, so we move this morning." She grabbed the camping stove, their plastic plates, and packed them away before standing, throwing the pack over her shoulder "you ready or what?"

"Well ain't you eager? Ain't no point goin' out in the dark." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Diablo sees better at dawn and dusk than we do in daylight." He pulled a face, and Artemis smirked at him "Not a morning person?" Daryl grunted but offered nothing more. Artemis picked up her quiver and crossed it over her shoulder, crossing the strap of her pack. She pulled the string on her bow and scowled the damn thing needed to be restrung. she hadn't used it much before the dead started getting up again, and with the abuse it was getting it wasn't surprising that it was falling apart. She sighed and pulled the pack and quiver off her back. Daryl watched as she rummaged through the ridiculous amount of crap she had. Plates, cutlery, the stove.

"Ya don't need half a that shit" he said, fearing the amount of garbage she had would slow them down. She looked up from the bag with an eyebrow raised, surrounded by the plates and bottles. A screwdriver and other hardware lay by her side, explaining to Daryl the crooked latches.

"What?"

"We ain't comin' back here, all that shit'll slow ya down. Y'old fashioned bow's cumbersome enough, dontcha think?" Artemis scowled. She offered this man help and now he was trying to dictate what she did and didn't need? Feeling the tension rise Diablo hopped off the couch and sat in front of her, facing the still relative stranger. He was silent, calm, but he stared Daryl down where he stood. Artemis licked her lips and half nodded. Fine.  
She got her fresh bow strings and hoped she could remember how to restring the bow. Daryl watched with interest as she stood within the half circle made by the wood and the frazzled string. She sighed as she fumbled with the elbows, face reddening, and looked up.

"You gonna stand and watch me do this or you gonna get ready to go?" She asked harshly, flustered. He shrugged at her and turned away as Diablo emitted a growl, reading Artemis feelings about the whole situation and not liking it at all. She didn't shush him. She must've gotten out the wrong side of bed that morning.

She finished what she was doing, eyed her stuff critically, and decided the dark and brooding fool was right, she didn't need half of this. She looked around the room as they left, thanking the house for being there and keeping them safe. As habit dictated, she locked the door, not knowing if she would be leaving this man and his gruff ways behind and returning, or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl crept forward, following Diablo through the brush in the dusty light of early morning. They'd been out overnight, slept on the floor beneath a tarp they'd found on their travels, surrounded by junk they'd picked up on their way, and now they were hunting for breakfast. Artemis trailed behind a little way, keeping them both safe so they could hunt without being targeted themselves, at least from behind.

Daryl was so far impressed with his new companions. The dog a wicked hunter who would literally get himself killed to protect his owner, as well as mostly doing everything she told him. He'd demonstrated as much already. And then Artemis, the slightly gawky girl was a magnificent bow woman, and she seemed to be fearless. At least with Diablo by her side.  
They'd do well to keep the pair of them on when they caught up with his people, he decided. He'd have to be the one to make sure of it, he had a feeling Artemis was wary of strangers. Though what warmed her to him he didn't know. Frankly, he told himself, he didn't care, they were here and it was so far working. That's what mattered, you were more likely to survive with numbers.

Diablo held his head up and craned his neck to watch Daryl. They were on the right track, Daryl couldn't work out why he kept stopping. Daryl stopped walking and Diablo just stood looking back at him. His tail wagged the slightest bit, but otherwise he didn't move. Artemis caught up with Daryl and he spoke to her quietly.

"Why's he keep stoppin'?" Artemis looked at Diablo and then at Daryl's profile.

"He's one of those who looks for external validation" she whispered "likes to be spoken to." Daryl huffed a little half laugh, he turned to look at her, eyes narrow and dark. She shrugged "I guess it's my fault." She looked away from Daryl's intense stare, the colour and depth of the ocean. She took a breath.  "Just tell him he's doing a good job. It'll be enough, unless you're uncomfortable with that, I'll take up the hunt with him and you can cover us" But that wouldn't work. Daryl had split them up in order to keep the three of them together. He couldn't be on his own again, not after everything he'd been through with his group, being alone was no longer an option. He was angry about what had happened, and sulking in his guilt for what he hadn't managed to achieve, he guessed, but that didn't mean he wanted to be left with nothing to continue fighting for. If these two were it, fine, he didn't need nothing else. But they had to stay.

Keeping them separated was the best way he knew to do that.

He approached the dog, taking long gliding strides despite the turmoil of the undergrowth beneath his feet. Feeling slightly apprehensive of an unpredictable animal who had not long before floored him, Daryl whispered

"Good lad, Diablo" if he didn't know better he could have sworn the mutt's eyes brightened, and that he actually grinned at him, before putting his snout back to floor, grunting like a pig, following the unseen trails of possible prey.  
But Daryl knew better, even if he did have to forcefully stop a smile spreading, preferring the scowl as a more familiar set of his face. Dogs didn't understand words, they certainly didn't grin, they picked up on atmosphere, inflection and tone. Didn't they? As he watched, Diablo looked back at him, wagged his tail, and trotted another few feet ahead.

* * *

 Despite his unnatural need for constant reassurance, the dog did well, picking up the track of a whole herd of deer. As they got close the dog got slower, skulking down low and creeping more like a cat than a hulking great canine.  
Artemis arrowed one directly in the armpit before Daryl could even get his aim on one, and it tumbled like a bag of bricks instantly. It's brethren didn't seem to notice at first, not until Diablo darted out and stood proudly at the dead deer's side, marking him out like a real hound might've. The rest of the deer startled, and disappeared.

Daryl chanced a look back at Artemis, she stood with her hand shielding her eyes, bow at her side in the other hand. The wind had picked up a few stray strands of her cocoa coloured hair, which had loosened from the ponytail at the back of her head.

In that moment she looked like the Greek goddess of the hunt, shit, all she needed was a white floor length dress and a pair of gold fuckin' sandals. Daryl shook his head and looked away before his imagination could run further from him. He headed towards Diablo and the deer, now alone since Diablo had scared the rest of the herd away. Artemis reached them moments later, clearly elated but trying to keep her cool. She flushed visibly, high on her cheekbones, and her eyes sparkled with barely contained excitement.

"Oh Diablo, you superstar" she whispered, ruffling the dogs head as he grinned, Daryl was sure it was a grin, at her and lolled his tongue. As she stopped he shook his head hard enough to slap his ears, and pawed her leg. Daryl was curious as to what that meant in their secret language but Artemis ignored the gesture.

"Din't do bad yerself" he said, and bent down to their kill "how far away were you?" Artemis shook her head and brushed off the flattery

"Oh I was lucky the breeze didn't pick up until after I shot." Then she did the oddest thing, and Daryl had never witnessed anything like it before. She pulled out her arrow, and put her palm over the wound, then leant very close to the deer and began to whisper. Diablo sat in complete and unmoving silence, and Daryl was so intrigued he didn't think to ask at first.

Eventually she stood and turned to Daryl. He narrowed his eyes at her

"What the hell was that?" She shrugged, and floundered for a second, face again getting that pink tinge across her cheeks.

"Well, I... Nothing" she looked him square in the eye and lied again "it was nothing. Shall we?" She turned away and looked again at the deer. Only small, but it would keep them going for a few days.

She peeked back at him over her shoulder, wondering what he must think now, this strange woman with her weird rituals and confusing ways. All she did was all she had ever done, thanked the deer for providing, apologised for having to kill her, and ensured her that she had not died in vain. Far from it, In fact. Was that so strange? She didn't believe in God, but believed in spirit, and the animal deserved to know what had happened and why.  
She sighed and sat up on her knees.

"How shall we move her?" She asked a bewildered looking Daryl, who then moved forward, grabbed the Doe in his muscular arms, and threw it across his Shoulders. He was forced now to carry the crossbow in his hand, but it didn't appear to bother him. Artemis snuck a look at those arms again. Marvelling at the sheer strength. She pulled a bowstring back countless times a day and was nowhere near as muscular.

"We have to use everything" she said as they continued on their way. They were headed to the prison, where Daryl and his people were last all together, in order to find any trace of trail left behind. If they could find any trace at all, Diablo would be able to follow it even better than the hunter / tracker Daryl could, after all, dogs could find a drop of blood in 100 thousand drops of water.  
Daryl turned to Artemis, slightly unsure

"Everything" she said "nothing should die in vain" Daryl scoffed at that.

"I hate to break it to ya, but dying in vain is kinda par for the course now" Artemis shook her head.

"I'll make sure we use everything" she said to herself, reaching a hand out for Diablo and the comfort of someone who understood her. He made a game of nibbling her fingertips as they walked, all three of them now in a horizontal line.

Daryl looked across on occasion as Artemis spoke quietly with her furry pal. She was in a world all her own and Daryl wondered if this really was the right path to take. She didn't seem unhinged, far from it, but she was definitely ... odd. He thought, not for the first time, if 'Artemis' was a persona and the woman with him used to be a plain Ol' Jane or something just as mundane before. But why bother if she'd been alone so long? Now wasn't the time for a big personal overhaul.

But then again, he was different now, in a way. No longer a mini-Merle but a man of his own making. He snorted aloud and both Diablo and Artemis looked up, he didn't say anything, and they turned back to their own little world, their own secret one sided conversation.

"Ya think he understands a word ya sayin'?" He asked harshly, annoyed at their privacy and feeling like a third wheel. Artemis looked up at him, and smiled

"You should try talking to him, and make up your own mind" she said simply, and carried on walking, no longer confiding in Diablo but walking along in amiable silence. She seemed to falter at nothing except herself.

Artemis wondered what the issue was. Why Daryl was so uncomfortable with the relationship she had with her dog. She looked sidelong at Daryl and asked him outright.

"Have you never had a friend you can truly put your trust in? A family member, one of your group, maybe. Someone who really understands everything about you without trying too hard ?" Daryl didn't answer, just looked ahead, face set in a mild scowl. Artemis smiled  
"Yeah. You have. Me and Diablo have been together 7 years. We worked together, ate together, slept in the same bed, all that time. You may think it's stupid but he's my best friend. The best friend I could hope for." Daryl chanced a sideways glance their way as Artemis' hand blindly reached down for Diablo's ears. All she moved was her arm, and he was there for her.  "Everyone needs a friend like him" she said. Daryl chewed his lip. Did he have friends like that? Would he? No, he may have had, once upon a time, but now everything was gone. The closest he would get to a Diablo was her, and she had a Diablo already.  
He sighed inwardly, chewing his lip.  
It didn't matter, they were here now.

They approached the break in the trees that Artemis recognised from a few days before. Diablo started whining, also on cue with her looking up. She stopped, and Diablo picked up his front feet one by one, pawing the floor as he whinged. Daryl looked at them both, shrugging the deer which was starting to feel heavy on his shoulders.

"What?" He asked, wondering why they'd stopped. He knew it was going to be bad for him, but they didn't have the connection with the place that he did. He dreaded what he might see, who he might see, but had steeled himself for that the whole damned journey. Artemis, whose hand was at Diablo's head again, fingers curling in the fur as though to calm him, and not really working as he continued to fidget, stared transfixed at the gap in the trees.

"All the death, the pointless destruction." She shook her head slowly "so senseless" she said sadly. Daryl eyed her suspiciously. "Isn't there enough death and violence now?" She asked, turning to face him, eyes wide and searching. He didn't have all the answers. He shrugged as best he could,

"Sometimes violence is necessary" her eyes widened impossibly farther before she frowned at him.

"I don't agree with that" she shook her head more vehemently "no" Daryl shrugged again. She'd see, eventually she'd realise how things had changed. Artemis put a hand just below her ribs and turned into herself a little, her shoulders rolled in and she sort of bent. Her stomach physically hurting in anticipation of what she might see. Daryl looked away from her, she was irritating him, but it wasn't her fault she'd been sheltered from the shit the world had become. But she'd see, soon enough.

He hefted the deer over his head and onto the floor. He covered it with loose leaves and moved forward.

It wasnt as bad as he thought it might be. There were walkers, tonnes of walkers, but he didn't see many he had known. In the distance he could see the dismembered body and bodiless head of Hershel, and his stomach did a little flip, But that was all. The head wasn't snapping or moving in any way. Someone had stopped that from happening. He steeled himself again and moved a little farther, closer to the small stream that ran out here in the open, although he noticed everything was open now. The fences had gone, collapsed from both the tank and the sheer weight of the dead. The tank stood large but not conspicuous where he had last seen it, now tarred and black and smoking. The dead walked around as though nothing had happened. Half of them were charred and smoking, too.

He felt and heard Artemis and Diablo reach his side, and though he didn't say a thing, tried not to show any emotion on his face, something must have been obvious, as a small, gentle, hand lay suddenly and light as feathers on his back. He didn't shrug her off, didn't move or stiffen, just stood with her and looked at the devastation that used to be his home, and let her offer the small comfort of her hand between his shoulder blades like a weightless whisper.

It wasn't until Diablo nudged at his hand, as gently as Artemis had touched him, that he realised he was holding the jasper he'd not managed to give to Ms. Richards. He was worrying it with his thumb, the sides turning smooth and glossy. How often had he turned to that stone for comfort and not even known? He sighed and put the stone in his pocket, then petted the dog beside him, who pushed his head into the palm of Daryl's hand.

"Is there anything here that might smell of them?" Artemis asked quietly, tearing her eyes from the wreckage. Daryl snapped to and looked around them.

"Nah" he said, after a moment's contemplation "nothin' out here n it's too dangerous to go and look inside." He looked back toward the trees they had emerged from, then moved forward still contemplating and checking the ground. Artemis and Diablo watched from where they stood, until Daryl turned back to them. "Here" he called, beckoning them over, then pointing something out. As they approached Artemis saw the scuff marks Daryl was gesturing at, and she commanded Diablo.  
"Find them, Diablo. Go find" his nose hit the ground almost instantly and he began to snuffle and chuff, grunting like a pig and a steam train all in one. Again she gently touched Daryl, this time his shirt sleeve. He looked up and she smiled softly

"We'll find them, Daryl, we will" he nodded at her, one shallow head dip she'd have missed if she didn't know to look for it, and then moved away to grab their deer.

Artemis left her hand in the air where it had been touching Daryl's arm moments before. He'd been thrumming with energy, and so warm against her skin. She dropped her arm to her side, Looked across at what used to be the prison once more. Walkers shambled aimlessly amongst the wreckage. She sighed softly and moved on to follow her friends, old and new. Diablo and Daryl were moving away fast, Diablo's nose to the ground, Daryl hot on his tail and appearing take in every ounce of information from the world around him. As she caught up, Daryl looked to her, he was kneeling on the ground looking at marks Diablo had already sniffed at and moved on from.  
Daryl dipped his head at her and motioned to the marks

"Someone was hurt, draggin' a leg." Artemis narrowed her eyes, standing.

"You think it's them?" She asked, but Daryl shrugged, an almost impossible task with their doe behind his neck.

There was really only one way to find out. They followed Diablo into the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

Artemis stood on an out reaching branch of an old oak tree. Daryl and Diablo on the ground beneath her feet. She shielded her eyes from the rain with a single hand, using the other to steady herself on a thinner branch above her head. Daryl kept his eyes and ears on task, but Diablo stared up at her, worried because she was doing something out of the ordinary. Daryl was aware now that talking to the mutt was the best way to keep him him focussed. That if Diablo had a job to do he would be much calmer. Artemis admitted that it took her a few months to get to that point, to know Diablo so well. Daryl was proud of taking only a few days. But there was no job to be done here that wasn't already in hand. Artemis in the tree getting a good look around for possible shelter, Daryl keeping watch for walkers, so Diablo sat and stared confused at his human.

The rain began to slow and Artemis descended the tree. As she did so Diablo stretched and reached as high as he could with his paws on the trunk, trying to reach her, wanting her safe on the ground.

"Anythin'?" Daryl asked gruffly as Diablo walked around and around her feet, excited. Daryl almost expected her to fall over the damn dog but she seemed to know exactly where he'd be all the time, moving her feet where there was space without even looking. She shook her head.

"Could barely see through the rain but there's nothing obvious. There is a golf course to the east, they probably have a club house" but Daryl shook his head at her

"Nah, the track leads west. It's gettin' cold 'nuff as it is" Artemis sighed and Diablo stopped pacing.

"It's not the only thing getting cold. You think you can spend another night in the rain? Last thing we need is to get sick." But Daryl shrugged, and crouched close to the floor. Artemis strained not to roll her eyes and looked around them, eyes and ears open, the trail was cold enough that Daryl wouldn't see anything, she knew that much. Diablo let out a low growl and Artemis turned to see a single walker heading Daryl's way. He looked up, but she whispered

"I got it" and arrowed it straight through the eye, having got her bow to hand the second Diablo indicated danger. It fell without a sound to the soft, wet, ground. Daryl gave her a nod as he stood up,

"How much'a that doe you got left?" Artemis sighed sadly. The venison, as it was now, was wrapped in cloth parcels in her pack.

"Not much." Maybe a steak or two, a couple of raw bones for Diablo to gnaw on. They'd need more food soon. "We really need water though" she said purposefully. "Golf course is going to have a section over water, don't they always?" Daryl shrugged, Said he wouldn't know, then looked thoughtful.

"We've stood here yappin' long 'nuff. C'mon." He let out a quiet whistle and Diablo was suddenly at his side, excited for a job to do again. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the pair of them, not particularly used to how close they had become so quickly, though she was unlikely to say anything. It was rare for Diablo to like anyone at all, Daryl must've had something good in him that no one else seemed to.

She sighed again as the pair turned and headed west. Away from the shelter and the water, straight into the path the walker had left when it stumbled out upon them. As she passed it she grabbed her arrow and tore it free, covering herself in blood spatters in the process. She'd never been a particularly short tempered person. Never lost her shit over the small things. Now she found herself thrumming with energy at every nod of Daryl's head, every silent and purposeful step he took. But she was tired, cold and dehydrated. She hoped that was all it was.

She was sure that was all it was.

He spoke quietly to Diablo as she followed them through the trees and she wanted so desperately to stop the words. The sound of his quiet whisper grating at her ears with every inflection. She gritted her teeth against it, tried to think of something else, and continued to follow them, keeping watch for the monsters.

She didn't expect to come across a herd. Diablo made no notion of it, nose stuck to the ground as it was, and it was Daryl who indicated its presence instead.

"Walkers" he whispered after whistling sharply for her attention. She looked up and watched through the trees, saw one, then another, a third and fourth. So there were four, not enough to scare the bejesus out of anyone any more. But as she watched more and more shuffled past, far enough ahead to be seen, but she couldn't hear the grumbling moans of them. Her stomach flipped and she was torn between dashing forward to Diablo and Daryl, and turning on her heel and running. They were crossing the path they needed to take to lead them to Daryl's group, and turning and running the opposite direction shouldn't have been an option. All she could think was that they should have rested up at the golf club, just one night, and the herd would have passed by the time they got to this point the next day.

Daryl clicked his tongue at Diablo and the two of them were suddenly running towards her, so she turned, as well, and led the way they should have headed in the first place.

Rain thundered heavily around them as they crossed the first mile, and Artemis felt unsteady in the mud. Her lungs were aching and her throat burning, and all she could feel was the frustration that they should have listened to her gut in the first instance. She stumbled, slid in a patch of grassless slime, but before she reached the floor Daryl had her under the bicep, and lifted her to keep on going.

The herd had not followed, but something in the air had them running. Some atmospheric shift had unleashed a panic in the three of them, and they continued to run, two more miles, toward the golf course.

But when they were just a short way away, yards by Artemis' reckoning, Daryl changed course. She stopped running, panic fading away to nothing, where it should have been all along, and called after him.

"I know somewhere better" he turned to face her, still half jogging backwards, beckoning with his arm "c'mon, ain't got all day" Diablo let out a little huff of air himself, and Artemis gritted her teeth again, lowered her head, and jogged after Daryl.

* * *

 

They came to a shack, nothing but a shed in the woods, dilapidated and crumbling. Artemis forced herself not to scoff at it. Shelter was shelter, and she was soaked to the bone. Somewhere to dry out was welcome, whether it was bricks and mortar... Or this.

Artemis hated the way she was feeling. Angry at Daryl and for what? saving her ass? For giving her and Diablo something to do, something to live for, someone to look out for?

"Goddammit Artemis get a grip" she whispered to herself aloud. Diablo looked up at her, and Daryl turned back to her.

"Y'ok?" She'd forgotten how good his damn ears were. She waved a hand at him, waving it off, and reached down for Diablo. He took it as an invitation to rub against her already soaking legs, but she grimaced and pushed him off. She looked up and Daryl was smirking his irritating half smile. She folded her lips into her mouth and bit down to stop from yelling at him. This wasn't her, she was never so irritated by anything. She needed hydrating, and soon before she bit Daryl's head off for nothing. There was enough in the world wanting to bite them already.

"Me and one of the group, Michonne, found this place. It's like home sweet home to me, my daddy lived in somethin' similar when I was a kid" Artemis looked at the dirty floor, the likely infested furniture, the cigarette butts everywhere, the tv was old, a tubed type the size of a cat carrier. Instantly she felt so bad for Daryl as a kid. This was no place to bring up children. "It ain't much, but it's shelter, a'ight?" Artemis nodded at him, tears threatening in her eyes as her old habit of being an emotional mess slammed into her.

Back in the world before she couldn't see suffering without breaking down. Commercials about cancer research would have her in bits. The thought of a kid, possibly two, living like this was too much.

"How could anyone live like this?" She whispered, and Daryl immediately got defensive. His stance changed and he straightened up, shrugging the crossbow on his back.

"Not good 'nuff for the Greek goddess, huh?" Artemis narrowed her eyes at him,

"The what?" He sneered at her

"You, _Artemis_ , Goddess of the fuckin' hunt" she tilted her head. She wasn't the only one getting irritated, it seemed. "What the fuck even is that?" He continued, voice not raising but getting more angry and gruff. Diablo had noticed, he was standing very much to attention at Artemis' side. "Artemis. It ain't a real name. Why're you lyin' now? The world's gone to shit and you get yourself a pseudonym? Why? Who fuckin' cares?" Diablo began to growl, and Artemis let him.

"It's my _name"_ she said quietly "I didn't mean..."

"Nah, you din't mean shit. I hate to break it to ya princess but this shit used to go on. People like you jus' turned a blind fuckin' eye like it weren't." Artemis put a hand to her mouth, Diablo's growling got louder.

"I think we both just need a drink" Artemis said, slowly, hoping to get through. "We're dehydrated, cold, wet. Let's get a drink and get some sleep." Daryl scowled at her, still fuming though she couldn't work out why. "You got me all wrong." She said. "Let's get some water. I saw a water butt outside" Diablo stopped growling as the voices around him became less angry. Daryl shook his head, but didn't say anything else. He headed outside and she could hear him splashing about with the water butt. They'd have to wait, strain the water through some kind of filter, but it's what they both needed.

* * *

 

"I was born Artemis Theodora" Artemis said absently, watching the water filter slowly through the sopping shirt she'd changed out of. They'd found some sheets to dry off with, and she'd changed into her spare clothes. The last she had left.

"Jesus, your parents didn't like you much" Daryl answered her. Diablo was laying close to his side, fast asleep. Despite his growling earlier he still seemed to adore the man. Artemis let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, ain't that the truth" She shrugged "I don't know my surname. Turned out the guy I thought was my dad, really wasn't." She sighed "you'd think that would make what he did better but it doesn't" she added quietly. Daryl narrowed his eyes, one hand absently stroking the dog, which seemed to have calmed him considerably. Artemis was sure Diablo had lay close to him on purpose, for this purpose.

"What he do?" Artemis shook her head, and Daryl felt bad, it was rude to ask. Silence span out between them as the water slowly dripped.

"I'm tired" Daryl said apropos of nothing. Artemis looked up at him and questioned with her eyes. He shrugged. It seemed a stupid thing to say, they were all tired. Diablo was snoring for christ's sake. "Tired'a runnin' tired'a losing people" Artemis looked at him more openly now. He seemed so forlorn.

"We'll find your friends" she reached out and touched his ankle, his legs out in front of him where he sat. He looked at his foot, and then at her. Her touch now heavier than the feathers at his back, a real weight, a true gesture of comfort. He shook his head

"Not just them." He shrugged, and stood up. Diablo lifted his head for a moment, then went back to sleep. "I've lost like, a dozen people. Maybe more now. I don't know. If I stay on my own I don't have to lose anymore" he walked to the corner of the room and started to urinate. Artemis turned her face away, not about to start berating him for his attitude when she barely knew him.

"You've got me" she said quietly when he turned back, zipping himself up "and Deedee" she gestured to Diablo "we're not planning on dying anytime soon" Daryl narrowed his eyes

"You will, one day" Artemis nodded, standing.

"Yeah. We will. Hey, maybe your luck will change and you'll die first" she reached out and touched his arm as he smiled, with genuine humour.

"Water's ready" he said with a small cough to clear his throat. He moved away from her sharply and she felt perhaps she crossed a line with him. He didn't seem to do well with 'too friendly'. He tipped the water in to the bottles they'd saved, four in all, and tossed one over to her. The first thing she did was find something to put water in for Diablo.

* * *

 

"If it's any consolation, my parents din't think much'a me neither" They'd eaten the very last of their food, cooked on a fire Daryl had made on the porch, and were lying in the darkness. Artemis smiled to herself.

"It's not. But thanks. When I wondered how people could live like this... It wasn't a dig." Daryl nodded, though she could barely see him.

"I know" he whispered, as if to himself. Artemis rolled onto her side and put an arm around Diablo's hulking form. He whimpered in his sleep then went back to snoring.

"I'm sorry" she said, and Daryl thought he was the one who should be, but let her be. Her voice was muffled with sleep, and they both needed their rest. They had some catching up to do in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

They caught up with themselves fairly quickly the next day in bright sunshine. The rain had cleared to leave the most amazing blue skies, not a single cloud to tarnish the expanse of forget-me-not colour. It hadn't lasted.  
They traveled several miles in the sun, making great headway on the tracks that Diablo followed, his nose attached to the ground almost all day. They caught a rabbit and a squirrel to share among themselves, a veritable feast compared the days ahead.

Overnight the rains came again, and out came the tarp and the strings of metal junk they'd found on their travels. They took watch shifts, Daryl alone, Artemis with Diablo by her side.

In the morning they saved what water they could which had pooled on the tarp, angling it and funnelling the liquid into their bottles. Artemis wondered if this was it. Was this life forever, on the road, not even a tent to keep them covered?

She shoved the defence system in her pack, shook out the tarp as best she could and rolled it up tight, using some left over rope to tie it securely. She sat back on her haunches watching Daryl and Diablo, Diablo desperately trying to get Daryl to play with him by repeatedly picking up a rag and throwing it in Daryl's direction. Daryl didn't seem to understand, he kept throwing the cloth back.

"Here," she said, getting up and walking over. She grabbed the rag and waved it at Diablo "he doesn't want to play fetch, he wants to play tug" she gripped the rag and moved her feet for balance as Diablo grabbed the other end and began to pull. He shook his head to try and get the fabric out of Artemis' hands, to win the game, but she shook back and growled at him. The motion spurred him on, and he almost pulled her over, jerking his neck with little grunts of his own. Daryl stood up, and went to take the rag from Artemis.

"Lemme see that" she let him, and he pulled on the rag but Diablo didn't move "he's strong as an ox" Daryl seemed surprised, and turned half way to Artemis as he spoke, eyes wide. Diablo saw his chance and tugged, and Daryl fell onto his knees. Diablo wagged his tail triumphantly, and though Daryl looked bemused Artemis was laughing.

"Oh yeah, he's sneaky too. We should move" Daryl stood and looked down at himself, covered in mud and now soaking from the knees down.

"Damn, I just about got dry." He huffed, shifting his crossbow on his shoulder.

* * *

 

They moved forward, Diablo and Daryl taking up the front, the tracking and business end, while Artemis continued to walk behind them, ready to protect them if needed.

She lagged a little. The wind had picked up and the air was cold, and she got lost in her thoughts.  
She wasn't angry or irritated anymore, she'd been right all along, they were dehydrated. she'd learnt a lot about Daryl overnight not by what he said, but how he said it, how defensive he had become when she inadvertently questioned his home life. How angry he had got at her, but also how he stiffened and became uncomfortable at her gestures of comfort. She'd never been a touchy feely person, far from it, but clearly something in him needed that comfort, even if he did think he was not worthy.  
Then there was how he behaved with Diablo, who doted on him like a second owner. He never shouted, never kicked or threatened. He was so patient.

When Diablo's snarling pulled her to the here and now she ran to catch up, Daryl was fending off a walker as two others approached him from behind. Panicked, she ran forward, but slid in the endless mud and lost her footing, going down like a sack of shit yards from where the walkers were creeping up. One turned and headed instead for her, prone and splayed on the forest floor. She struggled with her Bowie as the ragged and rotting woman collapsed on her, slicing its belly inadvertently before stabbing it in the head. She was covered in blood and guts and whatever the damn creeper last ate.

Smelling like a sewer she grabbed the biter by the arms and roughly shoved her off, getting up when she was free. She was about to yell, though doubtless Daryl already knew there was a walker at his back, when Diablo darted forward and grabbed the walkers leg in his jaws. Artemis righted herself, and the walker fell to the ground. Diablo backed off and she had the chance to stab it in the temple.

"Are you ok?" She asked as Daryl righted himself.

"Yeah, thanks to Diablo. Where were ya?" Artemis flustered and coloured. Daryl looked he up and down before continuing "are you alright?" His voice was filled with genuine concern but Artemis just nodded.  
"Look," he said to her after a moment of looking her over again "I know ya've been on ya own but ya ain't no more." Artemis nodded, the pink across her cheeks fading away. She bit her lip and watched narrow eyed as Daryl petted Diablo's head, ruffling his ears the way the he liked. "We're a team now. Ya gotta get out of y'own head" he shrugged, straightening up from Diablo. "Maybe you should go on ahead with Dee. I'll take up the rear." Artemis bit her lip again, ready to tell Daryl she didn't trust him to stay with them, but she stopped herself. Was that true? Did she really think he'd leave them? Did she really care?

"C'mon Diablo" she said, instead, and walked away without looking again at Daryl.

* * *

 

She stopped herself from looking back almost a hundred times before she finally gave in.

She walked with her eyes and ears open for him but had lost his quiet steps some time ago. She blinked away the underlying thoughts that he would leave and it would just be her and Diablo aimlessly walking the woods. Forced down the fear bubbling up in her chest. Though she'd survived on her own, She couldn't bare the thought of what it meant to be alone again, not after having human company for so long. She always thought it would be her and Diablo against the world, almost wanted exactly that, but now? Could one gruff foolish hick really restore her faith in people?

She looked back. Cursed herself for doing so on the realisation that Daryl wasn't there. She forced herself not to yell for him, but instead leant down to her faithful friend.

"Diablo" she whispered, stopping in her tracks, and he turned to her, waiting, ready for instruction. "Find Daryl" she said, and the dog instantly turned and headed back the way they came, turning to the left suddenly and disappearing into the trees. Artemis watched a moment before continuing on her way. There was no point following, Diablo was faster alone, and there was no point waiting, as she would seem weak. She wasn't weak, she was lonely.

That was all.

she continued to trundle forward, bow up, an arrow loose in her hand, just in case. 

It was lucky she did. She spied a thinning in the trees, an opening beyond them. It felt wrong and unsafe to step out without Diablo, so she armed her weapon and pulled the string taught by her ear before stepping out. When she did she was faced with a crowd of men, a face full of weapons.

"Well, well, well" The man with the fancy Bow said, close enough to Artemis for her to smell his breath, sickly sweet and putrid. He circled her, like a cat on the prowl. She half expected him to pounce when, instead, he stopped circling, turned to his crew of greasers, too-long ratty curls flying, and yelled "Claimed" at them. "Maid Marion's all for me" She narrowed her eyes and was about to speak when Diablo and Daryl finally caught up with her, and rustled out of the bushes behind her.

"Ain't no one claimin' nothin'" she span and eyed Daryl then, his 'bow at his eye, ready to go. Somehow, some way, he had made his voice even more rough and gruff and quiet than she'd so far heard it. Another of the strangers piped up. 

"OK girl, you his?" Artemis was dumbstruck. Claimed? His? What the Hell? She looked again at Daryl who gave her that single nod of his, so slight but heavily laden with communication. She turned back to the grey haired man who had asked

"Yes" her voice was not as strong as she wanted it to be. He seemed satisfied, though, and spoke to the man who now stood in front of her. 

"C'mon now, Len, you know the rules" The man, Len, leered at her again, threw a look full of hatred and envy at Daryl, and then moved away. Artemis lowered her bow.  Daryl and Diablo moved forward as one and stood with her, Diablo snuffled at her fingers, looking for evidence that she was OK. He hated leaving her. "That dog, now" the grey haired man said as she and Daryl eyed these people, all dressed alike, all decidedly rotten in spirit, Artemis resolved. "He gonna be a problem?" Artemis looked down at Diablo and smiled warmly. 

"Depends on if anyone's a problem for us" she answered his query. "He's good as gold, but he'll protect me" She eyed the men steadily, all in a line, all weapons raised. With Daryl and Diablo by her side she felt a lot safer than she had five minutes ago. Even with guns and arrows pointed at her head. No-one said a word, and she fought not to fill in the heavy silence with needless babbling. She'd never babbled, she was damned if she were about to start now. She looked at Daryl to her right, but his eyes were fixed on his possible targets, Crossbow steady in his arms. She looked around again. Some weapons were pointed at her, some at her best friend, some at Daryl. If he lost his cool and let a bolt go they were all dead.

She licked her lips, dry and cracked with her dehydration, and rested a hand on Daryl's crossbow. she didn't push, not yet.  

"We're all humans, we have all so far survived." she looked around at the men, resting her eyes on who she assumed was their leader, the grey haired man. "If he lowers his weapon, will your men lower theirs?" Daryl grunted uncomfortably, but she shot him a look, emitting a little weight on the area she palmed, behind the stirrup, ahead of the bolt head. If he shot now, she'd likely lose her hand. The guy in charge didn't answer. Daryl huffed a little beside her, but she didn't remove her hand.

"Wanna listen to ya girlfriend" one of the men with their gun pointed at Artemis said. Daryl stiffened, but let it fly. 

"Billy, shut ya mouth." the grey haired man spat. He contemplated Artemis and Daryl a moment, more focused on Daryl. "So, we got ourselves a bowman", he chuckled almost to himself "And a bow girl... Gotta respect that. Guy with a rifle coulda been anyone before, but a bowman's a bowman through and through" Daryl eyeballed the pack leader of these animals and said nothing. The tension was palpable and Artemis felt sick. Beside her, Diablo all but vibrated with his hatred of these strangers. "You pull that trigger" grey hair continued "these boys'll drop ya, several times over, and ya mutt, and rape ya girl" Len grinned at that, looking Artemis up and down

"Hell Yeah" He thrust at her, and it took all she had not to draw her own bow and arrow, she took her hand off Daryl's crossbow though, so she was ready for the eventuality.  

"That what you want?" The leader asked, ignoring the exchange and just looking at Daryl, as if they were the only two people in the world. "C'mon fella, suicide is stupid, and you'll be putting ya girl through a world of pain the minute she's no longer claimed" He smiled a terrifying smile, and Artemis was sure he was trying to appear warm and welcoming. "Why hurt yourself when you can hurt others?" it was the most horrific matter of fact question Artemis had ever heard.  What a motto to hang over your door. 

The man was laughing 

"Name's Joe" He said, and Daryl lifted the bow and jutted his chin

"Daryl," He grunted "That's Artemis and the dog's Diablo" Artemis heard a snigger and wasn't surprised to see Len grinning like a chimp.

"What kinda name is 'Artemis'" he giggled. Everyone ignored him, Artemis didn't have to answer him, she decided. She never had to answer to anyone again. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Where were you?" She hissed at Daryl as their new, larger, group moved on, after Joe had explained to Daryl exactly what they were doing. Only to Daryl, Artemis noticed. The guy seemed to have a very old fashioned view of women. He shrugged and walked with his head down, Diablo by his side. "I thought you left us" she said quietly, biting back the end of the sentence as she felt tears threatening. She didn't realise how much that would have hurt until she said it aloud. Daryl stopped walking and looked at her.

"Ain't goin' nowhere." He said simply, and that was that.

* * *

 

Being on the road with those men was a hideous experience. They were hunting someone who had killed one of their own, but seemed nonplussed about killing their own themselves, as was demonstrated in the episode Artemis would always remember as the 'Rabbit Incident'.

On their first night Artemis set up on the floor of the garage they'd found to bed down in. Diablo curled around at her stomach, baring, large, shiny, white teeth at anyone who came close. Though he didn't growl, he was smarter than that.   
Daryl had sat close to her, his thigh touching hers and she had shot him a confused look. He had made so much effort to stay away from her and now he was sidling up. He shook his head, as much an imperceptible movement as his nod, and she felt her eyebrows draw even closer together. He leaned into her ear and whispered, surprisingly softly,

"We're meant to be together" she felt as well as heard those words, felt her hair move in the soft breeze of his breath, and her stomach lurched, her face got hot, "that's what we told 'em" he finished, indicating 'them' with a flick of his eyes and she instantly felt embarrassed, though the dark covered it up. Yes, they had told them that. Diablo didn't make a move as Daryl lay close to them both. She stroked his fur and he looked back at her with his dark eyes,  
'You ok mom?' Those eyes asked, and she kissed his head in reply, snuggling down as best she could on the cold, hard, floor her pack serving as an adequate though uncomfortable pillow. The group of greaser's they had met on the road had 'claimed' the cars, and she was met with a lick of the lips and a vile gesture from Len as he offered to 'keep her warm'.

Her breath caught as she felt Daryl ease closer, though he stayed on his back. Diablo looked back at her again, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. She scowled at him and pursed her lips in a silent 'shhh' and he studied her a moment more, still grinning, before laying his head down.

He could read her like a damn book, and she was thankful he couldn't speak, even if to her he didn't have to. She'd have been called out in that moment by her own best friend.

* * *

 

They spent a few days that way, uneventful but for the curious incident of the rabbit in the nighttime, where these awful men beat Len all to his death.

The beating made Diablo uneasy and, as it happened, Daryl put a solid hand on Artemis' shoulders, and turned her away roughly. Diablo didn't so much as flinch at their touch anymore. Joe was laughing heartily,

"Can't shield the girl forever Dare" he yelled over the sickening sound of Len being used as a punch bag. Artemis cringed at the pounding thuds, the cracking of bones, and Len's pleading "gonna hafta see it sooner or later" Daryl let her go, and she continued to faced away,  
Diablo curling around her legs cat-like, high pitched whines escaping through his lips.

They moved on in the morning as though it was nothing. Artemis wanted to cover Len with a sheet as they packed up to go, and Daryl almost let her, but a moment of thought later he put a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Not him" he said, "if anyone deserves ya words, ain't him" and followed the others. Artemis looked at the bloody and beaten face, a bolt in his head ensuring he didn't turn.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "But you were a dick" even so, he didn't deserve to die like that. She hesitated before putting the sheet back on the railing, and followed the others. Diablo, as ever, right by her side.

Over the course of the morning Daryl, Artemis and Diablo peeled off to hunt, Daryl was sure they were followed by at least one of the men in Joe's gang, Billy he thought, though his name wasn't important.

"The tracks" he said to Artemis quietly as she stalked the clear path of a rabbit, Diablo's nose on the ground in front of them, snuffling loudly as his nostrils opened, and closed, opened and closed. Artemis looked at him questioning "I think they're following who we're looking for" Artemis eyebrows knitted together a little more.

"Are you sure?" Daryl nodded at her, he'd seen so many clear signs that it was Rick and possibly Carl. Maybe more if they were lucky.

"Means we're stuck with these pricks. Dunno how we'll shake 'em" Artemis frowned, then sighed sadly

"I thought you were the good guys," she said softly. She was about to add more but a triumphant bark came from Diablo, who had a spent rabbit at his front feet. "Diablo! What you got there?" She asked him, rushing forward.   
But she was grabbed from behind and thrown to one side as the guy from Joe's group who had followed spied the rabbit too.

"Hey!" Daryl yelled as the guy called out

"Claimed!" At the same time. Artemis had righted herself and Diablo had rushed the man who pushed her. Daryl called out to Diablo to stop him attacking, or else the dog would be as good as dead. 

"That's my dog's rabbit, jerk" Artemis moved forward with her bow raised "you can't claim it, it's already called for" Billy shrugged

"I din't hear nothin'" Artemis flicked her head, getting her hair out of her eyes. Diablo was bristling, his hackles up, his teeth on display.

"Dog can't talk, Man" Daryl sounded irritated "even so, he barked. That's gotta mean somethin'" he moved forward and swung his crossbow to his eye as the man bent to get the bunny from the ground. Diablo started growling, though he stood stock still between Artemis and Daryl. Billy stood, the rabbit in one hand limp and bent almost double where he held it. It had clearly had every bone broken with a shake of Diablo's head. It would be a nightmare to get the meat off.

"Let him have it" Artemis whispered, resignedly. "It's so broken" she pushed her leg into Diablo's side and he looked up at her "what have I told you?" She hissed "no shaking, they aren't toys"

"Ain't the point" Daryl said "rabbit's the dog's" he said again, taking another step forward which elicited a whine from Diablo, ever uncomfortable in the stand off. Billy had pulled a gun out the back of his pants, and had it aimed square on Daryl. They stood like that, weapons drawn, for a few seconds before Joe appeared

"Hey now, what is this?" He asked, calm and quiet as ever.

"That's my dog's rabbit" Artemis spat. "He caught it." Joe cocked his head, thoughtful.

"Well, I din't see or hear nothin' but yellin'. N the dog can't exactly speak." He held his hands out, one at Daryl one at Billy, as if Artemis and Diablo weren't even there, which just angered her even more. "Lower your weapons n let's deal with this like adults." He said, and Artemis was aghast to see Daryl comply. "That's it, if ya dead can't no one have the rabbit. Now" he looked between them "last time we split the kill."

"No!" Artemis interrupted abruptly, moving forward with her bow and arrow still drawn, but down by her side. Diablo moved with her as though they were one person. "No" she said again as she approached "I'd rather go hungry and everyone live. No one has to die over a rabbit, not today" Daryl rolled his eyes, because that still wasn't the point, but didn't say anything. Joe nodded shallowly a few times, his face thoughtful.

"Give it back, Billy" he said eventually. He turned to Daryl "you're gonna have to claim on the dogs behalf if this is to work in future." He shook his head laughing "ain't had so much tension in the group for a while. Makes it more fun" he sauntered off after he ensured the rabbit was passed back. Artemis could hear Billy complaining as he and Joe walked together, but Joe berated him and the whinging stopped.

Daryl, who had caught the tossed rabbit, turned to Artemis, his face unreadable. He chewed his lip a little then shook his head and threw the rabbit at Diablo. He too left, leaving Artemis to wonder what was so wrong with her philosophy. No one died. Except the poor bunny. What was so wrong with that? She looked down at her best friend who was gripping his kill loosely in his teeth, looking proud of himself.

"You better eat all of that" she said, and turned the way Daryl and the others had headed.

The day was bright, but cool, with a promise to be a little warmer later. Artemis pulled her hooded sweater around her a little closer. She caught up with Daryl, though he didn't acknowledge her. She pursed her lips and looked at him sideways, but nothing. How could he be so angry? They were following the right path to his people, they won the fight with Billy... She chewed her lip but stayed quiet, enjoying the sunshine and the break in the bad weather they'd seen. She put her hand out for Diablo and he was there in a second, sniffing and nibbling at her fingers. She smiled at the comfort he gave without a word. She tried not to think where she would be now without him. If she'd have stayed with her Atlanta group, or even the governor. Hell, if she'd even have got that far. The thought of him not being around always darkened her mood. She didn't need to think about that.

* * *

 

That night they found an industrial building to sleep in. They had to take down a few walkers, which was easy with so many of them, and ignore the moans from a locked office door, and the building was pretty much theirs. There was nothing to claim this time, just an empty room large enough for them all to bed down in.

"No nookie" Someone said, with a smile at Artemis "not unless ya inta voyeurism." There was laughing, but she ignored it, then Tony piped up.

"You ever get the dog involved?" She huffed at that.

"Go to sleep" Joe said "no one wants to hear ya filthy fantasies Tony" that was met by more laughter and pouting from Tony, but Artemis ignored it all, snuggling up to her big dog, who curled into her belly as always. She wrapped an arm around him and drifted off almost instantly. They'd walked a long way, and other than Diablo's rabbit there hadn't been much food. The memory made her stomach growl, and that was the last thing she heard before she fell in to a sleep so deep she didn't even feel Daryl get up and leave the room.

She heard Diablo, though. When he yelped she started awake as if she'd been waiting for noise all along. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room she realised she could no longer feel him next to her, he'd moved and was still whimpering. This wasn't Diablo dreaming, she sat up, grabbing her knife from its pouch at her waist.

"Diablo?" She hissed. She could hear movement, but it wasn't his. She noted Daryl had also gone and was struggling to get her bearings. She jumped up and moved forward in the darkness, eyes still not catching up with her. "Dee?" She whispered, panic rising in her chest.

As her eyes finally started to see outlines she saw one of Joe's men, Diablo by his side still whimpering.

"What are you doing to my dog" she asked, louder now, and as strong as she could muster in her state of fear. It was then she heard the rattling at the door. "Where's Daryl?" She asked as the banging at the door started. Diablo let out another high whimper which was cut off half way through. She edged closer to the gang member who must have had some hold over Diablo. Then Daryl started yelling, and Joe woke up to join in.

"Open This damn door" Daryl was calling.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Joe yelled, annoyed at being woken.

She was close enough to see now that Billy had Diablo with a rope around his neck pulled tight, a slip knot which wouldn't loosen at Diablo's struggles.

"Drop the rope, Billy before I drop your ass" she hissed venomously. "Don't make me cut you" Billy laughed, actually laughed at her and gave the dog a swift kick to the ass. Joe breezed past her before she could dive forward. He punched Billy square in the mouth, asking what the fuck was happening here. Diablo stumbled to Artemis and she used the knife in her hand to cut the rope at his neck and checked him over as best she could in the lightless room. When she had decided he was not in too bad shape she stood again, snarled, and launched herself at Billy across the room. Diablo whimpered behind her but the sound was altogether different to the noises he was making before. She landed her whole body on Billy's, a rage blinding her so all she saw was red. Daryl continued to hammer at the door.

Though he struggled Artemis was not knocked off, and she held the Bowie to Billy's throat.

"If you so much as look at my dog again I will fucking behead you" she spat, drawing a small drop of blood from his neck with the light pressure she held there. "So much as glance in his direction and you're dead. Dead!" She got up, unwanted help given by Joe who had her arm and was making soothing noises

"I'll deal with him, sweetheart, you get the damn door so Dare' stops making such a racket" she yanked her arm away from him and straightened.

"Don't call me sweetheart" she said, and strode for the door to the sound of his chuckling. Diablo was suddenly at her feet, swirling and twirling between her legs as she walked. She reached down and fussed his head, his ears, absently, enraged and not thinking straight. She swung the door open after removing a chair from under the handle. Daryl was in a state of pure anger, but when he saw her face his features evened out into worry.  
She looked panic stricken and sick, her skin pale and her hair a mess. Diablo, still whining, appeared more concerned for her than himself, and balked when Daryl approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, and Artemis just shook her head, shock setting in and over taking the fear she had felt, calming her rage.

"Billy here got a bit hands on with ya dog" Joe said as Daryl came in the room, "he saw ya left and took his chances" Daryl looked over at Billy, and on sight of his face assumed that he'd not be taking chances anymore. He was black and blue, swollen and bloody. "You're with us now. We don't attack our own" Joe continued. Daryl gave a shallow nod and steered Artemis, now almost catatonic, back to their belongings to curl up again in sleep. Artemis faced Daryl's back, where she had been sleeping back to back with him. Now Diablo could curl between them instead of out front and vulnerable, but still he put his chin on her hip, so he could see if anyone came close.   
Artemis didn't drift off so quickly again after that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to post spoilers, but I do have to post a warning.
> 
> There will be a major character death in this chapter, so be prepared.
> 
> Thank you

Artemis and Diablo were up before the sun. Her bag, not even unpacked the night before, was slung over her shoulder, and she crept for the door as quietly as she could, Diablo padding along beside her like her shadow, silent, dark and matching her step for step.

Daryl wondered how far he should let her go before following. She'd promised to help him look for his people, and now she was leaving him with this rag tag group of beasts who thought the new world was made just for them and their rules. He wondered what had actually gone down the night before when he dared to leave and take a piss. These men could clearly not be trusted alone with her and Dee, but she wasn't his to babysit. He chewed his lip as he heard the floorboard near the door squeak, listened to the creak as the door opened, and decided to get up and follow before it had even shut behind them. They needed each other, and she had no business out there alone. She'd saved his life, he'd saved hers, even the damn dog had played a part in keeping them away from harm. They owed it to each other to stay together, and so he got up, grabbed his things, and headed after her. Dodging the squeaky floorboard and holding the door just so, so it didn't creak and give away his leaving. Not that anyone would notice, some of these claimers snored loud enough to wake the... He didn't finish that thought, the dead were waking up anyway.

Now out in the open of what looked like a factory floor Artemis couldn't hide her echoing footsteps. The sound, bouncing off long dead machines, was distorted but Daryl had every idea she'd be heading for the door. You didn't take all your belongings on a sightseeing wander.

The room suddenly became brighter as a shaft of moonlight poured in, Artemis had found the door. Daryl hurried forward as she softly shut it, not wanting any of the monsters, human or not, to know what she was up to. Is that how she saw him? As one of them? Daryl shook his head. The gang they'd found was a means to an end, a way of finding Rick and the rest, a group to simply keep their numbers, and therefore their chance of surviving, up. He wasn't like them, not anymore.

Artemis was heading back to the railroad tracks they'd taken a small diversion from. Their destination a place called Terminus. 'Sanctuary for all' Joe had laughed at that, called it a lie, but Daryl believed it. That's how he saw the prison, people could still be good. Forgiving. His group would be headed there, he was sure of it. Artemis seemed to be too. He shut the door silently and jogged ahead of her, he was going to cut her off. If she got a fright it was her own damn fault for leaving.

* * *

 

Artemis wiped at her face again, tears rollIng noiselessly down her cheeks, dripping off her chin as if it wasn't a complete waste of her resources. She sniffed and Diablo head butted her free hand again before licking the finger tips.

People were assholes. Everyone. She never should have taken Daryl in and got into this stupid situation, it was all her own fault. Diablo head butted her hand again and she wiggled her fingers at him without even thinking.  
She rubbed at her face roughly, angry at herself.

Maybe Daryl had followed. Maybe. They were a team now. But she couldn't say anything, let those monsters know what she was planning? No way. Diablo had never had to fear for himself before, and she felt so guilty that in her care he'd been practically hung twice.

Maybe Daryl had followed. She stopped and listened to the world around her getting ready to wake up.  
Nothing.

She sighed a watery sigh and continued walking, the tracks under her feet surprisingly even in their unused state.  
Maybe she'd find his people at terminus and they could head back to find him together.  
Maybe she should have just stayed alone. She never craved company before, never. What had changed? She shook her head and her shoulders went slightly limp.  
The whole damn world was what changed.

She reached again for the comfort of Diablo's soft fur, but noticed it was standing on end, and his body vibrated as he stood firm and ready to pounce. But on what, she had no idea. She listened, hard as she could, and Diablo started to growl. Low and rumbling, felt more than heard, he resonated with his grumbling.  
She pulled her hands away, drew her bow, and as she looked up, aiming, she could make out a person, or maybe what used to be a person. Just one, they could manage. She pulled the bowstring back a little tighter, unsure of the distance the dark.

Diablo's growling ceased, and his tail started to wag ever so slowly.

"Hey" Daryl said, in a quiet voice that managed to carry all the way to her ears. He sounded sad, and somehow angry all at once. Her breath hitched and she let the bow swing to her side. He began to walk towards her and Diablo bristled a little again, nervous since his latest adventure.

"You came" she said, tears flowing again.

"Ya left" he answered accusingly, as Diablo got over his fear and darted forward, curling around Daryl's legs and almost tripping him. He knelt and fussed the dog, who licked his face tentatively.

"I'm sorry" Artemis closed the gap between them and instinctively called Diablo away. "I should have told you, I can't stay with those creatures, Daryl, they're too cruel" Daryl stood and gave a single nod

"Yeah, ya shoulda told me." Artemis wiped at her face and tried a small smile.

"I was still looking for Rick, and your friends, thought maybe I'd find them and we'd come back for you" Daryl looked at her a moment, avoiding her eyes, then shrugged and nodded at the same time. He chewed at his lip and reached his free hand to Diablo, Artemis thought he was trying to give his hands something to do. Some distraction.

"Now what?" She asked him, and he looked up from his task

"We carry on. Hope Joe n his friends'll lose interest in us" Artemis nodded.

"Ok." She put her arrow in the quiver at her back but held on to the bow. "I didn't want to leave you" she said after a few paces in silence, she felt herself turn a little pink as heat rose to her temples "just, just them." Daryl looked at her sideways and then looked ahead.

"What if I hadn't come" Artemis shrugged and shook her head.

"You did."

* * *

 

Daryl thought they were a good day, maybe a little more, from terminus. They'd need to stop and rest and eat when they could. They walked in comfortable silence for a few miles before he noticed Diablo change. He nudged Artemis, away in her own quiet world, and nodded at the dog who had begun to lag behind a little. His mouth hung open and drool dripped from his lips. He panted and let out high whines now and then while looking around. Hopping on and off the tracks as he did so.

"Oh shit" Artemis said softly, and drew her bow in a swift and silent manoeuvre. Daryl swung his bow up without knowing why, just following her lead. "Something must be close, he's stressed" she said, watching as Diablo jumped off the tracks, whined, and jumped back on.  
He caught up with Daryl and Artemis, and sat, looking at them both. Artemis lowered her bow and looked at Daryl.

"Could be walkers, could be people, could even be a bitch in heat." She shrugged "c'mon, it's nothing to worry about just now" Diablo sniffed at the air and whined again, and Daryl was unsure that it would be 'nothing to worry about'. He knew animals, they didn't freak out for nothing. But Artemis was walking away, and though he didn't want to turn his back he followed, in case she left him behind again.

He wondered if Joe and his group were following them, whether on purpose or just in pursuit of the same end. Daryl and Artemis didn't mean as much to them as finding the people who killed their man. He chewed his lip, and jogged to catch up with them. Diablo was jumpy, startling as Daryl reached his side. Something was definitely up, and Daryl doubted it was a bitch in heat.

"We should get offa the tracks" he said to Artemis, who stopped and looked at him slightly confused. "We go in the woods, we'll still get there, but the tracks are too obvious." Understanding dawned on Artemis' face and she finally looked genuinely worried. She nodded, clicked her tongue at Diablo, and they followed Daryl into the trees.

* * *

 

They rested a few hours later sitting with their backs against a fallen tree. They'd caught a couple of squirrels to eat and were sharing the last drops of water. Diablo was still on edge, panting and drooling, listening to commands from both Daryl and Artemis but hesitant all the time.

"Ain't no bitch in heat" Daryl said, indicating Diablo with his chin, and passing the very last dregs of water to Artemis who looked at the bottle with a frown.

"I know" she said quietly, taking the bottle to her lips and necking the last half mouthful. "I thought maybe if I told myself that..." She trailed off as she heard a dry crack behind them, a branch or a twig snapping underfoot. She and Daryl jumped up together, weapons raised, as Diablo let out a bark.

"You think you c'n just... Walk away?" Joe said, he and his men half circled in front of them. Artemis' felt her arms shake with the strain of holding her bow so taught. There were fewer of them now, maybe they could do this.  
The thought surprised her, she was never up for killing people, what was she becoming? She grimaced and snarled her lips at the hideous excuses for men before her.

"I ain't brayin' for ya blood," Joe looked and spoke to Artemis directly. "But ya gotta understand what this is now. This world. It's made for hunters and gatherers like us. We should stick together" Artemis flicked her eyes towards Daryl who was frowning intently at the gang of greasers.

"C'mon now" Joe started again. "We could all use each other's help here" Diablo started to growl and snap at the air but the humans didn't move or take notice.

"We're on different paths" Daryl said gruffly. "Don't need no help" Joe laughed, his cohorts laughed, Diablo barked and growled.

Artemis was vaguely aware of him moving between her and Daryl, his slinking black form slow and steady despite his earlier stress. He could see the issue now, and he was no longer frightened. He placed his front paws on the fallen tree trunk, spittle flying as he snapped at the air again. He was a good dog. A brave dog.

With hindsight she should have hushed him. But maybe it would have made no difference.

No matter what Joe said, they were out for blood, and they were going to get it one way or another.

She heard the ping of a bow a string, and Diablo stopped barking abruptly.

As she'd noticed, not long ago with Merle, things didn't slow down in a crisis, they sped up.  
Diablo lay on the floor bleeding, not breathing, an arrow still quivering in his armpit.

Everything blurred. She heard laughing and jeering, she heard herself yelling, spittle now flying from her own lips as she raised her bow again and let off arrows into the small crowd of assholes who had followed simply to kill her best friend and break her heart. Not one of them were true, and they flew wildly. The men were laughing and turning away. Daryl was waiting for more to happen, and all this in a second, a short and soul destroying second.

She steadied herself, counted to three, pulled out an arrow and took proper aim.

Time didn't slow, not on its own, you had to take a moment to slow it down yourself.

This arrow would not miss. This arrow was her revenge.

She shot Billy in the temple as the claimers left, laughing, and jovial. No one noticed, at first, until Daryl dropped his weapon over his shoulder, took her by the arm and told her to

"fuckin' run, Artemis, jus' run" and they did, Joe and his gang unable to keep up, they ran for miles, until their hearts beat out of their chests and their lungs screamed with each breath, until their vision blurred and stitches threatened like so many knives stabbing their sides.

They ran until they could no longer run.

They both fell to the ground, breathing hard. Artemis, on her knees, vomited into the mud. Her legs shook and her tears mixed with snot and vomit as they coursed down her face and ran in rivers to the ground. Daryl just sat. His feet on the floor, his knees in the crooks of his elbows, his head down low, catching his breath.

Artemis looked up, her heart in a thousand shards, and started talking.

"No. No no no" she repeated, over and over and louder and louder until Daryl looked over to her. "That's it. That's it. I'm done. I'm dead" she yelled at no one and nothing. "I'm alone. I'm all alone" she looked at Daryl without seeing him, then stood and turned back the way they had come.  
Daryl jumped up and followed

"Artemis!" He called her. "Hey, stop" he grabbed her arm and span her to face him. She stood, shaking, crying, legs vibrating from the strain they'd been under. She looked everywhere but at Daryl, eyes moving as she shook her head from side to side. She rocked on her feet as though she might go running off at any second.

"I'm alone" she whispered. "I'm alone now" Daryl softened his grip on her arm and took the other in his hand as well, holding her still, trying to offer something to her.

He bent his knees and followed her head with his to try and catch her eyes. When he finally did, when she eventually looked at him directly he shook his head gently.

"You ain't never gon' be alone" he said softly. Artemis went weak in his hands and he had to stiffen his grip again. Still she tumbled to the floor in a heap, landing in a sidesaddle sit, and he went with her. She murmured to her self and cried quietly,

"I killed a man, I killed a man, Diablo's dead and I killed a man" Daryl just held her awkwardly as she did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. It had to be written but I hate it. 
> 
> I actually wrote the next chapter before this one so I could avoid it as long as possible.  
> My own two dogs, one a rottie herself are sitting here nibbling gently at my fingers and I'm very sad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Don't let Diablo's passing turn you away now. X  
> 


	19. Chapter 19

When they settled in to sleep for the night they stayed just as close as they had been, now so used to lying together for warmth and safety.

They'd found a hut, an old hunting shack really, with no locks on the door, but it was dry, and warm. They lay together on the dusty old rug on the floor, in front of a long dead fire. Artemis found comfort in the solid mass of Daryl's back close behind her. But she missed Diablo, his warm and soft body, unmoving, should have been curled into her belly, under her arm, but he was gone and the cold space she felt before her instead was heartbreaking.

She drew her legs up to make herself smaller, curving her back against Daryl's. He grunted and she straightened, not wanting them both to be uncomfortable.  
She needed something to put her arm around. She wondered how she would sleep without the rhythmic lullaby of his snoring.

She was hardly surprised when 2 hours later she woke up and found she'd wrapped herself around Daryl. She'd woven like ivy, her arm under his and clinging to his chest, comforted by the steady rise and fall of his breath. Her legs spooned against his, fitting so well into the crook of his knees. It was warm and she felt safe, but it was wrong, and she had no doubt that if he knew she had snaked around him, Daryl would be shaking her off and berating her.

But it was exactly what she needed, at least while he slept she could close her eyes and imagine he had every idea what she was doing and didn't mind it, welcomed it even.

That was ridiculous, She went to move away, despite the comfort holding him brought her, she was aware of her hand gripping his shirt like she would have gripped Diablo's fur. His shoulder was damp from tears she hadn't realised she had cried in her sleep.

Feeling foolish she uncurled her fist and allowed his shirt to slip from her fingers and began to slide her arm out from under his. Though she moved as gently as she could, Artemis felt Daryl shift beneath her and he rolled onto his back. Now she lay beside him with her open palm on his belly, and he was very clearly awake. She cringed inwardly as he spoke, not even sounding like he'd been asleep at all.

"Ya'wake?" He asked in his rough voice, quiet even in the silence of the night. Artemis sighed and answered him.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't..." But she didn't know how to finish.

"Been cryin' over n hour" he added, and Artemis felt her face turn warm and red. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out, what could she say? She didn't know she'd been crying, or had even moved, until she had woken up, clinging to him desperately like a second skin.

Silence span out between them for what felt like forever before he turned again, only this time to face her. His narrow navy eyes just inches from her own, she looked at him, feeling so sad and so vulnerable. She almost apologised again, but she'd lost her dog, her best friend, her brother, and she had every right to feel the way she did.

"Ya never lost anyone before?" It was a cross between a question and a statement, she looked into those eyes of his, watched them as they watched her. The golds and lighter blue flecks in them, like an early morning sky.

"I never had anyone to lose" she whispered, still drawn into the absolute natural beauty of him. She felt another tear escape her own eye, and Daryl shifted a little, uncomfortable with a crying woman, she guessed. He flicked his eyes away, just for a second, then looked back into her face.

She couldn't fathom what happened next, but she felt compelled to move forward, whether revelling in his discomfort or trying to abate it and her own sorrow, she wasn't sure, but she moved forward slowly, and he didn't move back, he just watched. She pressed her lips to his, and though he stiffened a little, he didn't pull away, and he continued to watch her with those incredible eyes. She closed hers, and he seemed to prefer that, as he began to kiss her back. It wasn't soft, it wasn't romantic, it was rough and clumsy and his beard scratched at her skin, but it was what she needed and it felt so good. Her hands fisted in his shirt again as his arms snaked around her shoulders, then dropped lower and he rolled her on top of him. She helped, throwing her left leg over his body, she sat on top of him and continued to kiss him, gripping his shirt for dear life. She shifted her hips slightly and he grunted into her mouth, she leaned back, dragging him with her. She felt the stirring at his groin, and knew this was a situation that she was in control of. She couldn't stop Diablo's death, she had no control of her actions when she killed his murderer in blind revenge, her first human kill and the one thing she'd never be able to come back from, but she could control this moment with this man, and everything was going to go how she damn well wanted it to for a change.

She shifted down his legs, pulling out of the kiss which left them both breathless. Daryl watched as her hands reached for his belt, then his fly, and he lifted his ass without a word as she edged his clothes out of their way. She leant over and kissed him again, not really noticing the firm and ready cock she'd exposed. This wasn't about getting to know his body, this was about getting to know herself.

She stood, Daryl prone between her legs, and removed her own jeans and underwear, then straddled him again. He didn't make a sound as she grabbed the length of him and slowly ran her hand up and down, gliding over his already seeping head, and spreading the precum down his shaft. There wasn't time for foreplay, and he realised she was just lubing him up with all they had to hand.

When he was gleaming with his own wetness she seemed satisfied and slid herself on top of him. She was tight, and they both grimaced as she gently took him in to the hilt. He wondered if it was years of disuse, but the thought was fleeting as she began to move on top of him. When their bodies became used to each other she moved faster and dragged him to sitting once more, burying her face in his neck to muffle her moans of release.

As she came she bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. He wasn't far off himself, it had been a while since a woman tried to control him this way, and it wouldn't be long. He tried to speak, to lift her off so he could come anywhere but inside her, but she clung to him and squeezed her thighs together. She turned her head and whispered close to his ear

"Please, stay close. I have nothing else left" and he let go at the sound of her voice and feel of her sweet breath on his skin. Unloading into her, with a barely audible grunt, a torrent of hot liquid he had been keeping inside for too long. She sat on him, breathing hard and he felt the tears on her cheek against his neck. He was compelled to shove her away but caught himself before he did, and they sat together, still connected, in the afterglow of a quick but much needed fuck for some time before she slid off him, dressed, and curled up again to finally sleep.

* * *

 

When Artemis woke in the morning she sensed she was completely alone. It took a moment for her to remember Diablo wouldn't be there. He hadn't got up to move and get comfortable, not got too hot under her arm and moved to get cool. He was gone. She blinked. She couldn't feel Daryl behind her either, and he was very much alive when she last saw him. She hoped he hadn't had some kind of masculine freak out and left her, truly alone.

It was what she deserved for what she had done.

She sat up and stretched, hearing movement outside the door. She stood and drew her bow, facing the door with no idea how she'd survive like this, on her own.  
The door creaked open slowly, far too controlled for one of the dead ones. Artemis flexed her fingers so they wouldn't cramp, and pulled the string back a little more. She'd have to be ready at all times now. She'd need to start working out, preparing herself to be in a constant state of fight of flight.  
She'd have to stop her random thought processes, too.

She saw his foot first, and lowered her bow, Daryl.

"Yer up" he said, coming in the door and brandishing a possum. "Got breakfast" he said proudly, and breezed past her into the kitchenette at the back of the building. She followed the sound of him rummaging through the cupboards.

"Possum?" She asked eyeing the creature suspiciously. "Is it any good?" Daryl shrugged,

"Bingo" he said, pulling a half full five litre bottle of water from under the sink. "It's food" he said, grabbing the marsupial by the tail and dragging it along the counter to start dressing it. Artemis screwed her nose up, but didn't complain. Food was food, and Daryl was still here. Today was so far a good day.

"Can I help?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Naw. Go n keep watch. I'm good" so she left the room. Daryl watched the doorway after she was gone, wondering why she hadn't done her thing, he thought it was stupid, but she always did it. Seeing that the animal's soul went into the light or whatever. He frowned, and got back to work.

Artemis sat on the rug facing the door, where they'd had sex just hours before. She was thankful that the strange shift in their relationship hadn't changed his attitude. Too many times in the past she thought she could sleep with a man and then carry on as normal, only to find that some magical force had changed everything. Some secret power she didn't know she had could turn men into love struck sheep who wouldn't leave her alone, or alternately, they would just disappear from her life altogether.

She chewed her lip as Daryl walked in with a plate of meat now unrecognisable as a possum. He lit the fire and the cooked it on sticks just as they would have if they were outside.

* * *

"It gets easier" Daryl said quietly as they prepared to leave. Artemis was decanting the water in to smaller more manageable bottles. She looked at him questioning. "Losing people. It gets easier" she looked at him a little longer then shook her head.

"That's possibly the saddest thing I've ever heard" she screwed the lid on the last bottle and began to pack them away. "I don't think you mean that" she said without looking at him. "I think that you're just telling yourself that so you don't have to hurt" she zipped up her pack and threw the strap over her head. Daryl didn't answer, just chewed at his lip and looked off into the distance. They left the little shack without another word.

* * *

 

"What about killing" she asked him after they'd spent most of the day walking in silence. "Does that get easier, too?" Daryl thought about that. He'd killed a few people, and was losing count.

"Was it hard to kill Billy?" He countered and Artemis shook her head.

"No" they had come back to the tracks to give themselves a point of reference before veering into the trees again. The night was cool and dark, the moon waning to nothing over the last few days.  
"Not at first" Artemis continued. "Felt like shit after, but it was blind rage at the time" Daryl nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Try not to think about it." Artemis was about to reply, but Daryl grabbed her arm and ducked her down low. He put a single finger to his lips and hushed her. She frowned, and listened with him as they hunkered behind a large tree.

"And I was about to turn in for the night," she heard Joe saying, gleeful "on New Year's Eve!" She looked at Daryl who was scowling into the trees. He looked at her and nodded, that single shallow nod that meant he was about to do something stupid.

"I gotta go in there" he said quietly, then jumped up. "You'll be ok" he said, and disappeared through the woods. She wanted to follow, almost did when she couldn't hear their words anymore, but the quiet rumbles of men speaking in the distance. But then she heard Joe telling his gang members to

"Teach him all the way" and knew it was Daryl they were teaching. She heard him grunt as he was hit, and like it or not she had to go in and do something. Someone yelled, really yelled in agony, heart break.

"Leave him alone!" And it was too much, she had to follow. She ran into the trees and came upon a clearing, came upon Daryl being beaten by Tony and Harley, Dan was holding a kid on the floor and unzipping his pants.

She saw red, Tony threw Daryl on the forest floor and as he went to pounce on top of him she drew her Bowie and stabbed him in the shoulder. He yelled, and a gunshot went off. She twisted the knife before pulling it out. Harley looked up, and Daryl took his chance to get up and fight back.

It was just moments later, after she'd grabbed a squirming Tony by his damned bandanna and slit his throat, after Harley was stabbed by Daryl in the head, that she saw a man she didn't know RIP Joe's throat out with his teeth. She watched the blood fly from Joe's neck before turning and vomiting on the ground.

She didn't watch the rest. She turned and headed back to hide by the tree she and Daryl hid behind before.

She began to cry, wondering if Diablo had been the good half of her conscience, because she'd never hurt anyone before, and now he was dead and she'd killed two people.

She was thinking about just going on her way alone, after all, Daryl had found his people now, wasn't that all she wanted? When Daryl appeared in front of her.

"Hey, want you to meet some people" he said, and she looked up at him, his out reaching hand ready to help her up.

What did she have to lose now that she was alone anyway? She took Daryl's hand and jumped up, preparing to meet his friends from the prison. The people he said were good and righteous, but didn't quibble when ripping out throats and slicing people from groin to neck.


	20. Chapter 20

"Daryl tells me you saved his life" Artemis looked at the man in front of her. Covered in blood and not seeming to care. His thick course beard was all but dripping with it, his eyes were wide, and a bit crazy. She shrugged.

"It goes both ways" she said to him softly. She felt Daryl's eyes boring into her, but didn't say anything else.

"I'm Rick, in the car are Michonne and my son, Carl." He moved his head side to side, as though stretching his neck. Artemis could feel intimidated, but she didn't let herself. She stood a little straighter, jutted out her chin a little.

"Artemis" she said, and Rick nodded at her.

"Artemis" he repeated, sounding only slightly amused. "Thank you, for helping us. We're heading for terminus." He looked at Daryl, and Artemis did too. Daryl looked at them both a few moments before settling his eyes on Artemis.

"I go with them" he said solemnly. "We're family, like he said" Artemis nodded slowly, thinking. She didn't want to be alone, not now she knew what was out there.

"Ok" she said eventually, turning from Daryl and looking at Rick. Rick nodded and finally smiled. It was a bit worrying, that smile on a face full of blood.

"How many walkers have you killed?" She asked Rick, and he turned back to her, smiling again.

"I lost count a long time ago" he said, amused that she was turning their own questions on him. She nodded, and bit her lip.

"How many people?" She asked pointedly, the depth and meaning of the question to her, so much more than Rick could know. Rick thought a moment, though Artemis could tell he wasn't counting or trying remember.

"10." He said. Without hesitation. Artemis balked a little. "If you're going to ask why, it was to protect my family. Keep myself and my loved ones alive." He rolled his shoulders, waiting for more, But Artemis had nothing to say. She knew the why, what she wanted to know was if he kept count. That could mean he felt he should keep some kind of track, did that make him more human than the monsters they faced... She thought perhaps it did.

She slept in the car, in the front seat as Michonne and Carl slept in the back. Daryl and Rick kept watch throughout the rest of the night and into the early morning. She woke, freezing cold and expecting to see Diablo on the seat beside her. That empty space was going to take some getting used to.

"That's not on you" she heard Rick say, and could imagine Daryl nodding in that quiet way he had.

"She's... Different" Daryl said "I think she's changin', jus' lost her best friend n sorta... I dunno, got stronger for it." Artemis frowned, and a shiver shook her body. It was then she realised Carl and Michonne were awake, too. She didn't catch Rick's reply, if there was one, but she thought Daryl was wrong. She'd never felt weaker than she did then, with no Diablo and turning to violence and brutality to fix her problems. She didn't want to get cold to that. She didn't want to be a monster.

* * *

 

She began warming to Rick when he suggested they head off the track into Terminus, said they didn't know these people, and she was pleased he felt the same way she did. She'd done the same thing with Woodbury, wanting to see them before they saw her. Unfortunately her plan fell through, but with more people on side this time it could work.

She began to like him even more when they decided to bury some weapons, 'just in case'.

Artemis stood and watched the building in front of them, slightly below their standpoint. She hooked her fingers in the chain link fence and held on as though she might need it for stability. She felt someone beside her, a warm hand at the small of her back, and turned her head to see Daryl, also looking through.

"Y'ok?" He asked, and Artemis hesitated before nodding. His hand didn't move, though it felt stiff and unsure where it touched her. As though Daryl had no idea why he put it there, but now couldn't remove it without seeming awkward.

"Someone should stay behind" she said quietly, looking back through the diamond shaped links. Daryl looked at her profile. "I mean, if shit gets real in there... Someone should be out here ready" he looked at Terminus before nodding. "Can't be you" Artemis continued. "Not Rick or Michonne or Carl. You all just found each other." Artemis felt his hand fall away as Daryl looked back at her and uttered a single.

"No" Artemis looked at him, hands still hooked into the fencing.

"Why?" She asked and Daryl shrugged at her

"Just no" she frowned and looked back at Carl and Michonne, talking together solemnly. "Rick won't go for it." Daryl said to her as she turned back to look at him "he don't know ya, n he won't trust ya, not yet" Artemis chewed her lip and looked again at Terminus.

"Won't go for what?" Rick asked from behind them, making Artemis jump, though Daryl must have known he was there and didn't even flinch. Artemis turned to Rick

"All of us going in there, it's not right. Eggs and baskets come to mind. I'm offering to stay back." She nodded at terminus. "If shit goes down, you'll need someone out here. You need to stick together, you've only just found each other." Rick watched her a moment before turning to Daryl.

"No" Daryl said again, but Rick was still pensive.

"It makes sense Daryl" Daryl threw his hands in the air, then got in Artemis' face, pointing at her

"Y'already ran off once." He grunted. She rolled her eyes and took a step away from him.

"Not from you" she said quietly. "Don't you trust me? After everything we've been through?" Daryl watched her silent and narrow eyed and Artemis wondered if he didn't. Yes she had left, but didn't he know her at all? She'd taken _him_ in from the cold and offered to protect _him_ not the other way around. "If they've got any sense at all there will be people out here. Watching, waiting, keeping an eye on us keeping an eye on them. Please. I want you all safe" Daryl shook his head and walked away as Rick agreed she should stay outside.

She approached Daryl before they headed over the fence.

"Maybe when you realise I stayed, you'll give me a bit more credit" she said, before rubbing his bicep gently. "I'm not going anywhere" but Daryl just grunted in reply and shrugged her hand away.

* * *

 

She was sitting on a low outreaching limb of a tall tree when the shooting started. She jumped up and strained to see, climbing higher. She kept the area they'd buried the bag in sight, though she had to try and see what was happening, who was shooting who, but they'd crept around behind terminus, and the gunfire had started at the front. 

Some welcoming committee, she thought. 

She descended the tree in a rush, and stood torn for a single moment between weapons and people. She shook her head hard as though to clear it. 

_People_ , Artemis, _always people now._

She ran back to the tracks, so she could find her way in.

* * *

 

When Gareth asked about the buried bag Daryl struggled harder with his bindings.

"What's in the bag?" He asked "I'm curious, I mean, you left some sweet piece of ass to look after it, must be important" Daryl took solace in the fact this guy had called off his boys before they could investigate. Maybe Artemis was ok.

And as promised, she was still there. At least until the shit had hit. By now she might've scarpered.

"Don't struggle Daryl" Gareth said to him sweetly. "It'll all be over soon" but Daryl continued to strain. "Ah, she your piece of ass? Maybe you'll see her wherever you're both going after this life" Gareth smiled a cloyingly sweet smile, and chuckled to himself as Daryl pulled at the cable ties on his wrists, but it was no use. Rick shot him a look, and he stopped. They'd get out of this somehow.

They always did.

* * *

 

Artemis slowed as she spied a woman with short silvery hair and a rifle on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and slowly moved forward, careful not to make any noise. The woman was covered in guts and mud, and Artemis almost mistook her for a walker.

When the stranger held the gun up to her eye Artemis couldn't hold out.

"Wait!" She said, rushing forward again, her bow now drawn. The woman looked around, seeming a little stunned. "What are you doing?" Artemis asked more boldly than she felt. That rifle could take off her head before she even let her arrow fly. The woman sneered at her.

"Are you one of them?" She asked, nodding her head to indicate the station. Artemis shook her head slowly, flexing her fingers a little.

"No, but my friends are in there" she replied, and took another step forward.

"Yeah, well, so are mine" the woman said sounding pissed. She turned back to Terminus and poked her gun through the fence. She started shooting and Artemis' heart smashed against her rib cage, she took a few more small steps forward.

"I have people to protect. Tell me what you're doing or I'll have to just stop you anyway. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will." The woman huffed a sigh and looked at her again, before loading what looked like a firework into her rifle.

"Did you see a woman with a sword and a boy with a sheriff's hat go in? He's only 15." Artemis was so stunned that she almost dropped her bow. She looked to terminus, the large gas tanker that was now hissing and blowing walkers onto their backs.

"Were you following us?" She asked, and the woman looked at her a moment before understanding dawned on her face. Artemis wondered who she was, what had happened to her since. She looked in utter conflict with herself.

"I was with them" The woman said, "for a while" her eyes were wet though tears didn't fall. Artemis lowered her bow. The woman poked her rifle through the mesh fence again and shot the rocket into the gas tank. The explosion was deafening, and Artemis shrank back from it. When she turned to the woman again, she was gone.

She watched Terminus, now full of walkers and on fire all at once.   
When the gunfire started again she just headed back to the buried bag of guns. If Daryl and the others weren't out soon, she should take them and leave.   
What would happen after that she really didn't know.

* * *

 

She was in the tree again when they came back, out of sight of danger. There were more of them. Daryl found the bag via landmarks he'd noted before they had headed over the fences into Terminus. All of them looked like hell. She watched as they looked around for her.

"You were right" Rick said to Daryl, who was looking at the ground closely.

"Nah, I weren't" Daryl answered and looked up into the tree. "Ya comin' down?" He asked, and she slowly descended with what felt like a thousand eyes on her. As she reached the floor Rick approached her.

"We found more of our friends." He said, looking rather angry. She wondered if he was angry at her for hiding, but he pointed everyone out and said their names. "Tara, Abraham, Eugene and Rosita are new, too. So you're in good company" she looked around at all the new faces, knowing she'd have to work hard to remember their names. She listed them over and over in her head.

She stood to one side, feeling out of place as everyone talked to each other like they'd known each other for years. A family who knew what each other were thinking and bounced off each other perfectly.

She watched as Daryl approached her, appearing to check her over, chewing his lip.

"Y'ok?" She nodded

"What happened in there?" She looked him over too, though he didn't look any more battered than he did when he went in, something was different, and she wondered what horrors had been waiting for them inside.

Daryl chewed his lip a little more, then looked sharply away. Artemis turned to see what he'd heard when he was running into the arms of the woman who had shot out the gas tank. They embraced and she looked away, feeling a pang of something painful in her chest, and a sour taste in her mouth.

Rick also approached and hugged the woman before she told them there was something they needed to see.

* * *

 

"She was ready to shoot me to protect you" Artemis heard the silver haired woman saying as they followed her to what she wanted to show them. She didn't mean to overhear, but could hardly help it with nothing else to keep her occupied. She missed Diablo as they walked, as everyone who was already well established together chatted about finding each other again, about what they'd been through while separated, and she walked alone. A few times she caught her self reaching out her fingers for soft fur and and a reassuring warm mouth, but there was nothing.

She sighed to herself as Daryl nodded at the silver haired lady who hadn't even been introduced to her. He turned and looked at Artemis, beckoning her forward. She scowled at him, not wanting to pander to his requests like a little helpless lamb. She resented the way she felt when he had hugged this woman. She'd never been jealous of anything in her life, she was angry and embarrassed and was damned if she was going to fall into the role of the scorned and unrequited.

She didn't know if she even had any feelings for Daryl other than wanting to protect all she had left after she lost Diablo.

"Artemis" he said, when she didn't rush forward instantly. She sped up a little and caught up. "This is Carol" Artemis nodded at her.

"We met, hi" she said to Carol, who strained a smile back. "I'm sorry I threatened you" Carol's smile turned genuine, and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm glad they had someone looking out for them"   
She looked forward and Artemis watched the smile spread on her face at another new man in front of them carrying a baby, Rick rushed past them all from the back of the pack, followed by Carl. He took the small child in his arms and hugged her close. 

Artemis was finding it hard to believe that all these people had found each other after splitting up from the prison, that their whole family was back together.

She stood watching, still feeling lost and alone without Diablo, out on the edge of this family unit. The fleeting thought of leaving flickering through head again.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Artemis didn't believe that Washington was going to be any better than anywhere else. She believed that, even if Eugene could press the right buttons, those buttons were long dead, like everything else.

She didn't say it, she couldn't. For once people looked like a version of happy and she didn't want to break that. They had a destination in mind and it was all they needed to keep on going.

That was all there was. Each other if you were lucky, and possible destinations. Somewhere to head. Maybe somewhere better. It hadn't worked for them so far, they'd all come across Woodbury and terminus and their hopes for the best were just a teasing memory. Something to stop them getting too excited about anything anymore. 

As it got dark Artemis worried about shelter. 

"We rest up" Rick said "carry on in the morning." And that was enough for everyone else to stop and bed down. She found it odd, having never really answered to anyone but herself before. Daryl, who had mostly ignored her throughout the day, approached and said quietly,

"I'mma keep watch, k?" She shrugged at him and sat on the floor to pull the tarpaulin out her pack. He stood and watched her, his face unreadable.

"What?" She asked, sounding sullen and regretting it instantly. Daryl crouched next to her and put his hand on the bag where she fussed at it. She stopped, sighing, and looked at him, resignedly.

"We're not the enemy" he said softly. She felt her own features soften as she nodded slightly.

"I know" she began with the bag again, knowing no such thing, and Daryl stood.

"Go settle with the others so we're all in sight of each other" Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at him again, her head tilted slightly.

"Really?" She asked him sarcastically, and he nodded his tiny nod. 

"Really" he answered with a small half smile "go on now" she narrowed her eyes at him, but complied, lying close to the edge of the group. 

In the morning they walked on. Daryl was walking next to her, though they didn't speak. No one spoke except Bob and sasha. She hoped they'd leave terminus far behind them but the atmosphere was solemn and heavy. She could feel it bearing down on her. It was hot and she was thirsty, and though she knew she had water, she selfishly didn't want anyone to see her drinking. They were still on the tracks. She couldn't fathom it. They couldn't lead anywhere good if people were using them to get away and head to the end of the line. She shuddered, hating the phrase because it was almost literally that. 

"Y'ok?" Daryl asked her quietly. She was about to answer him, and the concerned look on his face, when yelling crashed through their silence and Carl ran towards the voice. Sasha and Bob stopped their game of 'good in the bad' she was grateful for that much. 

 

* * *

 

They found themselves in a church, with a priest, of all things. Artemis admittedly believed in the good, but the teachings of the bible had always left a bitter taste in her mouth. Just by being born you were of sin, and that didn't sit right with her. She didn't like the priest, either, who seemed shifty and jumpy. She'd been alone a lot of the time, too, she hoped she didn't seem so unable to cope.

Sitting now, on a pew with a bible before her, words etched on an arch above her head, she felt even more out of place, as if that were possible. 

She stood, stretched, and headed for the door.

Out side she heard Daryl and Carol talking quietly. 

 

"We get to start over. All of us" he said, and Artemis couldn't help but wonder about their relationship before they were split up, and what had happened to make Carol so quiet and miserable. She didn't feel jealous now, she just felt bad for them. She edged forward, hearing Carol reply sharply.

"I'm trying" Artemis frowned and went to move forward again when a car shot past her at high speed and swiped Carol straight off her feet. It happened so fast, it was hard for her brain to register what ad just happened.

She rushed forward then, acting on instinct. Daryl looked back as he heard her, and when he faced front again the car, bearing a white cross, was driving away and Carol was no where in sight.

"They took her!" He yelled, suddenly turning and smashing the tail lights in the car. "Get in!" He shouted at Artemis, jumping in the car himself. 

"C'mon!" He said when she didn't immediately comply. He sped off before she had even shut the door. 

She found her self holding on to the arm rest in the passenger door card for dear life as Daryl sped through the night in utter darkness. Daryl side-eyed her wih exasperation.

"Can you stop?" he asked her, "'S'off putting" She unfurled her fingers one at a time, hanging on for as long as she could. She looked ahead, as the trees and the road disappeared beneath the wheels of the car, they were munching away miles at a rate of knots and she was petrified something might dash out and get killed, or even kill them, in the process. She chewed her lip and watched her hands instead of the road, somehow that made it better.

"Where do you think they're taking her?" She asked Daryl, who was concentrating hard on his driving, the car in front of them suddenly a little closer, and he slowed to keep the distance. He shook his head and grumbled.

"I dunno" They were heading towards Atlanta, she realised, and the thought perified her. A big city was bound to be overrun with undead bastards, and they were definitely going to be outnumbered. Silence spread between them, the car filled instead with Daryls stress and worry, and Artemis' need for them to just slow down a little. She watched Daryl in her periferal vision, his face tight and concentrating.

"We'll get her back Daryl, don't worry" He glanced at her and huffed a little.

"I ain't worried, I'mma get her back, I know" Artemis thought on that a moment.

"Then why am I here?" she asked, thinking it may be just because she was there at the time. "I could have told the others what was happening, they're gonna wonder where you got to" Daryl screwed his face up, exasperated.

"Ya here 'cause I need ya here." He said roughly "There's enough'a them to look after themselves. They know we'll be alright. We'll get Carol before they even notice" Artemis shrugged as the car slowed again, Atlanta now in sight.

"They wouldn't notice me being gone anyway" She said, glaring ahead and keeping her eyes from Daryl. He slammed on the brakes and the car halted with a jolt despite having alredy slowed.

"Stop" He huffed "Jus' stop. People give a shit about ya, y'ain't the only person to lose somethin'. Ya need to get over yaself." Artemis looked at her hands again and Daryl edged the car forward gently. She clenched and unclenched her jaw as she fought for the right words to make Daryl understand.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to integrate. If I had Diablo I probably wouldn't have stayed. I have _nothing_ left. You've lost people, I know, but you're still surounded by family. There are, what, 14 of you, and a baby? and now the priest... All I _ever_ had was Dee." She chanced a look up at him, he was chewing his lip as he thought. She knew him well enough to know that if he wasn't driving he'd be worrying his thumb. She knew him well enough to know that he was trying to understand before he bit her head off in a knee jerk reaction, she knew that the knee jerk reaction was an old habit, and he fought hard to think before he reacted

Maybe she wasn't so alone, after all.

"Y'ain't even tryin' t'integrate, though" He said quietly. "Ya got me, now. Us" Artemis scoffed and Daryl slowed to a halt.

"There's no us" she said, looking up as the car in front stopped, brake lights glaring. Daryl shook his head gently.

"S'long as there's a you, n a me? There's an us" Artemis pondered that as they watched someone get out of the car in front of them. They themselves were a few hundred yards behind in the shadow of a wall.

"What about Carol?" She wondered, not realising she had spoken aloud. Daryl looked at her narrow eyed and shrugged.

"She's family." He said, before facing front again as the occupant of the car got back in and the driver started engine. "All those people, they're my brothers and sisters" He turned the key in the ignition and they waited with baited breath as the engine cranked over, but didn't catch. "Shit" Daryl whispered, as he tried again. Walkers had noticed, and were approaching the noise. Artemis huffed a little as Daryl conceded, accepting the car was done.

"I know a place" Artemis said, "Just a few blocks, we can make it on foot" She let her window down and stabbed the walker that had appeared there through the tiny gap, then turned to grab her bow and quiver from the back before exiting "C'mon, this way" she said as Daryl got out and left the driver's door open.

They ran, crouched low, through the backstreets, avoiding walkers with ease, which surprised Artemis, she expected the place to be overrun. Perhaps the cities had emptied over time, perhaps they were the safer place to be now.

* * *

They reached the building she had refferred to in a few short minutes, but still they were breathless. Daryl barged the door open and they blocked it with furniture. He followed her almost blindly as she led the way through the maze of offices and rooms.

"You work here or somethin'?" he asked as he grabbed a set of keys off a dead walker and tossed them at her. She opened and then locked a door behind them, which led into a hallway filled with doors on either side. She opened a door, holding her breath, and Daryl poked his crossbow in and checked it out.

A bedroom, with a desk, a window with an awful view, and bunk beds. He lowered the bow and nodded her in,

"Yeah, me and Diablo were here from time to time. It's a women's refuge, Diablo was a certified service dog." She put the keys on the desk. Daryl scowled at her and she shrugged, fiddling with the dead leaves of a potted plant, watching them crumble. "You'd be amazed what people, kids especially, will say when they have a big comfort blanket like Diablo" Daryl nodded.

"He was a good dog" Artmis smiled.

"Yeah, I know" she looked around the room. "Still, theres a bed for the night, we can continue in the morning." Daryl nodded, looking out the window.

"This place is depressin'" He mumbled, laying back on the bottom bunk. Artemis sat next to him.

"Yeah. It was awful when it was running, too. Full of crying and bad dreams." she shuddered and lay back next to him. She sighed, then rolled over to face his profile. "You really think we get to start over?" she asked him. He looked at her confused. She swallowed audibly and thought how to start again. "I heard you and Carol talking before she got... run down" she felt her face warming, having just admitted to listening to their private conversation. "I know that you meant Carol and you, but, do you think we all get to start over?" He didnt answer, just looked at her, and she felt herself reddening even further,

He liked the pink in her cheeks. It looked young and fresh, and was a rarity to see on any face except in a cold wind. He almost thought it was pretty, with everyone so brazen and so sure of themselves, even she seemed so confident at first, it was nice to think there was humanity in there. A little touch of innocent modesty where everyone could be so egotisticle. She watched him, and he watched her skin darken right up to her temples. He smirked a little, wanting so much to feel the heat in her cheeks with the back of his hand. He restrained himself, though, and instead he asked her;

"Why ya wanna start over?" Artemis shrugged with one shoulder, and a lock of hair fell from her loose ponytail to frame her face. Daryl felt compelled to reach out and brush it behind her ear. He didn't, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

"I don't know," The colour had almost left her cheeks now, and she lay on her back, staring at the bunk above their heads. "I just wonder if I've done it all wrong" She didn't elaborate immediately, and for a while they lay next to eachother in silence. 

She was thinking about getting up and moving to the top bunk when he spoke again, making her jump as she'd been so sure he had drifted off to sleep.

"Y'ain't done nothin' wrong" he said in the darkness. "Ya c'n only do what ya think is right at the time. Goin' _back_ , n startin' over, ain't possible." Artemis turned her head to face him, the small amount of light through the grimy window picking out his most prominent features. the curve of his nose, his high and bold cheekbones. "But," he said, when she was sure he had finished "Ya c'n start makin' the right choices _now._ 'Cause you got new people, a new family, who don't know about the old you."

"And Carol?" she asked. "If they're her family, they know exactly what she did"  Daryl hummed, grunted, and stirred where he lay.

"They forgave her" He huffed "She jus' ain't accepted it yet" Artemis watched him a little longer, then gently reached out and placed her hand on his chest. He started a little, stiffened, and caught his breath. She refused to take her hand away.

"How about you?" she said, just as softly as she touched him. "Are you starting again?" Daryl blew a puff of air out of his mouth and rolled to face her.  
  
"I'm trying" He said quietly. Artemis wondered what he was trying to come back from. He'd been so good to her, even when she didn't deserve it. What could he have possibly done wrong? She looked at his face, his eyes nothing but a glint of silver in the moonlight. She bit her lip and moved forward, closing the space between them, her hand still on his chest. He shifted beside her, his muscles stiffening at their close poximity.

"You've done right by me" she whispered, and took her hand from his chest, curling it instead into the hair at the back of his head. His breath hitched and she pulled herself toward him. His lips had parted before she even brushed them with her own, and he already seemed breathless. At his apparent hesitation she pulled away, colouring again. But he followed, suddenly crashing his lips against hers and stealing _her_ breath away, startling her into submission.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

The morning was a bright and clear one. Artemis woke with the sun on her face, warming her eyelids as she swam from sleep. It was all too easy to forget where she was and why, waking in a bed for the first time in many months. She reached over the edge of the bottom bunk and pulled her hand back sharply as she realised Diablo wouldn't be there. It was hard to remember in her state between dreaming and fully alert. She felt silly, and hid on the bed a few more seconds to ensure Daryl hadn't noticed. 

She couldn't remember him slinking off the bed in the middle of the night, but he must have. She was a little stunned at her forwardness with him, something about him was so vulnerable and scared that she had this overwhelming need to protect him, for some reason that showed itself as a devestating need to seduce him. She put her hands over her face and groaned quietly, remembering kissing him the night before.

 

What had got in to her? She hooked her fingers into her hair and huffed out a puff of air, letting her cheeks blow out. She was just thankful she hadn't got too carried away and slept with him again.

She dropped her hands to her sides and heard the bedsprings above her creak. Daryl's denim clad legs appeared over the edge, and she swallowed around the painful lump in her throat. He jumped to the floor, turning to face her as he landed.

"Yer up?" He said, bending for his crossbow. Artemis rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm up" She replied, as Daryl turned to the window.

"S'early. We should get goin'" He pointed outside "Reckon we get in one'a these tall ones, get ourselves a view" Artemis approached him and looked out, he pointed. "We stay quiet, stay low. I like the look'a that bridge over there" Artemis nodded and tried to stifle a yawn behind the back of her hand. Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.  "Late night?" He teased. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him.

"We should get goin'" She mimicked him, grabbing her bow and quiver and heading for the door. Daryl followed, still smiling a barely contained half smile.

* * *

 They stood on the skyway in silence after crawling through a chained door. Artemis' breath came in short sharp bursts as she looked at the small camp set up by survivors, the bullet holes ripped through the thin material of tents and sleeping bags. Bodies she couldn't see were groaning and reaching for them.

"Man, " Daryl said "I dunno what to think anymore" Artemis opened her mouth, unsure if she really had anything to say, and a sob escaped her. Daryl turned sharply and saw her standing with tears in her eyes. "Hey" He said gently, approaching her, "C'mon" He put a hand on the small of her back and guided her forward "Don't look at it" She took a deep breath, unable to understand why anyone would do this. The survivors, when they were still human, must have been gunned down in their sleep and then locked on to the bridge.

"C'mon" Daryl grunted again as they stepped over a wriggling sleeping bag, Artemis was wide eyed and shaking her head. She had turned pale and swayed on her feet. Daryl firmed up his hand on her back and guided her forward, hoping she wouldn't faint. He thought for the first time that she might be weak, and he wasn't sure he could shield her from this kind of thing forever.

They reached the opposite side of the skyway, and he ensured she squeezed through the chained door as quickly as possible. He heard something behind him, but didnt have a chance to check it out. Artemis needed him.

They emerged in an office, and instantly Artemis was at the water cooler, filling an empty bottle.

"Such pointless deaths" She said sadly, shaking her head as the cooler bubbled "What do you think happened?" Daryl shrugged and grunted, walking around the room.

"Dunno, don't matter now, 's'done" Artemis frowned and turned to him, drinking frm the freshly filled bottle. She offered it to him and he took it, eyeing her over the rim as he drank. "It matter to you? They ain't no one, nothin', ya din't know 'em, what does it matter?" Artemis shrugged, looked away.

"Someone knew them. Maybe they were a family, like you and Rick, and everyone. They have a story just like you do" Daryl half laughed, an aggressive and harsh sound in the still and small office.

"Story? Ain't no one got no story, the only thing to do now is survive. That up there, on the bridge? That's people. _That_ is what people do now" Artemis snorted a laugh of her own.

"That's always been people" She said bitterly "But before the dead got up again they used to at least try to hide it." She frowned at Daryl. "I just don't like the senseless violence" She was sure she had explained this to him before. Daryl walked around the room, taking another swig from the bottle as he did so. It was some bosses office they were in, some big cheese with a big desk and comfy chair.

"They could'a been rapists" He mused. "Child killers, animal abusers" He shrugged and turned to her "Maybe they deserved it" Artemis shook her head, astounded.

"No one deserves to be shot dead while they sleep" She said sharply. "Jesus Christ, even you must know that's wrong" Daryl stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"Even me?" He narrowed his eyes "The fuck you mean _even_ me?"

"You're trying to give it a reason"

"Nah" He cut her off "I'm trying to give you a reason. This is life now. Monsters got up and showed their ugly faces, but it jus' made people uglier. You need a reason? There ain't one. People're still people, world's gone ta shit n taken 'em with it" Artemis looked at him for a long time. She tried to work out exactly what this argument was about. Surely they weren't laying in to each other because she had a sense of morals!

"You don't know what I need" She said eventually "You don't know me" Daryl snorted at her and turned away again, continuing to prowl around the room as he spoke to her.

"I got ya pegged, ya scared, ya weak, n ya lonely" Artemis screwed her face up.

"I'll give you lonely, you can have that. I know you're just as petrified as everyone else, but weak?" She sat at the window ledge and looked out with her arms folded. "None of us are weak. We wouldn't have got this far" Daryl stood next to her, also looking out at the city. He put his hand over the glass and leaned in closely to see something better.

"Thought there weren't no us" he said, a lilt to his voice suggesting he found it funny. Artemis looked up at him, standing over her. He was concentrating hard out of the window. "Ya see that?" He asked, and pointed. She stood and he put an arm beside her, so she found herself encased in a circle. Daryl behind her, his arms either side of her head, both hands touching the glass. He pointed at her eye level and she realised what he had seen. She was amazed that suddenly they weren't arguing anymore. Were they even arguing?

"Doesn't look safe" she said, scrutinizing the van with the white cross on its windows, teetering on the edge of a flyover. Daryl gruffed a non committal hum.

"Might be what we need to figure shit out. Gonna have to go over the skywalk again, c'n you manage that?" She turned in the cage of his arms and scowled at him. The ignorant bastard didn't deserve an answer for that, so she waited impatiently for him to move. When he didn't she huffed and ducked under his arm, stopping to refill the water bottle before they headed out again.

* * *

 They stood behind the chained doors to the bridge once more, Artemis eyed them narrowly and Daryl looked her over

"Wan' me to go first?" She shook her head like he was still making fun, but he was serious. He nodded "A'ight, jus', don't think about it" Artemis bit her lip and moved forward, pushing her bow throught the narrow gap in front of her.

"Oh" she said, startled, when the bow was whipped from her fingers with ease. She looked up into the face of a young boy, no more than twenty at the most. "Shit" she whispered, standing and putting her arms up. She had no chance to stop Daryl coming through, which he rushed to do on hearing her exclamation.

"Artemis?!" He called, then looked up at the boy "Oh ya fuckin' kiddin' me" He huffed out air and looked at the kid who moved the long bow's aim to him. "Got some fuckin' sack on ya, ya know that?" The boy held the bowstring a little tighter and aimed a little higher. He was petrified, Artemis could read it all over his face.

"Don't no-one need to get hurt, just need ya weapons" He said, his voice a little shaky. "Put down the crossbow" Daryl huffed and rolled his eyes before complying, then put his own hands up "Sorry" the kid said "I just need them. Sorry" He grabbed the crossbow and Artemis noticed his limp. She sighed as the boy made his way back away from them, he took the arrow from Artemis bow and attacked the tents on the skywalk, all the time backing up and apologising under his breath.

Daryl pulled out a small blade and downed one of the walkers from the tents while Artmis attacked another with her bowie.

"Goddammit" Daryl said "I liked that 'bow" Artemis watched the doors the kid had left through and shook her head.

"That longbow cost me a thousand bucks" She said, as if that meant anything anymore. They looked at eachother, and both let out a nervous laugh. They were ok, they could get more weapons, but the main point was they were ok.

"Could'a been worse" Daryl said, leading the way across the walk. Artemis snorted

"What, could have been a 2 grand bow?" Daryl smirked at her

"Nah, could'a been a mean sunnuva bitch and shot us with our own ammo. C'mon" He went through the small gap in the doors and reached back for her. "We'll be alright, lets see if the van give's us any leads" She grabbed his hand, amazed at how soft it was, and he helped her through. She stood and brushed her free hand on her trousers, aware that Daryl was still holding on to her.

 

* * *

The van was almost a bust. Almost.

Inside was nothing but a gurney, but that was more than enough. Stamped on the gurney was GMH Which Artemis knew instantly was Grady Memorial.

"So, They ran her over, and took her to the hospital?" Artemis had mused, confused. Daryl had shrugged at her,

"The guy in the car was a cop... N here we thought civilisation was over" Artemis had smiled at that.

"It's not over" she said "just stalled" Daryl had hurrumphed at her, but didn't say anything else. She was just trying to be positive, hopeful. It was as new to her as it seemed to be to him, and it just seemed to rub him up the wrong way.

They headed back towards the buildings around them, searching for food. She chewed her lip as they went into the lower levels of a tower block. If they did find Carol, then what? They'd have to go back to his larger group which, as much as Daryl wanted her to, she couldn't be a part of. There were too many, too much history, and they all seemed just fine with her hanging around the edges. She wasn't purposefully not integrating, she just couldn't. Without Diablo as her guide she was lost. She trusted his instinct with people, and now he was gone she had no clue how to read them on her own.

Daryl was good at that though, she'd noticed instantly that he seemed to understand how people worked. She eyed him, sidelong, and he was also worrying his lip, nibbling at it with his top teeth. She coughed, cleared her throat, and it echoed in the large space of the garage they had found themselves in. Daryl tilted his head and listened, wondering if any noise would come back to them other than her echo. He was satisfied after a long moment that nothing would, and they continued their journey through the maze of the building they had found themselves in.

"Ya must've been around people before" he said to her quietly "Ya must'a worked, or gone to school. Why're ya fighting it now?"  They'd found a stairwell, and Daryl was leading them up slowly. It was dark, and enclosed, the air felt tight and smelled bad, like it needed airing. Artemis paused a moment and looked at him. He was a stair above. He looked back over his shoulder, his dark and lank hair hanging from his face in straight shards, clumping together in points.

"The last person I fully trusted" she took a breath and chewed the inside of her cheek. "He was a liar, a rapist, and a child abuser." She raised her eyebrows at him, a challenge. He just looked at her with his cold blue stare, "Since then, and since" she  looked around her and spread her arms "this, I've been attacked, my dog was abused, I Was raped. I was almost killed, and I heard that any new friends I may have made were almost eaten by cannibals." she shrugged "Yeah I have trust issues. What amazes me is that no one else seems to" Daryl continued to look at her for some time. Long enough for her to feel uncomfortable and look away. He turned to face her full on, no longer looking over his shoulder.

"you expect that of any of us ya gonna be disappointed" he said quietly, sounding angry. "Ain't none of us gonna hurt ya. Ya one of us." Artemis nodded still not meeting his eyes. 

"And if I wasn't one of you?" She asked him softly. "Then what would happen?" Daryl shook his head

"then ya just walk away." He shrugged, turning to face front, up the steps. "I don't see ya walkin' away, so ya must be one of us" Artemis scowled at his back, those damned dirty angel wings that adorned his vest, and began to follow him up into the unknown. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death warning.

"I'm here because I owe you" Artemis looked through a window, spying Grady in the distance, "Look," she gestured for Daryl to come close "That's the hospital" She pointed and Daryl nodded.

"Ya don't owe me shit" he said, eyeing the hospital nonchalantly. Artemis shook her head gently.

"OK, so why _am_ I here" Daryl didn't have an answer for that. He looked at her blankly and shrugged with a small shake of his head. He made a noise, like he didn't know.

"Ya too smart to try it out alone, too stupid to make up ya own damn mind?" He shrugged again "Ya here. That's it. Why's there always gotta be a reason? Stuff happens, ain't always gotta be so other stuff c'n happen. Sometimes it just. Is."

Artemis didn't like that. She'd always lived her life with the idea that everything happened for a reason. Otherwise, what was the point? She didn't believe they just happened to stumble across each other in the woods, she didn't believe that they accidentally  joined a group of people looking for Rick, who they themselves were looking for. She didn't think so. She couldn't think so. Not when Tara had been at the prison to break in, take it over, and then got Glenn to Maggie picking up reinforcements on the way.

And she refused to believe that Diablo had died for nothing. She couldn't believe that. She didn't think there was some Christian God controlling them like puppets, but she didn't believe it was all for nothing, either. She looked up at Daryl who still watched out the window. She wondered who was here to protect who, who was more in need when they stumbled across each other. Who, exactly, was in the right place at the right time.

"Actions have consequences" Daryl said, not turning from the window but misting it with his breath. "That's all there is. Ya jus' gotta look before ya leap" he turned sharply as they heard gunfire, an automatic weapon, something fell and there were more shots. Artemis ran to follow the sound, leaving Daryl shaking his head before catching up to her.

"What did I jus' say?" He asked her harshly, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him. She looked at him, eyes wide, then gestured behind him with a nod.

"Is that yours?" She asked as he turned to see what it was. A bolt pinned a walker to the wall through the neck. Daryl stabbed it with his blade and pulled the arrow out. Artemis cringed at the wet _flump_ sound the walker made as it hit the floor. Daryl confirmed it was, and led the way to find the kid who had fired it. 

They followed the sound of grunting and groaning, clearly the building had walkers roaming in it, more shots were fired sounding like they were coming from the next room. Daryl turned a corner just as the wall blew apart where Artemis stood. She was showered with concrete and debris and fell to her knees from the shock and weight of it landing on her. Daryl leaped a single step back to her side to help her up but she waved him away.

"I'm alright" she got up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"You're bleeding" Daryl rubbed a thumb across her forehead and showed her his now bloody digit. Artemis shrugged and nodded toward the room they'd almost entered.

"Come on," she said, ignoring the deep gash on her head "let's get our weapons back"

The boy they'd met on the skywalk was trying to hold a book case against a door, Daryl rushed forward, throwing his pack on the floor and threw his body into the kid.

"Woah, Daryl" Artemis yelled, as the bookcase fell on the boy and a walker started edging out of the door.

"Why're you follow in' us?!" Daryl yelled as the kid babbled apologies.

"I thought you were following me, please. Please please" Artemis stood not knowing what to do. The bookcase was laying on the kids chest and he already had a limp. She looked at Daryl, who was lighting a cigarette "you have to help me, please" the kid said.

"Nah" Daryl grunted around his cigarette "already helped ya once. Won't make that mistake again" he began to saunter off, barely even looking back, his crossbow now settled on his shoulder.  
The kid was still babbling. Artemis headed for him, ready to help lift the book case

"Hey!" Daryl yelled "nah, leave him. He coulda killed ya just then!" Artemis looked at him, both hands on the bookcase, ready to lift.

"I'm ok, it's a scratch. We can't leave him like this!" Daryl chewed his lip, his legs moving slightly as he thought about his choices here. Artemis noticed now just how much of a caged animal he was. Constantly on edge, constantly ready for anything. He dropped his bow, rolling his eyes as if he had no other choice but to help, and moved forward, stabbing the walker swiftly on the temple, then helping Artemis lift the bookcase. Artemis and Daryl looked at each other a long moment. Both With their eyes narrowed, a silent challenge neither lost or won.

"Thank you, thank you" the kid said. "I have to go, they're after me I have to go" Daryl turned to the kid

"Wait, who?" The kid looked out the window and his eyes grew wide

"Them" he said, panicked, as a car with white crosses on the window went by. "They're from the hospital," Daryl grabbed the kid by the arm and span him before he could disappear in his panic.

"What?" He looked across at Artemis "you know them" The kid shook his head but agreed

"Yeah, kinda, I was there for a while, but I got out. They want me back"

"They took our friend" Artemis took a step forward, worried about how tight Daryl was holding the boy. "We need to get her back." The kid shook his head

"You won't, you can't. Your friend's gone. Forget them, they got guns. And people. Lotsa guns n people." Daryl snorted. 

"Yeah. Well, so do we"

* * *

 

they headed back for the church, explained to Rick what had happened, who in turn explained the thinning of their numbers. Artemis couldn't believe he'd split them all up for a whim, a dream, but knew she couldn't argue. Rick would have his reasons, and though she didn't know him well she knew enough not to question him. She watched, Daryl standing close enough to her that they almost touched, as Rick explained quietly what had happened to Bob, and why there was blood all over the church and all over them.

It explained why Sasha was quiet, folded into herself and untouchable. She still had her brother, though, the rest of her family to see her through the dark time.

"What d'ya think?" Daryl asked her as they did their bit to protect the church, hammering wooden planks into the window frames. Artemis thought for a moment, using the handle of her knife to hammer home her final nail. Daryl watched her, patiently waiting for an answer.

"They tried to kill you" She replied, turning to him and putting her knife in the leather pouch on her belt. "They mutilated Bob and ate his leg" she shrugged, wondering if that would be the strangest thing she'd say all day. "You were right" He narrowed his eyes at her and she looked up at him, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Sometimes violence is necessary" Daryl gave her a small nod and chewed his lip.

"Might be necessary later. You comin' or ya gone stay here? He cocked his head to one side and studied her. "I can't have ya freakin' out of it gets... Y'know?" Artemis nodded. She'd been thinking about it. Daryl needed Carol, She had done so much for him. She was his Diablo. She knew how people could get when she compared people to her dog, so she didn't say as much, but she was. Everyone needed a Diablo and this was Daryl's and she wanted to see him get her back.

"I'll come with" she said with a small smile. "You'd do the same." Daryl gave her that small nod again and turned back to their work.

She looked around them. The bright sun warming her skin already at the early hour, everyone working together to secure the church so those who stayed behind were safe. They'd agreed to help get Carol back, and Artemis could see just how close they were.

Rick approached her and Daryl sauntered off at some unheard command from him. They were suddenly alone, and the air seemed to dip to a cooler temperature.

"You and Daryl" Rick said, giving her a narrow eyed glance before looking around them. "You get on well" Artemis nodded a little,

"We've helped each other out" she said, not committing to them 'getting on' but more to the fact that they'd needed each other. Rick nodded back and gave her a small smile.

"He's told me about you, how you feel about violence, killing" Artemis stood a little taller, jutted her chin a touch.

"I understand sometimes it's necessary" she said firmly, aching to look away from his cold blue glare but not giving in to herself. This was a warning, she guessed, but she wasn't going to just take it lying down. "I know what you did, I know why you did it. I get it" Rick looked at the floor, then back at her.

"Do you?" He questioned, and she nodded at him.

"Yeah. I do" his face softened the tiniest bit, and Artemis felt herself relax a little.

"Can you use a gun?" He was holding a Glock pistol out to her, she looked at it and chewed her lip before nodding the affirmative.

"I don't like to," she added quietly "but I can" he thrusted it at her slightly.

"Take it." He said. "The bow's all well and good, but just in case. We all carry. Even if you just use it as a signal or a distraction." It lay on his palm like a big, black, omen, but Artemis reached for it, checked the safety, checked the clip and the chamber, and put it in the back of her jeans. Rick looked impressed, as if he didn't believe she knew what she was doing. She narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to mirror him.

"It's not my first time" she whispered, and he smiled a genuine smile.

"You're family now" he said, as though this whole thing was some kind of initiation. "I know I said it already, I know Daryl said it. We look out for each other, and you may need to use it. Do you understand that?" He raised his eyebrows with the question, and Artemis looked at him a moment before replying.

"I get it" she said slowly, hoping it got through to him. She didn't know much about what family meant to others. Hers had been an awful bunch of assholes hoping to constantly get one over on each other, but she could see what these people were to each other, like how she felt about Dee, and she did want to be a part of it. They loved each other dearly. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to be looked at like she meant something to someone again. She thought she almost had that with Daryl, and she finally admitted to herself that she wanted the others to come around to her, too.

It might mean changing. It might mean protecting at the demise of others, but maybe that was ok.

Rick patted her shoulder gently and walked away, and Daryl gave it a few moments before re approaching.

"Y'aright?" He asked her, and she smiled at him, the sun had come back out and she squinted up at him through the dark chocolate locks of hair that lay softly around her face.

"Yeah" she turned back to the church window and tugged at the plank of wood there, checking that it would hold. Satisfied she turned again and caught Daryl with a half smile on his face.  "What?" She asked him, smiling herself, but he shook his head, mumbling

"Nothin'. Let's help Tyreese with those organ pipes."

* * *

 Artemis had a bad feeling about the hospital as soon as they turned up. Surrounded by the poor innocent civilians who had been napalmed and had melted to the ground. She was almost sick at the sight of it, Daryl turned her away roughly before she was, before she burst in to tears and proved how weak she was to Rick and his people.

"Don' look" he said to her under his breath. "Need ya to keep it together" she swallowed hard and nodded, though her eyes were wide and glassy.

Rick formulated a plan to go in, get Carol, and get out, guns blazing, going down in flames. Artemis instantly hated the idea, though it was Tyreese who spoke up, maybe they could trade, maybe no one had to die. Maybe they could do this without spilling any more blood.

Rick pulled Daryl to one side and they spoke quietly while Artemis smiled appreciatively at Tyreese.

"You're right" she said, "doesn't always have to be death and destruction" he nodded at her

"It's nice to have someone agree for a change" he said. Noah also agreed, and all together they formulated a new plan.

It was then that things began to go south. It was shortly after that Artemis wished more than anything she had just kept walking when Diablo had found Daryl and he'd ripped a hole in her world.

"Two of hers for one of ours" Rick was saying as he cuffed the two cops with zip ties in the car park adjacent to Grady. "That's gotta look more than fair to her." He looked over at Noah and nodded "Are you ready?" He asked him. Noah looked tentative but nodded back, all the same, and they put the plan in to action.

Their leader agreed to meet. A woman by the name of Dawn and all her officers met Artemis and her new family in a hallway. There was a heavy silence. A stand off. Artemis could feel the air vibrating around her and was sure her hair must be standing on end with the friction in the narrow space.

They traded. Her men for their woman. It went well, and Artemis was glad she went in the end. Daryl hugged Carol as tight as he dare and his face was a picture of relief and happiness to have her back. Artemis took a step forward, to welcome Carol back, but as they were leaving Dawn called out.

"Wait." Artemis heart stopped as they all turned back, Daryl with his arm around carols waist, her own arm flung over his shoulder for support. slowly, Artemis heart began to beat again, then rapidly sped up to an exhaustive pace as Dawn spoke again.

"I need Noah" Artemis wasn't surprised. She was as callous as her people had told them. Conniving and sly. Rick almost laughed, he turned to face dawn completely and everyone followed suit.

"That wasn't the deal" he said, and Dawn shrugged.

"Plans change. I'm going to need to Noah" not wanting to cause a ruckus Noah moved forward, took it on his own shoulders to agree but Rick put a firm and heavy hand on his chest.

"No." Was all he said, but the weight of the word frightened Artemis.

"No?" Dawn asked him. "You don't have a choice. He's clearly made his decision. I need him."

"That wasn't part of the deal" Rick said darkly as Noah raised his hands and said it was ok. Rick grabbed his arm and held him where he stood. Dawn looked calculating, then in a split second raised her gun and shot Carol in the head. Daryl was instantly covered in blood and almost fell where he stood as Carol's weight collapsed on him. Without thinking he pulled out his gun and shot Dawn between the eyes, then allowed himself to succumb to Carol's deadweight on him.

Artemis darted forward, Rick's eyes were wide, stunned, and the Atlanta hospital cops all had their weapons drawn.

Daryl was a mess, shaking, crying, but silent. His handgun lay at his side as he cradled Carol's head. Artemis grabbed it, and pointed it at the cops before them.

A new stand off had begun.

"No" one of the cops they had taken hostage said. "Hold your fire!" She looked at her people "it was just about her, it was always her. We're free now"  
Free. The word felt so wrong in the situation. Two people were dead.

Perhaps they were the only ones who had been freed. Perhaps that was what freedom was now.

Daryl started to whimper as the weapons around them were lowered. Artemis went to him, helped him to stand, but he refused to do so, pushing her away and reaching to take Carol in his arms, which he did with ease. She could do nothing but walk behind him as he went for the doors, wanting Carol away from the bastards that hurt her. 

Artemis' soul was screaming with pain, simply at the look on Daryl's face. They were all shocked, the others were hurting, and Artemis felt every last drop of anguish they all did, _just by the look on Daryl's face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love Carol around this time in the show. The author in me is a horrible horrible person.  
> Thank you for reading x


	24. Chapter 24

Artemis and Daryl sat against a tree. He with his knees in the crook of his elbows, she with her legs folded.

"Was it easier?" Daryl looked at her, his eyes, red and swollen, already answering her question. She looked at the ground between her feet and sighed. "Can I bum one of those?" She asked, gesturing at the cigarette pack. He threw it at her and looked away.

"Wan'ed to be alone" he said as she drew a long drag of smoke. She braced herself for the coughing, but it never came. She hadn't smoked in a very long time, but her lungs hadn't forgotten.

"I know." She answered, blowing out a puff of blue-grey, watching the smoke rise and spread in the air. "I don't think that's a good idea right now." She stabbed the cigarette into the earth beside her half smoked. She stood and looked down at Daryl, who still stared off in to the distance.   
"Right now, people need you. I need you." She held a hand down to him, he looked at it like something he may have stepped in, sneering. But Artemis was insistent and not easily put off by his front.

"You can be alone later, once we have food in our bellies and a roof over our heads. I promise I'll let you alone, but in this moment you are too heart sore to be left." Daryl looked up at her, finally, but his face was angry.

"I ain't gonna do nothin' stupid" he said harsh and quiet. Artemis shrugged

"You can be alone later," she reiterated, her hand still held out to him. She watched him struggle with himself, some inner argument, a long moment before he rolled his eyes, shook his head, and took her hand. She helped him stand, and they headed back to Carol's grave where everyone stood silently, sadly waiting. 

* * *

 

In their absence Rick had decided on a new destination. Noah's hometown in Virginia.

"It's a long way, but it's a way, at least" he said when explaining it to Daryl and Artemis. "I want you guys to stay a little behind, keep an eye on everyone. Maggie, the kids. Me, Michonne, Tyreese and Glenn are gonna go in, but we need some firepower outside, just in case." He took Artemis to one side, "keep an eye on him. He's eaten up" he whispered and she nodded, not knowing what she could possibly add to that, and suddenly they were on their way, looking for enough vehicles to fit them all in.

* * *

 

"Artemis" the radio crackled with the distance, Rick's voice sounding far away. She picked up the handset and looked at it before pushing the button and replying.

"We're here" she watched Daryl over the top of the radio, waiting for an answer.

"Ok" the radio hissed with static "just checking the distance. We're outside. I'll check in a little later" Artemis put the radio back on the dash of the vehicle she was sharing with Daryl. He sat in the driver's seat just staring into the distance. She sat back in the passenger seat with a sigh and looked out the window in the door. The others were in cars behind them. Lined up like sitting ducks. She looked across at Daryl again, he was chewing his lip, deep in thought.

"I knew it was a lie" she said as she watched him. He didn't take his eyes off whatever far reaching thing they stared at, but he answered her.

"What was a lie?" She shrugged though he wasn't watching.

"That it gets easier. It doesn't. You just told yourself that, so you didn't have to feel it." She huffed a sigh, blowing out her cheeks and turned in her seat so she faced him. She put a hand on his knee and he finally tore his eyes away from space to look down at her fingers there.

"Sometimes, you have to feel it" she said softly. He looked up at her, still worrying his lip.

"Ya barely knew her" he said, his voice that of a downtrodden man, so heavy the weight on his shoulders. Artemis shrugged a little and took her hand from his leg.

"I know you. I saw what it did to you, when it happened." The radio crackled static as Rick checked in again. "Yeah" Artemis replied "we're here Rick"

"It's gone" he said, and the radio went silent again. She watched Daryl's shoulders sag even lower, felt her own hope dissipate, and they sat for a while in silence.

Artemis tried closing her eyes, but the scene at the hospital kept playing in her mind, the droplets of blood spattering Daryl's face, Carol's head flying back with enough force to break her neck. And Daryl's face, oh god Daryl's dear sweet face contorted first into shock and then into anger, before settling on completely and utterly destroyed.

"I thought I weren't allowed to feel nothin'" Daryl whispered, breaking the silence and the tension in the quiet car. Artemis looked over at him, having been staring out the window. His eyes were full of tears that shimmered, his face a world of hurt.

"That's not what I said" her own face was aghast. "I said you couldn't be alone. You have to feel. You have to let yourself be overwhelmed by it if need be."

"I'm needed. That's what ya said. I can't help if I'm broken" At that Artemis reached for him, threw her arms around his shoulders in an awkward hug. She squeezed him as tight as she could with the space between their bodies over the transmission tunnel.

"You're not broken. You're hurting" she whispered, putting a hand on the back of his head. She turned to kiss his cheek, feeling sobs wrack his body, but he turned at the same time and their lips crashed together.

She jolted away, already apologising, but he climbed forward towards her one hand on the back of the seat, the other on the dash, and pushed his lips onto hers again. His right hand fumbled across her body until it found her breast and he worked at it intently. Painfully. Artemis would have recoiled but she was pushed back against the passenger door by the weight of him. She couldn't cry out, his mouth was too desperate, too insistent, on hers.

He finally pulled away as the radio crackled again, Rick sounded angry and sad all at once. Tyreese was bitten, get the kids and Sasha away.

Panting heavily Artemis grabbed the walkie and pressed the button. She stared at Daryl, also breathing hard, and told Rick

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'll warn the others"

"How many more?" Daryl asked, as Artemis reached behind her for the door handle. He sat back into the driver's seat and sighed heavily. "How many more?" She didn't have an answer for that. The thought alone was driving her insane, though she didn't know Tyreese, any loss was a hard one for her. She placed her fingers on the raw skin where Daryl's beard had chafed her face, wondering what would have happened if the walkie hadn't interrupted. She pushed the car door quietly closed and headed for the caravan of vehicles behind them. This was probably not something they'd want to hear from her, the newbie, but Daryl was in no state to do this.

* * *

 

Tyreese didn't make it.

As big, as strong, and as able as he was he got surprised or overwhelmed and didn't make it. Artemis could only fathom one major difference between him and the ones that lived, the ones that made it.

He was peaceable. He didn't like to reduce himself to violence. He always thought there was another way.

She scrubbed at her face with one hand lest she be caught crying about a man she didn't know when his sister was dry eyed and apparently focussed. 

Sasha was suffering the most and thought it didn't show.

* * *

 

The vehicles they were using ran out of fuel and they walked, now heading for Washington.

Defeated, hungry, tired, they walked for miles. Walkers gathered and followed them, stumbling and fumbling slowly behind, like vultures circling the dying. Every now and then Artemis looked back.

"We're alright" Rick told her "they're far away. No point wasting energy" but she couldn't help but think that to an outsider, the group would just look like part of the herd. She looked around her, they looked beaten. They walked barely lifting their feet. They were dirty, greasy, and aching. Baking under the relentless sun of Virginia.   
And still 60 miles to go.

She sighed and reached her hand out briefly before dragging it back, still looking for comfort from a friend long gone.

"It'll take a while" Daryl said quietly, walking next to her. "I see ya do it more than I think ya realise" Artemis looked at him and nodded

"I realise more often than you think I do. I know he's gone. I just have these moments where I know he'd be there on a normal day, in a normal life" Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat, and Artemis knew he had more to say.

"I looked around for Carol more than once in the last couple weeks" he said. "Let 'em know I've gone to look for water, k?"

"I'll come too" she answered but he shook his head and jogged away.

* * *

 

"It's gotta rain, sooner or later" Rick said to her later, looking at the sky. She held her arms out for Judith and Rick just looked at her over the little girls blond head.

"Daryl's gone for water" she said, flexing her fingers "come on, you've been carrying her for miles. We should all take a turn" Rick gave her half a smile and cocked his head in them at way he had

"Yeah, well, she's my daughter" Artemis refused to relent

"But she's all of ours. Come on" Rick handed her over

"Thank you." It was then that Daryl came out of the woods, joined the group who were planning to rest up for a while off the road. His eyes were red rimmed and sore looking. Artemis looked over at him, but he gave her a small shake of his head. Don't ask, that motion said, ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, Artemis thought to herself. At least he was feeling it, that was something. Maybe then he could move on. She'd be there for him if he did. When he did.

She took his hand with her free one, he balked a little, stiffened and tried to move away. But she gave his fingers a squeeze and let them fall away. He looked at her, all narrow eyes and greasy bangs. He nodded a shallow, barely there, nod at her, chewing on that lip of his. She smiled a closed lip smile, and then turned to talk to Judith so she didn't have to look at him anymore. She couldn't bare to, his eyes were too intense. 

"We'll rest here," Rick was saying when he'd found a slight gap and some shade in the trees. "We'll take watch shifts. I'll go first, the rest of you get some sleep" Sasha piped up then, her voice steady.

"You need to sleep" she swung her rifle in front of her and gestured with it "I won't sleep anyway. I'll watch"  Rick eyed her carefully a moment, then nodded

"Alright" he approached Artemis and took Judith back from her. "Get some rest, there's still a long way to go"   
Artemis watched as those around her settled on the ground. Abraham pulled out a bottle of something dark, whisky she guessed, and took a long drink. She narrowed her eyes. 

"I need five minutes" she said to Daryl quietly,

"Alone?" He asked, she nodded and disappeared into the trees. 

* * *

 

Everyone was so stressed, and away from the mob Artemis finally felt like she could breathe.

She closed her eyes and did just that, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The tension amongst the group was palpable, and she was sure she could reach out and touch it. So much loss and so many pent up feelings and emotions. She took another deep breath.

This is why she stayed alone. This is why she had no friends to speak of, one of the reasons she was happy to leave her family behind. She couldn't cope with the empathy, the emotional contagion infecting her every pore. A disease there was no cure for. A cancer eating away at her own state of mind.

It was why she didn't read, didn't watch much tv. Why the unrelenting death surrounding her now hurt her heart.

She sat heavily against an ancient tree trunk, long dead but refusing to fall. She put her knees in the crook of her elbows and hung her head down low, still breathing purposefully.

She couldn't leave Daryl. They were connected by some invisible bond she barely understood but could feel. He felt it too, she saw it written on his face, the face he rarely showed. The face he thought he hid, but not from Artemis. No matter how he tried.   
The Greek goddess of feels was far too strong for that.

She sighed and leant her head back, laughing a little at that thought. Greek goddess. Good grief what a joke. Perhaps that's why it was called empathetic. She certainly felt pathetic.

She heard Daryl's steps before he emerged in front of her. He looked solemn, almost angry, but what was leaching through his pores and hitting her in waves was worry and fear. She stood in a single motion.

"What?" She asked, eyes everywhere at once, looking for the danger.

"Y'ok?" He asked her, and she relaxed. He was worried about her.

"Yeah, just needed a minute" she tried a smile, but it felt alien on her face so she dropped it almost instantly.

"We got food, but, er, maybe you wanna go huntin'... Y'aint gonna like what they got" Artemis felt her brow furrow of its own volition and eyed him suspiciously

"What have they got?" Daryl looked at her a moment, really looked at her earnestly with his shoulders slightly slumped as if in defeat. For some reason he didn't want her to know.

"Ya won't like it" he said purposefully, stepping a little closer "c'mon, I saw some rabbit droppin's back there. Let's go"

She watched him walk back the way he had appeared with the frown still firmly planted on her face. What the hell? Food was food and they were starving. She blinked her concerns away, and followed him.


	25. Chapter 25

They found food, and they found shelter. Daryl was heading for the Barn when Artemis reached out for him, and he drew his hand away sharply from her touch, like she'd stabbed him more than brushed her fingers against his skin.

"What the hell?" She asked, reaching for his hand more gently and holding it up so she could see the rough skin she had felt. She turned it, ever so softly, to palm down and noticed the small circular burn, blistering and bubbling, on his skin. "Did you do this?" She asked him, looking at it closely. He pulled his hand away roughly and turned from her

"Was'n accident" he said harshly "ya just made it sore is all" Artemis narrowed her eyes at his back and caught up to him, heading again for the large barn like building.

"We should tell the others" she said conversationally "rather than just barge in on our own" she'd dropped the burn. She knew he'd done it to himself and he was clearly ashamed of this weakness he perceived he had. She wanted to tell him it was ok, mourning happened differently for everyone, she wanted to soothe the burn.

She'd never noticed any marks on his skin before. Was this a new affliction? A new coping mechanism for his loss of Carol. She'd never felt like hurting herself over Diablo. She knew he wouldn't want that. Surely Daryl knew Carol would want him safe and in one piece for as long as possible. She certainly wouldn't want him hurting himself.   
But he clearly didn't want to talk right now, and Artemis was well aware that pushing the subject could push him away. That was the last thing he needed, to feel as though he couldn't talk to her.

It was the last thing she wanted him to think. 

"Maybe we check and make sure it's safe before we get people's hopes up" he retorted sharply, pulling her from her thoughts. She nodded. Sure. Whatever he wanted, whatever he needed.

They approached the barn door, Daryl instantly hunkered down low as they neared it. Artemis banged on the old wood as hard as she dare. She held her breath as they waited to hear if anything was inside. When nothing made itself known Daryl gave her a nod, and she reached for the doors, pushing one inward a little. Daryl, crossbow at his eye, edged forward and into the darkness. She waited outside, still too hyped to breathe. 

When Daryl didn't call out after a few moments panic rose in her chest like an ocean wave rolling over her. She bit her lip to bring some clarity back, to stop her just turning and running scared. She drew her bow, and kicked the door inward a little more.

"No" She heard Daryl yell from the dark depths of the barn, as the smell of horses hit her nose, but it was too late.

Appearing as if from nowhere, even as the door swung on loose hinges littering the room with light, two men stood before her. They were both built like brick walls and dressed like hell's Angels. One of them had Daryl's crossbow pointed at her head. The other had Daryl by the arm. Somehow they'd secured Daryl's hands behind his back.

The two strangers looked at each other, both with small smiles on their lips. Artemis' heart sank as one of them spoke.

"Oh look! He got himself a ho" she narrowed her eyes and saw Daryl struggle in her peripheral vision, but she didn't take her eyes off the threat before her.

"She's purty" the other guy said. Bigger than his friend, and darker skinned, though it should have been difficult to tell under all the grey grime on their skin. "What d'ya reckon Jerry? Has to be couple years since we seen a bitch" Artemis felt her lip curl at them of its own volition. The smaller, paler of the two men chuckled deeply,

"Gotta be years." He said darkly,  
Eying Artemis from head to toe "shit, s'been s'long I wou'n't mind sharin'" he chuckled again, and Artemis' eyes shot to Daryl who was now refusing to struggle, and staring at her intently. He'd been gagged, she noticed.

"Put down the arra sweetie-pie, ain't no one gonna hurt ya" Jerry said, still training Daryl's crossbow at her face. She flexed her fingers, weighing up her options as quickly as she could, and the man with the crossbow stiffened a little. She was surprised by how calm she felt, despite the stink of fear assaulting her nose. She lowered the bow, taking the quiver and pack off her back.

"Here" she said, lowering both to the floor and hoping her tshirt didn't ride up to show her knife. For the first time she was thankful for the sweat sticking her clothes to her body. She straightened. "We just wanted a place to spend the night. If the barn's taken we can move on" the man holding Daryl, whose name she didn't yet know, laughed.

"This guy comes rollin' in wavin' a crossbow in my face and we gotta jus' let ya go? Nah uh" he shook his head a little, still grinning. "Besides" he said in a more hushed tone "yer the first piece'a ass we seen inn'a while" Artemis' skin prickled with goosebumps despite the heat, and she wished harder than ever that Diablo were here. He'd have held the men off, maybe even assisted her in helping Daryl get away from them.

"'Nuff talkin'" Jerry butted in. "Ain't got time for this shit" Artemis brow furrowed, they'd done nothing but accidentally join their party uninvited. In these times more people was better than fewer, surely they knew that.

Unless they were already a part of something else.

She looked again at Daryl who gave her that small bob of the head. He had something in mind, and she was certain it wouldn't be for the good of these men.

"Hold onto him, Steve. He ain't gonna like what he's about to see" Artemis felt her eyes narrow as Jerry's hand went for his fly. Daryl didn't struggle as he was turned to face Artemis and Jerry, held tightly, slightly in front of Steve.

"Ya gonna watch" Steve hissed harshly "n ya gonna fuckin' like it, keep ya mouth shut n ya eyes open. Be your turn afore long" Artemis gulped as she saw Daryl stiffen a little at Steve's words, and a thousand questions about him flooded her mind. His eyes remained narrow and untelling as Jerry finally freed himself. Artemis turned her face away and closed her eyes with a grimace, then there was an unexpected force on the top of her head.

"On ya knees" Jerry bellowed, and the force with which he pushed her left her little option but to comply. When finally faced with his dick she noticed how it was limp, he was the one who was scared. Maybe Steve was the one in charge despite Jerry taking the lead.   
"C'mon sweetheart, it ain't gonna bite ya" he said, and then guffawed laughter with Steve giggling right along with him.

Holding back the threat of vomit gurgling in her stomach, energy she couldn't afford to waste, Artemis looked at Daryl who was watching intently. She hoped he had some plan or some idea of what to do. Her knife was on the side they faced, getting at it without raising suspicions was going to be difficult.

"Open wide" Jerry said, moving his hand to the nape of her neck and forcing her forward. She struggled against him, but he was strong, a huge man made of muscle, she had little choice.

Daryl dropped his head to face the floor as though not to look as Artemis opened her mouth to take what little there was of Jerry. She caught Daryl's actions in her peripheral vision. He yelled something unintelligible around the gag in his mouth and threw his head back into Steve as Artemis bore her teeth into Jerry's dick. She held on, despite his tugging at her hair, and pulled swiftly at her knife, dragging it up awkwardly in her left hand she sliced his cock off at the base, then turned and spat it out to the side as she was showered with blood and God knew what else.

She forced back a dry heave and stood as Jerry let her go, the shock and the pain too much. He slid to his knees and Artemis pulled her knife back again. She looked over at Daryl, who was rushing towards her. He turned and she cut the ropes that tied him in one swoop. Jerry was yelling all matter of curses and complaints, crying over his lost appendage. 

Steve was out cold.

"Not so tough for big guys" Artemis mused as Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the floor, narrowly skirting one of Jerry's flailing arms. Daryl turned and stamped on Jerry's hand, to stop it writhing so much, and shot him in the head point blank with a bolt. It left Artemis a little dazed but what choice did they have?

She looked over at Steve and Daryl dashed past her to finish him, too. The bolt that killed Jerry already loaded.

In less than a minute the job was done. The threat was gone, and Artemis let herself take a deep breath.

"Holy shit" she said, to no one in particular.

"Had to kill 'em" Daryl said quietly as he grabbed Steve's arms and began to drag him across the floor "that son of a bitch was gonna do more'n enjoy a blowy, same with this'un." Artemis was nodding to herself. She knew, deep down she understood completely, but on the surface it was still hard to get her head around the killing.

She moved forward and grabbed Jerry's hands, dragging him in the same way Daryl dragged Steve towards the barn doors.

She was almost there when her knees and arms went weak. She dropped Jerry's hands and rubbed her palms on her denim clad thighs. She rubbed at her face and seemed surprised that her hands came away bloody. She was covered, sticky and tacky with drying blood. Bile rose in her throat, and just as Daryl came back to her, having deposited Steve outside, she bent at the waist and vomited on the floor next to Jerry's head.

"Ya missed" Daryl noted, but when she didn't straighten and give him a smile he rushed to her side. She was a mess, smothered in blood and turning a little pale beneath it. She was shaking.

He went to her pack, knowing she had water stashed in there. He rifled through and could hear her sobbing. It tore at him, pulling at heartstrings he hadn't realised were still there. It was the sound of everything wrong with the world.

As he found what he wanted, an old used t shirt and a bottle of water, he realised the sobbing had stopped. Good. He couldn't bear to hear her crying, it wasn't a new revelation, but still it surprised him. He turned to her, hands full, but she'd gone. 

He narrowed his eyes and headed out of the barn, wondering how she had slipped out in silence.  
He caught up to her quickly, not that anyone could miss her stomping about in the wilderness.

"Artemis." he said impatiently as she continued to thud away from him. Huffing out his frustration he grabbed her arm. "Hey" he managed, before she span to face him with her Bowie up by her ear. He startled and let her go, jumping back a little. "Woah, fuck."

"Sorry" she blurted, "you made me jump" Daryl's eyes narrowed to slits

"I was callin' ya." He gruffed, and she couldn't argue with that. She shrugged, putting the knife back on her belt. "C'mon back, ya left ya pack n ya bow behind. Need to clean ya up, maybe just rest a bit" Artemis uttered a harsh laugh, a humourless sound that startled a couple of roosting crows out of a nearby tree. They squawked and flew away. Artemis and Daryl watched them,

"We don't get to stop" Artemis whispered. "All the shit that's going on. It's always going to be happening. We can't stop. I'm going to get the others and bring them to safety" Daryl gave his head a small shake, she sighed and Daryl dropped her arm. "Sometimes I like to be alone" she said then. Daryl eyed her a moment.

"That all?" He asked, and the question seemed loaded, like he knew there was more. Artemis smiled a little and nodded. Sure there was more. There was always more. She didn't miss her previous life, not really, but she missed the simplicity. Daryl would never understand, just like she wouldn't understand why he felt burning himself with cigarettes was a good outlet.

Better left unsaid.

She was calmer now, her grief over the two greasers dissipated, she felt with Daryl she could breathe, and be herself more than when she was with the whole group, but they were a family.

"I just need time alone, just... Away... Now and then." Daryl watched her a moment, then nodded, letting her arm go. He chewed his lip before saying

"We go back to the barn for a bit, though. Don't gotta Rush right back. Rick n them, they got food" but Artemis shook her head.

"They have a baby. Her needs are bigger than mine" Daryl nodded

"Yeah, they do, but ya look like shit, let's at least get ya cleaned up" Artemis touched her face again, the blood now a crusting mask. She gave in, and they headed back to the barn together in silence.


	26. Chapter 26

"Is it easier yet?" Artemis asked as Daryl gently wiped her face with the damp tshirt in an effort to remove the blood.

They'd dragged the bodies of their potential abusers away, and knelt face to face in the middle of the barn. The doors were hanging open and a warm breeze, as soft as feathers, was gently swirling the dust in the sunlight behind Daryl. Artemis watched it as she waited for an answer, suddenly too shy and uncomfortable to look him in the eyes when they sat so close together.

Daryl dampened the tshirt a little more and gently patted her left cheekbone with it.

"It's getting easier" he said quietly, concentrating on his work. He stopped dabbing, and just held her face. Artemis flicked her eyes to his for a second, and he was holding eye contact with her. As she noticed, he pulled his hand away, and dragged his eyes from hers.

"It helps, having you" he said, ringing red water from the ruined cloth, and Artemis felt her face go pink, hoping there was still enough blood that it wouldn't show. She looked towards the doors again, in an effort to neutralise her blush. "Close ya eyes" he said, and she did so. He wiped at them softly.

"Same goes" she said, feeling ridiculously vulnerable with her sight taken away, but finding it easier to talk without seeing him. "Everyone needs a good friend" she opened her eyes and his face was inches from hers. He took a strand of hair that fluttered around her face on the breeze and gently put it back in place. He kept his hand there, at the back of her head just above her neck. She felt her face turn warm again and flicked her eyes away from his.

"Don't feel like friendship" he said, his voice sounding like it was stuck in the back of his throat. She shook her head softly and smiled a small smile, looking back at his eyes still so close to hers.

"No" she whispered, leaning forward a little "I guess it doesn't" and she gently pressed her lips against his.

His hand firmed up at the back of her head as his lips parted. She placed her hands on his shoulders, moving her ass from her heels and pushing up into him. She slid one of her knees between his, wanting to feel as close as possible.

Daryl pulled away a little, breathing heavily, his eyes dark and narrow.

"I'mma shut the doors." He said, his forehead against hers "Don't want nothin' creepin' up on us" Artemis nodded, not telling him that the explanation was both unnecessary and a bit mood killing. He can't have done this often. Either that or he was just awkward.

That didn't seem right.

As the barn was plunged into a dusky darkness she decided it didn't matter what he was. He was here and he wanted her, he was all she had, and everything she needed.

He approached her in the grey and dusty not-quite darkness. He sat behind her and put his hands on her neck, gently rubbing with the pads of his rough fingers. She wondered how he knew about the crick in her neck from their assailants' forcefulness. Maybe it was just instinct, maybe she was holding herself differently.

Daryl noticed everything.

She leaned back into his hands and hummed her agreement to his touch. In response he reached a hand slowly under her arm and began to stroke her left breast over her shirt, finding the nipple with ease under the thinning, old material. She drew in a sharp breath and he stopped dead still.

"No" she murmured "it's good" he stroked his thumb across the firming peak again and she leaned against him, her hand finding his thigh, rubbing and gripping at it as she drew breath between her teeth. He nipped at the edge of her earlobe, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. She leant her head back, exposing her neck and thrusting her hand awkwardly into his hair. He duly moved his mouth there, and she all but melted in her desire for him.

She turned in his arms to face him, kneeling between his out stretched legs. She pulled at the hem of her t-shirt, flinging it over her head and off to one side.

Daryl balked a little as she reached inside his leather vest, and pushed it off his arms. Was she going to want him topless too? He didn't know if he was ready for that. Didn't want to have to explain everything. She reached for his shirt buttons and undid a couple before sliding a small soft hand inside and finding his nipple. She tugged at it gently, rolling her fingers as delicately as butterfly kisses over his chest.

He took her hand from his skin, and pulled her in to kiss her again, simultaneously she instead reached for his button down fly, wondering very fleetingly about protection. They hadn't used it last time, and though it was stupid there had simply been more urgency to fuck. This felt more relaxed, they were at ease with each other now.

"In my pack" Daryl said to her roughly, his voice thick and quiet. She looked up at him and away from his belt where her eyes had fallen as she wondered. "Condoms" he said patiently at her confusion. "After, before, I thought... Just in case" he coloured the tiniest bit, and Artemis couldn't help but smile. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly before heading off to get one.

He watched her put it on him, appearing fascinated, then reached for the fly of her jeans. He released them rather deftly, considering how awkward he seemed, and ran a finger along her panties as she stood in nothing but her underwear. She was already slick. He gently reached into her panties and she put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He slid a single thick and rough finger into her and she trembled, leaning on him a little more.

"Oh" she muttered, and he grinned at her.

"Lay down" he said back to her, pulling his hand away. She did so, giggling childishly as he parted her knees and found her sopping panties again, gently running a finger over the wet material.

"Don't tease" she whispered wriggling under his hand. He looked up at her, a small smirk playing on his lips, but she refused to return it. "Please don't" she added, very seriously, so he made the decision to pull her underwear to one side, and slide a finger in again.

It wasn't something he'd really done much before. Girls were a means to an end in his previous life, though he always felt like shit about that afterward. Now here he was playing with her pussy like it was some fascinating new toy.   
He revelled in feeling the slickness inside of her, savoured every sound that was escaping her mouth. She was wriggling and pushing against his hand, fucking it almost. He was fascinated by the whole damn thing.

"Holy shit" she whispered, as his finger glanced over her clit. She wriggled away from him, and sat up a little. "We need to have sex. Now" she said, desperately, and aching for him. He pulled his hand away and she lay back again, spreading her legs for him.   
With her underwear still dragged slightly to the left, he gently entered her. She gasped, and he screwed his eyes closed hoping he wouldn't finish in a few short seconds.

* * *

 

She stroked his hair as he lay, collapsed, on top of her. The weight of him felt good, familiar, and she could have lay that way for the rest of the day.

"We have people waiting for us" she said quietly. "We've been gone some time" he grunted against her shoulder, and she wondered if he were half asleep, soothed in the afterglow of this pretend reality they'd created for themselves. But he shifted, pulled out of her and stood.

He dressed quickly, and was ready to leave before she had even got up. Was he embarrassed for succumbing to his desire? She wasn't sure, but he was distant as they headed back to the group to give them the good news.

She looked up at him as they walked but he avoided her eyes, instead looking straight ahead.

"Ya let someone know where y'are, Always." He said quietly. "Ya don't go runnin' off no more" she couldn't read him. He spoke gruffly, but his words were, in a way, thoughtful and caring. His skin was still slick with grime and sweat, she wondered how much of that was hers. Still feeling soothed and fulfilled, perhaps the sex was throwing her off.

Either that or he was really good at hiding his emotions.

She was about to answer him, ask him what the hell did it matter, when she noticed his face change. She looked ahead and Rick was storming up to them, brandishing a piece of paper. She noticed everyone else was standing in a rough circle, looking at something on the floor. Her concern with Daryl suddenly diminished. She could now feel the worry emanating from the group.

"What the hell?" Daryl said and they continued to walk forwards. Bottles of water sat on the ground, surrounded by the group who just gawked at it.

"Water?" Artemis asked "how?" Daryl handed her the note 'from a friend' it read. She moved forward and looked closely at the bottles. "You didn't see who?" She asked no one in particular, and some of them shrugged, some just stared.

"If it's a trap" Eugene said without looking up "we're already in it. But I indeed would like to think it's from a friend" he moved forward suddenly, and grabbed a bottle, spinning the lid off awkwardly.

Artemis watched as Abraham moved forward and knocked the bottle from his hand. Water water everywhere, and not a drop to drink, Artemis thought as voices raised around her, yelling at Eugene.

Then the real unexpected happened.

Artemis looked up as thunder cracked, the sky now rolling with clouds the blue and purple colours of a fresh bruise. She smiled up at the sky as rain began to fall. That warm breeze really had been picking up.

"Everybody, grab the bags, anything you can find" Rick yelled over the roar of the rain. Finally people were laughing, joking, she thought she heard praying and singing as she reached in her pack for bottles and the tarp.

With the wash of the rain came elation, and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders as it lifted from those of others. But the rain got heavier, and heavier, and Daryl shouted over it to be heard, letting Rick know there was a place to go, safety, and they went together to shelter out of the weather.

As they approached the barn again Artemis slowed, relishing in the cleansing quality the rain had, though panic surrounded a few of the group they were generally still delighted by the change in weather and circumstance.

It was refreshing not just to have cool rain washing over her, but to have relief from the dark mood surrounding them all. She breathed deep even as the rain soaked her clothes, which clung to her skin like skin itself, even as it ran in rivers and waterfalls from the tip of her nose and chin. She breathed deep, even as Daryl began to call for her. He yelled a little louder and she tried to tune him out, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sky.

The wind was picking up, and Daryl's voice attacked her ears as it was carried. She opened her eyes and looked at him, standing at the open barn door, waiting, beckoning impatiently. She looked at him a moment, wondering how long she could put up with being told what to do, when, and how, she contemplated turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction.

She vaguely heard him curse as the wind captured his words and threw them at her. She sighed heavily and jogged towards the barn, not sure why she felt she should actually be running away from him. She shook her head as if to clear it when she approached him.

"Get in here, lookit ya" he said with a small smile. And then it hit her.

She hated the idea of leaving him, it pulled at her chest and made her feel sick, and leaving him behind was not an option. It was that feeling that she wanted to run from. The idea of having to depend on him made her feel like gagging, and yet she was already too far down the rabbit hole to get out now.

She entered the barn and scouted a quick look around. It looked so different now, full of people, gathered into the dark corners, a fire being built at one end.

She looked at the empty section in the middle, where she and Daryl had lain together. She hoped, with a smile she couldn't really contain, that they'd left no clear prints in the dust. Beside her, Daryl pushed her arm a little with his shoulder.

"C'mon" he said, smirking a little as if he read her mind "dry out by the fire" she complied, not thinking of anything now but the promise of being dry.

 


	27. Chapter 27

There was a storm in the night. Artemis felt Daryl get up from his place lying beside her and, as was becoming less frequent, she put her hand out to find Diablo. She came to her senses in time to see Daryl straining to keep his footing against the door. Lightning flashed and she saw the gnarled hands of the dead reaching for him through the doors in the strobe-like light. She shot to her feet and rushed to help, as she reached him others began to wake and came to their aide. Maggie, Sasha, Abraham and Eugene. Noah. Eventually they _all_ held themselves against the doors, feet sliding in the puddles forming underneath them as the rain poured in. They barely dodged the reaching rotting corpses that grasped and stretched for them.

Eventually the storm passed, and one by one they peeled away from the doors until only Daryl and Artemis were left, panting and leaning against them, exhausted.

"Go n get some sleep" Daryl gruffed at her "I'll keep watch" she nodded at him pushing herself away, too tired to argue with him. She curled where she had been before, feeling exposed with no one beside her. She watched as Daryl sat close to the doors leaning against a pillar. She chewed her lip, distraught and angry with herself for feeling that way. She'd never felt so alone until Daryl had unwittingly stumbled into her life, overtook her with his presence, his strength, and his strange vulnerability. She never needed anyone except her Dee, and now he was gone and she had this brooding and protective human instead. Was it so different? Diablo was hers and hers alone. He'd have protected her to his death. He did. Daryl was everyone's protector.  
She watched him watching the entryway until she fell back into sleep.

* * *

 

Artemis woke up a few hours later to Daryl's hand on her arm, and his quiet voice in her ear.

"Hey" he said as she opened her eyes, and her first thought for the first time was not of Diablo. For a split second she forgot about what the world had become. It was a normal morning, on a normal day. But the dimness of the room came in to focus, the hard floor beneath her body instead of her bed, the stink of sweat and dust in her nose.

"Hey" she replied, her voice thick with sleep.

"Come with me" he said, and though she eyed him suspiciously, she took his outstretched hand as he stood and led her to the doors.

They walked among fallen trees which had collapsed on top of walkers. Artemis watched them struggling, reaching out for the fresh food in front of them for a moment, before stabbing them one by one as she and Daryl walked by. He looked back at her, but didn't say anything. She looked up and noticed the path of destruction.

"We should be dead" she said awestruck. She looked at Daryl who nodded slowly.

"Here" he said, and walked out a little through the trees. They sat on a tree trunk and looked out east. The sun was just rising, and the sky was beginning to take on the Amber-pink glow of the morning.

"Wow" Artemis managed. They sat in silence, just watching the sun emerge before them.

"Everyone worked together" she said after a minute of sitting there. Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't reply, so she elaborated "during the storm. No one said a word but you were all there for each other" she looked at her hands, fingers tangled together.

"We" Daryl said, and she looked at him questioning "you were there, too" he finished. She nodded, looking at her hands again.

"I never wanted to be a part of anything bigger before" she said, not looking up. "It was me and Dee and that was ok for a long time." She looked at the sun in the distance again and sighed, unsure of what she meant to say. "Then you came along and blew everything out of the water" Daryl nodded a small nod, still not speaking. "It's hard for me. Big groups of people. I don't feel comfortable with so much..." She paused, looking for the right word. "Noise" she settled with. Daryl bumped her shoulder gently with his and she looked at him.

"I didn't" he said "it gets better. Ya'll be alright" Rustling came from beside them, and Artemis drew her knife as Daryl hopped up and swung his crossbow to his eye. A man stepped out in front of them. Clean, shaved, and looking very much together. He held his arms up, and was smiling.

"Hi" he said "I didn't mean to interrupt. My name is Aaron" Daryl moved forward as if to provide some sort of cover for Artemis, he thrust his weapon at the man in front of them. Aaron didn't seem to feel threatened, and Artemis couldn't feel any bad vibes coming from him. He wasn't scared, maybe a little nervous.

"Oh I get it. Stranger Danger" he said with a little laugh. "But I'm a friend."  He put his arms down, "I'd like to speak with the head of the group. Rick, right?" Daryl stiffened.

"How do you know his name"

"Why?" Artemis asked, able to be intrigued feeling the man was no threat to them. He looked to her and smiled warmly

"I have good news"

* * *

 

Artemis watched in horror as Rick knocked Aaron out with a single punch. Aaron who was just trying to explain himself and his community, trying to help.

Just when she was starting to come around to the group, someone did something that made her uneasy. Every. Time.

Daryl appeared taken back, too, and he and Maggie rushed to Aaron's side.

"Just so we're clear" Michonne was saying, aghast "that look was not a 'let's attack this guy' look, it was a 'he seems ok to me' look" Rick sneered, and started barking orders. Artemis found herself outside again with Daryl.

"What the hell are we doing?" She asked, still astounded and having second thoughts once again.

"Lookin' for any threat" Daryl huffed at her "keep ya voice down. Don't want no one to hear us comin'"

"It's been a half hour already. There's nothing here" Artemis lowered her bow and sighed "Rick's just on a fucking rampage over nothing. That guy did nothing" Daryl turned to her, lowered his crossbow and marched right into her space.

"That guy could be anyone. Rick's seen enough strangers to know ya can't trust no one, not 'til ya sure.  
He's done right by me, all this time. He might not be himself but he has people countin' on him." Daryl shrugged and stepped back a little "He just wants to be sure" Artemis shook her head

"Yet he's not out here, with the risk of being ambushed" Daryl looked away from her. She snorted "not himself? He's the only Rick I've ever seen. He's a maniac, he has issues."

"Hey!" Daryl turned sharply back to her, anger clear in his movements, his voice, and coming off him in waves of irritation. There was no hiding his emotions now. "He killed his best friend for the good of the rest of us. His son had to shoot his wife so she wouldn't turn after dyin' havin' that li'l girl. He watched his confidante get beheaded in front of him by an asshole with an ego." Artemis was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, not sure what to say. "Don't talk 'bout shit ya don't know. If there was a problem, if this was wrong, if any of it was out of order I'll tell ya, not th'other way round. Ok?" She nodded even as he turned away again. She looked at the floor as they walked on a little farther, only looking up as they turned a corner.

"An RV" she exclaimed as if he hadn't noticed. "So Aaron was telling the truth?" Daryl hummed his agreement, and they rushed forward, to be greeted by Rosita and Abraham.

They took what they could, and headed back to the barn.

* * *

 

Rick made his decision, based on things he heard from the rest of the group, to go to Alexandria overnight. Artemis didn't like the idea of travelling at night through what Aaron said was hordes of walkers, but she had little choice.

Though it was the middle of the day they were all required to get some rest. Artemis decided instead to clear the rest of the trapped walkers outside. Their moans were irritating her and she was surprised anyone could sleep knowing that they could easily detach their own freaking legs and crawl in on their hands and torsos.

She was doing it numbly, not stopping to wonder who they were before. What did matter anymore? Everything they knew was gone. Everything these creatures were, was gone. She still thought they deserved real and proper death more than this animal life they were left with though.

She grabbed one by the hair, pulling its head up and, deftly dodging its hands, she stabbed it in the temple, the knife sliding through with ease, but snagging on the way out. She pulled hard and fell as the bowie finally dislodged, landing in a puddle and cursing under her breath.

She reached for the knife which had flung itself free of her hand, but something else was reaching too. A grey-green hand shot out from a bush beside her and grabbed her arm with immeasurable strength. She muttered

"Shit" under her breath and struggled a little, but the power behind the dead hand was unbelievable. She tried to pry the fingers open with her free hand but her own fingers just melted into the rotting flesh. With panic rising she reached again for her bowie, but it was too far by mere inches, and over stretching was going to leave her with an armless left shoulder socket. Instead she tried to angle herself and kick at the arm with her booted feet. As she turned her body a sickening, squelching, sound came from beyond the arm, and a head appeared below a tangle of leaves.

"Fuck" she managed, breathless with exertion, she'd left her bow and quiver with the rest. She'd left herself completely without help. Did she even tell anyone where she'd gone? She couldn't remember, and now the face with hanging skin and exposed skull was grinning at her from a lipless mouth.

But it had freed itself, and she could edge a little closer to where her knife had fallen without hurting herself, if she could just pull the walker along the ground.

Then, as she looked back in fear, the walker's head exploded into all manner of blood and gore, and it stopped clinging so desperately and strongly to her arm. She rolled away and grabbed her knife, jumping up to come face to face with Daryl. He was stern, but she could feel his panic. He grabbed her arm and turned it roughly in his hands.

"Ya bit?" He asked stonily, and she shook her head.

"No" she pulled her arm away from his loose grip and rubbed it absently against her side.

"The fuck ya doin' out here?" She looked at him and shrugged

"Couldn't rest, knowing they were out here, waiting for an opportunity to get free, and get fed" she sighed

"Looks like you _were_ that opportunity" Daryl huffed. Artemis smiled at him humourlessly.

"Thank you" she said with genuine gratitude. "I thought that was it for half a second" Daryl gave her his single nod, then turned and change the subject a little.

"You don't talk to 'em anymore" she narrowed her eyes looking up at him, and he looked away.

"It was just a thing I picked up as a kid. Pointless really. It's like, guiding them" Daryl huffed a little

"Like last rights?" Artemis shook her head sadly.

"Just to let them know they didn't die in vain. To thank them, for what they were providing." She looked out at the sea of walkers she'd put down, having not spoken to a single one. "I don't see the point anymore" Daryl turned toward the barn, and Artemis followed him as he began to walk away. He stopped just outside the doors and turned to her.

"Ya can't let it change ya" he said solemnly. "Don't let it." Artemis reached out and pushed his hair out of his eyes gently.

"We have to change" she said "or we'll be consumed by it." Daryl pulled away from her hand and shook his head.

"Some things change. Some things don't." Artemis reached out to him again and he let her. "Deep down ya want 'em to know it still. I know ya do" Artemis' fingers stopped by his ear, and she reached forward on tip toes to kiss his forehead.

"Sometimes." She said quietly "But sometimes I just want them all to die and go away." She gestured to the walkers now behind them "and sometimes I just want to eat because I haven't eaten in three days" she shrugged "sometimes, there just isn't time"

"World's gone to shit. Don't mean we gotta" Daryl said quietly before walking into the barn.

Artemis watched him go, knowing he was right. She chewed her lip, the sun was starting its downward arc to afternoon, and she needed some rest. She huffed another sigh wondering if she could ever do or say anything right, and followed Daryl's path into the building.

* * *

 

Aaron was still tied up, looking like maybe he'd done the wrong thing, stumbled across the wrong group. Artemis felt for him. She sat in front of him cross legged and smiled a small smile, reaching out and touching his leg.

"Hey" she said "you ok?" He smiled back at her.

"I am" he stretched his shoulders "a little uncomfortable, but I'm alive" Artemis nodded solemnly.

"What can you tell me about Alexandria? Why do you think you need a group of 14 strangers?" Aaron's smile broadened, and he told Artemis how Alexandria was almost like the world before this mess, how it was a wonderful Community of fantastic people run by a woman called Deanna. She listened intently.

At no point did he answer her second question.

She noticed Rick glaring at them from across the room, his light blue eyes glowing in the dimming light inside the barn. She smiled at Aaron again, about to get up anyway, when Rick called her.

"Artemis" he drawled, and beckoned her over. She duly did as asked, approaching him carefully. He was unstable, unpredictable.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stood before him.

"I know you've not been with us long, but we don't tend to fraternise" He gestured with his chin at Aaron, Artemis chewed her lip and Rick tilted his head to one side slightly, challenging her to argue.

"I suggest you get some rest" he said, his eyes narrowing, his tone forceful. She nodded at him and settled in with the rest of the group. She rested her head back against the side of the building, and sighed quietly through her nose. She looked down as she felt a hand corcle her wrist. Maggie was smiling up at her.

"We'll be OK" Maggie said softly "We will." She said with more enthusiasm. She rubbed Artemis wrist a little, back and forth, a gesture of comfort. "He just wants what's best" Artemis smiled back and grasped Maggie's hand with her own. 

For the second time, both that day and ever, she felt like part of the team. 


	28. Chapter 28

Artemis gripped tightly to the handle of her knife as the car in front of the RV disappeared into a crowd of walkers. Her first instinct to the danger being that to arm herself. She'd offered to sit up front and was now regretting the decision as the vehicle housing Rick, Michonne and Glenn, as well as Aaron, was engulfed and fell from sight.

Eric, the other guy Aaron had brought with him on his scouting mission, began to mumble a jumble of 'oh no's under his breath and suddenly stopped the vehicle.

"What do we do?" He turned to Artemis, face stricken, eyes wide. "What? Aaron's in there" he jumped from his seat and headed for the door but Abraham got to him and sat him back down aggressively, though with little effort. Daryl had come up to see exactly what was happening. He looked out the windscreen and turned to Artemis.

"Turn it around" he said, motioning a large circle in the air with a finger. He looked at Eric. "Hey" he said, voice threatening "there a place we can go?" Eric's eyes widened, his face shocked.

"Go? We can't leave them out there!" Daryl shook his head

"They'll be a'right, where can we go?" Maggie piped up from the back of the RV

"They will be ok. Rick, Michonne, Glenn. They know what they're doing." Eric looked between them all, before nodding and directing Artemis, now in the driver's seat, to a little place nearby they could hole up, at least for a while.

* * *

It took moments to get there, an alleyway without a walker in sight, and a building. Eric ran from the RV, shooting a flare in the sky in a panic, and falling over himself. Artemis rolled her eyes as Maggie ran to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him quietly as Daryl banged on the door of the building they'd come across. When nothing made itself known he kicked open the door, and without a word Sasha, Abraham, Rosita and Carl were inside, checking the place out. Artemis watched, awed, as the well oiled machine that was this family proved again that there was strength in numbers, and trust and companionship within the group.  
She didn't hear Noah come up beside her until he spoke.

"They're amazing. Have you always been this in tune?" Artemis hook her head.

"I've no idea. I've only been with them a little longer than you have" Noah thought on that, even stroked his chin a little.

"I think we landed on our feet" he surmised, before seeing Maggie struggling to get Eric up and limping over to help.

"We're clear" Abraham said, exiting the derelict building. Carl was dragging a walker out behind him. Grimacing, still unable to be completely at ease with the death, Artemis moved forward as Daryl and Sasha also came out. Daryl gave her a nod but relieved Maggie of Eric and helped him inside with Noah. She watched them move around each other like they knew exactly where everyone else would be at all times. It was mesmerising.

"You ok?" Maggie asked her, a hand on her upper arm. She was pretty sure she'd not been touched so much until she'd met Maggie. Always comforting and kind. Artemis looked at the hand, then up at Maggie's face.

"Yeah" her voice sounded far away to her own ears. She looked around the dark night, it was quiet, too quiet "you think the others are ok?" Maggie nodded vehemently

"Yeah, they gotta be" she smiled a decidedly tight smile, then followed the others inside. Artemis stood alone a few seconds, contemplating this new ready made family she'd found herself in. She turned for the door and noticed Daryl was leaning on the door frame. He had a particular knack of creeping up on her that no one else managed.

"Hey" he whispered "you should head in, rest up" she approached him slowly, not wanting to disturb the serene quality of the silence despite the worry of the others whereabouts.

"I've rested so much today" she said. "You shouldn't keep being out on watch alone." He thought on that a moment and nodded at her, a shallow head dip, an unspoken thank you.

"They'll be here soon" he said quietly, and Artemis wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"They will" she chose as her reply, in order to answer his unspoken question. The 'do you think' he hadn't said. He pushed off from the door frame, seemingly on edge. He walked into the alleyway, away from her, his crossbow at his eye. Artemis went to speak, but suddenly she heard the whoosh and ping of a bolt being let go, and then the soft flump of a walker sliding to the floor. Daryl removed his bolt and walked back to her. She was stunned, she hadn't heard a thing. She was also intrigued as to what he had heard.

"How?" She asked him, and he shrugged nonchalantly at her.

"Gotta have eyes in ya ass" he said, leaning back against the doorframe, more relaxed. He looked her up and down, her arms folded around herself, standing on her toes as if she might suddenly dash off any second. Dark chocolate hair dragged behind her head in a haphazard knot, tendrils loosening all around her face. Her bow over her shoulder, intricately designed and overly showy, her quiver on her back, soft leather and hide. She wasn't a natural bow person, this was a skill she'd picked up for fun, the weapon a show piece. The idea of that made him want to sneer, but he withheld. The fact was that she was good with it, and if she could focus less on death and more on keeping others safe, she'd be a good ally to have around.  
Her green eyes glittered in the moonlight, and he realised he was staring when he noticed her cocked eyebrow.

"Ok?" She asked him, and he nodded again

"How long ya been doin' archery" he guessed at the pass time, it wasn't a difficult thing to deduce. She shrugged. Not sure what the point of the small talk was. She'd caught him gawking at her, she thought small talk had died with the world.

"11 years, give or take." He looked away from her, humming some reply which wasn't clear. "Does it matter? I can shoot pretty well." She felt her shoulders square and she planted her feet flat on the floor, something about his question making her defensive. But he shook his head, waved it off.

"Jus' wondered" he said quietly, seeming defensive himself. There was a long moment of silence, a bristling atmosphere. The guarded feeling she got from Daryl, may have been in reaction to hers. She needed to break the weird tension.

"What about you?" She asked quietly, and he looked at her with a shrug.

"My dad taught me as a kid. If we din't hunt, half the time we din't eat" Artemis nodded, knowing from experience that showing her feelings on that subject would cause outrage. She hoped Daryl had the same respect for the natural world as she did, at least. That would make it a little better.

"My dad used to take me hunting" she said. "I didn't use a bow, but me and, well, my step dad, used to hunt every year" she sighed leaning against the opposite side of the door. "He taught me to respect what I was doing, why I was doing it, where we were doing it." Daryl looked over at her. It made it more obvious why her aim was good. It also added to the evidence he was gathering against her weird view on death. She'd taken her daddy's respect rule and run too far with it, by the sound of things.

"He teach ya 'bout mournin' every bita roadkill ya come across too?" He shocked himself at the spoken thought, and he honestly didn't mean for it to slip from his mouth. He cursed himself in his head as Artemis stood upright again.

"He taught me a lot of things. Things a kid shouldn't even know about." She dropped her arms to her sides, "He taught me about mourning, alright. The minute I realised what he had been teaching me I mourned my innocence every damn day." She turned away from him sharply, but looked over her shoulder. "I guess your daddy didn't teach you to think before speaking" her hands curled into fists, and she walked into the darkness of the building.  
Daryl huffed out a heavy sigh and watched her go, wishing he'd just bitten his tongue.

But he'd been intrigued about her for a long time, it seemed now he was so full of questions they were just going to fall out of him.

He watched the floor a few minutes, hating himself for being so useless around her, when a whistle in the dark pulled him to the here and now.  
Rick.

He whistled back, and waved them over, glad to see they were all there, even if Rick did appear to be in a foul mood all over again.

* * *

They slept overnight in the building they'd secured, after convincing Rick between them all that they were safe, that Aaron and Eric should be allowed to share sleeping space. He wasn't happy about it, he raised a hand and cocked his head but let it go. It was the one part of Rick that Artemis could absolutely get on board with, his untrusting nature. She did wonder if it was natural, or something that had grown with time. She made a mental note to ask someone later, though it would probably never be the right time.

They moved on early. Piling into the RV, where they laid Eric up with his broken ankle and Aaron kept a constant vigil. It was heart-warming to see that they were so in love. That such a thing could still exist. It was easy to forget the simple pleasures of ordinary life when the odds seemed so stacked against you. Artemis had never been in love. The closest she had come to that was with Diablo, and calling that being in love was ridiculous. No, love was something she hadn't really experienced, not that she felt she was missing out.

Her eyes glanced on Daryl sitting on a bench seat across from her. He was resting his head back, appearing to be contemplating. She wanted to apologise for her outburst, but thought the moment had passed. He hadn't spoken to her this morning, and as her only friend in a group she barely knew, the need to be on talking terms with him weighed on her heavily. He focussed on her, narrowed his eyes, then looked down at his fingers where he picked and scratched at his cuticles.  
Rick, Carl, Judith and Michonne were driving behind them in an old rusty Buick, and Abraham was driving the RV with Rosita by his side. Maggie and Glenn were curled up asleep, Noah was talking to Aaron, as Tara and Eugene played cards.  
Everyone, except she and Daryl, were so at ease. She had her own thoughts about Alexandria. More people, another well established group she would need to integrate into, not yet fully functional in the group she was with. She wondered if Daryl, still picking at his hands, was feeling the same trepidation, or if he was in fact more confident than he managed to look.

He looked up again, eyes still narrow. She had an idea he knew her eyes were on him the whole time. She felt her face get hot, and looked away out of the window sharply.  
When she snuck a look back his way, a mile or two later, he was picking at his fingers again, but he was smirking to himself.

* * *

Not more than a few miles from Alexandria the RV died. Glenn and Abraham looked it over, as Rick disappeared into the woods. Daryl announced that he needed to take a piss, walking off in the opposite direction to Rick.  
Artemis watched him, then felt compelled to follow as everyone milled around doing their own thing during this unplanned stop. A lot of them still seemed so relaxed, Rick, though. He was a law unto himself. When he'd marched off on his own, Artemis could feel the weight of the world go with him.

She held her bow loosely in her hand, waiting an appropriate amount of time for Daryl to get a distance and do his business. She pinked at the idea of catching him unawares, midstream, but made her way following his path carefully none the less. She noticed he didn't leave much of a track for her, but the grass was long and he couldn't quite float above it. How someone as big and strong as Daryl could be so light on his feet she didn't know, but Daryl was. It was like watching choreography to see him move. She felt herself pink again and became angry with herself. What sort of stupid idea was that? Thinking of Daryl, dancing. She stopped walking and folded her lips into her mouth to stop the smile that tried to spread on her face.

Before She heard the unmistakable sound of someone purposefully clearing their throat to her left, She had armed herself, whipping an arrow from the quiver and turning as the noise came. Daryl stood before her looking bashful.

"What's funny?" He asked her, and she slowly lowered her bow, shaking her head.

"Nothing." She said, stashing the arrow again.

"Why d'ya follow me?" She shrugged, avoiding his eyes and instead fiddling with her bow. It needed restringing again, and she was pretty certain it was unlikely she'd find new bowstrings between here and the Virginian community. She sighed at the thought of not using the trusty bit of kit which had kept her so safe.

"I'm more comfortable with you" she said eventually.

"Ya c'n trust the others. Ya shouldn't just disappear on 'em." She shrugged again

"I know." She looked at him, finally, and the sun was on him, basking him in a white-yellow glow. Sweat stood out on his grime streaked arms, one at his side, one bent so he could hold his crossbow strap. She watched a single bead of it run lazily down his flexed bicep and onto the crook of his elbow. She imagined the salty taste of him on her tongue, and turned away before she could blush and embarrass herself. She crouched and fiddled with her boot. It was old and worn, the stitching along the sole was thinning and the leather had faded.

"There are so many things I need" she muttered, "and no chance of me getting them"

"We'll see what Alexandria is" Daryl said quietly approaching her "n maybe ya won't need for nothin, but maybe we c'n make a trip. We should get back to others, c'mon"


	29. Chapter 29

Large iron and steel gates appeared in front of them, covered by a modesty screen.

"This is it" Aaron said, full of excitement to the others in the RV "home." Artemis felt a stab of trepidation in her belly. A thousand pointless questions in her mind. Twice now she had been outside the walls of communities she thought could perhaps be a new home, could perhaps be the answer, and twice she'd regretted setting foot anywhere near them. Her eyes tore themselves away from the window and to Daryl again, who was now looking at her openly, squarely, his face not betraying any emotion at all. Still she felt he could, and was, reading her mind, and she fought with her own emotions to stay calm. But her heart was pounding, what if it was an elaborate trap? That was the question yelled the loudest in her head. What if this was some evil they hadn't yet faced in a world that now seemed full of nothing but people out for themselves?

But weren't _they_ the same?

As the vehicles pulled up and they slowly piled out she reminded herself that her threadbare bow string was pulling a few inches right, and made a mental note that her knife was on her left hip, a gun in her pack with a handful of bullets. Her breath caught as they approached the gate and the sounds inside traveled down to her ears.  
Children laughing, people murmuring. She heard a dog bark and thought her heart might give out entirely.  
She jumped as a hand landed heavy but gentle on her shoulder, turning to see it was Daryl's.

"It's ok" he said softly, just for her ears. "You're ok." She turned back to the gate as it rolled back on its wheels, bouncing and creaking, and revealing what she could only describe as the past.

* * *

 "How did you come to be here" Deanna sat forward in her seat, an overstuffed couch, in her study in a house too big for her four person family. Artemis tried to keep her eyes on Deanna's, but it was a struggle. The woman was too jolly, too trusting, it didn't fit.

"It was a struggle. At times I wished I was dead. Other times I was so happy to be alive, even though I was barely keeping my head above the water." Artemis swallowed. What did any of that matter? She couldn't work out what it was about this woman, this place, that made her feel like being so honest. "Either way, I got here"

"You survived" Deanna said with a smile and a lilt to her voice like she was trying sarcasm and failing.

"So far" Artemis nodded, not accepting that this was the end of the trials and tribulation. The woman had stripped them of their weapons and ordered up two houses for them, to split them up, or so it felt. Artemis chewed her lip a little.

"What did you do, before all of this?" Deanna asked her, breaking the long and awkward silence. Artemis scoffed.

"It doesn't matter" but Deanna wouldn't leave it. She egged Artemis on to answer. "A million years ago I was a kind of therapist to battered women and children. I was a therapeutic dog handler and trainer. Then the world fell down around our ears, and me and my dog were out there alone for over a year." She took a deep breath and Deanna jumped in

"So you're a therapist?" And Artemis shook her head with a wry smile.

"I was. Not any more. Now I prefer people who don't talk so much"

"Why is that, Artemis?" Artemis gave a small laugh, more a puff of air than anything.

"Because the loudest person in the room is also the weakest person in the room. And weakness is a death sentence."

* * *

 

She knew her face was like thunder, could feel the frown drawing her eyebrows down and her mouth a firm straight line, and she didn't care. Rick looked her over cautiously. They'd headed outside the walls for a conference of sorts, Artemis, Rick and Daryl. Artemis was confused as to her inclusion at first. Why not Michonne or Maggie? But she realised pretty quickly. They needed this community, they wanted it and Rick wanted it for them, but he had his doubts, his demons, and Artemis was more on his wavelength than anyone right now.

"I don't like it" she said, directing her words at Rick for the moment. "Those people are weak as kittens. They are sheltered, and they are dangerous." She paused for breath, becoming emotional. "I don't know if I can stay." Daryl turned to her, his face stunned. This was a new side to Artemis that he hadn't yet seen. He assumed of all people that this was what she wanted. Safety, walls, no need to keep on fighting. She shrugged at him. "I know what you're thinking"

"Ya don't know shit 'bout what I think" he retorted. Her face fell a little, but she didn't reply.

"My family need this" Rick said, ignoring their exchange. "But I'm with you, Artemis, I don't like it." She looked Rick in the eye, gratefully, and gave him a nod.

"What do we do?" She asked, and she could feel Daryl rolling his eyes at them both.

"We do what we can, maybe try to fit in. Maybe they'll start to come around. We might have to show them how." Artemis paused before asking

"And if they don't? What then?" Rick shrugged at her, and everything was clear in that single shoulder raise.

"Then we take it." Artemis' heart fluttered an her stomach turned at that. That wasn't what she meant, not what she wanted. Perhaps trying to wear her hard face wasn't the best idea.

There was a rustling and a snarl behind her, Rick gestured over her shoulder with a nod, and she turned as Daryl put the walker down with his knife. Rick seemed intrigued and strolled over to it. There was a W carved into its head.

"I'm gonna go back. You two are supposed to be hunting, so hunt. I'll see you back there" Artemis opened her mouth to speak but Rick was already walking away.

"Happy now?" She started a little, having almost completely forgotten that Daryl was there. She turned to him "this what ya wanted?" He asked her roughly. She didn't know what to say. She shook her head.

"No" she conceded, sadly. "Of course not." She watched the space where Rick had been moments before. "The people _are_ weak."

"Yeah," Daryl didn't disagree with that, "we gotta show 'em how to be strong. They're just sheltered, n there ain't nothin' wrong with that. Now Rick's got his mind on killin', n there ain't a lot that'll get his mind off'a that again." Daryl was worried. There'd been a distant and inexplicable look in Rick's eyes for some time. He wasn't sure they'd ever get him back.

"What can we do? We'll never convince him otherwise." Artemis jogged him from his thoughts.

"Then we gotta _prove_ otherwise instead." She questioned him with a simple look and he shrugged his shoulders. "Show him they can be as strong as they need to be" He paused and turned away from her. "C'mon, Rick's right, we're supposed to be huntin'" she narrowed her eyes at his back, unsure if she felt like killing anything right now. She watched his back expand and contract as he sighed and turned to face her again. "What?" He asked aggressively, she shrugged at him, not sure if she wanted to voice how she felt. Her emotions had been so at odds recently, from accepting defeat that sometimes killing was needed, or conceding that sometimes shit just happened because it happened, for no other reason than that. She sighed, Daryl glaring at her as though she was insane, waiting for her to say something. She shrugged again, at a complete loss.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him.

"Ya need to speak ya mind" he said nonchalantly. They'd started moving into the trees and Artemis hadn't even realised, she was so lost in her own head.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" she said, "I don't know what my mind is saying, it's all so jumbled." She sighed heavily, and Daryl turned back to face her.

"Maybe Y'aint listenin' right" She scoffed noisily, but stopped when Daryl raised a hand at her behind him, hunkering down,"we're being followed" he whispered, raising his crossbow. Artemis had armed herself without a second thought. Daryl huffed noisily and relaxed a little. Artemis, not sure of what was going on, looked at him sideways. "Why're ya followin' us?" He asked the trees and bushes around them. Artemis frowned. "Get out here!" Daryl called impatiently, and Artemis watched Aaron appear with a rustle. "Why're ya followin' us?" Daryl shot at him again, and Artemis winced at his intonation which was threatening and fierce. She cowed away slightly, righting herself quickly, hoping Aaron hadn't seen.

"I wasn't aware that I was" Aaron replied. He gestured at the rifle in his shoulder. "Just out hunting rabbits" Artemis felt her eyes narrow. Almost everyone at Alexandria was aware that she and Daryl were coming out to hunt. Daryl was also scowling, but that was just his face. Artemis tried to catch Daryl's eye, and though they flicked towards her, he ignored her and continued glaring, nostrils flaring, at Aaron in front of them. "You can tell the difference between the dead and the living just by sound." Aaron looked stunned and elated in one "can you tell the good between good guys and bad guys, too?" Daryl didn't answer, Artemis piped up to try and break the tension before Daryl broke his own jaw from how tight it was clenched.

"There's not much difference anymore" she said quietly, desperate to calm Daryl with a touch, knowing deep down that it wouldn't work, would perhaps make him more edgy. Aaron turned his focus on her, and she jutted her chin a little.

"Is that how you feel about your group?" She narrowed her eyes, and he looked instantly apologetic. She raised a single eyebrow and muttered a 'hmm' under her breath that she wasn't sure he heard. "Look" he said finally, as the tension and the silence grew large enough to devour them "I know why you come out here." Artemis struggled not to gasp, he knew? Did he know what they, Rick, was willing to do? So he was following them. Daryl gave her a warning look and she didn't speak, didn't get the chance, as Aaron was talking. again. "May I join you?" Daryl studied him a moment before answering.

"Keep up, n keep quiet" he said, already moving away from Aaron and Artemis, who shared a look before following dutifully behind him.

They walked a while in silence, quiet footsteps on mud, their soft breathing the only sounds. Artemis thought about Diablo. Wondered when she had come so much to terms with it. Death and loss was funny like that. One day you wake up and that entity you were so used to having wasn't there again, but you didn't notice like you did the morning before. Daryl wasn't entirely wrong when he said it gets better. Maybe he didn't mean death itself, but the wrench of losing a friend soon fades. It still felt like the saddest thing. She loved Diablo, very much, and her heart had healed so much quicker than she thought it would. The thought left her feeling miserable. She watched her breath spiral out of her in plumes of grey mist. It was getting colder, night would soon be drawing in.

A flurry of activity caught her senses and she looked ahead again, Daryl was running forward with his knife held aloft. She and Aaron dashed to keep up, and Daryl stopped by a tree, where a walker had been tied. _Now_ it was a walker. Who knew if it was human when it was tied here, bound and barely able to move anything but it's head.

Daryl was breathing hard, and hesitating about putting the walker out of its misery. Artemis knew this was out of character, and she knew why. The woman had grey and silver hair which curled around the tops of her ears and nape of her neck. Aaron looked confused, and Artemis gave him a look which she hoped conveyed that she could handle Daryl.  
She reached forward and touched Daryl's shoulder gently. He was tightly wound, a coiled spring, a caged animal. He startled and stepped backwards into her, she stood firm and edged around him, taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut against what she was about to do. She stabbed the walker through the temple and turned to Daryl again. He looked like he had in the hospital, reliving it all again.  
Maybe it was better to mourn and move on. She didn't want reminders to make her feel as bad as Daryl looked right then. Broken, hurting, his heart all torn up to shreds and scraps again.

"It's not her. It can't be" she said quietly to him. She lifted the walkers head, as if to show him, but the way things had got so crazy, she almost needed to convince herself. "It's not Carol."

"Wait" he said, darting forward and lifting the head as she dropped it. "Lookit that." She looked, and Aaron moved forward to see as well. A 'W' was etched into the creatures head. The worst fact was that it was more scar tissue than bloody wound.

"It was done when she was alive" Artemis whispered "what the hell is that about?" Daryl dropped the creatures head unceremoniously, almost throwing it down, and shrugged.

"I dunno but shit's jus' gettin' weirder and weirder 'round here" he looked at Aaron, "ya ever see anythin' like that before?" Aaron shook his head.

"No. Why would you mark the dead? Unless it's a scoring system," Artemis' ears pricked at that.

"Well this isn't a damn game" she said crossly, disgusted a the idea of some kind of death sport that led to the dead being hung from a tree in the way they were seeing.

"Hey" Daryl seemed to have recovered from his temporary lapse in himself, and spoke harshly and roughly again. "It's justa suggestion." He was calm enough, and it just made her more bitter about it. That a suggestion such as Aaron's could even be made, would even need to be made. The world was falling apart as it was, there was enough death. Did there have to be any more?

She was still reeling as Daryl and Aaron moved off. She sighed and caught up to them, listening as they spoke together in hushed tones.  
Aaron more so than Daryl, admittedly.

"I know you come out here to get away from the looks people give you. The stares? The questions written all over their faces that they don't ask." He paused and looked around at Artemis who had just caught up. "You feel like outsiders. I get it" he smiled as if he were sharing some great secret. "It's not your fault." Artemis studied Aaron carefully, unsure what he was getting at, where his little monologue was leading.

"We _are_ outsiders" she said quietly, purposefully. "We will be for a while. Novelty's got to wear off yet." She wanted to continue, to tell Aaron that his people were scared and stupid and blind. It wasn't in her to be so mean, though. Each life was worth saving, even the Alexandrian's, and she kept her mouth shut. 

"They mean well" Aaron said with a shake of his head. "They're scared of me and Eric too, in a way. even still after all this time." Artemis narrowed her eyes to slits, frowning hard. That was ridiculous. Those people would have been alive and well in a world where Gay was almost an extinct word, Homophobia was on the downward curve. 

"How can they be scared of love?" she whispered to herself, thinking aloud. Too loud.

"That's sweet of you to say, but they were just scared of 'different' and 'unknown'" Aaron smiled "You know what southerners can be like, right?" He chuckled, and Artemis and Daryl just looked at him, wide eyed, and blank. 

Both Georgian. 

Both mildly offended. 

"Ya run ya mouth too much" Daryl said darkly, and walked a little faster to get himself a little farther ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

"I didn't mean..." Aaron started, but Artemis cut him off with a withering look.

"You of all people should know to think before you speak" she said wearily. "Come on he's getting away from us" she quickened her pace to catch Daryl, and was beside him when he suddenly hunkered down to his haunches on high alert. Artemis drew her bow, reminding herself of its off point shot, wondering what ever else they could come across in this simple little hunting trip.

"It's buttons" Aaron said behind them, and Daryl shot him a narrow look. "The horse" Aaron followed as if it was obvious, then the blackest and shiniest creature Artemis had ever seen trotted into view before them. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the sunlight bounce from his hind quarters as he moved, swishing his tail and tossing his mane.

"Oh my" she said softly. She hadn't seen anything so beautiful since... Ever.

"Buttons?" Daryl scoffed, and Artemis wondered why he cared about the horse's name, wondered if perhaps he was just in a mood.

"He ran past the gates, one of the kids saw him and thought he looked like a buttons" the horse neighed in distress and reared up on its hind legs. Daryl threw his crossbow back to his eye and looked around, Artemis remained hunkered down low.

"Walkers?" She asked, needlessly, Daryl grunted his agreement as two of them appeared, groaning and moaning, reaching out arms for the horse. "We have to do something" Artemis was panicked. They surely couldn't sit and watch the horse get torn down by those creatures. A bolt appeared on one of their heads and the struck walker crumbled, giving Buttons room to manoeuvre and bolt out of the way of danger. Artemis drew her bow string back and aimed off centre for the other dead head, and her arrow flew off kilter and pierced the beast between the eyes. Daryl looked at her, appreciatively.

"Thought ya string was goin'" he said, and she nodded.

"I corrected before I let go. Come on, we can't let that horse get too far." Daryl darted forward and collected their arrows as Artemis and Aaron watched for more danger.

"Ain't goin' after that horse" Daryl said as he approached them again. Artemis scowled at him.

"Why?"

"He's doin' jus' fine on his own. I ain't havin' ya gettin' all torn up if the walkers catch it. I ain't havin' that. I can't Artemis," She opened her mouth to speak, tell him to back off and mind his own business. "No" he said, before she could argue. "Don't ya think ya confused enough?" Artemis was astounded. How dare he?

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulous. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"We're goin' back. Be dark soon." He said, turning and heading back the way they'd come.

"Empty handed?" She asked him "We're supposed to be hunting". He waved at her dismissively raising his bow with one hand and shooting a rabbit which had the audacity to hop out of the greenery. Artemis turned so she couldn't see the way Daryl grabbed the dead bunny disrespectfully, coming face to face with Aaron. He looked confused, worried.

"Wow. Hot headed guy." Artemis nodded.

"There's a lot to learn about all of us. If we're to stay, to get along, it'd be worth knowing."

"He's looking out for you." Artemis began to walk back the way they had come, following Daryl at a distance. She snorted at Aaron's observation.

"Yeah, I wish he wouldn't."

"You can't stop him. It's built into him. He cares, he just doesn't show it like anyone else." Aaron shrugged and she smiled at him.

"You know people, huh?" Aaron nodded, smiling back.

"I like to think I do alright. Daryl can read people better, I think." He stepped over a discarded log, watching his feet rather than around him for danger. Artemis found that odd, and looked around enough for both of them.

"He's stormed off. He's not looking out for me" she said, checking the space behind them quickly and shaking her head.

"He knows you can handle yourself. You're correcting for your frayed bowstring without thinking twice."

"Then why are we going back?" She asked, intrigued. Was he profiling her?

"Because Daryl said to, because you can't help but follow because whoever used to lead you is gone and you're lost."

"Jesus" Artemis breathed. He had her pegged, in a couple short days? She felt her eyes narrow. No. He didn't. He had help to get to these conclusions. "Wait" she said "you were following us some time..." She trailed off, and Aaron had the sense to look at least a little sheepish.

"The device helps, but no one stops being what they really are, regardless of any front they put on." Artemis stopped walking, turning to face Aaron, who respectfully did the same.

"You think I'm putting on a front?" She asked him, an accusatory tone to her voice. He looked her square in the eye and she felt her chin jut out defiantly. Her automatic response to anyone who squared up to her.

"I think you're trying very hard not to be what you perceived you were, before." Artemis felt her eyes narrow, ready to jump to her own defence, when the groans reached her ears and a whinny screamed forth in unison. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and jogged toward the noise without pausing to think.

"Artemis!" Aaron hissed behind her, but she ignored him. The horse was in danger, and fright wouldn't have it thinking clearly. He needed help, and they were there, able to do so. She wondered why everyone thought they could pick and choose who they did or didn't aid. Buttons was in turmoil. Rearing and bucking like a bronco with a bad head. He was being pursued by walkers now up to double figures, encircled by them, and freaking out because he couldn't find a way out.

"Shit" Artemis whispered, starting to let arrows fly as Buttons screamed bloody murder at the advancing dead. Many of them missed and panic grew in her as it did in the gelding. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. She went to let another arrow go as a gunshot went off beside her, Aaron's rifle. She smiled to herself, watched a walker crumble to nothing, and began to shoot again. Now she was hitting her targets, now she was focussed. As a gap opened up the horse was out through it in an instant, but Artemis and Aaron dropped all the walkers together. As the last fell, Artemis was up and moving forward to collect her ammo. She vaguely heard Aaron behind her hissing whispers that she should stop and wait, but there was no time, Buttons needed their help pretty desperately.

She pulled out arrow after arrow and wiped them on her jeans before placing them behind her back into her quiver. She did so mindlessly, not paying too much attention.

Until something grabbed her pants leg, and a muffled moan came from behind her. She turned to see a walker still alive, it's legs bloody stubs where Aaron had taken out its legs and sent it tumbling, but it wasn't dead. Bones protruded from its face, it's cheek smashed by some unknown force. It's mouth was hanging loose and it's moans were barely rasps.

Panic grabbed her as she watched the creatures other arm make its way towards her leg, and she tried to pull away, only to stumble onto the ground. The walker began to crawl up her body. She drew her free leg back and kicked at the creatures face, but it was a determined son of a bitch and kept coming, painfully slowly, one hand in front of the other, dragging its thighs behind it. She held her breath and screwed her eyes closed, kicking out again and feeling her boot connect. The groans stopped, but she didn't trust anything anymore. Not in that moment, and she kicked out twice more before squinting her eyes open a fraction. The walker was finished. Blood spattered her jeans and the bottom of her t shirt. She finally took a breath and went to get up, when a hand appeared in front of her face.

Daryl's hand.

She rolled her eyes and refused to take it, instead getting up under he own steam, still trying to catch her breath. Aaron was standing beside him and she focussed her attention on him.

"You missed" she spat, not stopping as she stomped past them both, heading the way Buttons had run.

 

Daryl wasn't looking out for her, she thought as she marched onward. He was there just to gloat, an _I told you so_ for her going after that horse, even when he said no. She shook her head. Thinking like a petulant teenager was no way to ease her mind. Daryl just didn't want her to shatter to a thousand pieces when the horse was eventually, inevitably, caught by the walkers.

So she had to just make sure that that didn't happen. She had to make sure they caught Buttons and got him back to Alexandria. But the light was beginning to fade, and she knew deep down they should head back to the safety of the walls. Sometimes one dark it was hard to tell where the noise was coming from, and then, before you knew it, you were dead. She huffed a depleted sigh. She was going to have to go back with the others. She turned around, and they were there, following her at a distance, mumbling quietly to each other. She stormed up to them, and they barely looked up.

"Fine" she said to Daryl "but I'm gonna get that horse." He looked at her, dark blue eyes showing no emotion, mouth barely even a thin straight line, too long bangs hiding half his face. She couldn't read him. Was he putting on a front? He sort of nodded, his chin jutting up and then back to where it started. She frowned at him, and then walked on her way, confused and angry. Disappointed and lost.

Just who the hell was she now, and who was Daryl? The man she met in the woods, who held her dog in his sights, who had then been the comfort and the rock she needed when he was gone. The man who had saved her life, and whose life she had saved. The guy who held her and cried with her when Carol was shot... When Wiltshire turned out to be a dead end. Who was incredibly sweet and nervous during sex, and had the safety of the group firmly at the front of his mind.

The guy who said it was ok to be scared of Alexandria.

She bit her lip hard to stop her mind from wandering too far down that road. The guy who just now was laughing and screaming I told you so with his eyes, that's who he was now. Rick had asked them to try and Daryl was just a moody ass with too much hair and not enough vocabulary. She clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides. Fine. She'd try. She'd try not to think too much for starters. If Daryl wanted to crawl back into his shell and be half the man he'd become, and all the man she knew he used to be, fine. She wasn't about to try and pull him out again. That was a dark road, twisted and overgrown. She was tangled in her own shit enough to worry about his.

She turned and looked back at them, Daryl and Aaron, and she waited for them to approach, a little impatiently.

"You should go to Deanna's party" Aaron was saying, and Daryl gave a huff of disbelief.

"We ain't got nothin' to prove" Aaron shrugged and they stopped in front of Artemis.

"I'm asking you to try. Both of you" Aaron looked at Artemis and she looked right back, but not really sure what he was implying. "You should. These people need to get to know you, when they do they'll be on your side. They fear the unknown. They're scared of different. Let them know you're nothing to be scared of." Artemis snorted.

"Fear makes people stupid. Stupid people die" she turned and began to walk again, Daryl and Aaron close behind now. She heard Daryl chuckle.

"Girl's gotta point" he said, quietly.

* * *

They stood outside Deanna's house, watching the lights and silhouettes inside, both feeling a little on edge at the prospect of all those people and all that noise in a small space. Daryl looked at Artemis out of the corner of his eye, remembering her coming swiftly and delicately down the stairs after her shower. Long, wavy, chocolate locks left down, so long they almost reached her ass. 

She was wearing a man's shirt as a dress and not much else so far as he could see. He wondered whose the shirt was, wondered if it mattered. She wore a belt around it, cinching it in at the waist, and she looked beautiful. He had tried not to look awed by her as she walked by him, smelling of soap and warmth. Her skin was flushed pink up to her temples as she looked at him. 

"Ready?" She had asked, shyly. Everyone else had left, and he was sure no one would miss them...

He shook himself too, and looked at the windows, listening to the indeterminable chatter.

Artemis turned her head to look at Daryl and he looked uncomfortable.

"We could maybe, take a walk?" She suggested to him, knowing she would be uncomfortable around so many people, so much pointless noise. Being outside in a world of walkers and evil had got to her, and she felt almost feral.

"We're s'posed to try" Daryl said quietly, still looking at the windows. Artemis looked at them too, then nodded her head looking back at Daryl. She tentatively grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"We did." He gave a shallow nod, and they started away, still hand in hand, much to Artemis' surprise. She tried not to show it, but felt her face warm, so she hid it in her hair by looking at the ground. 

She felt shy, and stupid. She'd been so angry at Daryl earlier, now she was holding his hand and going for a damned walk. She unfurled her fingers and let his hand drop, feigning fiddling with her belt. She was dressed like an idiot, who was she trying to impress with her legs out to mid thigh? 

A few houses down the street from the noise of the party Artemis stopped, feeling self conscious, and turned to Daryl. She was about to speak when they heard someone call out to them. Daryl looked over her shoulder and she closed her eyes, exasperated. Aaron.

"hey, hi. Oh Artemis don't you look lovely" she smiled despite herself. 

"Y'aint goin' to the party?" Daryl asked accusingly, and Aaron shook his head.

"no, God  no. With Eric laid up I he to play nurse. Hey!" He said suddenly making Adtenis jump. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"  Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"you wanted us to go to the party" she said slowly, and Aaron nodded

"yeah, I wanted you to try. You did try. C'mon I make awesome spaghetti..." Artemis looked up at Daryl, whose face was impossible to read. He shrugged and moved forward, and she could do nothing but follow.


	31. Chapter 31

Artemis hadn't been surprised that Aaron had asked Daryl to join him in place of Eric recruiting outside the walls. He was observant, had a keen nose for people, and in his own eyes he didn't deserve this place, he didn't want to be kept inside, and was more at ease out in the thick of the hell the world had become. What shocked her, even then as she lay awake on the floor surrounded by her family, was that Daryl insisted she join them.

"She has an affinity with animals." He said by way of explanation, "she'll get ya that horse."

She smiled to herself. She was still confused by what she wanted here, who she was any more. She'd done unimaginable, unspeakable, things. Things she never thought she would, or could, do. But catching Buttons gave her a goal, at least for now. Even if that in itself was confusing. Hadn't Daryl wanted her to leave the horse be? By his own admission that was to keep her from confusing herself any more than she already was.

She looked at Daryl, lying beside her, far enough away not to be construed as really next to her. He was on his back and snoring softly. She wondered what he wanted from her, keeping her close but at arm's length at all times. She had been angry with him and shy of his eyes on her all in the course of a day. She wondered what she wanted of him, if anything at all.  
Her mind was trying to run away with her again, and she thought back some more over the night in an effort to quiet it.

* * *

 

The Alexandrian doctor had accosted her on their way home, the smell of alcohol poured from him as they past him, sitting on a bench over looking the pond, and his worries about Daryl must have been sated with spirits.

"Hey baby you're going the wrong way." He'd snickered "my house is down there" he'd pointed vaguely, unsteady from head to toe. They'd walked past, Daryl's hand steering her forward from the small of her back. Protective, but a little pushy. Pete wasn't done though. 

"Hey!" He yelled behind them, and she tried not to turn around "you can't walk around looking like that and expect to be left alone. C'mon baby, fuck the redneck. I'll let you fetch me a beer." He was laughing, joking, now standing, wobbling, on his feet. Artemis thought nothing of it but Daryl span around, telling him to back off. "What are you gonna do deadbeat, huh? I mean, is she really even your type? She sure don't look like your sister, maybe a cousin." Anger was vibrating through Daryl, Artemis could feel it, and she grabbed his arm in an effort to calm him. He shook with his emotion and she spoke to him quietly.

"He's just drunk he's not worth it, we're trying, right?" Daryl grunted, stood his ground, but eventually Artemis got him to move away even though the adrenaline still coursed through his body.

* * *

 

She watched his chest rise and fall as he slept, thankful for him and for the strength in her that had her stopping him instead of egging him on. She would have loved to wipe the smile off Pete's face, but they were supposed to be trying. She laughed softly, turning to face the ceiling again.

"What's funny?" she heard whispered from the other side of her. Rick.

"Nothing" she said gently. "You can't sleep?" she looked at him and he shook his head.

"Didn't see you tonight."

"We went to Aaron and Eric's" she said. She paused, thinking, then added "Pete accosted me" not knowing why she did. Rick nodded thoughtfully. " I thought maybe you should know"

"Thank you. You ok?" Artemis gave him a nod. She'd seen the way he looked at Pete's wife, and how she looked at Rick. Who could blame her if her husband was an alcoholic cat caller?

"I think he beats her, maybe the kids. I can get Carl to talk to them." He paused and Artemis sat up suddenly, knowing what he was thinking.

"That's quite a conclusion to leap to Rick" she said cautiously, cutting him from his thoughts, watching his pale eyes in the slowly growing light, which cast a greyness about the living room. Diablo crossed her mind, again, the work she and he used to do with kids. She could talk to them, at least the little one, if she still had Diablo.

"I was a cop a long time Artemis, called out to a hundred cases of domestic violence." She noticed how much they all looked like ghosts in that odd pre-dawn light "you get to know the signs" Rick finished as her eyes wandered.

"Don't do anything stupid" she begged, and Rick laughed gently

"We're trying, I know" he said with a smile.

The light in the room took on a pinky tone, and around them their family began to stir, so used to getting up with the sun. Daryl had stopped snoring, and had rolled on to his side. Artemis watched him a while, his face flickering as he slept lightly, and wondered what he dreamed of. She threw her hands to her mouth, as if she'd asked him aloud. She needed to stop getting caught up in him. Only madness and hurt lie that way.

She needed someone to talk to, and her heart felt again the loss of Diablo. The one creature she'd always been able to confide in.

As the house began to wake up and Alexandria began to grow light, it became obvious that something had happened with the town's basic power supply. Glenn, Tara and Noah were called upon to get to work on a run with Deanna's son and his friend, and Artemis and Daryl knew they'd be out for a day or two as well.  
This was trying, Artemis thought as she brushed her hair in to a pony tail. Getting up and going to work.

* * *

She didn't want breakfast, wasn't hungry, she'd eaten the night before like a king, all be it spaghetti and canned tomatoes, and she wasn't used to so much, but Maggie gave her a plate of powdered eggs she'd slaved over and Daryl was glaring at her until she picked up a fork. When Rick and Michonne came to the table dressed in their uniforms, wolf whistles and growls went up, turning them both a little pink around the edges, and it was so good to see people smiling and having a good time. Artemis thought maybe this was what she wanted, and for the first time she felt at ease in Alexandria, all be it behind closed doors with the most important people in her life.

* * *

 

"I could get used to that" she said with a smile as she stood with Daryl on the porch. He was slowly smoking a cigarette, leaning on the railings, watching the street with half an eye.

"Used to what?" He asked gruffly.

"Breakfast, all around one table, like a real family." Daryl snorted and turned to face her.

"I been tellin' ya that for weeks." She reached forward and took the cigarette from his hand, smoking the last few centimetres for him.

"Yeah, well" she said, blowing out blue grey smoke in a long stream, "sometimes things have to be seen to be believed." She stubbed the cigarette out on the porch deck and threw him another grin, looking up at him coyly. "Let's go get that horse."

Daryl couldn't help but smile back at her. This new, happy, side of her was infectious. He ran his tongue over his teeth and looked at the dog end of his cigarette next to her booted foot.

He noticed they were in a bit of a mess, the soles coming away from the uppers. He didn't know how long she'd been running around the woods in those things when they found each other. She had said she needed new shoes, and new bow strings too. Maybe they could venture out and find what she needed. He laughed to himself. A short puff of air before he caught himself. Maybe if she caught that horse he'd treat her.

"What's funny?" She asked him with a questioning frown. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. It was a question they seemed to ask a lot just lately, which meant they were smiling more.

"Nothin'. C'mon or Aaron'll think we've bailed."

* * *

 A few hours later and Artemis was crouched in long damp grass, a rope over her shoulder, the horse in her sights. Daryl and Aaron were keeping watch as she sat quietly, legs wet and cold, and just observed the horse's movements.

He wasn't overly skittish, she realised, just had a good nose for the dead. She wondered if he would have built up a conditioning, a fear of all humans, since the turn.

He used to be somebody's, that much was clear. He was beautiful, and she imagined before the world fell down around his ears that he was well cared for.

She guessed his true name would not have been Buttons, but something majestic and more fitting, Zachariah or Hades.  
Diablo's name had always caused a stir. It was supposed to be ironic, the big lump was just a cuddle monster for the most part, and not a devil dog at all. She smiled a little at the memories, his large hulking form curled up as small as possible in her lap. Warm and comforting, even with all his weight.

She turned her mind back to the task in hand, and slowly stood up. Buttons looked her way but she didn't look at him, keeping her eyes away and her movements soft and flowing. She spoke quietly to him. Called him a good boy, told him he was beautiful.  
But she flicked her eyes up just in time to see him rear up, and his eyes rolled around in his head as he neighed and fled from her at top speed.

"Crap!" She called out to no one in particular. She turned and Daryl and Aaron were on their way over. "I was so close!" She was, just a few more feet and she would have been able to touch him, if he'd let her. It was the closest she'd got, the second time they'd caught up to him that morning. "I need an offering. An apple or a carrot or something." She said pointedly. Daryl thought about that. She watched as the cogs in his head started turning.

"There's an orchard" he said suddenly, as Artemis began stuffing the rope in her pack. "Saw it on a map," He paused and looked at the sky for a long moment, seeming to check his bearings. Artemis watched him squinting up as she put the pack back over her shoulder. He'd finally cleaned up the night before and his hair was soft and flowy, picked up by the lightest of breezes that ghosted around them.

"What's he doing" Aaron whispered at her, as if a louder voice might distract Daryl. Artemis shrugged.

"He's doing what Daryl does" she answered simply. Aaron narrowed his eyes but Daryl had them moving again, towards his orchard. They began to head south, walking almost directly into the sun which was almost at its peak for the day.

"This wasn't really part of the plan" Aaron said as Daryl strode ahead, Artemis frowned at him.

"The plan Was to get the horse. This is how we do that." Aaron looked sceptical, and kept his voice very low.

"We're going way off course. We'll get lost"

"Ain't no such thing as lost" Daryl said, having stopped and turned to face them. "Ya just have to have ya eyes n ya wits about ya. There's always a way home." Aaron walked up to Daryl. "Fear's personal. What scares me ain't ya concern, n it ain't gonna be the same as what scares you." Aaron looked at Artemis for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders, a look on her face that screamed 'don't ask me'.

"You aren't scared of dying?"

"Dying is the least of our worries" she said darkly, and continued on their path to the promise of ripe Autumn fruit.

* * *

 It was four miles, just over an hour, later, when Daryl had paused for a drink of water, sloshing the bottle, handing it to Artemis as he finished his slurp and wiping his mouth with the back of his dirty sleeve, that Aaron asked how much farther it could be.

"We're so far off track, off plan. No one knows we're out this far" Daryl shrugged, taking the bottle back from Artemis.

"Plan was ta get that horse. This is how." He said again, mirroring his words from earlier almost exactly. Aaron looked unsure, flighty. Artemis was worried he'd make an excuse and want to head back, leaving her with no goal to keep her going, nothing to keep her mind occupied.

"It's so risky" he said quietly, as if someone might be listening, and Artemis nodded.

"You have to take risks, Aaron. It's how you live now." Daryl gave her a nod and they both looked at Aaron expectantly. He sighed visibly, sagging a little, and started forward again. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want them splitting up, not until she had buttons and could take him back while they continued to look for new recruits.

"I trust you. Both of you" Aaron said, "please don't make me regret that." No pressure, Artemis thought, she didn't even trust herself anymore.

* * *

 The orchard was a mass of trees and grape vines. Rotten fruit littered the floor, an old and dilapidated hot house took up a whole corner, it's windows smashed and dirty. Inside, dead plants and rotten tomatoes loomed, brown, yellow, white and green with age and mould.

They made a short sweep, the glass house was clear, but there were a hundred hiding places for all sorts of creatures, it made Artemis uneasy.

"We got this" Daryl said to her, sensing her anxiety, "ya go n get ya apples, we'll keep watch." She nodded and went to move, but Daryl called out to her again. "Hey," she turned back to him "maybe get a fewa them apples." She cracked a small smile but it felt wrong on her face and she dropped it almost immediately.

Just a few apples, she thought, turning back to the neat rows of trees, just apples and no one has to die.

She didn't know how long she could keep up the charade. She wanted to stop. She wanted to process everything her life had become. She wanted to cry. For her losses, for her murders. Though it had been some time since those things had happened, Daryl hadn't let her stop. He was right not to, they couldn't afford the time any more, but she needed to, deep down she knew it. But she pressed on, and if she had learnt nothing else through therapy, she knew that only madness could come from not taking the time to process it all.  
She took her pack and shifted it in front of her, unzipping the opening and taking a quick look around before kneeling down in a field of fallen fruit.

One by one she began to check them over for bruises and holes, and as she found good ones she bagged them. She was up to five decent sized eaters when she heard the rustling to her right.

Knowing Daryl and Aaron were keeping watch let her ignore the first time, even the second a few moments later, but when the rustle came a third time, closer than before, she swung her bag back behind her and pulled out her knife in an easy movement.

She glared at the overgrowth beside her, waiting for whatever evil would face her now.  
But it wasn't evil. A small mewling cry came from the shrubbery, and as the leaves shook a fourth time a tiny black nose poked out. Artemis dropped her knife in shock, and a small furry paw appeared, followed by a second and a grey-white snout.

It was a puppy, a baby wolf, a young one. Too young to be alone. Artemis stood, swiping back the brush so she could see if the little wolf's family was around before she handled it, she didn't want to upset a mother dog who might already be petrified of humans.

But she needn't have worried, her hand found her mouth, stifling a cry, as her eyes fell on the pup's mother and his brothers and sisters. All had been gutted, split open across the abdomen, no doubt by the rotting hands of walking corpses.

How the little guy survived she didn't know, but he had. That had to mean something.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" He turned to Daryl's voice beside, they must have heard her despite her efforts to keep her wailing inside.

His face was contorted when he saw the pups and their mom. Screwed up, grimacing and disgusted. She wondered if hers had looked the same.

"There's a pup" she said, her voice cracking, and she felt the path of a tear run down her cheek. She looked behind her and the tiny wolf was watching their exchange.

"Can't bring him home" Daryl said, an Artemis' head flew back to face him.

"Why? We can take a horse but not a dog?"

"Ain't a dog, itsa damned wolf, Artemis." He closed his eyes and rubbed his mouth. "'S'a wild animal." Artemis laughed harshly

"He doesn't know that. He's an orphan. I can't leave him here, he'll die" her voice was getting louder as her disbelief rocked her. Leave him? Leave him?! That wasn't even an option and she was surprised and angry that Daryl would suggest it. She thought more of him, better of him, but clearly he was just a selfish beast like everyone else.

"Circle'a life, Artemis. Nature's way. Surely you understand that." Artemis looked up at him, his voice was soft, gentle, but the words were condescending and she wouldn't stand for that.

"Ugh, I don't know what to believe" she said darkly "The dog is coming with me. If that's not to Alexandria then so be it."

"A puppy could lift people's spirits" Aaron said suddenly, Artemis had forgotten he was there. "I hate to say it but the novelty of Judith is slowly wearing off, a puppy will bring the whole 'life still exists' mentality back" he looked at Daryl. "We can't leave him. We're gonna take a horse back, for gods sake. Surely we have room for a pup." Daryl's face drew downwards into a frown, and for the longest time Artemis was sure he would say no, and she'd have no choice but to leave him and Aaron behind. Rather them than the poor pup. Her Heart skipped a beat at the thought of being alone again, elated she'd only have herself to blame for her actions, herself to look after, but petrified at the very same.

"What's a wolf even doin' down here?" He wondered aloud, guessing it must have escaped a zoo or come down from the mountains. "Don't get wolves here in Virginia. Musta escaped or somethin'"

"Daryl?" Artemis asked him, unable to bare the thoughts in her head any more. He smirked at her, shook his head.

"Ain't up to me. We'll take it but it's yours to deal with if there's fallout." Instantly Artemis turned and picked up the pup.

"Your name is Alpheus" she whispered "and you have nothing to be scared of anymore"

"Alpheus?" Aaron asked and she smiled at him.

"You don't grow up called Artemis, and of Greek origin, without knowing about Greek mythology." She shrugged "technically it's the name of a river, but Alpheus was a river God who, in some legends, chased after Artemis." She nodded her head at the dog in her arms "He came and found me... Seemed fitting" Aaron smiled, ruffling the wolf's head

"He's cute. Alfie." Artemis didn't like the nickname, but who was she to say anything? She bit her lip, placing the pup in her pack gently, leaving the zip undone.

"Give me a sec?" She asked, and Daryl eyed her knowingly. She dashed into the bush where the dogs family had been left.

"What?" Aaron started, and Daryl cut him off with a shake of his head

"I don't know, just somethin' she does sometimes. Not as often as she used to" Artemis was back with them moments later, her face was grim and she was quiet a long while on their journey back to where they'd last seen Buttons.


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl watched, though feigning complete disinterest, as Artemis split her meagre food ration between her and the damned wolf pup. She was starting training, that much was quite clear. The beast already seemed to have learned his name, what good that would do, no one would ever remember it.

He didn't know why he was so angry, though a few ideas crossed his mind they were stupid and he pushed them away. Thoughts of fear and jealousy. Envious of a wolf, that'd be the day.

"Ya gotta stop, n eat. 'Fore the fire goes out n ya go to bed cold n hungry" he gruffed at her, and she cast an eye towards him mindlessly. She seemed happier now than she had since he'd met her. What was his problem? He didn't know. He didn't care.

"He's so smart" she said, eyes twinkling, and all he wanted to do was shake her, he huffed a sigh, and got back to his own meal.

"Suit yaself" he hissed under his breath.

She was making more progress with the dog than they had with the goddamned horse so far. Buttons had proven to be quite elusive, dodging their every progress, somehow always a few steps ahead. If they didn't catch him soon they'd be going back empty handed.

Well, mostly. He sneered at Artemis and the dog again, now she was reaching over his head with meat in her hand, forcing him to sit as he looked up at the lure.

"Yes!" She hissed, giving him the meat. Like he'd done something amazing. Daryl rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

"What?" She asked Daryl harshly, feeding the cub her last rations and scratching his ear as he ate. Daryl didn't look at her, just huffed under his breath.

"Nothin'" he shifted uncomfortably and Artemis dropped it. She wasn't going to be drawn into an argument because Daryl was upset about the puppy. Aaron was fast asleep, Alpheus was drifting off, though desperately trying not to, and Daryl was brooding.

Life as normal, she thought with a smile, lifting up Alpheus and placing him in her pack to sleep more comfortably. She sidled a little closer to the dying fire, between Daryl and Aaron's sleeping form, wondering how much longer they would be out here. She liked it. The quiet, the woods, they felt like home now more than she was sure Alexandria ever would. She didn't think she'd ever get used to community. It had taken her so long just to feel comfortable with Daryl's people, and even then, she wasn't sure she really was. She was happiest with her own company, Always had been. Now she had Alpheus life could get back to normal for her. Whatever that was.

She reached a hand into her bag and gently stroked the sleeping wolf's head. It's me and you, she thought at the pup, just like it should have always been.

She wasn't sure how much later it was when she stood to stretch her legs and grab a log for the fire, long enough for her to be pretty sure Daryl had also drifted off. She'd been sitting with her legs crossed and her calves had started to go to sleep. She picked up her bow and took a single step forward when Daryl startled her with a harsh whisper.

"Goin' somewhere?" He asked her, though she had a feeling it was rhetorical. She turned to him, went to speak, but he cut her off, sitting up sharply "wondered how long it'd be before ya took off again." She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't give him any answer. It was like he'd misread her mind, she wasn't seriously thinking of leaving.

She walked around him, grabbed some dead wood, and tossed it into the dying flames.

"I was getting cold" she said to the red and orange sparks that flew as the embers got caught in the warm air around the fire and twirled upwards. She heard a small huff behind her, and the creak of Daryl's boots as he stood.

"Get some sleep" he said, "I'll keep watch until mornin'." Artemis huffed a frustrated puff of air from her mouth, sending the whisps of her chocolate hair flying around her face. She had heard exactly what Daryl hadn't voiced, he'd keep watch alright, on her.

She gritted her teeth to keep from biting back at him. Let him think what he wanted, but he couldn't keep treating her like a prisoner, or some high flight risk patient. She sat again, thrusting her knees into the crooks of her elbows, she wasn't tired, not yet. Though, that may have been brought on by his telling her to go to sleep.

She stared into the low flames of the fire, wondering at the change in atmosphere. Daryl had been happy, almost playful in the morning, and she'd felt so good, sitting around the table sharing a meal with the whole family. Last night he had looked at her like she really meant something, and now? She tried to tell herself he was just scared that she would leave, and decided himself that if he expected it, it wouldn't hurt so much.

Maybe that was true. The roller coaster of emotions he had her running, the ups and downs in his attitude, it was exhausting. How could she convince him she wasn't going anywhere?

She bit back a yawn just enough to keep it quiet.

She hadn't made it clear, but with her own thoughts and feelings such a mess, her own beliefs in turmoil, she didn't even know what she planned to do anymore.

"Ya think ya got direction now?" She heard Daryl's words drift through the darkness towards her. "Ya think everythin's gonna be just fine 'cause ya found yaself a new pet? It ain't. It don't work that way." She scowled over the fire at him, wondering at his bad mood and attitude. It seemed that, since they found Alpheus, his mood had darkened considerably. She shook her head at herself, how could a cub have done this? There was more to it, had to be. If she knew nothing about Daryl, she still knew puppies made most people happy.

She wanted to ask him a thousand questions, but instead she fell into the trap of being shitty alongside him.

"He's not going to be a pet. He'll be a working dog." She rolled her eyes at herself, what kind of reply was that? "Is there something on your mind?" She asked instead, wondering at his audacity to tell her to speak her mind when he was obviously keeping something bottled up. He didn't answer, but she heard him shuffle his feet. "I mean, you seemed fine at the orchard." She said, fiddling with her worn out boot and feeling a little uneasy, not sure if she wanted to know what was going on with him. Daryl was broody, it made him who he was. He had said himself not everything has to have a reason... Maybe his mood was just him.

She stopped fidgeting when he cleared his throat, now sounding closer than he had before. He'd moved in his silent way, probably didn't want to shout over the fire, waking Aaron and bringing danger. He sat beside her, stretching his legs out in front of him, resting back on his hands. He didn't speak straight away, they just sat and watched the flames together in silence.

Artemis tried not to think. She was so torn and so confused, and thinking around in circles was never going to help, but what came instead was worse. Thinking on ancient history, and all the actions in life that had brought her to this moment. From her step dad being inappropriate right up to finding Daryl and losing Diablo. She sighed quietly. No wonder she was so conflicted, so much had changed.

* * *

 

"Ain't never gonna catch that horse" Daryl said quietly, watching the flames slowly die. Artemis sat up a little straighter beside him.

"That's what you're worried abrout?" She sounded a little taken aback. He shook his head though she wasn't looking at him. She too was watching the flames. The fire was mesmerising.

"Nah" he said eventually, quietly, barely a puff of air from his lungs. "Ain't worried 'bout no horse." He was worried how she'd react when she realised, or worse, saw the damn thing get pulled apart by the dead.

He huffed another sigh and sat up, crossing his legs. Now she had the dog, and that was no better. The pup had no common sense, it was far too young, and when that eventually saw a nasty demise as well she'd be in pieces again. How many times could she break before the shattered pieces of herself could no longer fit together?

But he said nothing, let the silence spin out between them as the flames slowly died and the darkness got blacker and colder all around. He waited for Artemis to fill that silence with inane questions. He might have to wait, but he'd noticed with her that the best coaxing was sometimes quiet patience.

"So what is this about?" She asked just when he was sure she'd never answer. "You seem convinced I'm going to leave." She shuffled her feet, maybe her ass, he could hear but not see her fidgeting. "You were fine this morning. Better than that, you were practically delirious" he snorted. Delirious my ass, he thought.

"I don't want ya gettin' busted up again, Artemis." He grunted at her, he got up and moved a little closer. "When Diablo died, good god" he paused, remembering her in tears on the ground, and how inconsolable she seemed for days after. "I don't want that for ya, I don't want it for me. I can't watch it. Ya've changed since then, almost completely and unrecognisably." He sat next to her and put a hand on the back of her neck. The pads of his fingers buried themselves in her hairline and he mindlessly rubbed at her head gently. She pushed her head into his fingers and let out a satisfied hum.

"So I shouldn't bother on the chance it might not work out?" She said dreamily as his fingers worked their way a little higher. "That sounds a little over precautionary, Daryl." Her hair was soft and clean, and a few strands fell free of her ponytail as he massaged her head.

But then she snapped her head away from him, and caught in her hair his fingers snagged some more from the elastic holding it behind her head. She turned to him, thought he couldn't see her face even as close as they were.

"You forget how torn up you were over Carol." She spat at him "I'm not the only one who gets upset, you make it sound like I'm some delicate flower that can't stand up when the storms come. You were a mess, a complete fucking shambles." She turned away, rage flying around her like he'd never experienced before. He leaned over his legs, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You're different, Artemis, ya get cut up over the walkers for christ's sake. Don't ya dare compare losin' a person over losin' a dead head you never knew. Ain't the same, ya treat it as such, but it ain't."

"Every living thing deserves respect" she said sadly, and Daryl felt a little bad. He didn't mean for the conversation to go this way. He was trying to make it clear that he cared for her feelings. He always messed shit up, especially when he opened his mouth.

"Look" he said gently. "All I mean is that, the horse, the wolf"

"Alpheus" she cut in

"Alpheus, some of our family, they're going to die before we do. I know you're torn all up inside as it is. I don't want that to get worse before it gets better."

"I don't know what I am inside, how can you profess to know?" She asked rhetorically, then got up and walked around the fire. She stopped opposite him and lay down, turning her back to the flames.

Daryl stared into the barely there licks of yellow and red before huffing and getting up, planning to run a circuit of their camp before the sun came up. He didn't mean to upset her, he didn't even know what he meant for her. He'd certainly hit a nerve, she was split into two or three not knowing where she belonged anymore.

* * *

She was better off alone. She knew exactly who she was and what she was when she was alone. She stared out into the blackness as she lay on the cold hard ground.

Daryl wasn't wrong, she was torn up inside. She didn't know where she belonged, or even if she did. A single tear, unhindered, ran across the bridge of her nose as she watched Daryl's feet walk slowly past.

She needed time to grieve, time breathe, and time away. Se hadn't stopped since she agreed to help Daryl out, it had all gone south from there.

"I should never have offered to help you." She said to him as his feet crunched away into the distance. She both hoped he heard and hoped he didn't.

Eventually she must have fallen asleep, because the next she knew the sun was a blazing orange ball too much brightness in her eyes and Alpheus was yelping beside her.

Beside her?

Daryl must have moved her pack in the night. She took the pup in her arms and turned to sweep her eyes over camp. She couldn't hear a thing, as if Daryl and Aaron were both sleeping, but that couldn't be, who was keeping watch?

Dust and dirt had been kicked over the embers of their campfire, and the strings of junk that kept them safe were gone.

Artemis swallowed around the lump in her throat as her eyes adjusted to what she was seeing. He'd heard, he must have. She squeezed the puppy a little too tight and it yelped again. With panic rising in her chest she barely noticed.

She got up, span a slow 180, eyes wide, taking everything in. He wouldn't have left, Aaron wouldn't have, she'd have woken up to them arguing about it. Her breath came in broken hitches as she squinted into the distance.

Suddenly she knew she couldn't cope alone now, not after being surrounded family, real family, better than she ever had before.

And Daryl. Oh god Daryl. She would give everything, her life, just to argue with him one more time.

She opened her mouth to yell, her heart broken clean in half.

"Oh, good morning" she span to the sound of Aaron's voice, he was standing beside her, and as she did her eyes lay straight on Daryl, winding up the rope perimeter and stuffing it in his bag. Her heart was beating almost out of her chest, and she stumbled forward on shaking legs towards him, now scowling at her.

With Alpheus under one arm she threw the other around Daryl's neck and pulled him close with a strength that left him off balance.

"The hell is up wit'ya?" He gruffed at her, and she just squeezed him tighter.

"I thought you left, I thought you'd gone" the words were falling out of her at such a pace she couldn't even understand them.

"What're ya talkin' about" she pulled away from him and put her forehead to his, breathing hard. She was convinced he'd gone, left her out here on her own to teach her some sort of lesson. She kissed him very hard with a closed mouth.

"I know what I want now," she whispered "I'm not going anywhere"


	33. Chapter 33

Daryl grabbed Artemis' shoulders and pushed her backwards firmly.

"Stop." He hissed at her "ya lost ya damn mind?" He rolled his shoulders as though to brush off the lingering feeling of her hands on him. Artemis frowned at him as he did so, a little disappointed in the action.

Daryl held his hands out to his sides, laden with broken glass and rusted metal.

"Ya wanna get yaself an infection? Ya gotta think 'bout what ya doin'" he was right, she'd been so elated to see he was still there, she'd not even checked the coast was clear.   
She wasn't in her right mind, didn't know what her right mind was anymore, and something needed to change.

She took a deep, slow, breath to clear her head. Alpheus was fussing under her arm and she put him on the floor.

"Rick wants me to speak to the doc's kids." She said, watching Alpheus sniffing around their feet. She looked up into Daryl's hard and frowning face. "I think I should. I know I should." Daryl's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Ya don't wanna be out here." It wasn't a question "after everythin' ya said the other mornin', ya wanna stay back there?" His voice was thick, hurt, he pointed vaguely in the direction of Alexandria, his movements fast and angry.

"You said we aren't going to catch the horse. Why else am I here? I can be of use, Daryl. I can help people." She shrugged "I want to help people" Daryl snorted at her,

"Ain't what ya said last night" he whispered aggressively. Artemis opened and closed her mouth without a sound. He had heard.

"I didn't mean..."

"Don't matter" Daryl cut her off "'s'done" but it mattered to Artemis. She'd been callous and cruel in her words, and she hadn't meant them. In a moment of hurt and anguish she'd spoken completely out of turn.

She bent and called Alpheus back to her, as he'd trotted off on an investigation. He cocked a floppy ear at her and bounded excitedly towards her open arms.

She stood and looked Daryl in the eye. She felt braver with a dog by her side.

"I was hurt. You can't tell me you've never done or said something stupid when you were hurting." She turned primly away from him and back towards Aaron and her stuff. Of course he had. She'd seen it herself.

* * *

 

Daryl watched as Artemis moved away from him, a feeling in his chest he wasn't sure he had a name for. His heart rushing along like it might burst forth out of him. He didn't want her to not be here. He didn't want her staying behind in the safe zone, talking to a couple needy kids she didn't even know. He needed her, she got him this far after he thought he had lost everything.

Even if she did regret it.

He stuffed his handfuls of garbage in his pack, not mindful of his own fingers, which came out scratched and sore. He barely felt it, but the irony wasn't lost on him after telling Artemis to be more careful. He sucked on the blood beading from his middle finger and watched Artemis and Aaron as he pretended to busy himself. They talked quietly, and Artemis was clearly untrusting. He didn't think Aaron was ever going to be a problem. The guy was harmlessness in a nutshell, inoffensive and honest to a fault.

Maybe Artemis should stay back, he thought as he observed her, she'd trusted him within a minute when they'd met. She was right to. He'd thought it foolish and dangerous of her, but she'd turned out to be an excellent judge of character. Now her instinct was skewed by all that had happened since meeting him and allowing him to change her path.

She was right to regret it. He threw his pack over his shoulder hard enough for it bang painfully into his hip.

"C'mon" he called, demanded in no uncertain terms "ain't got all damn day!" And began to stomp off in the direction they'd begun the day before.

* * *

 

Daryl was offended. Artemis didn't know what to do with that. For someone telling her that she was confused he had a bit of a nerve. Not that she blamed him. She'd be devastated if the tables were turned, if Daryl had turned and told her to go back and stay behind, that he didn't want her out there with him. She wanted to make it clear that it was not him, that she needed space for just a while to get her head together. But there wasn't time, there were never the right words.

She'd hoped Alexandria would be a place where she could reconnect with herself, but the walls felt like cage bars because she'd got too used to the outside. Michonne thought they'd been out too long, Artemis was convinced you couldn't be, not in such a dangerous place. The walls would make them weak and lazy. She didn't think that it was quite safe enough to get too comfortable yet. She was already convinced that some of her family had slotted in too easily to this pretence that nothing outside the walls was happening.

With Rick going entirely the other way, being extremely uncomfortable and suspicious she would expect to be the middle ground. Morality, calm, logic.   
Instead she was willing to side with Rick, the outcome she least expected.

She hadn't felt her usual empathy for a few days, that scared her. It was too quiet all around, no noise in her head. Perhaps the sense of empathy she bore was worn out, after all the losses they had faced in short time.

She needed to breathe. That was all she wanted. She hadn't had time to reevaluate her life goals since she'd met Daryl, hell even before then, when the Governor had her in his clutches and her escape was ruined by Daryl's older brother.

Perhaps the goal should be just to stay alive, but if that were true, then Alexandria would feel like just what they all needed. If that were true then she should have been happy every morning that she woke up still breathing.

Instead she woke up with a lurch, a sudden realisation that Diablo, Carol, Tyreese, Bob... She stifled a sob, and Daryl turned to her.

"Y'ok?" She shook her head, she needed time, she just needed to breathe, but she couldn't. She tried to draw in breath and another sob wracked her body.

Shit. She thought silently, I'm finally having a break down.

She didn't realise she was falling, didn't notice the ground rolling from below her. Only when Daryl and Aaron's arms were under her back and on her arms did she recognise what was happening.   
She'd gone soft. She'd lost her way, and she still couldn't breathe without making that ungainly, inhuman, choking sound.

* * *

 

"Sharin' all ya food with the damn dog, ain't surprised ya can't stand up." They weren't the first words that ran through Daryl's head, but for reasons he couldn't fathom they were the first words out of his mouth. What had run through his mind was that something had hit her and knocked her down, along with a string of expletives keeping rhythm with the hammering in his chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably and he didn't know what to do. The sound grated on his ears, and he fought to firm his mouth before he could tell her to hush up, because she was going to bring danger. Again not his first thought, but the one that wanted so desperately to be heard. In truth the noise was destroying him, akin to the noises that she made when she could finally grieve for Diablo. They thrust him into dark places, pushed him back to a time he'd rather forget.

She was inconsolable, hyperventilating, and he was at a loss.

They'd been walking a few hours, coming across nothing of note, and it was as good a time as any to take a break.

Aaron was talking very patiently to Artemis, and had sat her down. Daryl was suddenly very pleased that Aaron was with them, he wouldn't know what to do on his own. He had a feeling he knew what was happening, it had all got too much. There was no respite, there was no time to get used to all the changes. From losing half the people she'd met since the end of the world, her best friend of 7 years, being attacked by strangers and now finding Alexandria and being accosted from all sides with questions and people taking an unhealthy interest, there was no process time.

Artemis was a thinker, a bit of a loner, and she'd been surrounded with noise relentlessly.

He hunkered down next to her, her breathing slowing to the odd broken sob.

"We'll rest up a bit. Take some time out" he said gently. She looked at him in what he thought, hoped, was appreciation, but her green eyes were glassy and distant. They looked right through him, like she had shut down.

"I can't anymore" she said, her breath hitching but the sobbing apparently sated for now. Daryl felt his face frown, and he tried to be calm as he spoke to her.

"We have to, just a little more." She shook her head angrily, a firm slow shake.

"I'm done"

"Artemis" Daryl's patience was wearing thin. She shook her head again and he blew up. He stood and sighed angrily, frustrated. "Ya don't get to stop." He said roughly "ain't that what ya said? What is happenin' will always be happenin' n ya can't stop" Artemis looked up at him steadily.

"And just look what that's doing to Sasha!" She took a breath trying to calm herself. Sasha had every normal reason to be in a state of shell shock. "We can. We should. It's all gone quiet Daryl, so so quiet." She shook her head, looking away from him. "I can't feel anyone, anything, anymore"  
Daryl looked away, unable to cope with her big eyes staring up at him, begging him to let her process everything that had happened. He caught Aaron's eye, and the man was pale and worried.

"Is she delirious?" He asked very quietly, and Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, she's talkin' perfect sense. We been through a lot, man. We need to take stock of it all, ya know?" He moved his hands around his head "she feels," he paused "she's responsive." He settled for "she needs a break. Shit we all do." Aaron nodded, as if he understood. As if he had any idea what they had seen, done, been through together and alone both.

"Maybe," Aaron's voice was low and quiet, and Daryl strained to hear him. "Maybe shouting at her isn't the best way to deal with this." He was trying to help, trying to be of use, Daryl knew that, but still his face contorted into a scowl, and he brashly answered.

"Maybe how I deal with my relationship ain't somethin' to concern yaself with." There was a soft snort from Artemis, which he ignored. He knew what he had said, a slip of the tongue. He didn't need to see Artemis face to know what she felt about their 'relationship'. But fuck it, what's said was said, she was the closest he'd had to a relationship, and he had no urge to correct himself. He looked down at her.

"Ya can't stop, we don't get to stop" he said, as the hound she'd found woke up and poked his head out her pack, looking at them all with such human expression of confusion that Daryl was taken aback. "Ya got Alpheus, can't stop now or he's gonna suffer." That made her look up at him. That got inside her head quick enough. "Maybe we carry on a little ways we find that damn horse n ya c'n gallop home. Give ya some time to think, to breathe".

* * *

His voice got softer and softer as he spoke, and Artemis could almost feel the wind in her hair, her pack banging against her back, as she rode back atop a black gelding. She sighed gently, it was a trick, there was always something else in what he said other than what he had actually said. She petted Alpheus' head and nodded a little.

"Just a little while" she whispered, not knowing who she was talking to, Daryl and Aaron or Alpheus or even herself.

Daryl didn't get it. Oh he tried, he tried damn hard and failed on every turn. She was different, she'd always known it, always thought she was just an emotional wreck but as time went on, the feelings of others were a great precursor on first meetings, and helped no end in her job at the battered women's home. She had lost a huge part of herself in the months leading to the here and now.

And she didn't know how to be herself without it.

"One minute, ya wanna leave, next ya wanna stay, now... Now ya Talkin' bout givin' up." Daryl's face was contorted, and she stood up to confirm to him that giving up wasn't what she meant. "I don't get it, Artemis, ya not makin' any sense, if ya wanna go, go. If ya don't, don't. " his voice was quiet, and she listened intently. Aaron was feigning keeping a watch for potential danger going, purposefully 'not listening'. "But ya drawin' me into this n I can't. I can't. I got Rick playin' games n goin' crazy, n everyone else jus' wants to believe Alexandria is everythin' we been lookin' for. Ya supposed to be," he stopped, lookin' at the floor, and Artemis felt sorry for him, not that she'd show it, he'd go ballistic if she did. "Ya used to be so... Easy. I din't understand everythin' ya did, or said, but it was easy. We gelled. I can't have ya comin' unglued as well cause that jus' leaves me. " Artemis put a hand on his bicep. As always a little shiver threatened up and down her spine when she felt the tension in his muscles as she did so.

"I just need a little time" she said softly. "Just... Alone." The sobs, the breakdown, the moment of complete and utter exhaustion had passed. She was still reeling, her head a buzz with the names of the dead, the people who'd tortured, the people who had killed, she was still feeling vulnerable. Broken hearted.

"Not today" Daryl whispered, and she shook her head. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow.

"Soon" she conceded, and dropped her hand from his arm.

* * *

 

Daryl wasn't sure what she meant by alone. Alone in a house in the Safe Zone or Alone out there in the danger zone? He didn't like either but in a house behind steel walls made him feel less uneasy. But she didn't elaborate, she didn't explain what she meant and he was in no mind to push her. He was heart broken. He was losing everyone and everything they'd worked for, finding it tough to be the rock Rick needed, how could he when he didn't agree with him? He was also finding it hard to fit in, and completely unable to settle.

He felt like a wild animal, stolen from his comfort and shoved in a cage, but looking down at Alpheus by Artemis side, content to be in such new strange company, even that was so far from his reality. Maybe he should be the one to go, so worrying about him wasn't bringing everyone around him down.


	34. Chapter 34

Daryl wasn't in the best of moods. Torn between Artemis' issues and his own. He felt his face set in a sneer, and wasn't inclined to change it. Artemis was avoiding him, sitting on her own as they took a quick lunch, feeding over half her portion to the dog again. His sneer deepened. The damned dog.

As it started to get dark, and they were thinking of turning back, hoping to get back within a day or two, Aaron spotted something that had him darting forward irresponsibly. Daryl tried to grab him but he flew past with Daryl not so much as brushing his coat.

"Shit" he muttered, and darted forward a little as well, throwing a glance at Artemis picking up the rear. To his astonishment she gave him a nod, raising her bow into a state of readiness to cover them both.

"Go" she hissed. "I'm good, go." She widened her eyes on the last word, a threat. Go or I will.

Daryl jogged forward after Aaron, who had stopped at a line of chain link fencing surrounding a truck yard. He was looking in excitedly.

"What is this?" Daryl asked, eyeing the trucks in the yard all in a neat line. Nothing was disturbed, and not a single worker turned walker was on patrol inside. It felt wrong, dangerous.

"Del Arno food trucks" Aaron said, breathless in his excitement as Artemis finally caught up to them. "We struck out with Buttons, and we struck out with people today. But... A truck full of canned goods would go down really well back home." Daryl looked at Artemis, she was eyeing the trucks suspiciously one by one, then ran the uppermost tip of her bow down the link fencing. Daryl fancied they were all holding their breath as they waited for something to come lurching out of the shadows.

"Could be somethin'" he said quietly when nothing appeared and he dared to breathe again. Artemis was now eyeing him, and he cocked his head at her. "What?" She shrugged a little, and he knew she had something to say. "Talk, Artemis, this is on all of us, we make decisions together out here." She looked at him a moment, chewing on her lip.

"It doesn't seem odd to you that it is so undisturbed?" She nodded at the yard "it's too quiet. Why would no one have found this place? How would there be such a lack of... Evidence." She looked through the links again. "Have you ever seen anywhere so dead?" He didn't have an answer for that. He turned to Aaron, the other side of him, waiting with big blue eyes for a decision. Why was this on him? He didn't understand.

"Suppose to be goin' afta that horse." He said quietly, and Aaron's face dropped a little. Daryl looked around them all. Horse weren't no where to be seen.

"But, he's probly asleep right now." He looked at Artemis, and spoke to her very purposefully. "Ya stay out here, ya cover us. Shit gets too much in there, we need you, things get too much out here, ya yell. K?" Artemis nodded, stepping back from the fences and taking her bow into her hands.

"Feels wrong." She said quietly. "Be vigilant, please" Daryl was taken aback. After her break down she'd been quiet, and he'd been angry. She hadn't shown any inkling that she felt his mood, and had trotted along in silence. It was nice to think she still felt enough for him. Even after deciding she shouldn't be out there with him, making him feel useless and unwanted. She cared. It touched him in places he never thought he'd be able to feel again after losing Carol.

"Hey," he said, a lump forming in his throat. "We're not gonna do anythin' stupid" he reached out to touch her chin, and though he managed to brush his finger tips there, she pressed her lips together and nodded in such a way that her chin slipped away from him. He frowned a little before catching himself and remaining stoic. He turned to Aaron.

"Ya ready?"

* * *

 

Artemis felt completely helpless watching through the chain link as Daryl and Aaron strolled in though a gate which was surprisingly unlocked.

It felt bad. Her heart hammered against her ribs hard enough to physically hurt as she followed their dark outlines disappear behind the trucks. She couldn't shake the feeling of fear not being able to see them brought to her. Alpheus shifted in her pack and she jumped as he let out a little whimper in his dreams.

This was ridiculous.

She closed her eyes to try and calm herself, she couldn't help anyone, God forbid they needed it, in the state she was in. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before opening her eyes again.

As she did the sound of the truck shutters shooting up attacked her ears, loud and obtrusive in the silence and darkness. But she managed to keep calm, for all of ten seconds.

She watched as Daryl and Aaron were suddenly running back towards her, followed by a hundred or more shuffling bodies. Her heart jumped up into her throat and refused to move as she watched, panicked but helpless.

She carefully place her pack and the sleeping Alpheus onto the floor, and started to bang on the wire fencing to get the dead's attention.

With an arrow in her hand, she killed the minute few she managed to distract, and she couldn't watch the walkers and Daryl, so she focused on what she could do.

One by one she downed the dead, shoving her arrow through eyes, foreheads and temples as they painstakingly slowly turned to her and shambled over on legs that seemed leaden.

When she had a moment to look up she saw a herd had gathered around something, looking like one single large beast rather than a hundred smaller ones. They moved in unison, and roared together their song of moans and grunts.

She couldn't see Daryl or Aaron, and she was panic stricken again. Numbly she stabbed another walker which got in to her line of vision. She didn't care, she didn't feel anything but numb as she stabbed anything in her way of looking for the only living beings in the yard.

She hoped living.

She couldn't think about that.

She stabbed another dead head, hard enough to snap her arrow, and she growled in frustration as the walker slipped to the ground, taking her weapon with it.

"Hey" She turned at the quiet southern voice, half-arrow in her hand, backing slowly toward the pup in her pack, aiming the splintered end of the broken arrow at the owner.

"Back off" she hissed. There was a chuckle, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I wondered if you needed some help." Artemis straightened a little, not daring to lower her useless weapon to reach for something more useful.

"Help?" She asked, and the stranger flashed big white teeth at her in a smile.

"Ya look like ya need it, is all. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"My friends" she managed, though still unsure. The stranger nodded.

"Inside?" He asked, and dumbfounded she nodded right back at him.

"Why?" She asked him, and he smiled again.

"All life is precious. C'mon. Let's get them out." Artemis showed him to the unlocked gate, picking up her pack and checking on Alpheus, who was still fast asleep deep down on a bed of spare clothes. She took a breath and followed the stranger, arrows Already flying into the crowd of stinking rotting bodies.

* * *

 

Daryl was breathing hard, just managing to pull the car door shut as he dragged his legs on. Aaron sat beside him, battling a walker out of the way so he could close the door.

As he finally managed, Daryl let out a low breath of a laugh. Aaron's face as he turned to him was confused.

"What's funny?" Daryl shrugged, lighting a cigarette.

"I came out here not to feel all closed up back there." He couldn't help but chuckle again. Now look at him. "This still feels more Me than them houses. That's pretty messed up" he looked around at the Windows, they were completely surrounded. Now who was closed in? His mind lighted very quickly on Artemis. If she had any sense she had run. He hoped she had.

"I saw you, the barn? The storm? You got your people to safety. That's when I knew I had to bring you back." Daryl shook his head.

"Artemis found the barn. Artemis wanted us to get Judith to safety. Ain't all on me." He sucked on his cigarette. "I'll go. Draw 'em away" maybe she was still there, maybe he could run through and find her waiting the other side of the fence. "Just, just let me finish my smoke first." Aaron's face was aghast.

"No. No you don't get to do that. We go together. Whether we make it, or we don't. We go together." Daryl stared at Aaron. A stranger willing to risk his life for him. He thought again of Artemis, maybe she'd gone, maybe she hadn't. He wasn't ready to die and have her watch.

"Alright" he managed, taking a final puff at his cigarette, wondering if it might be the last one he ever smoked. "We go on three." Aaron nodded, not looking like he was ready but trying hard to. "One" Daryl took a deep breath and reached for the door handle and Aaron nodded, doing the same. "Two"

A smear of bright red blood appeared on the windscreen, and a human face appeared at the window next to Aaron. Daryl was stunned, wondering if this was one of the people who had set the elaborate trap that had them stuck there. The door opened and Aaron all but got dragged out.

"C'mon" the man said, "Get out, c'mon" Daryl threw his door open into a walker with one arm and it stuttered backward before gaining some semblance of balance and moving forward again. He reached for his knife but an arrow appeared in the creatures head, the tip of the arrowhead just inches from his own face.

"Daryl!?" Artemis. She hadn't left. That was something. He grabbed the dead walker and used it like a bowling ball, shoving it into the geeks behind it and knocking them down.

There she was. Standing, breathing hard, hair stuck to her forehead and neck by her panic-sweat. Her bow held high with another arrow ready to fly. She smiled, just a little, and it was the most the perfect thing he had ever seen.

"Come on!" She yelled, turning and heading for the gate. Daryl drew his knife, which he hadn't managed to quite grab before, and followed her through the herd which seemed to try and close up around him. He was getting through fine, swiping and slashing his way to the gate, moving as fast as he could amongst the reaching and grabbing hands.  
Until he reached the gate, and a clawing hand full of rotten fingers snagged his shirt sleeve.

The hand was strong, considering it belonged to the dead, and his sleeve ripped right up to the shoulder. The flap of material have him some distance, and though his heart tried to beat out of his chest, he was sure he'd be ok. He yanked his arm and his sleeve fell away, just as a stick appeared to beat the arm holding onto it. He reached the gate, the stranger right beside him, and together they slammed it shut against the last of the walkers in the yard.

Artemis was on him before he even turned around. She launched herself at him, pawing at his arms and checking him over, before throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him hard.

"I thought you were done for" she whispered into his ear. He buried his hand in her hair, hugging her back a little, glad he wasn't done for, glad she'd stayed around. He gently removed her arms and looked at her.

"I'm ok." He said, turning away and finding the stranger and Aaron standing together watching them. It embarrassed him. He didn't like to be seen to be soft.

"That's Daryl and you already met Artemis" Aaron was saying.

"Morgan" the stranger said.

"Why?" Daryl asked, concerned this guy was going to want something in return.

* * *

 

Artemis was flabbergasted. The guy just helped her save their lives and Daryl was asking why? Morgan repeated his initial words to her.

"Because all life is precious, Daryl." Yeah, those words, which had resonated with her pretty hard when she first heard them. She thought she could get to like this Morgan guy.

Daryl shoved a map at her, taking her by surprise and bringing her to her senses.

"The new world's going to need Rick Grimes" she read aloud, then looked up at Morgan. "Oh"

"Ya gonna wanna come with us" Daryl said. "We're a few miles out, but we'll make it on a day or two." Morgan's face was set to confusion, but he was amiable enough.

"Ok" he said with a tight smile. "Ok."

***

They camped a little way from the danger of the truck yard, Artemis was sure that Daryl wanted to keep an eye on the place and see who had set the trap. Luckily he was convinced to travel farther than just a mile, and they walked some time before lighting a small fire and settling down.

Morgan told them about some men who had accosted them with Ws on their heads, and Daryl, Aaron and Artemis all looked at each other silently as they are a meagre meal before bed.

"What?" Morgan asked them, and Aaron spoke up.

"We've seen them, the Ws. On walkers. Like a game, or a scoring system maybe" Morgan shook his head.

"No. They called themselves wolves. Spoke about wolves taking back what was theirs. They wanted what was mine. I couldn't let them have it." Artemis frowned, had he killed them? He didn't say. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "They were talking of freedom." Morgan said into his cup as he drank the dregs of a packet soup. "Seemed sane enough until they tried to kill me." Artemis sighed. Maybe he had killed them. She still didn't know what to think.

Alpheus was nibbling at her fingers with his needle point puppy teeth, and she chastised him when he bit too hard.

"Ow" she yelped, drawing her hand away so he knew that wasn't a good idea if he wanted to keep playing. She remembered doing the same with Diablo. He'd been naturally inclined to be softer even at a young age. She tried to remember that Diablo and Alpheus were completely different. Nothing would be the same from one to the other. "No biting" she warned, placing her hand back for the wolf cub to play with.

"Wolves" Daryl said, pointedly, and Artemis looked a warning at him, too. "Ain't no good for nobody." He grunted, swallowing his last forkful of food. Artemis rolled her eyes and Daryl didn't push further. He was probably uncomfortable with her public display of affection earlier in the evening when she realised he was still alive.

When the pup had finally settled to sleep, and Morgan and Aaron had done the same, Artemis offered to keep watch, but Daryl shook his head.

"Do you ever sleep?" She asked him, and he had shrugged.

"Course I do. I'll wake ya when I'm tired." Artemis cocked her head to one side.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" She asked. Daryl snorted at that, and turned away from her.

"I trust ya jus' fine" Artemis shook her head.

"Prove it. Go to sleep." Daryl shook his head again.

"Ain't tired."

"Bullshit" Artemis barked into the darkness, and Daryl finally turned to her.

"Keep ya voice down."

"You've just been through six close calls in a matter of 20 minutes and you're not tired?" He shrugged and it infuriated her.

"Adrenaline" was all he said, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Adrenaline would be long gone, they'd walked a good three miles before setting up camp.

"You thought I'd gone" she said, realising suddenly. "You thought I'd gone and I was still there and you don't know what to do with that." She shook her head disbelieving. "God, Daryl, I told you I'm not going anywhere." Daryl looked at her very seriously for a long moment, and she was sure he might say something, something profound even, the way he stared, but he turned away again, to watch the flames.  
She watched the oranges and reds glisten in his eyes, lighting them and making them sparkle. She wasn't sure, but she thought perhaps they were filling up a little.

"Everyone leaves" he said eventually, quietly, when she was so sure he'd long ended the conversation. "Shit happens and people just go. Don't see why ya so special ya think ya ain't gonna." Artemis suddenly felt very bad. He was suffering his own form of PTSD while she had her mini breakdown, when, for the first time in her life, she wasn't thinking of the consequences of what she did. Sure, she'd thought about going, several times. As recently as the previous night. But she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Daryl" she started, but he cut her off aggressively.

"I thought ya went, n I thought if ya had sense ya'll go. I'd've done the same." He wouldn't have, she knew without a doubt he would have tried to save her if he thought he could.

"Don't be stupid." She said to him quietly. But he shook his head and answered.

"Go to sleep, Artemis."


	35. Chapter 35

Artemis didn't sleep for a long time. She lay down with her wolf-pup by her side, a few short inches from Daryl. She watched him through half lidded eyes, too frightened to fall asleep and wake up and find them all gone again. Was it a message?

_"Everyone leaves"_

Or was it a sad realisation? She didn't know, though in a way he was right. In her mind that wasn't always so bad. Her plan was to get back to the safe zone, talk to the kids like Rick wanted, and maybe settle in. Whatever Rick felt about the place, whatever she had thought initially, being outside was proving too difficult. She never thought she'd be aching to get inside those walls so much. Finding Morgan was a turn up, but one small one in months and months of loss and heartache.

Morgan, and Alpheus.

She sighed audibly, watching as Daryl's eyes flicked down towards her. He hid a smirk behind his hand as he took a final puff on his cigarette, tossing the dog end into the dying flames in front of him. Artemis closed her eyes against the light of the fire, still convinced she wasn't going to go to sleep, but she didn't open them again until morning.

*****

The light was a faded grey, the fire still smouldered but was mostly out. She judged it might have been 5, or 6 am. Too early for the sun, too late to still be full dark. Daryl had curled himself around her and Alpheus, and she felt warm and safe under his arm, thankful to wake up and not be alone. All she had to do now was pluck up enough courage to tell him she had made up her mind, once and for all, she was staying back at Alexandria.

Someone was pottering, she could hear footsteps, water being poured, enamelled cookware clanging and knocking together. Daryl said he would wake her. She wasn't impressed with his lie. She looked around and felt Daryl stir, awakened by her movement. Fine, he did sleep, but he slept light.

She spied Morgan's form, across the fire's all but dead embers and concluded that Aaron must have taken over the watch. She frowned to herself, having assumed Daryl would trust Aaron less than he trusted her. Obviously not. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Had he let her sleep because of her weird momentary break down?

She began to wriggle out from under His arm, and he lifted it, rolling away from her with an almost inaudible grunt.

"Good morning!" Aaron was chirpy for the god-awful hour. "Sleep well?" Artemis nodded at him, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Like a log." She managed, "you relighting that?" She nodded at the fire, noticing he was fashioning some sort of breakfast. He nodded.

"I'm so sorry, about yesterday. It was, it was reckless." Artemis shook her head.

"It's done, don't worry." She'd started to sound like Daryl, and she found that mildly amusing. She smiled to herself, pulling some paper from her jeans.

"I lost my pack in the skirmish." Aaron watched as the embers took hold of the new fuel and the almost dead fire burst into life again. Artemis turned to him, trying not to look too disappointed.

"You did?" It had photos, maps, information. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "You know what? It probably got destroyed underfoot. The walkers are hardly careful where they're stepping." But someone had set that trap, put those walkers there. Wolves. Now there was a chance they knew about Alexandria, and what would the consequences of that be? She daren't think too much about it. Chances were the bag and its contents got smooshed. They couldn't worry about maybes and might have beens. She quickly threw some more debris on the fire as the paper burned out, Aaron putting down his concoction to help, Alpheus pawing at her feet.

"I know Daryl isn't keen, but he sure is a cute wolf." Aaron ruffled the pup's head and Artemis smiled.

"Between me and you, I'm hoping he's a hybrid." Aaron frowned, throwing some sticks onto the fire. "Wolves are notoriously hard to train, don't listen to anyone except their trainer, when they do listen, and they're easily bored." She stroked Alpheus' head between the ears. "Maybe you're a German Shepherd wolf, huh? That'd be cool." She cooed at the pup, who looked up at her with huge brown eyes. She caught Daryl watching them, the last thing she needed was for him to have any ammo against her, so she looked up at Aaron before straightening, gesturing at breakfast. "What's in the pot?"

* * *

 

After an interesting breakfast of packaged soups and pasta shapes they had got on their way, still early enough for the sun to be nothing but a glimmer of pale light to the east. Winter was coming fast and the air was damp and cold while the sun made its ascent. Daryl's plan had been to find a vehicle, get them home a hell of a lot quicker than walking all day, but after an hour they'd found nothing, and had made little progress of the 50 miles on foot.

"Be dark by the time we get home" he had muttered to anyone bothering to listen. No reply came, and they continued in silence. He wondered if they shouldn't get on the road, out of the long, wet grass which slowly soaked through their pant legs. None of them needed to get sick, especially not with the local doctor being such an ass.

He also wanted to keep an eye out for the horse, the sole reason they'd come in the first place, and it was unlikely they'd find it out on the road.

But they'd never get it into a car, either.

He blew out a sigh, not sure what was best.

"Hey." He turned to Artemis, now beside him, having caught up without his knowledge.

"Hey." He replied, and she sighed hesitantly, like she had more to say, but the words were not forthcoming, and he let the silence hang in the air, knowing she would speak eventually, if she needed to. Nothing coaxed her better than quiet patience and if it affected everyone, she'd speak.

They walked together, not talking for some time before she appeared to find the words she wanted, Daryl was thinking again about finding a car, wondering if whoever set the trap might be watching them. Getting away at speed couldn't be such a bad thing.

"You let me sleep." She said conversationally, but he sensed the undertone instantly. She wasn't happy. He'd known that from the moment she woke up in the morning. In her clipped words and sidelong glances his direction.

"Uh-huh." He answered, not looking at her, but watching all around them as her mind was no doubt occupied with the argument she was about to make. She cleared her throat and the wolf by her feet picked up on her nerves, his ears twitching.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and Daryl was taken aback, the last thing he expected, less than the last thing. She wanted to take watch when he tired, she argued that he didn't trust her, and he had let her sleep anyway, because of everything that came before last night. The momentary break down, the fear and adrenaline ebbing away and leaving her, frankly, shattered. She'd looked like shit and he thought sleeping it off would be the best thing for her. He knew he was right, he never thought she'd accept that though. "I... I must've needed it. I feel a thousand times better this morning. Clearer. I'm not leaving, and I know you don't understand." She pushed the few strands of her hair back behind her ears "I'm going to stay in Alexandria for a while, though." Daryl stopped walking, and Artemis took a few steps before stopping and turning back to him. Aaron and Morgan silently stopping just behind him.

"Why?" He asked, frowning, and she smiled gently.

"I can't be out here, right now. We don't really get to stop, I know we've both said it and we're both right on that score." She took the few steps back to him, that damn wolf right by her side. "But I need to pause, just for a bit. Hours, a day..." she shrugged her shoulders but Daryl didn't soften his scowl. He wanted her with him. Not selfishly, not possessively, he couldn't work it out even himself but he needed her there with him.

"I can't stay." He managed roughly, Artemis dipped her head.

"I know" she whispered, "Rick wanted me to speak to the doctor’s kids, and... I will, we'll see how things are after that.”

* * *

 

She'd made up her mind to stay, and she'd let Daryl know.

So Artemis couldn't fathom why she still felt so low. A weight should have been lifted. She didn't say all the things that had coursed through her head, all the anger and rage just seemed like pointless hostility in a world full to the brim with aggression and savagery already.

Yes, she felt untrusted, but whose problem was that, really?

Yes, she was upset with him, but he had curled around her protectively in sleep, no, she didn't need protecting, and she could easily have got angry about that as well, but it was very sweet none the less.

So no, she didn't take up all the issues she had with the whole episode over the last day and night, but that was no excuse to take it out on him.

Still, she felt weighted, leaden and down and she wished she could work out why. Maybe, just maybe, the break she'd scored herself back at the safe zone would give her pause enough to straighten everything out in her head.

Sudden and sharp movement all around her brought her back to the present, and she looked up to find Morgan, Aaron and Daryl all with their weapons drawn. Her heart sped up, and late to the party she grabbed her Bowie instead of messing with her bow. Her eyes darted around but she couldn't actually see the threat. Even Alpheus was calm, apart from picking up on her anxiousness.

She frowned, relaxing her stance as Daryl turned to her.

"Don' look." He said quiet but firm, and he took her arm roughly, trying to turn her away from whatever they all pointed their arms at. Scowling ever more she pulled her bicep from his grasp and rushed forward to see what Morgan and Aaron were hiding behind their bodies. She parted the two men gently, passing her hands between them, Alpheus on her heel, to the sound of Daryl calling her name like a warning.

It took a long moment for her eyes and mind to process what she was seeing.

Strewn across the grass, discarded like so much unwanted trash, were four, no, five children.   
Artemis couldn't breathe.

Each child seemed completely unharmed except for a single clean bullet wound to each of their little heads. They appeared to be wearing some kind of uniform. Her hand found her mouth as she stood otherwise unmoving, still not taking a breath. The kids, babies, were barely more than toddlers. She squeezed her eyes closed against the sight, finally taking a shaking breath as her heart hammered against her ribcage, as if it might break through and jump out of her chest. The whole debacle was unapologetic in its gruesomeness. The children had each been shot and then left. Just left to be walker food.

Artemis' stomach rolled and she had to turn away, catching Daryl's eye as he strode towards her, grimacing, and uncharacteristically stomping with each step.

"I told ya not to look." He said harshly, but folding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close as she began to sob noisily.

There was no way she could come outside anymore, when even the innocence of children wasn't seen as sacred, she'd have rather been locked in a box than have to see that, ever again.

But.

Something tugged in her head, a feeling she hadn't had for a while, and she pulled away from Daryl, pushing herself from his chest as he tried to hold her, cheeks still wet with tears but her sobbing subsided. She stumbled on weak legs back between Morgan and Aaron, who both watched silently, weapons now sheathed, the perceived danger clearly nonexistent.

Such senseless violence.

Artemis knelt in the still damp grass next to the small bodies. They were cubs of some description, she saw now. Little yellow neckerchiefs adorned each boy's shoulders, but their uniforms were grubby and worn.

Someone had led these boys for a while, what changed, she wondered, to make them surplus to requirements?

She didn't want to think about that for too long.

She took a watery breath and Alpheus nudged her hand. She stroked his head, and he pushed against her.

* * *

 

"Is she, ok?" Morgan's voice was soft and worried. Daryl nodded at him, having already corralled him and Aaron away, giving Artemis and the wolf some privacy.

"Yeah." He huffed, "she'll be a'ight. She's, uh:-

"Sensitive." Aaron chimed in, and Daryl looked at him gratefully. He was still at a loss of what to do with himself when Artemis was so torn up. It affected him to see her that way, so enormously sad. It hurt something deep inside him, the closest he'd ever felt being when he thought Carol had died, and again, when she really had, unmistakably definitely had.

He took a shallow shaking breath, the memory almost too much.

Alpheus let out a little noise, between a bark and a howl, and Daryl turned, raising his crossbow, pleased to see that once again Aaron and Morgan armed themselves, too.

There was nothing to see, Alpheus let out the lonesome sound once more, and Artemis stood and turned back towards him. He noticed her eyes were dry, now, her face frowning, but she approached with a nod.

"Thank you" she said quietly, "maybe we could find a car and get the hell out of here now?"

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Artemis’ heavy heart seemed to have an influence on everyone in the group. Daryl noted that their feet barely lifted as they walked, now sodden, through the long unkempt grass of the woodland. They didn’t speak, just plodded ever onward, no doubt looking like the undead themselves.

He huffed a puff of air through his nose at that, watching the vapor as it billowed from him. Rick had called them the walking dead, vehemently he had denied it, and now he was thinking the very same thing.

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. That was a different time, not long ago as time itself went, though it seemed like an age, everything had changed so much in, what, a week, two? He was losing track, and that wouldn’t do. Someone needed to know what the fuck month it was, at least.

He was yet to decide about where best to find a car. If memory served him correctly there were a few houses ahead, probably nothing but shacks, but the map was gone, along with everything else in Aaron’s bag, and wasn’t that something else entirely to worry about.

He huffed crossly again, and Artemis looked over at him, finally dragging her eyes from the floor a foot in front of her.

“Be best to get off the grass” she said quietly, still sounding forlorn. It was aggravating him that everyone was so chewed up. Chances were the kids were killed for their own wellbeing. Scout master couldn’t keep them safe, so he swiftly, neatly, shot each one. There was no sign of struggle, maybe he even had the compassion to drug them first so each one didn’t see the previous shot in the head.

His stomach flipped and he vowed to stop lying to himself. Judith and Carl crossed his mind more than once since they saw the little cubs scattered like unwanted garbage. He swallowed down bile that threatened in his chest as he tried not to think what he would do if anything happened to those kids.

“Some houses, ain’t far," he mumbled, pushing the thoughts away "might get lucky n find a car in a driveway or somethin’.” He shrugged and turned to Aaron and Morgan traipsing along silently behind them. “What d’ya say?” he asked them, and Aaron questioned with his eyes. “We get offa the wet grass n dry out a bit on the road. Reckon there’s some houses not too far.”

“Cars?” Aaron wondered, Daryl nodded at him.

“Yeah, could be.”

*****

They found themselves on a tiny estate of what looked, in fact, to be pretty nice houses surrounding a golf course. They split into pairs and went for a quick scout of the place, but it seemed to be clear of walkers.

“Ain’t allowed in” Daryl said, half humourous when Artemis mentioned how quiet it was. “Too scruffy.” She threw him a small smile and it lifted his spirits a little bit.

There wasn’t a car on the street, but when Daryl suggested they check out the garages Artemis wasn’t keen.

“We’ve had such bad luck.” She said, worried, but Daryl shook his head.

“Ain’t no such thing, just gotta be more careful. Look before ya leap, right?” It was something he’d said before, something she’d ignored and run straight ahead into danger the instant he’d finished. She was more cautious now,

“Actions have consequences” She said, something else he’d tried to make clear, as she looked at the large white garage door before them now on the first house in the street. Aaron and Morgan had started at the other end, they’d surely find something between them all. She pulled out her bowie and gave Daryl a nod, the dog of hers asleep in her pack. He took a calming breath and reached for the garage door pull, yanking it and getting ready to jump back, but the garage was locked, and he almost pulled his shoulder out he had wrenched it so hard.

He stood back, rubbing at the sore point, until Artemis came over and placed a hand there gently.

“Take it easy” she said calmly “Actions have consequences.” The corner of her mouth lifted the tiniest bit, and Daryl looked to the sky and looked back at her, secretly pleased to see that ghost of a smile.

“Stop. Let’s see if there’s another way in.” He gently shrugged her off and walked up the two shallow porch steps to the front door.

* * *

Artemis held her knife up close to her ear. She gripped the handle tightly, too tense to care that such a firm hold might come back to haunt her in a later life. Stiffness, in fact, would be welcome, any reason to give Daryl an extra excuse that she could just stay behind. Not that she should be worried what Daryl thought. If she didn’t want to be outside the walls she didn’t have to be. If he was a decent guy he wouldn’t argue that.

In fairness, he hadn’t. She was just bitter and sad and taking it out on him, again, and he didn’t even know it.

Daryl banged heavily on the door in front of them, and she tried her best to relax her grip on her bowie. She watched as Daryl waited patiently for any sound to come out of the house, no trace on him of anything that had come before. Nothing clear in his face or his stance that he was suffering. She wondered how he did it, how he remained so together in the face of all of this. It was like he was born for it, thrust forth from the uterus already wielding his crossbow, tiny Busse knife in his teeth.

A snort spurted out of her and she tried to look nonchalant about it when Daryl turned to her with a confused and disapproving look on his face. He turned back to the door, but no sound was made from inside. She took a slow breath as Daryl reached for the doorknob, appearing to move more gently now, lest he jolt himself again. He turned to her, and she nodded at him. She was ready, all humour forgotten.

In a single movement, Daryl turned the knob and pushed the door, standing back as the heavy wood swung softly inwards without a sound. He had pulled his knife up as he stepped back, and now Artemis watched as he buried his nose into the crook of his elbow.

"Shit." She heard, the sound muffled. She frowned and moved forward, the smell hitting her as she reached Daryl's side. She pulled a face and pulled her tshirt collar up to cover her nose and mouth. Alpheus poked his head out of her pack and stuck his nose in the air, seemingly nonplussed by the stench that hit them like a rolling wave.

Artemis swallowed heavily, torn between whether she wanted to go in, or shut the door and move on. She was intrigued, the strong smell was more than the usual, death and rot and... there was something else, some undertone she couldn't place. 

Daryl seemed fascinated, too, and moved a small step forward, stopping again and squeezing his watering eyes closed against the foulness.

“We don’t have to go in this one, there’s plenty others” He said to her, mouth still covered by his elbow. Artemis blinked surprised,

“This could be the one house with a car in the garage” She said after a moment, squinting into the dark interior of the house, careful not to breathe too deeply. “We should try, even if it’s empty, we have to.” Daryl gave her a look she couldn’t quite read.

“I really doubt it’s empty” He said, nodding towards the door “C’mon, let’s see what we see.”

* * *

Daryl watched as Artemis gulped great lungfuls of fresh, untainted air. Her skin had paled to almost transparent, tinged with the green that can only come with that intense feeling of sickness. 

He didn't ask if she was OK, it would be a pointless waste of breath.

She managed to hold it together just enough to get through the house and into the yard, that was something, though she moved at a rate of knots he'd not seen in her before. He wondered what she would have made of terminus, but she seemed to care a lot less about people than she did anything else back then, and in that house, in that _cemetery_ , that _mortuary_ , that wasn't people. 

He was pretty sure his own pallor wasn't much better, anyway. He took his own lungful of the fresher air outside and let it out slowly. He felt dirty just for having walked through... that, like the scent had clung to them both. Seeped into their clothes, their hair, and their skin. 

"I can still taste it." He said, voice sounding choked and tight. He spat onto the grass as if to put a finer point on it, and Artemis grimaced at him. He gritted his teeth against commenting, though, she was suffering enough.

As she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth Daryl saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Alpheus was trying to climb free of Artemis' pack. That damn wolf!

"Hey!" Daryl called, far too late, and the pup was dashing towards the house again. Daryl and Artemis shared a look, hers saying she couldn't possibly go back in there, his eyes screaming oh for fuck's sake.

"Alpheus!" He called in a stage whisper, before giving in with a roll of his eyes and going after the mischievous little cub. "Goddammit" he cursed, running head on into the stench, trying to track the dog in the dark. He covered his mouth and nose with a rag he dragged from his back pocket, but the rotten odour had permeated the fabric and it was of no help.

He sighed and put it back, looking at the carnage in front of him. The sweet and cloying smell forgotten, Alpheus far from his mind.

The worst part was that they were only a few short days late, the bodies had only been there a week. The level of decay, the fragrant sweetness in the air, proved that.

The animals had been dead even less time.

He hoped the scout master had suffered, for what he had done to those kids, as he lay with glazed and milky eyes, lording over all he had achieved, the littler bodies, gutted.

Daryl cleared his throat and called for Alpheus again. Turning away from what must have once been practically a river of blood, now a dirty stain across the expensive wooden floors. He wondered how the animals had got in to feast upon the humans, and who had come in to put a stop to it.

But his questions were only answered by the sharp and worried whine from a further room. Alpheus sounded like he'd got himself trapped, or worse.

He followed the sound back to the front door, finding Alpheus just sitting, whimpering and crying to be let back out of the Hell the humans had led him to. Daryl almost smiled, despite every damn thing.

"Ya was just outside. Y'ain't that smart, are ya fella?" He picked the pup up, and went to head back to the yard.

Until he heard a horn sound, and he peaked through a grime smeared window to see Aaron and Morgan sitting in a running vehicle, wondering where Artemis and Daryl had got to.

"A'ight" he said as Alpheus looked up at him from under his arm "I'll let ya have that one."

* * *

Artemis sat in the back of the car staring out of the window without seeing anything. The world flew past in a blur of muted autumnal tones and she thought about the few days they had had. Good, bad and ugly.

As they headed for the car Daryl had chastised the use of the horn, as they got in, Aaron and Morgan had asked about the smell. Daryl and Artemis said nothing, shared a short look, and turned away from each other.

They drove with the windows open, despite the mounting cold.

Alexandria soon loomed, the gates large and foreboding, and the silence of the car filled Artemis with dread as the tension of the unknown escalated. It wasn't like when she could feel other's emotions, that seemed to be long gone for her now, she hadnt felt that empathy for a long while. No, the tension was in the air, all around them. It was perfectly understandable, Rick was a different person to the man he had been when he met Morgan, at the beginning of the end of the world.

Beside her Daryl was also glaring out the window, hands bunched into fists in his lap, tight and white across the knuckles. She wondered if he was thinking about those kids, about what that pitiful excuse for a man had done to them. Maybe he thought he understood why. HE didn't seem as intensely bothered by it as she did.

But no one was as bothered by things in the same way she was. She was an emotional paradox.

Artemis took a slow breath and closed her eyes against the night, trying to prepare herself for whatever came next. Experience proved it could be just about anything.

And indeed, it wasn't what she expected.

*****

They walked in, unquestioned and unhindered. They came upon a town meeting, most of the town gathered, surrounded by flame torches like primitives. A man was on the floor bleeding out, Deanna beside him, sobbing incoherently. Another was held on the floor in a headlock by Abraham. She didn't really have a chance to work out who was who, find out what was going on, Rick had his gun and Daryl grabbed her shoulder painfully and shoved her forcefully away behind a brick pillar as a shot rang out.

"Rick?" She heard Morgan ask, but that was all. Ringing, like tinnitus in her ear, the gunshot echoed around the small estate, bouncing off the corrugated iron fences and back to her. Death on a loop.

She put her head in her hands, thinking again that they were supposed to be the good guys. They weren't though. They weren't good. There was no room for it any more, only selfishness and survival. She either had to harden to it, or leave.

She turned to see Daryl staring daggers into her back as people cried, and screamed, and panicked. HE shook his head like he had read her mind. She couldn't, she had promised Daryl that she wouldn't . What would she do alone anyway? The world was getting worse and she was going to have to change right along with it.

You kill or you die.

She had little other choice.

 


	37. Chapter 37

As the crowd of people dissipated from the meeting point, and Jessie said goodbye to her husband, as the fire began to burn low and cool, and the streets of Alexandria finally quieted, Daryl thought he could finally find out what was going on.

He stepped in to the meeting area, bypassing Deanna without so much as a thought while Abraham came back in with a tarp for her husband's body.

"Rick?" He asked, mirroring Morgan's exclamation but not his tone. Rick nodded at him seeming, for once, more like himself. Not completely, but almost. His face was bloody and the red liquid was drying to a black crust.

"Later." Rick replied, turning away from Daryl, but it wasn't enough. After all he'd seen, after all Artemis had been through, he needed more than later.

"Nah, hey, what's goin' on man?" Rick turned again, a look in his eyes that Daryl didn't like.

"We'll talk later, Daryl, all of us, we'll sort this out, now, I need to see to Morgan, to Deanna, to... the mess I just made." Rick headed for Morgan, skirting Abraham and Deanna without so much as a glance in their direction. Daryl frowned as the pair walked away together, wondering if, actually, he had been left to clear up the mess.  
He huffed a sigh and got to work, thinking he could just drag Peter's body across the centre of town and dump it in the graveyard out by the church, but that didn't sit right with him.

Sure, he was beating his wife and scaring all kinds of crap out of his Kids, he was still their dad, they didn't need to see him, face exploded, dragged without care through the street.

He wouldn't have wanted that. As it was Will had got his own face chewed off by a damn walker, cocky son of a bitch probably thought he was immune. Daryl had tried, really tried, to end his father's life, to end his misery, and he couldn't.

Still, it didn't bare thinking about, and it was hardly something he'd wish anyone else to experience.  
He stared at Pete's face, the gaping hole that once was, and sighed again to himself.

"Abe," he said, not turning.

"'S'up?" Abraham answered him, tidying up the tarp over Reg's body.

"Know where I c'n find somethin' t'cover this dude up?" Abraham shrugged

"Why bother? No one's gonna miss that dick fucker."

"His kids might. His wife?" Artemis' voice cut in, sharp and biting. Daryl span to face her, expecting some pitiful mess of tears and heartache, but she looked brooding, dark and narrow-eyed. "Need a hand?" She asked Daryl directly, and he noticed the sheet in her arms. He held his hands out to her and she threw one end in his direction, they began to wrap the doctor up in it. A fitted sheet, where Reg got a plastic tarp. It didn't feel right, but Daryl was watching Artemis too closely to care, fully aware of how this could go.

She sneered as she covered his face. She was gentle, just like always, so caring, but she didn't look how he expected. Her face was almost grimacing, though she folded the sheet under Pete like she was swaddling a kid. He saw none of the deep thought he'd seen before, no pain crossed her eyes, which hadn't glassed over in sorrow.

He frowned as she looked up, finished with her task.

"Where?" She asked quietly, and he nodded towards the graveyard. She nodded right back at him and lifted Pete's corpse under the arms, hedging him and juggling him a little.

"Y'ok?" He asked her as they moved the large man slowly, shuffling their feet just like they had earlier in the damp grass. Artemis looked up at him, shrugged her shoulders, heaving the body up.

"Yeah, you?" She asked like it was regular to have a conversation over a body.

Shit it was getting that way.

He frowned at her in the dark, wondering if she could even make out his face.

"Yeah." He replied eventually, and she nodded at him.

"Good."

"Here?" He asked a moment later, and she gently placed Pete in the ground, next to Reg. He dropped the feet end, hoping it might make her show some sort of emotion, but she rubbed her hands against her thighs, and then dusted them together, like they were covered in flour.

"We should find out what went down." She said, voice barely a notch above a whisper. Daryl grunted his reply, confused and struggling to read her reactions. Something was very wrong here, but he couldn't work out what had changed.

* * *

 

"He came in swinging Michonne's sword around, cut Reg's throat, said it was all on me." They all sat around in their shared living room, much had been explained to Daryl and Artemis. The state Tara had found herself in after a run gone bad, the death of Deanna's son, and what happened to Noah, the reason for the meeting, all while they'd been out. Two days of traipsing around after a horse who was probably dead anyway.

Artemis let out a sigh.

"They were trying to get rid of you?" She said, unable to work out what was wrong with these people. Sure Rick had waved a gun around in the street, that was never going to be his best move, why did it always take someone dying for others to realise that her family knew what they were talking about.

"They were. I think we're ok. Still want you to talk to Jessie's two, might be more important now. I can't be the one" Rick said to her. Artemis nodded.

"Are we gonna talk about the wolf... or...?" Artemis turned to Glenn, he shrugged at her and she managed a smile. She liked Glenn. He had strong morals, and truly everyone's best interests at heart.

"He's a hybrid, a wolf dog, not a wolf. His mom and brothers and sisters were slaughtered, I had to save him." She turned back to Rick. "I always had a therapy dog, before, it's incredible what people will tell you when they're cuddling a pup." She ended hopefully. She watched Rick raise his tired eyes to Daryl next to her. She didn't see Daryl's reaction, but Rick said:

"I am too tired to argue this now. Fine. You have your own home, no reason you can't have a pet" Artemis nodded petting Alpheus who was snuggled on her lap asleep.

"When Tara's out of the infirmary she'll be with you guys, next to us, next to Rick." Maggie said by way of explanation, as Rick gave Daryl a key.

"Keys?" He asked, like he'd never heard of anything so stupid. Rick gave a little shrug and a sheepish smile.

"We all still need a little privacy."

*****

As they walked to their home, the sun not yet starting to creep up in the east, Artemis was too anxious to broach the subject of sleeping arrangements. Would they share a room? More importantly could Alpheus sleep on the bed? They stood on the porch together, her and Daryl, and stared at the front door like it was largest most overwhelming thing in the whole world.

"I guess this is us." Daryl said, a smile in his voice, but an odd waiver she hadn't heard there before. She hitched Alpheus up in her arms, he was getting heavy, but didn't reply. What could she say? She felt stupid, and tired, and was struggling with the hard edge she'd tried to exude all night.

Daryl unlocked the door while she stood dumb, and he took a moment before he walked in. She almost fancied he was wary of the possibility of walkers, despite the walls. Old habits really did die hard, and she watched as he walked in slowly, reaching for the light switch and squinting in the brightness that suddenly and intrusively flooded the room.

"What d'ya think, 'bout what Rick did?" He asked, as she closed the front door behind them. She leant against it and mulled her answer over in her head as Alpheus awoke and she put him on the floor.

"Home" she said to the pup, and patted his side, sending him to explore. She straightened and sighed. "He killed Reg." she said to Daryl.

"Was'n accident." Daryl gruffed at her, looking around the room until he found a lamp so he could kill the overly bright overhead light. He turned to her as the room took on a better ambience, and she was struck by how romantic it could be.

"He could've killed the kids, Jessie... Rick. That's what he went to the meeting drunk as a skunk and waving Michonne's katana for, to kill Rick." Daryl sighed

"What's with you?" He asked her, no longer rough but sounding tired. "After everything we've seen, what? Y'immune to it now?" Artemis huffed a laugh, incredulous.

"The guy was an asshole!"

"So he deserved to die?" Artemis rolled her eyes at Daryl, and his face changed to bitterly angry at that one movement. As their voices raised, Alpheus had come trotting back to the living room.

"What do you want me to say?" Artemis asked "that I'm sad? That I'm sorry another person had to die, want me to cry and weep and be inconsolable? I can't any more. I can't work you out!" She removed her jacket and flung it on the perfect and unused couch. "If I'm inconsolable, I'm weak, if I whisper to the dead, I'm weird, if I try to retain some sort stoicism, some semblance of fucking sanity in all this mess, there must be something wrong with me. I can't win." She looked down at her wolf, and he looked up at her, worried by the yelling. She turned on her heel, not looking at Daryl.

"Where're ya goin'?" He called as she headed for the stairs.

"To bed. Come on Alpheus" the dog followed obligingly, carefully taking the stairs one at a time.  
She heard Daryl following, the stairs didn't creak or squeak, so new and unused, but Daryl was stomping uncharacteristically. She shook her head, no, it was definitely in character when he was in a mood.

She opened a door to the left of the small landing and was faced with a lush bathroom, large white claw footed tub, his and hers sinks, and a separate two man shower. She felt warmth fill her face and turned to find Daryl behind her.

"This one." He said, without an ounce of sarcasm or mockery, opening a door to a beautiful double bedroom.

"Oh" she managed, feeling dumb. The house was almost the same as the one they had shared down the street, but built back to front. Of course the bedrooms were on the right. She felt herself flush hotter as they both stood in the doorway, no sound but their breathing until Daryl cleared his throat nervously.

"So." He said, voice surprisingly quiet, even for him. "What er, where? Cause there's three other rooms, so," Artemis refused to turn and look at him, and walked into the bedroom without answering. She turned and sat on the bed facing him, and was relieved and surprised when he walked towards her, shutting the door behind him.

"What about Morgan?" He asked, sitting beside her and then shuffling sideways when he realised just how close he'd sat. Artemis hid her face from him in her hair, worried he would see her beaming bright red like a beacon.

"Better safe than sorry. Rick's changed just since I've known him. Morgan would have, as well." She tucked her hair behind her ear and finally looked at him. He was looking at his hands which fiddled together, slung between his legs.

He nodded stiffly, and Artemis bit her lip, wondering why this was so difficult. Hadn't they already crossed this line they seemed to have redrawn between themselves? They'd been sharing sleeping space for months, but now they seemed so insecure. Like teenagers, or first timers.

"This is stupid." She said finally. And Daryl looked relieved to hear her say it. He looked up at her under his ridiculously long bangs with a hint of a smile.

"Ya think?" Now there was mockery, but that was ok.

"We've slept together, twice," she said as Alpheus tried and failed to hop onto the bed with them. "we've stood side by side and saved each other. I think we can share a bed without being so immature about it." She leaned forward and lifted Alpheus up, placing him between them. To her delight Daryl reached out and gave the pup's head a stroke.

* * *

 

Alpheus rolled onto his back and pushed his feet into the air.

Daryl wondered how the hell they were going to survive sleeping in bed with a fully grown wolf taking up all the space. He rubbed Alpheus' belly, feeling foolish for assuming that they'd be sleeping together in a room forever. He felt his face colour, and concentrated on the task in hand. He didn't buy that the dog was a mix, though he hoped for Artemis sake it was. Last thing they needed was for the wolf to go rogue because it couldn't actually be tamed.

He still felt decidedly odd, sitting on that bed with her, awkwardly trying not to sit too close, not wanting to accidentally pressure her into anything. They'd not done this, bedrooms and coupledom. Were they even a couple? Everyone else appeared to assume so. Judging by the relationships he knew, they weren't doing too bad, fighting like cat and dog and occasionally falling into bed, so to speak, together. He felt stiff, scared to move in case he accidentally touched her. She was right, this was stupid, but that didn't make it easy to just be natural

"Dog ain't sleepin' on the bed." He said, trying to sound regular, but his heart was beating a little bit fast. Artemis nodded 

"Ok. But he can sleep up here on the floor. I'll find him a bed, make him a den." She bartered. She seemed a little awkward too, had done since they stood staring at the front door like an omen.

It still wasn't any easier for him, though. This was a big leap, living together, alone, at least for now. She hadn't even seen him naked, his scars...

Artemis stood up and turned to him.

"I'm going to have a shower. Watch Alpheus, I won't be long." And then she was gone.

He put Alpheus on the floor, wondering if he should make him the den Artemis mentioned. Why was he the one left to clear up everyone else's mess?

He got up and headed for the closet, it was huge, a whole other room of its own. He still wasn't comfortable with this, and he certainly wasn't going to be spending a great deal of time within the walls. The shack he shared with Merle was the size of that closet, the whole shack. He was about to slam the doors closed, but his eye fell upon a shelf of towels. They'd be perfect. He grabbed a bunch, and set to work making Alpheus' bed.

* * *

 

Artemis turned off the hot water and stood shivering as the cold water pelted down onto her body. Gooseflesh sprung out on her skin, but she embraced it, preferring this new normal. Washing in the rain, bathing in lakes, that was what she was used to. Warm water was a luxury she couldn't get used to right away.

It also helped her focus her mind away from sharing a bed with Daryl, which had been on her mind far too much during her shower. She took a steadying breath and shut the water off completely, squeezing the water from her hair. She'd have to go back in there eventually. Would he expect anything of her? She panicked when she realised she had no nightwear, no pyjamas, and chastised herself for her stupidity as she stepped from the huge shower unit and grabbed a ridiculously fluffy towel. Maybe she should just go to another room, she'd been half an hour under the running water, he wouldn't even notice. What would he think if she didn't get into bed with him? She scrubbed her hair with a second towel, marvelling at the fact that she had two at her disposal.

She looked at her self in the mirror. Dark circles picked out the hollows below her eyes, and the sun has darkened her skin to a permanent gold. She smiled and wrinkles she'd never noticed before crinkled at the corners of her eyes. Sighing, she let her towel drop to the floor, taking in the slightly too visible ribs and smaller breasts than when she last looked at her self this way. Running her fingers through her hair, now almost to her ass, she was pleased not to see any grey creeping in. She rolled her eyes at herself. This whole thing was insane. She tried to think of a single reason why she should care what she looked like, and couldn't, hell, she never cared before the world fell down, so she turned from the damn mirror with and grabbed her towel from the tiles. She wrapped it around herself as she headed back to the bedroom, taking a deep breath before she went in.

*****

The room was full of the hazy grey light that always seemed present before dawn. Artemis smiled as she saw Alpheus raise his head from a bundle of towels next to the foot of the bed and then curl around himself again in sleep.

Daryl was nothing but a shape beneath the covers, and all she could see was the brown hair at the top of his head.

Carefully, quietly, she removed her towel and slid the covers back. As she did, Daryl turned over so he was on his back rather than facing away. She covered herself up to the neck, unsure if she should just turn over and go to sleep. She shifted slightly, her thigh brushing Daryl's and he jumped slightly

"Fuck, you're freezing!" He yelled, jolting his leg away, and causing her to laugh involuntarily.

It felt like the spell was broken, and Artemis actively sought out his leg with both of hers, wrapping them around his. He hissed through his teeth and pulled his leg away easily, rolling her over onto her side with one arm, then curling up around her. He didn't put his arm around her, but they touched practically from head to toe.

"Go to sleep you crazy bitch" he whispered, spooning a little closer to warm her cold skin.

 


	38. Chapter 38

It was just a few hours later when Daryl woke up, the sun creeping in the window and casting odd shadows in the unfamiliar space. He opened his eyes instantly and was momentarily confused about where he was. The now warm body of Artemis had wrapped around him subconsciously in the night, their body parts indistinguishable from each other's. The last time she had done that she had been incredibly upset. 

He was on his back, and her legs lay heavy over his, her long hair tangled in the Velcro of his beard, covering her face. She'd kicked the covers off, maybe he had, but they were now lying naked together, he noticed his morning wood and was shrouded in shame, thinking he should cover up, but that would wake her, and then she would definitely see. 

She mumbled in her sleep, shifting slightly, the hand draped on his chest falling off as she rolled onto her back. He knew she hadn't slept in a bed for a very long time, and this mumbling and moving was new. In the woods, in the derelict buildings, on the floor of what was now Rick's house, she hadn't moved, hadn't talked in her sleep. Only when Diablo passed, that night she had slept fitfully, crying thick salty tears onto his clothes. It was the sign of a troubled mind, and though she had behaved differently last night, perhaps Pete's, Reg's and Noah's death brought her the usual emotional turmoil.

Her breathing changed, and he knew she would wake up. Interestingly, Alpheus suddenly stood, stretched, and trotted happily up to her side of the bed. Daryl grabbed the covers quickly, and arranged them at their waists as Artemis began her waking ritual.

"Is it morning already?" She asked, putting the back of her hand to her face to stifle a yawn. "Oh!" Daryl ran his eyes over her, as she noticed her half nakedness, jolting suddenly to grab the covers now pooled at her waist and cover herself up to the chin. He tried not to look, but he was just a man.

"Mornin'" he managed, his own voice sleep addled as he formed his first words of the day. His morning erection still hadn't softened, and he hoped perhaps she'd get up and leave so he could shower, or piss, or anything to make the damn thing melt away. He pushed away images his mind thrust upon him without warning, Artemis taking care of the inconvenience for him. He wouldn't dare think like that. 

"Hi" Snuggling down as though to get comfortable, Artemis shot him a sleepy smile, eyes half lidded, hair still in disarray, both connecting them and dividing them, "Sleep well?" she asked, eyes closed, still smiling dreamily. He wondered why she was so happy.

"Mmm" he tried for an answer "Well as c'n be expected with ya layin' all over me" Artemis opened her eyes, and her cheeks flushed the tiniest bit. Daryl's inconvenient hard on twitched slightly and he contemplated just tucking it away. It would never soften if she was going to be looking at him like that all morning.   

"Sorry" she mumbled, half into her pillow, and Daryl shrugged. It hadn't bothered him, not really. It had made him a bit hot, maybe _he had_ kicked the covers off.

"S'alright." he said, trying to turn away, but she had wrapped the covers tight around herself, and as he moved, they fell away from him, baring his nakedness and his throbbing, infuriating, morning glory. He felt his cheeks warm and snuck a look at Artemis, who was gazing at his groin, her face unreadable, and still slightly flushed.  Silence span out between them for a long second, and he tried to pull the covers over himself, away from her, but she gripped them tightly, and looked up from his cock to his face. 

"We could." she said, straight faced, "It's still early, I don't need to speak to the Anderson's until later, they'll be in mourning." Daryl tugged the covers again and managed to pull them away, covering up his nakedness, and exposing a little more of hers. He didn't care about that anymore, why was she being so blunt? Like it was just a way to pass the time. Was that all he was? Why was he bothered if that _was_ the case?

"Kinda puttin' me off, bein' so damn regimental about it." He grunted, rolling away from her so he didn't have to look into her unreadable face, trying to work out what was going on here. He had thought it was a relationship last night, perhaps he was wrong. 

* * *

 Artemis huffed a sigh and threw her head back on her pillow. What did he want her to do? She wasn't going to just climb on top of him, lost in the moment. What if he didn't want that? OK, her choice of words left a lot to be desired, but it had been on both their minds all night, lying there naked together, scared to move, scared to breathe, she felt it and knew he must have. 

"It doesn't have to be this difficult." She said eventually, staring at the ceiling. Daryl didn't move, didn't speak, so she continued "This uncomfortable... thing... between us, I think it's just a phase. It's all new and novel right now, a house a _bed_  ! All I could think about last night in the shower was being naked with you. Like we'd never done this before." She sighed a little when he still didn't register what she was saying. "I know before, it's been... unexpected. I just wanted to let you know, we can. I want to." She paused and got nothing back from him, and Alpheus let out a little whine, so she rolled her eyes and stood out of bed. "I'll make breakfast" she said, grabbing the damp towel from the floor and wrapping it around herself. "I'll be downstairs." 

"Well," She said to the pup as they went into the bathroom together "That was more awkward than it needed to be." She grabbed her clothes from the floor and wondered if there was a hamper they could go in. She grabbed a robe from the back of the bathroom door and replaced it with the damp towel, pulling the robe tightly around her and marveling at its softness. A luxury she'd all but forgotten about. She rubbed the towelling fabric in her fingers and looked down at Alpheus.

"I could get used to this, she smiled, heading back for the stairs, him on her heel like a good dog. "I bet you're hungry" she said to him, talking mindlessly at him, the familiar feeling making her think of Diablo. She smiled to herself sadly, he was still a sorely missed entity in her life.

She opened some cupboards, not sure what she was looking for or what she would find. Someone had filled the cupboards generously, and at first she was overwhelmed by so much choice.  
Alpheus would need raw meat, and bone, but she knew there would be nothing like that here. She'd have to take him out, go hunting. She did see some tinned fish, which she decided would have to do for now.

She emptied the fish into a bowl she found eventually with a bunch of other crockery - far more than she, Daryl and Tara would ever need - in a high cupboard. She'd never noticed how gluttonous life had become until she had nothing but what she stood in, Diablo, a can of potatoes, and her weapons.

It was all she felt she needed now.

That and Daryl.

She sighed crossly, accidentally slamming the cupboard shut and practically throwing Alpheus' breakfast at him.

"Sorry baby" she whispered, careful not to touch him while he was eating. She wondered what on earth she would cobble together for her and Daryl, folding her arms and staring at the kitchen cupboards as though something might materialise. She thought about coffee, that would be a start, but she didn't even know where to find a percolator, in what was meant to be her own house. She began to feel a little overwhelmed again as she heard Daryl enter the room. He hadn't thundered down the stairs, so that was something.

"I can't get my head around any of this." She said to him, knowing he was there but not looking at him. "How did people make simple decisions when there was so much choice?" Daryl pulled a chair out at the kitchen table noisily, scraping the legs against the floor until she thought her eardrums might burst.

"Oatmeal" he said, and she turned to see him pulling out a knife and inspecting it. He was fully dressed now, except for his feet, which were bare. He looked at her and widened his eyes. "Oatmeal" he said again "lasts fuckin' ages, n ya c'n make it with water." Artemis looked again at the cupboards before her

"Oatmeal" she mumbled, wondering if she'd seen it already but bypassed it in her quest to find Alpheus food.

This was all too domestic for her. She opened a cupboard and closed it again with a sigh, then saw the cereal in a Tupperware box on the kitchen worktop. No doubt Daryl had seen it, that bastard noticed everything.

"I don't appreciate being called a crazy bitch." She said conversationally as she guessed at enough oatmeal for two.

"Sorry." Daryl replied, like he wasn't sorry at all. "Is there a cheese grater over there? Wanna sharpen my knife." Artemis suppressed a smile, betting her life whoever stocked this kitchen didn't plan for the grater to be used in weaponry.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Sorry." She held the grater out to him, and he all but snatched it.

"I said I was. Won't do it again." Artemis turned to the stove, good god, so many gas rings! She actually considered getting her camping stove out. She knew where she was with her camping stove. She rubbed her head, frustrated at herself for not being able to just jump in and do this. 30 years of this life versus 2 or 3 on the road, and she was ruined. Her head span a little with too much external input,

"Y'Ok?" Daryl's voice sounded a little distant, and she wondered if she wasn't going to black out again, like she had on the road. This was all too much, too domestic. She held on to the work surface as though it might help balance her mind as well as her body.

"This is too hard." She said quietly.

* * *

 

At first Daryl wasn't sure she was serious, the first thing to his mind, in fact, was that she was trying to make a joke. Ha ha, clever Artemis made a play on words.

But then he looked at her, really looked at her, all wrapped in thick soft cotton and gripping on to the work top like her life depended on it. She looked vacant. He'd seen that look before.

"Hey," he said, half rising from his seat but unsure what he meant to do. "Hey, now, ya said ya self it ain't gotta be difficult." But Artemis shook her head like she didn't mean the same thing.

"Domesticity" was all she said, voice cracking at the end of the word, taking a higher pitch like she might cry. "I feel better in a tent, shit, even under a tarp. But out there," she turned finally, her eyes were dry but her face was twisted in agony, "out there it's hard because there are monsters, and not even just the dead ones." Daryl wondered how she could have survived as long as she had if that was her view, then felt guilty for the thought. She was strong, she was fierce, she was just having a moment.  
  
He got up and went to her, not knowing what else he could do. She pushed him away weakly at first, but he enveloped her in his arms anyway as she struggled.

"I don't belong anywhere." She said quietly into his chest, and he stroked her soft clean hair, not knowing what he could possibly say. He was never good with words, but actions were definitely his forte, so he held her, and soothed her, and for his own selfishness he smelled her hair and squeezed her tight.

"Us." He whispered roughly as she seemed to calm almost a minute later. "S'long as there's a you, n a me, there's n us. Ya have somewhere to be, somewhere to stay, s'long as I'm here, 'k?" He felt stupid and sentimental saying it, but if she needed to hear it, and no one else heard, he guessed it was fine. "N what about Alpheus? He needs ya." She pulled away just enough to look at him and he let her. Her face had smoothed out and she looked like Artemis again.

"Talking of which, I need to go hunting. He needs real meat to develop properly." Daryl thought about that. He preferred being outside, too. They were more alike than either of them ever said. He chewed on his lip.

"It's ok, y'know, bein' scared. Means y'alive." He watched her face, she nodded and pulled right out of his arms, he let her go, feeling cold and empty once she was gone. She headed for the door, giving up on breakfast altogether. "Look," he said "I ain't got much on today. We'll head out together. Ya still need boots n bow strings, right?" She turned to him and he was pleased to see the light in her green eyes again. They'd dulled over time, glassing over and becoming distant. When had they lost that sparkle? When Diablo passed? Maybe when she killed a living man for the first time. Either way he was glad to see it back, and glad he had made that happen. "Lemme sharpen my knife, n talk to Rick. We'll find somewhere to get everythin' we need."

*****

Half an hour later Daryl was sitting on the bike he'd been given, in pieces, by Aaron and Eric. It rumbled satisfyingly beneath him and he was filled with an odd sense of pride at what he'd accomplished. He listened to it idling gently as he waited for Artemis, who had had plenty of time to get ready for a run.

He'd checked a map, and knew where he wanted to go, not too far out there was a hunting store, it would be perfect and not too long away from the family. He was looking forward to going out, looking forward to it being just them two again, well, and the dog. He started wondering if that was what was holding her up.

He certainly didn't expect her to come out the house with a backpack and no Alpheus. He was surprised at how calm she seemed, without a companion with four legs.

"Where's the woofer?" He asked as she approached him and she payed the bag before arranging it on her front.

"In here, fast asleep." Daryl frowned

"Can't take a dog on the bike!" He said. Artemis shrugged and climbed on behind him.

"Yeah, we'll see." She arranged her feet on the pillion pegs and he shook his head. The animal was going to make a dive for it as soon as they got any speed going, and then he'd have a dead dog and an emotional wreck to deal with.

He was about to tell her no again, but she placed her hands on his shoulders and an odd shiver ran down his spine as her soft fingers squeezed gently, telling him she was ready, so he kicked the bike into gear and they headed for the gate.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Artemis looked through the small circular window in the door again, cursed bitterly under her breath and looked back to Daryl behind her, whose calm demeanour just angered her more.

"You jinxed it." She whispered accusingly. "You shouldn't have mentioned how damn quiet it was." She watched as he sighed, but offered nothing more. So she turned back to the little window in the staff room door and watched as the dead took over the store.

_*****_

_She'd been smug, gleeful almost, when she hopped off the back of the bike with Alpheus still nestled in her backpack. Sure, he'd woken up, his nose poking out of the gap she'd left in the double zip for him, but he had barely moved the whole journey._

_"See?" She said, a smile on her face she couldn't hold down. Daryl had given her a look, but nodded at the store._

_"Check it out" he said, proud of himself, his good deed for the day. Artemis wrinkled her nose, but didn't say what she was thinking. She didn't want to be his charity case. She didn't want to argue with him, she was in a fine mood for the first time in a while, out in the fresh air, and the bike ride had cleared her mind. She squinted in the bright sun at_ _'Charlie's Feathers and Hides' she smiled at the name. Maybe outside wasn't as scary as she'd made it in her own head. This felt good._

*****

This was not good.

Watching as a walker shambled towards the door she stood behind, their only protective barrier against the dead, she wondered where they had come from. Were they drawn by the noise of the bike? How could they have been so stupid? She turned to Daryl as the creeper attacked the door, making Alpheus whine in protest.

"They're herding up in the store, there's got to be 15 already" she said to him, as if he wouldn't know. She was irritated that the assholes had ruined their day, her good mood completely dissipated.

"They'll go, we c'n wait it out." Daryl didn't sound at all worried, but Artemis could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"They know we're in here." She hated the desperate pitch of her voice, she sounded weak, but another walker landed on the door, shaking it in its frame. She hoped it would hold, that the bolts were strong enough.

"Get away from the window, it'll hold." He said, as though he read her mind, and she duly stepped away from the door, "we'll wait it out."

She wondered how long it would be before they could leave.

* * *

_Daryl knocked on the heavy wooden door, and he and Artemis hung back a moment, waiting to see if the dead would come.  There were bars at the windows, but someone left in a rush enough to lock the door but leave the shutters up. They'd lucked out._

_When nothing came groaning to the door he let himself smile a little. Today was going to be a good day._

_They entered slowly, despite the bright sun the place was dingy and cold, the sunlight not reaching the corners, strange shadows cast by the bars on the windows. They both knew walkers could be hiding, stuck, or even just lying in wait._

_Silently they crept in, not needing words after spending so long on the road together. Daryl pointed down the left side of the store, meaning Artemis should go that way, he'd take the other side, they'd meet up in the middle._

_He wondered why she hadn't brought her bow off the bike, but it seemed quiet enough and she'd be fine with her knife._

_He spied a compound bow, and wondered about grabbing it and taking it. Her long intricately decorated bow was very pretty, but it would really be less cumbersome decorating a wall like art._

_He heard a noise, something creaked, and he stopped moving, stopped breathing, but there was nothing more, so he continued.  
He took the bow, several sets of strings, it looked complicated with all the wheels and gears, but she'd work it out. She wasn't stupid._

*****

He clenched his teeth and strained not to roll his eyes. It was dark in the staff room, and she'd probably not notice, but if she did she'd just get more wound up.

"Are ya stupid? Get away from the damn window." She threw him a look, but stepped away, after curiosity had got the better of her and she'd slowly approached it again.

A shelving unit, or a display case, crashed over in the store, and Artemis jumped back a few feet almost right into him. He huffed, aggravated, but restrained from pushing her off. He'd been so damn irritated since they had to run in here almost an hour before, hiding. He never hid from nothing. Why hadn't they run the other way, out of the door?

*****

_They met in the middle of the store, Artemis already there, pulling off her boots, a new pair in her hand she must have swiped from a display. She hopped on one foot, pulling a boot on, smiling at Daryl watching her, an odd half smile half frown on his face. Alpheus climbed from her rucksack on the floor, and she clicked her tongue at him. He looked up, and she told him not to go too far._

_Daryl doubted the dog understood anything she said. But she was happy, smiling, joyful in her 'purchases'. So he kept his mouth shut._

_"Found these" he said, holding out the compound bow and strings he'd collected. She frowned at him._

_"Ugh, really?" He was only trying to help her out, the face she pulled was uncalled for._

_"Less cumbersome than that fancy thing ya drag 'round everywhere. It's half the size n a quarter the weight." She held her hand out for it, and he handed it over._

_"Have to get bolts, too." She said contemplatively. It wasn't a flat refusal. "My arrows won't fit, look" she showed him the arrow rest "it's too narrow for mine." This was a turn up, she wasn't in a strop about her bow, where as the last time he'd mentioned it being a pain it the ass she'd gone nuts, going red in the face and yelling at him. He nodded appreciatively._

_"They're down here," he said, already leading the way "let's see if we c'n find some of a decent weight. These places don't normally sell arras strong 'nuff to bring down a man."_

_That was when the air changed. That moment, right then. He all but felt her bristle at the thought of 'bringing down a man' he watched as her head came up, chin defiant, her shoulders squared off as if by themselves._

_"Bring down a man?" She asked, not emotional, not even angry, above everything else she sounded a little sarcastic. He shrugged, not wanting to argue, why did he always have to go and ruin everything? It was a good day. Goddammit._

_Artemis was waiting for an answer, and he had no idea what to say._

_"Y'know, they may not be alive, but they're men, women. Not hares n rabbits." He tried, hopeful. Artemis eyes narrowed and she nodded primly.  She didn't believe a word, he could tell, but she continued walking with him to the arrow and bolt display, albeit a little more stiffly and a little less jovial. He'd ruined her mood, that much was clear._

* * *

 

_"It's so quiet." Daryl said, looking at the ridiculous array of choice before them, thinking he'd. Ever get used to silence._

_"Don't say that too loudly." Artemis warned. She rolled her shoulders, trying to knock the stiffness out of them. He hadn't meant anything by what he said, sure she'd have to bring down fully grown men, not necessarily living ones, after all. She blew air out of her mouth sharply, not able to shake off the the way it had made her feel. She still couldn't understand why people had to kill each other, there was enough trying to kill them._

_Pete, Reg, both pointless inane deaths. At least Noah had the benefit of being overwhelmed by the actual enemy._

_That was unfair, and now she was angry at herself for thinking such a thing._

_She huffed again, reaching for some arrows up too high of her. She tried on tip toes, but ended up knocking packets all over, noisily._

_"Shit." She said, and Daryl reached up for her, but an almighty crash had them both turning. Alpheus yelped, and a deep rumbling groan floated through the dimness towards them._

_"Alpheus?" Artemis panicked, and ran straight for the sound, ignoring the arrows and bolts all over the floor, safety and sense apparently forgotten. Her wolf was in trouble._

* * *

The rattling and thumping at the door grew louder, more insistent, and Artemis now stood with her ass pressing against Daryl's groin. He gritted his teeth against the threat of shoving her away. He wasn't sure how long he could stand with her weight on him in such a way, danger outside or not, he was just a man. 

"We're not going to get out." She said sadly, and he couldn't help but huff a humourless laugh.

"Don't be stupid. We jus' hafta wait." She snapped her head towards him, ponytail whipping him painfully in the face. He blinked. "Thanks for that"

"We can't stay in here, we haven't eaten, did you bring water? Ten minutes in that damned community and we've forgotten how to do this. Rick was right. I don't even have my bow."

"Chill out." Daryl put his hands on Artemis shoulders, they were solid, stiff, tense. He began to rub them "jus' calm, think, panicking ain't gone get us outta here." He shrugged, though now she was facing away again. Her shoulders began to soften. "Anyway, ain't my fault we're in here" Artemis forcefully shrugged him off and span around to face him.

"You're blaming me? Me?"

* * *

 

_She picked Alpheus up just as rotten grey-green arms reached for him, decaying fingers stretching towards the inquisitive pup. She swiped the walker's feet out with an unbelievably well placed kick, and she pulled her Bowie out while it stumbled, stabbing it through the side of the head, still hating the squelching, the slump, the feeling of piercing the brain. She closed her eyes and pulled the knife out, it caught, but she persisted, and the walker fell to the floor with an almighty crack, she guessed breaking all the bones in its face._

_She turned as she heard more groans behind her, two walkers were fighting to get through the door at the same time. She tucked Alpheus into her coat and ran down the aisle back to where she'd left Daryl, but he wasn't there. Her heart sped up, not sure if she should run to look for him, or just get somewhere safe. Out the doors, hope on the bike and go._

_She gritted her teeth, no. She wasn't leaving, she promised herself she would harden up and god damn she was at least going to try before she bolted like a frightened mare._

_But she felt alive, so so alive, that was all she had wanted._

_She quickly scanned the area, taking a deep breath. He clearly hadn't followed her, and a trail of broken arrows, stepped on and crush under foot, led in the opposite direction. The moans at the door got louder, and she dared to take a look, the two walkers had got in, but now more were trying and failing as they got stuck in the doorway._

_She knew better than to call out, but she wished she knew where Daryl was._

_She tipped over a heavy display case with some effort, blocking the path direct to her from the walkers, and dashed off in search of Daryl._

_Heading to the back of the store, Alpheus wiggling like a demon in her jacket, she tried to scan around but the light inside had an odd twilight quality to it, and she was finding it hard to see. He wasn't there, so she tried to run down the far side of the store, with a wall on one side she would at least only have three directions the walkers could possibly attack from. She lifted her foot, but unknowingly she'd stood on the loose lace she hadn't tied properly when hopping around trying on the new boots. She stumbled, cried out without realising, and rolled onto her side as she fell so as not to crush Alpheus. She landed heavily on her left shoulder, the frightened wolf trying to scramble away._

_She sat and tried to soothe him as she was grabbed from behind, she grabbed her knife and twisted, coming face to face with Daryl, who got her up and moving into the door behind them._

_Pushing it closed he looked for something to block it, as Artemis spied the bolt at the bottom. She swung it across, wondering why there would be a bolt on the inside of the staff room door._

_Daryl reached over her shoulder and bolted the top lock she hadn't seen, and she peered through the dusty, cobwebby, round window as the walkers descended in their masses._

_*****_

"I didn't mean to fall over, it was an accident." She sounded petulant but Daryl couldn't give a shit.

"It's carelessness like that that gets ya killed. Ya gotta be more careful. Sometimes I wonder how the hell ya survived this long." He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but it was too late by then. He'd thought it, before, but he didn't mean it. Fuck. He looked at her face, a picture of hurt and disbelief.

"I survived just fine" she spat. "I know I can be emotional, and my beliefs... I dunno, frighten you? But I am just as fucking capable as you. More so. I survived on my own for years while you swanned around with a group." Daryl had heard it all before.

"Ya beliefs don't frighten me." He started, but she cut him off, not hearing him.

"Don't even try to tell me you never did anything stupid, never made a mistake." She shook her head, clearly very mad. Alpheus was bristling across the hackles at her raised voice. Daryl approached her, gesturing with his hands, trying to calm her and failing miserably.

"I have, I have, Just..., ya have to be careful Artemis, ok? we're stuck and we're both angry, raisin' ya voice ain't gonna help."

"I'm infuriated. I don't understand you. We've been together for months, months and months, and I still don't. One minute I think you might actually be someone:" she stopped abruptly and shook her head. Daryl frowned at her. She shook her head again. "Nothing, nothing." She mumbled, turning back to the small window.

"We could break this." She changed the subject "The bolts will hold. Pick them off one by one" she took a shaky breath, like she was crying, and Daryl was suddenly desperate to know what she was going to say.

"We have time, Artemis. We do." She turned to him, face confused. He swallowed and tried again, trying to form the words he meant to say. "Ya said we don't get to stop. But I think we can call this an unexpected pause" he took a shaky breath of his own. "If I've learned nothing else over all this time, I know ya don't get these pauses often. Ya don't get time to say all the things that're on ya mind. Maybe ya should. We should. 'Fore we regret not sayin' anythin' we wanted to."


	40. Chapter 40

Artemis refused to turn around and face him, scared of the words she was about to say, she'd never felt like this before, never wanted to say something so damn sentimental and stupid. And it came now, when she was trying so hard to be a tougher version of herself. Daryl waited patiently behind her, she felt his eyes burning into her back as Alpheus chose the most inopportune time to tug and play with the hem of her pants leg. She pushed him gently away with her foot, but he just dived back at her, so she let him do what he would. He was a pup, he didn't understand.

Daryl was still silent behind her, eyes boring into her back like they had weight. She took a breath, paused, reformed the words in her head and tried to start again.

Why was it so hard to say what she, really, had wanted to say for a while? She knew the answer but pushed it away. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met, the comparisons were pointless. 

She took another breath, imagined Daryl expecting her to speak this time, so she did. She didn't turn. She spoke to the walkers.

"Every now and then I think, 'god, I'm so lucky.' You know?" He didn't answer, she didn't really expect him to. "All around us are losing their heads, losing their minds and we, you and me, we get to keep ours." She smiled a little "at least so far." She took a shaking breath. "And sometimes I think, 'we're the unlucky ones. We're living with this while so many of our friends, they don't have to anymore.'" She watched another walker come through the open door at the front of the store. 20 now, then. "But even if we are the lucky ones, or the unlucky ones, it doesn't matter if we're alone. I know I have my moments where I need to be, just, by myself, but I never, ever, want to be alone again. I didn't realise that until we were out there," she pointed through the window at the open door. "And I woke up and I thought you were gone." He and Aaron both. "I thought, 'wow, this guy is sticking by me no matter what, no matter my outbursts, my weird rituals. When I'm mean and cruel and angry he is still there. Every minute. He turns me away from things, protects me from the things we both know I can't handle. I could really,'" she paused again, contemplated turning, but didn't. The weight of her words hung heavy in the silence. Even Alpheus had given up trying to play tug with her jeans, sitting quietly beside her.

She sighed and closed her eyes against the walkers outside.

"I thought 'God, I could really fall for this guy.'" She waited for something, an outburst, a sharp intake of breath. Nothing came, and it made her feel sad and a little ridiculous for expecting anything. "You said yourself, it feels like more than friendship, but, I've never... I..." this was hard. So hard. "I've never been in love. I'm not saying I am, now, but, I could be. I think it could happen with you, I know that's really stupid, one of us could die tomorrow, even today, and it'll be heartbreaking, more so than I usually get, because we foolishly opened up and let someone in." She'd have to turn, she wanted to see what her words were doing to him, check they were sinking in.

She folded her arms, feeble protection, and turned very slowly away from the door.

Daryl was standing, arms by his sides, just a few feet behind her. He was looking at the floor, head hanging, hair covering his face so she couldn't even read his reaction. It was disheartening. She expected, well, something. She reminded herself she was supposed to be harder now.

"I never expected this, least of all now, during dystopia, and I know it's stupid, I know how crazy it is to be thinking like this now. Now. All my life I never have, can you believe that?" It was a direct question, he was looking at his hands now, picking at his cuticles thoughtfully.

"Y'ain't stupid" he mumbled into his own chest. She shrugged her shoulders

"I _feel_ stupid. Idiotic. Saying these things like they matter. It doesn't matter. Never did and shouldn't now. Last thing anyone needs is this." She looked down at Alpheus, if only to get a reaction from something.

"Ya don't think feelin''s matter?" Daryl was still mumbling quietly, as if to himself. She looked up and he was looking at her. No longer playing with his own hands, finally looking at her. Dark navy eyes glistening in the little light coming through the grotty window behind her. She shrugged.

"Do you?" She shuffled her feet a little, looking at them because she couldn't look into his deep and beautiful eyes as they spoke.

"Yeah." She nodded, ok. So what now? She chanced another look up at him. He continued talking like that's what he was waiting for. "'Course it matters. Ya said ya self, ya gotta feel things. That's livin'. Feelin's're one a the things that separate us from them" he pointed vaguely at the door.

"So?" She asked.

* * *

"So." He replied, heart almost beating out of his chest. It was wonderful to hear how she felt. Really something special. But how did he feel? He didn't know shit about this stuff. Did he love her? Just thinking it left a taste in his mouth he didn't like. Everyone he loved had left. Mom, Dad, Merle, Carol. He shrugged his shoulders. Why was this so damn hard? He never wanted anything to happen to her, wanted her to have everything she wanted, could even abide the wolf, if he had to. Was that love? He didn't know. He might never know.

He wasn't good with words, they always failed him, he said the wrong thing, and always caused upset he didn't mean. He was better with actions, so he made a decision.

He marched forward purposefully, grabbed her at the back of the neck and around the waist. He lay his forehead gently against hers.

"Daryl?" She asked, and he nodded, looking into her green eyes a moment before closing his eyes against the look she was giving him.

"Yeah." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Feelin's n shit. I got 'em, too." She shifted under his hands and he opened his eyes just as her lips crashed against his, he wasn't surprised by it, had willed it to happen, and he kissed her as gently as he knew how.

Feelin's n shit, had he actually said that? Her arms snaked around his waist, and he pulled her a little closer, to kiss her deeper, he wanted to make her aware that yes, he felt the same. Actions were the best way. Words were overrated.

* * *

 Artemis broke the kiss, pulled away from him and out of his arms, backing herself up almost to the door. She pulled off her jacket and dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor, grabbed at the hem of her long sleeved tshirt and went to pull it over her head.

"Wait." Daryl grumbled, "I ain't got no, uh, condoms. I didn't exactly expect this." Artemis smiled and pulled off her tshirt anyway, exposing her grubby, incredibly unsexy bra. She didn't care. She reached for Daryl again and pulled him forward by his vest, kissing him again. His hands were on her ass and he lifted her slightly, she took the hint, and hopped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He backed them into the door, but as it rocked noisily in the frame she pulled away again, dropping her feet back to the floor.

"Not here" she said breathlessly. "I'm not putting on a show for them." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the corner, turning and kissing him as they got there. She eased his vest off his shoulders, and down his arms, smiling at the satisfying flump as the leather hit the concrete floor behind him. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him in to kiss him once more.

* * *

 Daryl reached behind her and unhooked her bra, she pulled it down her arms and flung it away as he took in her newly exposed breasts. He ran his thumb over her nipple, watching her face as she closed her eyes and let out a satisfied hum. She leant back against the wall and put her hands on his shoulders, he continued watching her face as rubbed and pinched at her hardening nipples, enjoying the look on her face that he was creating.

She ran her hands down his body and unzipped his pants like a pro, first time, eyes still closed. She reached in without hesitation, and as she folded her hand around his hardening cock, he closed his own eyes. Her hands were delicate, soft, and felt so much better than his own. She ran them lightly, like fluttering feathers, over the head, and his cock twitched hard, almost painfully. He drew in a sharp breath and she opened her eyes. He'd stopped playing with her breasts, and she gave him a sly smile, looking up at him as she sank slowly to her knees.

He watched a little awestruck, as she yanked his jeans down to his ankles and looked approvingly at his twitching length.

"The door will hold?" She asked quietly, and frankly he didn't give a fuck, but he nodded, and made an odd strangled noise in the back of his throat he hoped sounded like yes.

So she took him into her mouth, and he closed his eyes, torn as to whether it would be wrong to wrap her ponytail in his fist.

Maybe not now. He took his shirt off instead, regretting it as he wondered about his scars. Don't matter, he reminded himself, they're part of ya, it don't matter anymore.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to stand it for too long before exploding in her mouth, she lapped and licked at him, curling her tongue around his shaft, her mouth warm and wet and soft.

Fuck.

Was she expecting him to stand the whole time? He didn't know if he could, as her head moved faster and her mouth got wetter. She pulled back a little, nipped playfully at the head of his dick, and he let out an involuntary grunt. She smiled around his cock, and looked up as he chanced a look down. And shit, he weren't gonna last much longer if she kept looking up at him like that.

She seemed to know that, and she grabbed his bare ass cheeks to force him to move, but he pulled back.

"Nah" he breathed "I ain't gonna, I can't..." Artemis raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head. "Come 'ere." he reached for her hands and pulled her up to her feet. He dragged her in close and kissed her neck, burying his hand in her hair, loosening it from the elastic.

* * *

Artemis removed her jeans as Daryl kissed and sucked at her neck. She leant her head back and wriggled out of them completely as she felt the bruise he created, branding her as his.

She threw her arms around his neck and he pulled away, looking red, flushed, and a little sweaty. He was breathing hard, but she pressed her lips against his. His hands cupped her ass again and again she threw her legs around him. He lowered her gently to the floor, climbing on top of her, pausing frustratingly for a single moment, and she looked into his eyes. Dark blue, narrow, and lust-filled. She hooked her feet together behind him and tried to pull him forward. He smiled, a wide teasing smile, and she raised herself up to him, begging him to fill her.

She threw her head back as he did, pushing his way through the mat of dark curls she still hadn't dealt with, but thoughts of what she must look like were soon pushed from her mind. Their sweating bodies, despite the cold, becoming a blur.

*****

They lay, still naked, in the afterglow, his body heavy on hers, a welcome weight. Daryl was softening inside her as she stroked his hair.

"Don't fall asleep" she said as his breathing began to slow. He hummed at her, and she moved her hand to rub his shoulder instead. "Come on, we need to work out how we're going to get out." She reached her other hand out and found Alpheus, who had got up and curled beside their bodies not long after. She stroked his fur, listening to Daryl's breathing, and thinking she wouldn't want to be any where else. This was bliss.

But walkers still clawed at the door, and reality rudely intruded her thoughts with a bang as one of the walkers got over excited.

Daryl turned his head and kissed her neck gently, then hopped up and began to dress.

Suddenly cold without him there, Artemis sat up and hugged her knees.

"What do we do?" Daryl, now in his jeans, looked out the little window and nodded.

"What ya said." He gruffed sleepily. "Break the window, take 'em out piece by piece." He turned back to her, "fuckers better not've knocked the bike over."

Artemis dressed quickly, ignoring the feeling of cold wetness between her legs, she could deal with that later. Now, they had work to do.

She grabbed her Bowie, looking at the length and deeming it perfect for stabbing the dead through the window. She looked at Daryl, who had wrapped a rag around his fist.

"Ya ready?" He asked her hesitantly, but she nodded her head. Ready as she'd ever be.

Daryl appeared to take a breath, then put his fist through the window without any more pause. One punch, and it was broken through. Artemis was mildly impressed, but instantly walkers were trying to get through the window to them, although their heads alone barely fit through the ten inch circle.

Daryl had his own knife to hand, and was the first to stab a walker through the eye. Artemis joined him, taking up the opposite side of the doorframe, She swiftly stabbed a walker in the temple, but it got stuck in the stupid tiny window. It's head flopped forward and its chin caught. Another biter was already trying to muscle in on the action, and Artemis wondered if they wouldn't eventually just crush each other against the door.

She jumped back as a hand appeared next to the stuck head. She didn't know what to do with that. You couldn't kill a walker any other way than piercing the brain.

But Daryl seemed to have the answer. He grabbed the hair of the truly dead walker and pulled the head up so it looked like it was watching them, blood foamed slightly from its mouth, and Artemis couldn't look away, no matter how much she wanted to.

Daryl then forcefully pulled the walkers head down hard against the small shards of glass that were still in the window frame. There was a slick sound, gooey and wet, Artemis watched with mounting horror as the bodiless head sank to the floor. It hit with a thud, cover their shoes with thick black blood.

Artemis swallowed loudly, grimacing and feeling unwell. She promised herself she'd harden up to this, it was already dead, twice, now was no time to be emotional. A third head was poking through the gap, snapping and snarling at them, thinking only of filling its rotten stomach with them both.

She pushed her knife through its temple without another thought. They were hungry, dangerous, and she wasn't planning on dying at their hands, today or any other.

Neither would Daryl. Not on her watch.

She stabbed at another as soon as it showed itself, Daryl not even having time to raise his weapon.

 


	41. Chapter 41

Daryl was concerned about Artemis the whole journey home. Even with Alpheus wriggling and irritating all the way, upset by all he had seen, and distracting Daryl as he tried to carry them all to the safety of the walls, he still managed to wonder about her state of mind. She'd downed walkers like there was no tomorrow, Hell, there might not be, not giving him a chance to get involved, back her up. It was so out of character. She didn't hesitate, didn't think, just jabbed and stabbed like each one had offended her in some way.

As they left that small stale room, stealthy, careful, they gathered the things they'd scattered when the walkers came, and exited as soon as possible. She was shaken, pale, but she looked bold, like she might argue with anything he said to her, so he didn't. He just quietly watched as she walked up to the bike, grabbed cigarettes from the bag she inexplicably left out there, and lit one up.

She smoked rarely, but when she did it was quick, short sharp drags and forceful expulsions of grey blue smoke. It was over in moments, and she flattened the butt under her boot within 3 minutes, starting to examine the compound bow he'd picked out for her. It was carbon fibre, light, and the string could last a good lot longer than the fancy bow she had already. She was shaking her head, though.

"Look at this," she didn't show him, he had to approach to see, she pointing at the bow's limbs "need Allen wrenches for this." Daryl shrugged.

"We'll find some, might even have some that'll fit back home." His Crossbow took them, for one thing. Artemis snorted,

"Home? Is that what that is?" He didn't reply, what could he say? He thought she'd been in a contemplative quiet place, turned out perhaps she was just pissed.

They caught a couple of rabbits and a fox for Alpheus. So at least they got what they went for.

*****

When they got within the gate, Rick was on them in an instant, and he didn't have time to worry about her head anymore, there was apparently a Hell of a lot more going on.

Naturally, Daryl supposed, Rick gathered his family together first, talked them through what he and Morgan had found on their travels. The huge amount of walkers trapped in a nearby quarry pit. It explained the walkers at the hunting shop, drawn by the noise and smell of the walkers in the pit the ones at the store just got distracted on their way. Perhaps smelling easier food, maybe the bike drew them, whatever. The pit weren't far from 'Charlie's', Artemis eyed him carefully as Rick circled the place for them on a map, which sat in the centre of a large dining table at Maggie and Glenn's house. He raised an eyebrow at her but she said nothing, looking again at the paper between them all.

They decided to get the whole town involved, big operation to complete right there. They couldn't leave the pit to burst at the seams, leading walkers to find them. They'd been safe in Alexandria for one reason, now that could also get them killed.

"The trucks aren't going to hold much longer" Rick said morbidly. "One or two get out at a time right now, but if they fall in, we're sitting ducks."

"Can't we pick them off?" She asked, "like we did" she looked at Daryl "one by one." Rick snorted,

"There's gotta be 30 thousand of them." Artemis face fell a little.

"Besides," Daryl couldn't help but chime in, "the way ya went at 'em today no one else'll get in to have ya back." She narrowed er eyes at him, but he just stared right back at her, thinking that sometime soon he'd get to the bottom of that odd outburst.

"I should see to the kids" Artemis said, a tone to her voice that seemed to be rebellious, as the map was folded and pocketed, Daryl watched Rick narrow his eyes at her.

"Kids can wait, this," Rick tapped his pocket, "might not." She shrugged, getting that defiant angle on her chin he'd admired for so long, but now wasn't the time to defy, and Daryl almost said so.

"It has so far." She said, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Town meeting first, lets get this under control, an hour, two at most, then you can see to those two." Daryl looked between them both as they stared each other down. Artemis had been with them a while, she was family, but Rick was still in a strange place, and she... she was being really odd. He finally let out a breath he hadn't realised he had held when Artemis nodded.

"Ok" she said, relenting, her face screaming that she hated giving in. "Couple hours." She agreed "When?"

*****

"The plan" Carter, he'd been eyeing Rick suspiciously the whole meeting. "Go through it again." Daryl threw an arm in the air.

"Man he just said it!" He was irritated, annoyed. Rick had already said he didn't want Daryl outside finding new people, which he disagreed with, and Artemis was still playing some sort of game he couldn't figure out. He just wanted to get them out there, so that everyone knew their job. Now some scared little twerp was holding them here, asking stupid questions. Carter shook his head, still nervous of the redneck stranger, winding Daryl up further.

"The exact plan. Go through it again." He wanted a play by play, but in reality anything could happen and then everything would change. Having a plan was one thing, being ready for the unexpected was something else.  
Carter wouldn't last long, Daryl decided, not long at all.

* * *

 

Out on the road, setting up fences and markers for both the dry run and the real run over the following days, Artemis got lost in her work, digging holes and bracing fences. The team had already moved a bunch of cars into place, which was hot work even though fall was well on the way. The day was bright, sunny, with just a little bite of what promised to be a cold and worrying winter.

"Hey," She stood from her digging to look at Daryl, stretching her back out and grimacing at the pain she felt there. She wasn't getting any younger. "How's them kids?" She'd been to see the Anderson boys earlier in the day, as Rick, Daryl and some others went over the plans for their maze building. It hadn't gone well.

"Ron is messed up, Sam is messed up differently." She shrugged her shoulders, thinking that really it was a confidential meeting she’d had. "Sam actually said it wasn't so bad his dad died because now his mom is safe. Can you believe that?" Daryl snorted, nodded a shallow nod.

"Yeah, I can." Of course he could believe it, he'd lived a similar life. She tried not to think of Daryl as a kid, what happened in his childhood, it was just too sad, and she was trying to be tougher than that now.  
She'd seen the scars on his body, and tried not to acknowledge them. It wasn't part of her new persona to be affected by them, but, Jesus, she could just imagine his little face, wider, more innocent, blue eyes, begging daddy to stop.

Not that it was much different to her childhood.

She shuddered.

"It upset ya?" He asked her, and for a moment she honestly thought he meant his story, not the kids'. She shrugged again.

"No matter your emotional well being, as a therapist you can become hard to it." She looked around her, lying through her teeth. She used to go home from a rough day at work and bury her emotions in ice cream. Now what could she do? Toughen up. That was all there was. And she vowed to, had already started.  
The kids were just adjusting, so much had changed for them in just a few short days, more over the last few weeks and months. They'd be ok, they had to be. There was no choice, no other option. You tough it out or you fall foul to the monsters.

And not just the dead ones.

Daryl appeared to be watching her very carefully, eyes narrowed to slits, she cocked her head slightly, raising her eyebrows, but he gave her a single nod and left her to her work.

She wondered if she didn't need a new approach to trying to be stronger. Just the thought of Daryl as a child was ripping at her heart. She could play it out on the outside easily, but inside was more difficult, overwhelming, and she knew if that imbalance went on for too long she could do herself some real mental damage. She watched Daryl push his wheel barrow across the road, those rather incredible biceps flexing, grime-smeared sweat glistening in the sun.  
Maybe she could just spend her life watching him and doing nothing else.  
She smiled to herself as Rick approached Daryl, and the two spoke quietly together, then looked across as Morgan approached her.

"Artemis, isn't it?" She nodded, yes, it was. Morgan was possibly the only person she had met who didn't question her name in some small way. "Been with Rick long?" She thought about that, wondered about days and weeks, she didn't know.

"A while. Found Daryl first, after their prison was overrun." Morgan nodded.

"I like you, Artemis. We're very alike." Artemis started at that.

"You know nothing about me, Morgan. You have my name, that's it." She eyed him carefully as he leaned in a little closer to her.

"I know you don't like killing 'em, I seen how you react. It's good, to maintain a level of humanity. I wonder if some people haven't lost that along their way." Artemis frowned, and leant away from Morgan a little, uncomfortable with the invasion of her personal space. She had liked Morgan at first, now she wasn't so sure.

"You don't even know me" she said again, more true now she had vowed to change. "I have work to do." She called to Alpheus, who was causing a stir with a couple of Alexandrians, trying to play with their tools as they tried to work. She marvelled at how he never strayed far, and guessed it was because she had literally replaced his mother and siblings. "Come get some water" she called, and after a brief hesitation, he bounded towards her to sate his thirst.

* * *

 Daryl dumped his barrowful of dirt and wiped sweat from his brow. He watched as Artemis called her wolf, amazed that the dog could possibly know what she was offering. She had a real affinity with nature, that girl. He squinted up at the sky, noting the clouds building far on the horizon, it was the work making them sweat, not the sun. The trees were already starting to turn colour and soon the fall would be setting in, bringing with it its own set of new problems. Wind, rain, and later winter and snow. He chewed his lip a little, wondering if Rick had made a plan for that yet. He wasn't sure if Rick was making a plan for anything at all. He'd taken a step into crazy again, and though he weren't seeing ghosts around every corner, Daryl still wasn't comfortable with the thousand yard look in his eyes, and the way he spoke to the people of Alexandria like they were unable and unwilling to learn. Ok. It was these people that put Tara in the infirmary, and got Noah killed, but Aiden and Nicholas were kids who maybe shouldn't have been out there. Glenn had told him about the walker they hung and beat the shit out of, they still had that teenage angst even though they were grown. Deanna shouldn't have let them out there, but Daryl was pretty sure she herself didn't know what it was like.

Sheltered, that's all they were, they just needed learning. Luckily Rosita had agreed to teach them, and a few of them even mentioned gun training, so that was something.

He knew he was trying not to think about Artemis, and how she was trying to be some tougher version of herself. Perhaps it would work for her, but he'd seen enough people fall to the wayside pretending than he cared to remember. It was a coping mechanism that rarely worked, but he couldn't talk to her, last night she'd been pretty clear about that, yelling her mouth off.

He dumped another pile of dirt from his barrow, and looked up as noise and commotion by the trees caught his, and everyone else's, attention. Walkers. Not many. He looked to Rick for instruction, expecting exactly what he said as the Alexandria locals stood slightly dumbfounded and scared.

"Use your tools!" Rick yelled as one of them began to whimper incoherently. "C'mon this is your chance." So Daryl stood where he was, one hand on his 'bow strap just in case, and watched carefully as the Alexandrians stumbled and panicked. He shot his eyes over the group, and Artemis was standing with her arms folded, watching the smaller group with narrow eyes. She certainly didn't look ready to jump to anyone's aid, though he could see the tip of her Bowie poking out under her bicep at an awkward angle, so that was something. Sure these guys needed to learn, that much was very obvious, but they were petrified, and Michonne said, fear makes you stupid, and panicking blindly would only get them killed.

"Help us!" One of them yelled, same damn one who couldn't get his head around the plan, a high note and a waiver to his voice as he stared numbly as a walker bore down on him. Daryl noticed Artemis hesitate, unfold her arms and change her grip on her knife. He too felt a sudden sense of urgency that Rick didn’t seem to share. He gripped the strap of his crossbow, tempted to spin the weapon to the front, ready to fire at a moments notice. He glanced at Rick, almost eager for him to give the word, a sign, anything to make it clear that, yes, you can down the walkers, save your new companions.

Instead, as Morgan darted forward beside Artemis and took his sharpened stick to a walker’s head, Rick let out a growling negative noise, a deep grumbling,

“Morgan, no.” And then Daryl was springing to action as Artemis also raised her weapon and helped Morgan kill the creatures that bore down on the scared Alexandrians.

They weren’t ready, and Daryl felt anger and disbelief bubble in his chest at Rick for taking such a high risk with people who had barely seen any action outside their cushy walls, beyond their thick front doors and running water.

“You said you don’t take chances any more” Morgan accused, as he span back to find Rick just inches behind him. Artemis took a step back, away from the possibility of confrontation, but nothing more than a glaring match came. Still, Daryl moved towards Artemis, placing his fingers gently on her elbow and whispered a question gruffly, quietly.

“Ok?” She startled, far too easily he thought, and dragged her arm from his touch.

“Fine.” She said, sounding anything but to his ears, but he left it, not wanting a fight, not wanting to wind anyone up further than they were already.

He nodded, and moved away, watching as she stepped deftly over her wolf, who weaved through her legs like Diablo used to. Stunned, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the pair of them, as Artemis helped to remove the bodies, and Alpheus flowed around her like he wasn’t even there.

 


	42. Chapter 42

An icy blue-white glow highlighted the foot of the bed, the moon glaring through a thin veil of light cloud, scowling in through the window, where neither Artemis or Daryl had thought to draw the blinds. They lay apart, discussing the possible pitfalls of the following day’s dry run.

“I think I’ll stay back.” Artemis whispered in the clipped and quiet voice she’d learned to use on the road, turning slightly as though to face Daryl, the sheets sliding silently on her bare skin. Her hand brushed his soft, warm, thigh as she did so, but she pulled away so sharply you’d think his skin was icy cold. She tried not to hiss, to gasp, she hadn’t meant to touch him.

At that same moment Daryl drew his legs back from her, not as sudden, as sharp, as she had, but it was an obvious movement away from the accidental touch of skin on skin they were both trying so hard to avoid. Artemis hoped she hadn’t made him uncomfortable, she didn’t want him to think she was forcing his hand to anything he may not want to do. She put her own hand to her face to hide from him, her bottom lip between her teeth. Something about the domesticity in Alexandria turned her into a very awkward creature.

“Why?” Daryl asked her, his own voice soft in the darkness. “I don’t think it’s the worst idea ya had, but why?” Artemis gave a half shrug, dropped her hand from her face and tipped her head slightly to one side.

“Anything happens out there, you’re going to need some strength back here. Can’t be you.” She shook her head as she spoke. “Me and Maggie, Tara and Rosita-“

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen.” Daryl cut her off vehemently, “Jus’a dry run.” Artemis gave him that shrug again.

“You don’t know, Daryl, someone set that walker trap out there, and whoever it is could have Aaron’s bag.” She paused, trying to study Daryl’s face without him noticing. Of course that didn’t work. He chewed his lip, worrying it with his top teeth, gently and mindlessly pulling at the drier flakes of skin, before finally relenting.

* * *

 

“Yeah, a’ight. But ya don’t do the dry run, ya can’t do the real one.” Artemis nodded at him firmly, and he accepted that. Back in Alexandria was probably better. He couldn’t be worried about her state of mind right then, couldn’t be worried about it in the morning. If she was behind the walls, he wouldn’t have to be worried at all.

He was thinking it was for the best. The dry run would go smoothly, and Artemis would be both safe and able to keep the others safe. He still hadn’t got to the bottom of her outburst against the walkers at the hunting store, but that wasn’t foremost in his mind anymore. He could palm it off as trauma, a sudden outburst to still the voices in her head.

At least for now.

If anything did go wrong, and he couldn’t pretend that things couldn’t happen, he didn’t want her in the middle of it, losing her head and god knows what all other appendages.

No.

Behind solid iron and steel was a million times better.

The moon had moved across the sky, and now shone directly, and brightly, at the bed. It was a large full moon, and Alpheus paced restlessly, occasionally crossing the shaft of light, appearing and disappearing in Daryl’s peripheral vision. He tried to ignore the wolf, chewed his lip, chewed at the cuticles in his thumb. Artemis’ breathing had evened put and deepened in sleep, her mind cleared by their conversation, her eyes closed, lashes dark against her cheeks in the moonlight. Daryl envied her. He’d been suffering insomnia for weeks, though he tried to hide it, and wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on without a decent night’s sleep. He couldn’t hide it from Artemis, it was like she was in his damn head.

When Alpheus let out a high pitched half howl Daryl threw the covers off his bare skin, which instantly broke out in gooseflesh against the cold air. He quickly dressed in the dusty clothes he’d worn all day, Alpheus looking on, mildly intrigued. Daryl rolled his shoulders, stretched his hands above his head and then behind him, and looked down at the little wolf cub.

“I can’t sleep either,” he grumbled quietly “c’mon, dude, ya C’n keep me company.” The little grey and white dog cocked his head to one side, one ear now beginning to straighten as the other flopped loosely beside it. Alpheus gave a small high whine, and looked over at Artemis.

Daryl shook his head.

“She’s fine, she’s sleepin’, c’mon, we’ll go for a walk. Be back real soon.” He reached the door, grabbing the cold aluminium handle in his palm, pushing against the door firmly with one hand, pulling it with the other in order to make as little noise as possible. There was the softest click, and he cringed, looking over at Artemis’ prone and sleeping form. She stirred a little, but it was not the stirring of someone disturbed. Alpheus let out an odd little huff, annoyed at the waiting around. The word walk already had good connotations for him, Daryl supposed. The little pup was quite precocious, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was sharp as a tack and cute as a damned button. Daryl rolled his eyes, and offered the dog out of the room with a nod of his head toward the open door.

“C’mon.” He huffed quietly, and the little wolf did exactly what was expected of him. It sent a shiver down Daryl’s spine.

He took the stairs two at a time, over taking Alpheus who was still too small to do the same. He took his time, studying each stair before climbing down to it carefully, considerately. Daryl grabbed his denim jacket and threw it on over his dirty shirt, just as Alpheus reached ground level and trotted to the front door with all the excitement of a regular pup. He even let out a joyous little yip as Daryl opened the door, and he had to shush him, though he did it with a smile.

Walking around with a wolf at your heel will often invoke a feeling of authority. Daryl felt himself walking a little taller, his head held just a little higher. They walked the perimeter, Daryl taking long even strides, Alpheus jogging and jumping beside him.

Daryl remembered how it felt when he realised he had talked Diablo around to him, the look on Artemis face as she realised her best friend had taken a shine to the new stranger he’d already tried to kill at least once. He smiled to himself, looking down at Alpheus beside him.

“Ya got some big ol’ boots to fill, pupper, ya know that?” Alpheus let out a whine and snapped at the air, as if to tell Daryl he was more than ready and willing. Daryl smiled to himself again, opened his mouth to speak once more, but Alpheus suddenly turned, looking at the corrugated iron fence and giving out a small growl, which would have been comical coming from this tiny pup, if the dog’s body language didn’t seem so damn serious. The hackles around his shoulders stood on end, and his stance was strong, standing wide and tall, his tail raised and stiff.

If he had been an adult, it would have been a mighty scary sight.  
Daryl held his hand out to the pup, signalling he stay put, one of several hand signals he’d learnt from his short time watching Artemis and Diablo. Artemis laughing when he got it wrong, but Diablo at least giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Of course, Alpheus would have no clue what to do, they’d had him in tow a few short days and Daryl was surprised he even knew his name and not to pee indoors. So the wolf cub followed, despite the order to the contrary that he didn’t understand. Daryl didn’t chastise him, just edged closer to the fence which had got Alpheus so riled up. Silently he stood, his ear against the cold, rough metal, listening for any sign of life, or death, beyond the wall.

Daryl was about to turn away, roll his eyes and shake his head at the over jumpy mutt, but sound caught his attention, muffled words he couldn’t quite work out, and then the rustle of underbrush as whoever had spoken, walked away.

Shit. They were on the far side of the community, and even at a sprint they wouldn’t get to the gate in time to see who may have been hanging around outside in the dark. Daryl stepped back from the wall and looked up towards the top, reaching some ten feet above his head. He cursed under his breath, wondering at the foot holds he’d seen Enid using to get over. By now he was too late, he’d never catch up, but if he could track them...

Shit.

Alpheus gave a pitiful whine and sat down, and Daryl had to agree, the whole thing was a mess. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, his crossbow was at the house, his bike was noisy as all hell and would wake everyone up, but he had a buck knife on his belt, a small flashlight in his pocket. The longer he thought about it the more stupid it seemed, so without further contemplation he turned on his heel and headed for the main gate, Alpheus keeping up a jog beside him.

Rusted metal dug roughly into his palm as he grabbed the gate stay, he turned to see if anyone had kept watch, but of course, Deanna hadn’t placed anyone out yet. Apparently she believed in Rick Grimes, but she didn’t believe in danger, enemies, shit even just getting a heads up on a herd would be helpful.

With no one inside he wouldn’t be able to get in again, not without making a racket, climbing the gate, and how would he do that, with the wolf under his arm? He kicked the ironwork and cursed under his breath.

He’d have to speak to Rick in the morning, and ensure Artemis at least knew what he had stumbled upon, and kept extra vigilant. Maybe Rick could call off the run. If they were being watched, seeing half the community leave was bound bring trouble.

* * *

 

Artemis padded quietly down stairs in nothing but a pair of washed out cotton panties and thick boot socks, one of the fluffy bath robes slung over her shoulders but not tied at the waist. She planned to make coffee and take it back to bed for her and Daryl before he went on his dangerous mission. Simply the idea of him being close to thousands of walkers turned her stomach, and the thought of half her family being with him didn’t help.

Alpheus had barely raised his head as she slipped out the bedroom.

She grabbed mugs from a cupboard, lost in her thoughts. She had noticed Daryl leaving late last night, at least, she noticed his cold form climbing back into the bed with her, keeping his distance and barely breathing lest he wake her up.

She reached on her tip toes for two specifics in a sea of identical white mugs. There were too many, and she easily could have lost her mind over the decadence, the unneeded luxury, but instead she slammed the cups on the table with an audible crack and pushed the cupboard door closed with an aggravated puff of air.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” she heard next to her, and she all but jumped out of her skin. She turned to see Tara, a smile on her face, as she looked Artemis up and down. “Do you... know that you’re naked?” Tara frowned, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes. No. I mean,” Artemis pulled the robe closed and tightly folded her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. “I forgot you moved in yesterday.” She said, finally finding her words. Tara shrugged and shook her head gently.

“Oh. Right. Well, I did, so, y’know.” She paused and looked around the kitchen, pursed her lips, her eyes wide. “Do we always do naked breakfast, or...” Artemis shook her head with a smile, which almost instantly faltered.

“Oh god!” She wanted to cover her face, but covering her dignity, barely, seemed priority, so she dropped her head and let her hair cover her embarrassment instead. “I’ll, just, give me a sec.” She left the kitchen, almost stumbling over her own feet. Never had she ventured around the house in the damned nude before. Never. She rolled her eyes as she reached the bathroom, hunting haphazardly for the belt to her robe.

“It was quite a welcome home.” Tara smiled as Artemis walked back into the kitchen. Artemis allowed herself a small laugh in return, and noticed Tara had already started the coffee. “Oatmeal?” Tara held up a spoon over a bubbling saucepan, but Artemis shook her head. “Big day today” Tara continued, scooping a spoonful of the hot breakfast into her mouth straight from the pan. “You don’t think you’ll need it?” Artemis shook her head again, finishing off the coffee making, desperately trying to remember how Tara liked hers.

“No, I’m not going.” There was a clatter as Tara all but dropped the wooden spoon.

“What? Why? You have to go. They need you.” Artemis passed Tara her coffee.

“No.” She said, stretching the word out a little “They don’t. Firstly it’s a dry run, secondly I’m needed here. Those kids... they’re all kinds of screwed. I’m more helpful here.” Tara narrowed her eyes, leaning against the counter all but hugging her coffee mug.

“If you say so.” Artemis watched as Tara’s eyes glazed over slightly, her thoughts god knew where.

“You heard about Nicholas?” Artemis asked, but instantly corrected herself. “Maggie told you, didn’t she?” Tara focussed very suddenly,

“Yeah. She did.” She said quickly.

“You need to talk about that, you know what I used to do.”

“I’m not a broken child from a broken home, Artemis.” Tara snapped defensively, and completely out of character. “I don’t need fixing.” Artemis narrowed her eyes and nodded.

“I know.” She said simply, “I’m just here, as your friend, your family” She gathered up Daryl’s coffee with her own, a smile toying at the corners of her mouth. “I’m your bosom buddy, ok?” Tara guffawed, spewing coffee from her lips as Artemis turned and headed for the stairs.

* * *

 

“Hey,” She said, as Daryl stirred and opened his eyes “made you coffee.” He grunted and sat up, and Artemis didn’t fail to notice the extra interest Alpheus showed Daryl than he had her. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her legs Indian style, cradling her coffee and waiting as Daryl stretched and yawned, slowly joining the land of wakefulness. Artemis smiled as Alpheus also yawned, and one took her over too.

“Alpheus,” she whispered, and the dog sat up on his little nest pillows “come.” The little wolf trotted to the bedside after a long stretch with his little bottom and fluffy tail wiggling in the air. “Up.” Artemis said firmly, and Alpheus pounced, catlike, onto the empty area below her lotus style crossed legs. She scratched him behind the ear, and was surprised to see Daryl’s hand come across and scratch the other. Alpheus looked like he had received his own little piece of heaven, not knowing whether to turn his head into Artemis’ hand or Daryl’s. The bliss on his face though, that was very clear.

Artemis smiled warmly at the pup, thinking it would be so easy to get lost in this little slice of the old normal. How easy and how blissful, if for just half an hour, they could play pretend.

But she knew the reality and she broke the spell because anything else could crash in and do it for her.

“Where’d you go last night?” Daryl took a breath, pushed it out in a deep sigh, dropping his hand from Alpheus’ head. “Did you find what you were looking for, at least?” Artemis continued when Daryl didn’t answer.

“More than.” Daryl said, throwing the covers off himself. Yes, the spell was well and truly broken.  
As Daryl got dressed he explained to Artemis what he had heard on his insomniac travels.

“You have to tell Rick. You guys can’t leave now, not like this.” Artemis was pulling on her boots, now they were both fully dressed. Daryl nodded his shallow nod at her.

“Yeah, but we’ll probably still go.” Artemis felt her eyes widen.

“Daryl:-“

“Ain’t upta me.” He cut her off. “C’mon, we’ll see what he says but he ain’t in his right mind these days.”


End file.
